


«Мечтатели»

by strayket



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bullying, Depression, Drama, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Pre-Het, Psychological Trauma, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayket/pseuds/strayket
Summary: Арнольду семнадцать. И он вернулся обратно после нескольких лет отсутствия, но совсем не из жарких джунглей Сан-Лоренцо, а из места, куда попасть никто не хочет, в место, где его уже не ждут. Лайле семнадцать. И внезапно ворвавшееся в ее жизнь, казалось бы, забытое прошлое грозится перевернуть ее существование. Хельге семнадцать. И старые чувства, не дававшие ей все эти годы спокойно засыпать, сгущаются, толкая на скользкую дорожку. Побег от реальности может стоить слишком дорого?





	1. Вместо пролога, или «Gloomy Sunday»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Gloomy Sunday — печально знаменитая песня венгерского композитора Режё Шереша, позднее стала международным хитом в исполнении различных исполнителей. Один из наиболее известных вариантов был записан американской певицей Билли Холидей в 1941. Согласно городской легенде, множество людей простились с жизнью, послушав перед тем «Gloomy Sunday». За это она была прозвана «Венгерской песней самоубийц».

_Sunday is gloomy, the hours are slumberless_  
Dearest of shadows I live with are numberless  
Little white flowers will never awaken you  
Not where the dark coach of sorrow has taken you  
Angels have no thought of ever returning you  
Would they be angry if I thought of joining you? 

_Мрачное Воскресенье, бессонные часы..._  
Нежные тени, с которыми я живу, бесчисленны...  
Маленькие белые цветы никогда не пробудят тебя,  
Только не там, куда черная карета печали забрала тебя.  
Даже ангелы оставили надежду вернуть тебя...  
Разгневались бы они, если я присоединилась бы к тебе? 

Большой белый мир. Еще немного, и Хиллвуд будет таким. Засыпанные крыши, скользкие улочки, сверкающие на солнце сосульки, гулкий смех детворы, горячие, только что с жаровни, каштаны. Мир блеклый и чистый, как пересвеченное фото. Жаль только, что одними такими тёплыми фантазиями, не согреться. Облака в небе грозили вот-вот разродиться снегопадом, а содержимое Хельгиных карманов грозило неприятностями. Она запустила в них руки, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что все это ей не привиделось, не приснилось, и она не слишком ушла в свои фантазии.

Хельга шла быстро, озираясь по сторонам. Ходить по таким местам ранним вечером, разумеется, не столь опасно, как ночью. Этот район, конечно, не являлся самым спокойным в городе, но и каким-нибудь гетто он не был тоже. Всё дело в том, что Хельга Патаки была более чем уверена, что ее не оставили без присмотра сегодня, а потому и ей самой бдительность терять не следовало. Она чуть сбавила шаг, чтобы придать себе вид обычного скучающего прохожего. Ха! Как будто этим можно было кого-то одурачить. Ей не удалось провести даже своих мамочку с папочкой, а те не заметят, даже если крышу сорвет и унесет в космос, только если вслед за этим не пройдет тропический ливень.

Улица постепенно заполнялась атмосферой предстоящих праздников, и необычная прогулка Хельги больше напоминала пробивание сквозь джунгли аппетитных запахов, предрождественских скидок и ярких неоновых вывесок. Ей следовало постараться, изо всех сил постараться хотя бы унять дрожь, сделать ее не столь видимой, а то кто-нибудь решит, что у нее припадок. Хельга была не так уж и уверена, что его у нее не случится на самом деле. В школе рассказывали массы красочных историй о том, как ужасно это протекает. Припадок мог оказаться еще ничтожной платой. Так они и говорили: «Ничтожной платой».

Хельга резко свернула в пустынный переулок. Чуть пройдя, она расслышала позади тихие шаги. Ну конечно! Хельга сделала еще один поворот, и снова они откликнулись едва различимым эхом. 

— Бинго! — простонала она с сардонической усмешкой и ускорила шаг. Может, следует вести себя более осмотрительно, не так глупо. Впрочем, нужно было быть полным психом, чтобы вообще согласиться на нечто подобное. Хельга еще раз ощупала в кармане небольшой пакетик с кристаллическим порошком. Его стоимость должна быть соизмерима с ценой подержанной тачки, добротной подержанной тачки, так что ничего странного.

Внезапно Хельге пришла в голову мысль, что, возможно, те, кто следуют за ней, совсем не дружки Торвальда, а полицейские. «Вот тогда ты уж точно влипла, старушка», — отстраненно подумала она. Правда, вопрос спорный, какой из этих вариантов хуже. Во втором случае максимум, что ей грозит, пару лет отсидки в тюрьме, особенно если повезет с адвокатом, Боб все-таки не законченная сволочь, а вот в первом…

Впрочем, может быть, и это не было таким уж плохим вариантом. Возможно, она даже заслуживала это: холодный могильный камень с двумя датами и полосой в семнадцать лет между ними, жухлый газончик, редкие букеты, конечно же, от Фиби. Да, Фиби… Фиби Хейердал была единственной, кто стал бы оплакивать ее, хотя за что та ее так сильно любила, Хельга так и не могла понять. Фиби также была единственной, кто мог бы ее образумить, чье мнение было для нее важно. Что бы она подумала о Хельге, узнай, на что она согласилась сейчас, притом особо не раздумывая? А Арнольд?

Она резко затормозила. Это проскользнуло в голове само собой. От мысли об Арнольде тут же передернуло плечи, и дрожь прокатилась по телу холодным спазмом. Что сказал бы и Арнольд Шотмэн, увидев Хельгу здесь, шатающуюся среди гор мусора с карманами, полными всякой дряни? Хотя разве он косвенно не причастен к тому, что она влипла во всю эту историю? Что трясется от холода или страха, или…

Он бы, верно, был разочарован, очень разочарован. Тот старый Арнольд покачал бы головой, опустил бы плед на ее плечи и дал бы дельный совет, или же предложил бы попытаться решить проблему вместе. Но это был бы тот Арнольд, которого она помнила и любила, не этот бесчувственный истукан, пассивный и закрытый на все замки. Ну нет уж, он разочаровал ее первым.

Хельга вздохнула и остановилась. Что бы она ни говорила себе, в ее воображении мечтатель с глазами цвета берлинской лазури глядел на нее с укоризной. С такой, что может без остатка развеять все, что только что пришло ей на ум.

— Катись-ка ты колбаской, Торвальд! — почти вскричала Хельга. 

Не настолько ей жить надоело, и решение было принято без долгих раздумий.

Хельга вынула из кармана два прозрачных пакетика с бело-жёлтым содержимым и направилась к мусорному баку в ближайшем переулке. «Только бы не тупик!» — отчаянно вопило ее сознание, и, к счастью, переулок оказался подходящим, с путем для отступления. Она постояла там несколько леденящих душу мгновений, пока в сумрачном прямоугольнике не нарисовались две здоровенные фигуры. Стереотипные громилы, а как же!

— Смотрите-ка сюда, неудачники! — Хельги занесла руку над открытым контейнером и потрясла пакетиками. Пара метнулась к ней почти синхронно, почти завораживающе. Когда они очутились в паре ярдов от нее, Хельга разжала пальцы и отступила. Ее расчет оказался верен.

Секунды с три Хельга откровенно наслаждалась зрелищем, как двое громадин с остервенением голыми руками разгребают мусор. На мгновение, позабыв обо всём, она выдала короткий смешок, чем, конечно же, обратила на себя внимание одного из здоровяков. Тот повернул перекошенное от злобы лицо к нахальной девчонке. Это подействовало отрезвляюще, как выстрел, и Хельга бросилась прочь со всех ног.

Теперь уж не приходилось сомневаться в том, что у нее поехала крыша.

Хельга прекрасно слышала за своей спиной топот, и, разумеется, ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Стало любопытно, а что будет, если она упадет, больно ударится, повредит ногу и не сможет встать, что сделает с ней эта парочка головорезов? Удушат или зарежут прямо здесь? Нет, слишком много свидетелей. Скорее, потащат ее в свое поганое логово и там уже учинят нечто более изощренное. Что ее ждет? Неглубокая могила за городом, или они бросят ее изуродованное тело где-то в подворотне на окраине, а, может быть, — даже неподалеку отсюда.

Всё слилось воедино: звуки, запахи, стук собственного сердца. Поворот, опрокинутый мусорный бак, режущий глаза свет из витрин лавки на углу. Хельга отшатнулась от бордюра и снова ускорила ход. Красный сигнал светофора, преодоление дороги в два прыжка, ругань где-то позади, снова поворот. Мрачная тень эстакады. Впереди в сумерках замаячило знакомое здание. Голоса позади исчезли, но Хельга все равно бросилась туда.

***

Обычно по вечерам в приемном отделении толпилось много народу, но сегодняшний вечер был исключением. Миссис Рамона Вильсон, медсестра с ресепшна, присела в свое удобное кресло, сокрытое от чужих глаз высокой стойкой, и вытянула озябшие ноги. Сегодня пришло резкое похолодание, и помещения Хиллвудского медицинского центра после включения отопления еще не успели прогреться как следует. Медсестра бросила тоскливый взгляд на небольшой просвет между вертикальными жалюзи. Погода явно намечалась снежная, притом, что сейчас лишь конец ноября. Население не готово к таким катаклизмам, а значит, очень скоро травматологам придется работать вдвое или втрое больше, да и всем остальным придется несладко, никакой тебе передышки перед Рождеством.

Поправив стопку бланков, Рамона поднялась с кресла и прислонилась локтями к стойке под мрамор. Такого скучного дежурства ей давно не выпадало. Ее коллеги помладше только обрадовались бы этому — лишняя минутка нащелкать сообщение своим дружкам в телефоне или украдкой позвонить, но Рамона была совсем из другого теста. В ее юности на смене бездельничать было некогда, по крайней мере, она сама находила, чем себя занять. На худой конец всегда можно было почитать, но начатый ею роман как назло оказался забытым в другой сумочке.

С трудом сдерживая зевоту, Рамона еще раз оглядела коридор, и ее взгляд натолкнулся на сиротливую фигуру какой-то девушки. И как она ее сразу не заметила?

Та сидела, чуть сгорбившись, прижимая к плечам полы медицинского халата. Её лицо было скрыто упавшими вперед волосами, темными, кажется, а может, рыжими — сразу не поймешь. Но повидавшая многое сестра Вильсон могла и так определить, что с девушкой что-то не так. Хотя как здесь может быть иначе? Это же госпиталь, Господи Боже. Если бы за каждый раз, когда кто-то произносит эту фразу, Рамона получала бы четвертак, то у нее имелась бы солидная прибавка к жалованию, однако ей до сих пор приходилось повторять это и самой себе. Так почему же она опять это делала?

Рамона озабочено покачала головой, дивясь своей незрелости (именно так бы и назвал это Фрэнк — «незрелость»). Ей нельзя было покидать стойку. Она и так уже получила пару выговоров от старшей сестры, пока только на словах, но… «За перевыполнение своих обязанностей» — так были сформулированы замечания в обоих случаях. Вспомнив это, сестра невольно фыркнула. Когда ее коллеги листают кулинарные журналы и болтают по телефону, задерживая очередь из поступивших, это ерунда, а она «перевыполняет» обязанности, вручая носовые платки или стакан воды. 

Рамоне нельзя было покидать стойку, но разве помогать людям не является частью ее обязанностей? Сегодня было воскресенье, но, как ни парадоксально, посетителей почти не было. Только в дальнем конце копошилась тройка парамедиков. Сестра Вильсон окинула взглядом коридор, чтобы убедиться в том, что ее никто не застанет не на рабочем месте, и тихонько выскользнула из-за стойки.

Девушка оказалась совсем молоденькой, скорее всего, вообще школьницей. Она была небрежно одетой, точно собиралась впопыхах, и выглядела совершенно измученной. Лицо было бледным, словно от него разом отхлынула вся кровь, и теперь можно было с легкостью пересчитать на нем все веснушки. Да, она была рыжей.

— Детка, ты замерзла? — спросила Рамона, присев на соседний пластиковый стул. — Здесь такие жуткие сквозняки.

Девушка чуть дернулась и, оторвав глаза от пола, взглянула на медсестру. Она несколько секунд молчала, как будто обдумывая вопрос, а затем отрицательно замотала головой.

— Просто терпеть не могу больницы. Здесь столько…

Она не договорила. С трудом сдерживая слезы, что снова было подмечено опытной медсестрой, девушка отвернулась.

— Горя? — предположила Рамона. — Да, милая, трудно найти человека, которому бы здесь нравилось.

Ей самой не раз приходилось отмахиваться от размышлений долгими ночными сменами о том, сколько страданий и боли впитали в себя эти стены, сколько бы лет она здесь не провела. А тем временем девчонка окончательно расклеилась, уронила лицо в ладони, и теперь ее плечи содрогались от тихих рыданий.

— Ну-ну, дорогая, — Рамона попыталась приобнять ее за плечи, а та, не став сопротивляться, почти упала к ней на руки.

Хуже уже, наверное, быть не может.

— Там кто-то из твоих родителей?

От этого вопроса на мгновение рыдания девушки стихли, но тут же возобновились с двойной силой. Не поднимая глаз, она отрицательно покачала головой.

— Простите, пожалуйста, — она запрокинула голову и с силой надавила пальцами на глазницы. Отстранившись, девушка выпрямилась. На открытых участках ее лица виднелись черные разводы.

Рамона пошарила по карманам в поисках носового платка, но ничего не обнаружила.

— Сейчас, — медсестра направилась обратно к стойке.

Она стала открывать ящики один за другим, переворачивая верх дном их содержимое, но искомые ею платки всё никак не находились. И, наконец, когда они отыскались в толще разного хлама, Рамона расслышала стук закрывшейся двери. Все еще сжимая в руках бумажные платки, она подошла к стулу, где остался валяться один лишь брошенный девушкой белый халат. Из-под него донеслось тихое жужжание. Отбросив ткань халата, Рамона обнаружила на сидении мобильник, который даже ей показался устаревшим. На монохромном экране чёрными точками высветилось имя «Арнольд».

***

После пятой неудачной попытки дозвониться, Арнольд Шотмэн отшвырнул от себя телефон. Ему захотелось вдребезги разбить эту чертову штуковину, которая не может выполнить единственную необходимую в данный момент функцию — связать с нужным человеком. Но благоразумие взяло верх — денег на новый мобильник у него вроде как не было. Арнольд тяжело вздохнул, издали глядя на меркнущий экран, и поймал себя на мысли об абсурдности ситуации. Ха-ха! Как будто это имеет хоть какое-то значение.

На кой черт ему телефон, если… Продолжить мысль не хотелось. Каким бы отчаявшимся, больным, разбитым Арнольд себя ни считал, он не свыкся с мыслью о конце. С ней вообще возможно было свыкнуться? Или отчаяние — необходимое условие для того, чтобы шагнуть через край, переступить грань, не озираясь? К тому же решение не окончательное. Или, может быть, все-таки да?

Сердце затопила тоска, но почти сразу же сменилась глухим раздражением, тихим, но опасным. 

Такого мрачного воскресенья, как это, не было уже давно. Осень сама по себе пора унылая, в особенности на рубеже с зимой, но сегодняшний день, похоже, побил все рекорды. Тяжелые тучи бродили по небосводу с самого утра, стерев оттуда последний намек на солнечную погоду, о которой можно было грезить еще вчера. Ветер гнал их куда-то в сторону, но те упрямо не желали покидать горизонт. Точно так же он пытался прогнать те немногочисленные листья, что скопились на стеклянном куполе над его комнатой. 

Арнольду давно стоило бы их прибрать, но не позволяла лень, а, может, чувство еще более непрактичное, вроде ностальгии или нежелания ничего менять. Да и какой смысл прибираться в этой развалине? В конце концов, эта листва стала ему даже какой-то близкой, неотъемлемой частью комнаты. Такой себе островок былого постоянства. А нет, так ветер управится с этим за него. 

Ветер крепчал. Казалось, стоит отворить окно, и потоки воздуха, ворвавшись, подхватят и унесут его вместе с желтизной осени так далеко, как только можно вообразить. Туда, куда унесло множество любимых людей, его надежды, жажду жизни — на край света, а может и за край, где пустота и нет никакой боли. Арнольд мог бы до хрипоты доказывать себе бредовость подобных помыслов, сказать себе что-нибудь в духе прежнего себя, подумать о ценности жизни, священном даре. Священном, но не прошеном. Нет, нет, в эти мысли он верил больше, чем в то, что существует на самом деле. 

Можно было бы подняться на крышу и выкурить еще одну сигарету, или снова попытаться дозвониться Лайле, но было так уютно лежать и не двигаться. Может, в последний раз. В повисших сумерках поздней осени, в мрачное воскресение, лежа на постели лицом, обращенным к небу, Арнольд понял, что не может вообразить себе понедельника. Ни вторника, ни среды, ни любой другой день. Арнольду суждено застрять в воскресенье навсегда вместе с жухлой листвой и вынужденно-добровольным уединением. Нечего уповать на то, что облака рассеются, небо вновь станет синим, а зима уйдет, так и не начавшись.

Маленький транзисторный радиоприемник у изголовья что-то тихо нашептывал. Арнольд прибавил громкости. Из динамика раздался бодрый голос ведущего прогноза погоды:

— Сегодня на всей территории восточного побережья ожидаются снижение температуры и осадки. Согласно информации синоптиков, фронты низкого давления… — Арнольд прокрутил колёсико, чтобы проскочить помехи. — Одевайтесь потеплее, пейте горячий чай в кругу семьи и не болейте.

Далее последовала оптимистичная музыкальная тема, предвещая очередную порцию рекламы. Не дослушав до конца, Арнольд переключился на другую частоту. Сквозь белый шум стал пробиваться сипловатый женский голос. Это Билли Холидей в своей лениво-расслабленной манере исполняла пресловутую «Gloomy Sunday». Более подходящей музыкальной композиции для такого дня было просто не найти. Казалось, даже ветер утих, прислушиваясь к меланхолично-тягучему мотиву песни. Да уж, Билли знала толк в печали. Маленькое затишье сменилось резким порывом. Просочившись сквозь оконную раму, воздушный поток всколыхнул веревку, оканчивающуюся петлей.

Арнольд слегка приподнял уголки губ. Весь день он обходил ее стороной, старался даже не смотреть, но, видимо, их встреча предрешена свыше. Он поднялся с постели и потянулся, словно это было его обыкновенное утреннее пробуждение, шагнул вперед. Придвинув высокий табурет и взобравшись на него, просунул голову в петлю. Арнольд более не думал о том, стоит или не стоит. Дурацкое стечение погоды, радиопередачи и проблем со связью привело его к печальному исходу, а так ли плохо закончить жизнь в петле? Какая удача, что веревка не прохудилась, в отличие от всего остального в старом пансионе, а воскресенье такое хмурое. 

Арнольд решил, что спрыгнет, как только доиграет песня. Как чудесно, что крыша его комнаты стеклянная — немногим дано последним увидеть небо, а не усеянный трещинами больничный потолок. А пока он балансировал на скользкой поверхности, малодушно перебирая в мыслях всевозможные сценарии. Как обнаружат тело? Кто будет сопровождать его в последний путь? Заплачет ли кто-нибудь, когда гроб с его телом опустят в яму глубиной в шесть футов, и комья земли, гулко ударяясь о крышку, скроют из виду его последние пристанище? Будут ли появляться свежие цветы у его надгробия, или же он настолько безнадежно одинок, что… Так и нужно: прах к праху.

Арнольд зажмурил глаза. Финальные аккорды. Глубокий вздох. Он придвинулся ближе к краю табурета. Наверное, следовало написать предсмертную записку. Он задумался над этим, выдыхая остатки воздуха. Нет. Слишком сентиментально, даже для него.

Собравшись с духом и намереваясь приложить последнее усилие воли, Арнольд Шотмэн услышал, как в дверь пансиона кто-то оглушительно громко постучал.


	2. Глава I «Autumn Leaves»

_Since you went away the days grow long _  
And soon I'll hear old winter's song  
But I miss you most of all, my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall

_С тех пор как ты ушел, дни тянутся долго... _  
И скоро я услышу старую зимнюю песню.   
Но я скучаю по тебе больше всего, мой дорогой,   
Когда осенние листья начинают опадать. 

Часы показывали без четверти семь. До открытия небольшой мясной лавки оставалось несколько минут. Роллеты с витрин уже были подняты, и свет без труда проникал вовнутрь, освещая блестящие дверцы холодильных камер и безупречно надраенный плиточный пол. Марти Грин, опираясь о прилавок, лениво клацал по клавишам кассового аппарата, приводя его в рабочее состояние. 

То был обычный осенний день, погожий, немножко туманный и почти безветренный. Марти напевал под нос заезженный мотивчик, услышанный неделю назад по радио. Он всегда это делал, когда увлекался чем-то, а потом с досадой думал, что у него начинают заводиться стариковские привычки. Глупости! Марти едва перевалило за пятьдесят. Пусть он начал седеть, и появилось небольшое повышение давления, которое он считал пустяком в отличие от доктора Стейлица, чувствовал он себя вполне хорошо, да и зубы почти все были на месте. 

Управившись с кассовым аппаратом, Марти отправился в подсобку, где его дожидался полный кофейник обжигающе горячего кофе. Одна кружечка, и все пойдет как надо, а после второй он будет чувствовать себя так, точно заново родился. Если, конечно, не забудет принять свои утренние таблетки. В общем, все должно было пойти как надо, как шло изо дня в день. Часов до десяти он в основном будет готовить и фасовать фарш, ближе к одиннадцати начнут подтягиваться домохозяйки: Мэрилин Берман, которая захаживала почти ежедневно, миссис Хейердал, миссис Вителло, та еще, может, разделит с ним третью кружку кофе, возможно, и Мириам Патаки заскочит. После обеда опять наступит затишье, пока не подтянутся дамочки, работающие неполный день, а после них ему уже некогда будет вздохнуть до самого закрытия, но Марти был доволен. Столько лет удерживать бизнес на плаву — редкая удача, особенно учитывая тьму-тьмущую супермаркетов, что повырастали тут и там, точно грибы после дождя. 

Ему определенно не на что жаловаться, а сегодня настроение и вовсе было приподнятым. Вечерком по телевизору покажут реслинг, может, и Харви заскочит, и они вместе пропустят пару банок ледяного пива. Насвистывая прежний мотивчик и прихватив вместе с кружкой газету, Марти вышел в зал. Здесь освещение получше. Краем глаза он заметил, что кто-то подошёл к входу снаружи, но не стал рассматривать раннего пришельца. Марти открывался в половине восьмого, и оставшееся до открытия время собирался потратить исключительно на себя. 

Но человек не уходил, а пытался что-то рассмотреть сквозь гирлянду бутафорных сосисок. Лица его самого Марти рассмотреть не мог — свет падал сзади, но заметил, как солнце золотит его светлые волосы. Он решил было проигнорировать парня и развернул газету, но расслышал, как загодя отпертая дверь, звякнув колокольчиком, открылась. Марти вздохнул и отложил газету.

— Извините, но мы еще закрыты, — пробормотал он. — Смотрите на вывеску, — прибавил он уже чуть раздраженно.

Но вошедший, не обращая на это ни малейшего внимания, стремительно пересек пространство, отделявшее вход от прилавка, и тогда Марти уже отлично разглядел его. И так и застыл с раскрытым ртом.

— Доброе утро, мистер Грин.

— Арнольд! 

Парнишка без улыбки кивнул, точно слышал это уже сотню раз, и это страшно ему наскучило. Повисло неловкое молчание, и Марти воспользовался им, чтобы рассмотреть мальчика. Нет, уже почти мужчину. Он вырос на добрый фут — у мальчишек в это время как раз часто бывают скачки роста. Волосы стали короче и как будто еще больше выгорели, одежда, опрятная, но староватая на вид, была чуть велика, будто с чужого плеча. В целом он выглядел неплохо, то есть лучше, чем, как Марти полагал, он должен выглядеть. Издалека он мог бы принять его за Майлза перед тем, как он уехал в колледж.

Марти стряхнул оторопь, и вопросы посыпались из него, как из рога изобилия: 

— Мальчик мой, как ты здесь очутился? И в такую рань? Как тебя отпустили? Как ты себя чувствуешь? На автобусе приехал? На поезде? Когда? Надолго?

Тут Арнольд слегка вымучено улыбнулся и принялся последовательно отвечать: приехал сегодня утром, отпустили без проблем, чувствует себя нормально, да, на автобусе, надеется, что надолго.

— Ох, надо же, — Марти по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу. — Почему не сообщил, что приедешь? Неужели сюрприз решил сделать?

— Нет-нет, это же санаторий, наскучило мне там. Не думаю, что они могут еще что-то для меня сделать. Это не тюрьма, помните? Я мог уйти оттуда, когда хотел, вот и ушел.

— И то верно, — согласился Марти. — Что ж, места у меня и для двоих хватит, забрасывай сумку наверх, и я накормлю тебя завтраком. Надеюсь, ты по-прежнему любишь хлопья.

Арнольд кивнул и последовал за ним. В искусственном освещении его лицо казалось бледнее. Он сел в предложенное Марти кресло, но сумку поставил возле ног. 

— Я сказал, что приехал надолго, но надеюсь, что навсегда, сэр, — сказал Арнольд, внимательно глядя на него. Наверное, решил, что Марти сейчас же раскричится и обзовет его глупцом или примется журить за безответственность, но до того, как тот смог вставить хоть слово, продолжил: — Я решил перейти с дистанционной формы обучения на стационарную. Ну, знаете, последние классы и все такое.

— И все такое... Но как же твое...

— Лечение? — Арнольд выудил из кармана доверху заполненный таблетками пузырек с латинской надписью и потряс им в воздухе. — Теперь этого, по словам врача, достаточно. Пора подумать о будущем, сэр. Пора что-то менять. Я не могу всю жизнь просидеть в санаториях. Надеюсь, вы понимаете.

И опять же его вид говорил о том, что он не надеется на понимание. Неужели весь окружающий мир теперь кажется мальцу таким враждебным. Марти постарался отчасти развеять это впечатление и широко улыбнулся Арнольду.

— Но почему ты не говорил мне об этом раньше, я ведь твой опекун?

— Обстоятельства так сложились. Я и так потерял уже больше месяца.

— Обстоятельства... — устало протянул Марти, нащупывая в маленьком холодильнике пакет молока. — Не думай, что я тебе не рад, малыш, но если бы ты предупредил раньше, я бы подготовил для тебя комнату, а так…

— В этом нет необходимости, сэр. Я хотел бы жить в пансионе.

Тут Марти чуть не выронил молоко. Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть Арнольду в лицо, и тут же столкнулся с этим самым выражением. Ослиное упрямство, намерение стоять до конца, и вместе с тем извинение за то, что втягивает тебя в это. Все эти Шотмэны как на подбор, что с ними делать?

— Не слишком унылое местечко для тебя одного, а? — наконец выдавил из себя Марти, но подразумевал он несколько другое. Готов ли он столкнуться лицом к лицу с призраками прошлого? Так скоро?

— Совсем нет. Там не так уж и плохо. Должно быть, пыльно немного, прибраться бы не помешало, но неплохо, даже мило, — с мягкой улыбкой проговорил Арнольд

Марти покачал головой. Удивительный парень. После всего того дерьма, что ему пришлось вынести, он все еще не разучился улыбаться. А что ему еще предстоит, один Бог знает.

— Что ж, твое решение, сынок. Я бы мог тебе запретить, так как ты несовершеннолетний, но не стану. Думаю, Фил не стал бы возражать.

Марти не был так уж в этом уверен, скорее всего, это даже было не самой лучшей идеей, но чего он добьется запретом? Год Арнольд еще потерпит его общество, а потом сможет рвануть на все четыре стороны. Глазом не успеешь моргнуть, подастся на другое побережье или Флориду, или еще куда, оборвет все связи, и что тогда? Лучше уж старый добрый и знакомый Хиллвуд, да и до «Sunset Arms» рукой подать. Немножко свободы не повредит подростку. По крайней мере, Арнольду.

— Спасибо, мистер Грин. 

Когда пришло время открывать лавку, они успели позавтракать, обменяться последними новостями, и Арнольд, получив ключи, отправился в душ и переодеться — нужно было что-то сделать с его потрепанным видом. Марти настаивал, что он мог и пропустить пару уроков, а может, и целый день, ничего страшного, но Арнольд сказал, что не хотел бы начинать учебу с прогулов, мол, ему и так разрешили вернуться в самый разгар семестра. Марти сдался, все-таки тот уже не был ребенком. Тот мог о себе позаботиться, но подавить волнение далось ему с большим трудом.

Дверь черного хода хлопнула как раз тогда, когда Марти заканчивал обслуживать первого за сегодня клиента. Подхватив кружку с остатками кофе, он вошел в подсобку и опустил ее в раковину в углу. Около недавно опустевшего стула осталась пыльная на вид дорожная сумка, и больше ничего. Ничего, что бы указывало на то, что этот день отличается от других, но Марти знал, что для Арнольда это переломный момент.

— Храни тебя Господь, мальчик мой, — промолвил он в пустоту.

***

Утро понедельника выдалось солнечным и слегка туманным. Еще лежа в постели с закрытыми глазами, Хельга Патаки начала прислушиваться к тихому шелесту листвы за окном. Заставить себя подняться с постели было крайне сложной задачей — ей снова удалось уснуть далеко за полночь. В последнее время бессонница стала постоянным ее спутником, как и свинцовая тяжесть в теле после пробуждения. Вечером Хельга не могла уснуть, а утром было сложно встать. Дрянной кофе, подгоревший завтрак от Мириам и раздражающий бубнёж о налогах и ценах Большого Боба, а потом целый день в школе были слабой мотивацией для того, чтобы вылезти из постели.

А вот причин для бессонницы вроде бы и не было. Кроме того, что мысли, которые днем ее почти не беспокоили, ночью вдруг разрастались, ширились, грозясь вытеснить из головы Хельги все остальное. В темное время суток в груди начинала шевелиться, казалось бы, беспричинная тревога, и будущее пугало хмурой неизвестностью. Днем она с горем пополам могла сказать, кто она, зачем делает то, что делает, и это казалось достаточным оправданием для ее существования, но ночью… Ночью все было по-иному. Может, сегодня ей удастся стащить у Мириам полбутылки вермута из ее так называемого тайника? Несколько больших глотков из горла обеспечили бы ей хороший сон.

Это началось пару месяцев назад. А ведь Хельга думала, что всё уже позади, что она способна жить нормальной жизнью, без горькой самоиронии и самоедства, без ночных кошмаров. Почему именно сейчас все начало возвращаться. В первый год старшей школы, да и пару лет до этого она казалась себе и всем остальным вполне нормальной. А что ненормального? Среднестатистическая семья, достаток выше среднего, два автомобиля и прочее-прочее. И сама она среднестатистическая. А вот это уже само по себе когда-то было ее кошмаром. 

Хельга спустила ноги с постели. Пол оказался ужасно холодным, и она с большим усилием подавила желание снова забраться в постель и прогулять к чертям уроки, все равно Мириам и не заметит, что она осталась дома. С трудом разлепив веки, Хельга глянула на радиоприемник с часами. Ей припомнилось, что вчера ночью она забыла его выключить, и теперь наверняка сели батарейки. Приемник был настроен на частоту «MJZZ», теперь она вспомнила. Прохладный джаз. Раньше она никогда не слушала джаз, но теперь ночь не была ночью без спокойной мелодии и баюкающего шепота диктора. 

Хельга сообразила, что приемник не работал из-за того, что кто-то, наверняка Боб, вынул вилку из розетки. Она воткнула ее обратно, и тот тут же воскрес и снова запел голосами мертвецов. Было в этой музыке что-то дорогое и знакомое, как будто бы родом из других времен. Не счастливых, но таких, в которые ненадолго вернуться хочется.

С трудом поднявшись, Хельга вздохнула: вот и новый день, встречай меня, мать твою так. Дурацкая рутина охватила ее: мятная зубная паста, слишком прохладная вода в душе, запотевшие стекла, затем блеклая, но удобная одежда, взъерошенные волосы и никакого здорового завтрака… все, как по накатанной. 

Выйдя, наконец, на улицу, Хельга приметила, что крона дерева у её окна за прошлую ночь облетела, по крайней мере, наполовину — ночка выдалась ветреной. Да, осень давала о себе знать. Глубоко вздохнув и плотнее укутавшись в куртку, Хельга неспешно зашагала в школу. Первым уроком была математика, а на нее торопиться совсем не хотелось. Фиби, конечно, отчитает ее, если она опоздает, но Хельга давно уже к этому привыкла. Как и подруга привыкла к тому, что она рекомендует ей не кипятиться, ведь старый хрен Фишман никогда не появляется раньше пятнадцатой минуты урока.

Туман уже почти рассеялся, только вдали над заливом еще висела полупрозрачная дымка. Вода капала на тротуары с пожелтевших листьев, сквозь которые пробивались солнечные лучи. Это утро можно было назвать почти прекрасным.

Хельга вошла в здание школы, когда урок уже начался. Попадаться на глаза дежурным ей хотелось меньше всего — еще одно опоздание грозило отстранением от занятий. Поваляться дома было бы не так уж и плохо, но отметка в ее характеристике была совсем ни к чему. Потому она как можно быстрее, почти бегом, направилась к кабинету, где должно было проходить занятие. Прежде, чем Хельга заскочила кабинет, она краем глаза заметила кого-то, как ей показалось, знакомого, но когда обернулась, он уже растворился в толпе, таких же, как она, спешащих на урок студентов. Хельга пожала плечами и вошла в кабинет.

К счастью, как она и прогнозировала, Фишман еще не пришел, и в аудитории господствовала обыкновенная суматоха. Математику Хельга посещала вместе с Лайлой Сойер и Фиби. Подруга сидела где-то позади и была погружена в проверку чужого домашнего задания (Хельга готова была поспорить, что оно принадлежало Джеральду Джоханссену), а вот Лайла по-дружески махнула рукой, как только Хельга вошла. 

Друзьями их с Сойер назвать было сложно, даже приятелями они не были. У них не было ничего общего, кроме одной небольшой и не особенно постыдной (как теперь казалось Хельге) тайны и соседних шкафчиков. Ей не было понятно, с чего этой дурочке вообще с ней здороваться. Хельга по инерции скорчила гримасу, но слегка кивнула и плюхнулась за свою парту. Сейчас ее ждет несколько часов занудных лекций, но она переживет, а потом она вернется домой и снова будет вольна слушать джаз и пить, и писать, и возвращаться мыслями к чему захочет. Пока Хельга достанет свою фиолетовую ручку, плеер с темными наушниками и будет изображать паиньку.

Реальность ворвалась в виде оглушительно звонкого сигнала о завершении занятия. После урока по-прежнему сонная Хельга вольготно потянулась. Набросив на плечо рюкзак, она вышла из кабинета и направилась к своему шкафчику. 

К ней под руку юркнула Фиби. 

— Как дела, старушка? 

— Прекрасно, Хельга, как и твои, надеюсь. Вчера…

И с блеском в глазах принялась рассказывать об очередном изобретении, о котором она прочла в «Popular Science». Хельга определенно узнавала меньше о новых открытиях в области робототехники, пока Фиби не выиграла годовую подписку на этот журнал. Но она никогда не перебивала подругу — пусть говорит. Она ведь уже не та законченная стерва, которой была раньше. Да и о событиях научного толка можно слушать молча, спасибо хоть Фиби не посещала дискуссионный клуб.

Очень скоро Хельга, оставив попытки вникнуть в чужую болтовню, уже потянулась за плеером в сумку, чтобы вставить наушники в уши при первой же возможности, но вдруг на их пути возник затор. С десяток человек неровным кольцом оцепили кого-то, заняв при этом почти все пространство коридора. Они с Фиби остановились, и та умокла. 

— Это еще что за демонстрация?! — сердито фыркнула Хельга. — С дороги, перемена не резиновая!

Почти никто не обратил на ее выпад внимания. Фиби тут же напряглась. Наверняка сейчас она принялась обдумывать, как обойти вместе с Хельгой толпу с наименьшим шумом и потерями. В последнее время та много слышала от подруги о своей вспыльчивости. Что правда, то правда. Об ее нраве знали даже те, кто не узнавал Хельгу в лицо, но сейчас-то у нее была достаточно веская причина сердиться. Кому понравится стадо баранов на пути?

Живая стена по-прежнему заслоняла их от объекта всеобщего внимания. Фиби без лишних объяснений взяла ее за локоть и пошла вперед. Подруга стала расталкивать рукой прохожих, пока не уткнулась в чью-то спину. Некто обернулся и одарил ее приветливой улыбкой. Джоханссен — звонкое трепло! Каланча рядом с ним повернулась к ним тоже, но продолжала при этом заслонять обзор.

— Мисс Фиби, мисс Хельга, — прогнусавил Стинки Петерсон с улыбкой до ушей, — ни за что не поверите, кто к нам пожаловал.

— Призрак твоего арканзаского дядюшки? — буркнула Хельга, но Стинко ее будто и не слышал. Они с Джеральдом перемигнулись и, не проронив ни слова, синхронно отступили в стороны на пару шагов, и перед ними предстало удивительное зрелище. Всего в нескольких футах от них стоял сам…

— Арнольд! — громко выпалила Патаки.

Значит, не показалось!

Перед ней стоял повзрослевший объект ее воздыханий — Арнольд во плоти. Несколько суровый и растерянный от чрезмерного внимания взгляд тусклых глаз остановился на Хельге. Что-то протяжно заныло где-то между четвертым и пятым ребрами, а затем оно гулко стукнулось о диафрагму и подскочило к горлу.

Арнольд! Арнольд, мать его, Шотмэн! Здесь и сейчас.

Поймав на себе вопрошающие взгляды, Хельга смутилась и торопливо проговорила:

— То есть, рада видеть тебя, репоголовый. Ты куда-то уезжал, да?

Последняя фраза прозвучала не слишком искренне, точнее совсем не искренне, до нелепости. Поздновато включать дурочку, дорогуша. Она чуть было не залилась краской, но каким-то чудесным образом смогла это подавить. Впрочем, о чем ей беспокоиться? Самые живучие слухи могут протянуть не дольше месяца, да и кому какое дело теперь до ее скрытых мотивов. Патаки она и есть Патаки — а значит, язвительная и хмурая. 

Может, Арнольд ее и вовсе позабыл. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то забывает своих персональных мучителей. Арнольд продолжал глядеть на нее, и она не могла решить, что из этого верно. Его губы дрогнули.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Хельга, — с абсолютно ровной интонацией произнес Арнольд, и повернулся к Фиби.

— Как поживаешь?

Фиби, судя по всему, взволнованная не меньше ее самой, что-то пробормотала, что именно, Хельга не расслышала. Она старалась не пялиться на Арнольда, но ей так хотелось жадно впитать каждую частицу его облика. Он так вырос, изменился, совсем другой… Что было другим, сходу сказать было сложно, но… Совершенно не так она представляла их встречу. 

— Пойдем, Хельга, — Фиби опустила руку на ее плечо.

Ей хотелось получить что-то большее, чем жалкая и банальная фраза приветствия, но…

Хельга тряхнула головой, а когда открыла их снова, Джеральд Джоханссен и Арнольд Шотмэн уже шагали прочь, о чем-то болтая. Совсем как раньше. Толпа, в которой Хельга узнала множество знакомых лиц, стала мало-помалу расходиться, а она всё также зачарованно глядела им вслед.

— Идем, — снова произнесла Фиби, на этот раз еще мягче, точно уговаривала ее принять горькое лекарство.

Хельга кивнула и позволила подруге увести себя. Через пару минут они разошлись, каждая в свою сторону, Спустя пять минут прозвучал звонок, спустя десять — появился ее учитель. Хельга уставилась в тетрадь перед собой и так, не поднимая головы, просидела до конца урока.

***

Поле Джеральда раскинулось перед ними во всем своем великолепии. Площадка была первым местом, куда пожелал отправиться Арнольд после длительного отсутствия. Поле, несмотря на свою заброшенность (ребята играли на нём в последний раз, когда им было лет по двенадцать), выглядело по-своему привлекательно. Джеральд скрестил руки на груди и огляделся, а затем остановил взгляд на Арнольде.

О чем он задумался? Может, решил сопоставить площадку с собственной жизнью? Некогда полная событий она со временем также пришла в запустение, точно так же мало что уцелело среди обломков прошлого, а то, что пришло ему на смену, с трудом можно было назвать иначе, чем просто «существование». Арнольд ничего не говорил, но Джеральду казалось, что он может осязать его мысли.

Арнольд наступил ногой на возвышенность, бывшую когда-то питчерской горкой, и с тоской посмотрел на затянутый рваной рабицей угол — зону для кетчера. Джеральд разделял чувства своего друга. Он и сам печалился о старых добрых временах, когда они детьми играли в бейсбол на этом поле. Кстати, именно у него на чердаке пылился весь их давнишний спортивный инвентарь.

В тот летний день Джеральд сам настоял на том, чтобы забрать его домой к себе, так как жил ближе всех. Конечно, никто тогда подумать не мог, что это был их последний матч. В самом начале биты и мячи, небрежно сброшенные в картонный ящик, занимали почетное место на полке. Затем Джеральд убрал коробку в угол около стола, чтобы освободить место для других вещей. Уже много позже его мама затолкала её в платяной шкаф, а потом и вовсе переместила на чердак. Откровенно говоря, Джеральд сам не мог припомнить, когда заглядывал в последний раз на поле, названное в его же честь. Он, наверное, и не показывался бы тут больше, если бы не внезапное возвращение друга.

Арнольд еще раз окинул взглядом площадку и направился к трибунам. Они, сколоченные некогда без особого старания, сильно прохудились и могли выдержать лишь пару-тройку человек. Джеральд последовал за ним, надеясь, что хотя бы там удастся завязать разговор. Казалось, Арнольд был слишком очарован странной привлекательностью этого места, чтобы говорить. Они поднялись на самую верхнюю перекладину.

— Ну, рассказывай, старик, — начал Джеральд. — Как жилось вдали от дома?

Арнольд посмотрел в лицо другу и как будто бы помрачнел.

— Да ничего особенного. Сначала психбольница, один санаторий, затем другой. Точнее, это их так называют — «санатории», на деле же это та же психушка, но без решеток, для торчков в основном, но не только. Везде одно и то же — скукотища.

Арнольд порылся в кармане и вынул оттуда пачку сигарет, вытащил одну и стал мять в руке. Джеральд уставился на него в недоумении. Арнольд этому не удивился. Он приподнял уголок губ, готовый к реакции со стороны старинного приятеля.

Раздался щелчок зажигалки, и он медленно втянул воздух через фильтр, давая табаку затлеть. Джеральд всё так же пялился на него, не скрывая удивления: Арнольд Шотмэн сидит рядом с ним и преспокойно выдыхает клубы табачного дыма. Что дальше? Массовые убийства? Конец Света? Серный пламень преисподней?! Придя в себя, Джеральд постарался сделать вид, что все нормально. Подумаешь, сигарета. Подумаешь, странный Арнольд Шотмэн. Он улыбнулся.

— Это же вредно, мужик…

— Правда? — перебил его Арнольд, наградив красноречивым взглядом. В его голосе сквозила усталость: — Ерунда, брошу когда-нибудь.

— Это не так просто. Вот Джейми-О, например…

—Давай без нравоучений, Джеральд, — его голос был по-прежнему спокоен, но в нем звенела сталь. — Пожалуйста.

Арнольд выдохнул, нанизывая сизый дымок на пальцы, демонстрируя то, что они не покрылись язвами или не сгорели дотла сиюминутно. Осознавая всю глупость своего стремления учить друга жизни, Джеральд все же решил попробовать еще раз:

— А как же спорт, Арнольд? Ты писал, что играешь в регби. А о твоем бейсбольном ударе до сих пор легенды ходят.

Вместо ответа друг зажал сигарету в зубах и правой рукой засучил рукав до локтя. Через все левое предплечье тянулся шрам, рассечённый поперечными следами от швов. Было заметно, что он довольно свежий, хоть и успел зарубцеваться.

— Открытый перелом с осложнениями, — констатировал Арнольд, — сам понимаешь — с регби пришлось распрощаться, как и с бейсболом. Не повезло, что я левша.

Джеральд тупо кивнул.

— Один здоровяк наградил меня этим полгода назад. Болело будь здоров, и до сих пор ноет.

Голос Арнольда снова стал тусклым, будто он рассуждал о комарином укусе, а не о переломе, что перечеркнул его возможную спортивную карьеру. Чтобы бесцеремонно не глазеть на друга, Джеральд перевел взгляд вверх. Вдали виднелась эстакада, где-то там около нее возвышался пансион «Sunset Arms». В солнечные дни, сидя на самой высокой точке трибун, можно было различить блеск его стеклянного купола. Вечер выдался хмурым — не чета утру, но Джеральд, сощурившись, по старой привычке пытался нащупать его взглядом сквозь серую дымку.

— Что собираешься делать дальше? — спросил он после длительного молчания.

— Разделаюсь со школой, а там будет видно. Может быть, отправлюсь в колледж, сейчас туда и таких, как я, принимают, правда, не знаю пока, в какой.

— А что изучать хочешь?

— Понятия не имею.

Это было сказано таким ровным тоном, что Джеральд не мог не ужаснуться. Тут он впервые за целый день до конца осознал, что тот, кого он видит перед собой, меньше всего смахивал на Арнольда Шотмэна, такого, каким он был раньше — идеалиста и фантазера. А это был юноша с потухшим взглядом, который апатично курил (курил!) и то и дело нервно тарабанил пальцами по облупившейся поверхности трибун. Раньше у тех, кто знал Арнольда, могло возникнуть желание высказать лишь одно: «O sancta simplicitas»*. Теперь приходилось содрогаться от вида этого почти что циничного равнодушия.

— О чем ты, старик? — спохватился Джеральд. — Тебе ведь лучше? Ты снова с нами, а скоро и вовсе придешь в норму.

— А что такое норма, Джеральд?

Опять этот странный незнакомый взгляд. Пустые глазницы испугали бы меньше, чем такой взгляд. Наверно, Джеральду следовало подготовить себя, ведь после того, что произошло с его другом, речи быть не могло о том, что всё будет как раньше. Но перемены слишком бросались в глаза, словно Арнольда подменили. Это был не тот улыбчивый мальчик, что тайком учил его кататься на велосипеде, с которым они вместе поймали и отпустили Большого Цезаря, охотились с видеокамерой за парой предполагаемых злодеев, затеяли ту Хеллоиунскую заварушку, от которой свихнулся весь город…

И тут чувство вины захлестнуло Джеральда. Его совесть не ошибалась.

В глубине своего разума, он понимал, что задвинул Арнольда назад, как только его автобус скрылся за поворотом. Да, были письма, нечастые звонки, открытки на Рождество. Они даже виделись однажды, когда Арнольд под надзором мистера Грина приехал в город и пришел в школу продлить справку о дистанционном обучении. Но со временем послания стали менее развернутыми, а на звонки Джеральд отвечал всё реже. Он пропадал в компании Стинки, Сида, Гарольда и остальных, потом, конечно, появились и девчонки. А когда он приходил домой, мама за ужином сообщала об очередном пропущенном вызове. Джеральд давал себе обещание, что когда его друг вновь приедет в Хиллвуд, то он сделает всё, чтобы залатать образовавшуюся амбразуру в их дружбе.

Но Арнольд больше не появлялся в его поле зрения, звонки прекратились, последняя рождественская открытка затерялась в недрах местной почты. В прощальном электронном письме, которое Джоханссен, к слову, прочёл спустя два месяца после отправки, Арнольд писал, что прекращает «вещать из сумасшедшего дома» и надеется на скорейшую встречу в будущем.

Прочитав просроченное послание, Джеральд впервые ощутил жгучий стыд. Он почти глаз не сомкнул в ту ночь, но, как это всегда бывает, утро рассеяло ночные тревоги и угрызения совести, оставив лишь смутный отголосок. И разве это была вина Джеральда, что все так обернулось? Если мыслить глобально, он не был виноват ни капли.

А чтобы изничтожить те крохи сомнений, что еще отягощали его сердце, Джеральд и выдумал для себя ту глупую историю. Историю о том, что на самом деле Арнольд живет не за триста жалких миль, которые можно преодолеть за один день на автобусе — а в знойном Сан-Лоренцо. Так ведь называлась та полулегендарная банановая республика из дневников четы Шотмэн или из книги Курта Воннегута**? Там исполнилась его мечта — он обрёл без вести исчезнувших родителей, и они втроем счастливо живут в джунглях в окружении аборигенов.

Джеральду так было легче. Так было легче всем.

Арнольд затушил окурок, с силой вдавив его в поверхность скамьи, а затем щелчком отправил в грязно-желтую траву. Джеральд молча следил за тем, как он медленно заталкивал пачку обратно в карман брюк, подхватывал рюкзак и вставал.

— Думаешь, зря я вернулся в Хиллвуд? — спросил Арнольд по окончании их рваного диалога. Это было слишком откровенно для такого глупого и несвязного разговора. 

«Зачем ты спрашиваешь меня?!» — хотелось заорать Джеральду. Ему хотелось схватить Арнольда за плечи и трясти до тех пор, пока тот не раскраснеется, не разозлится, не оскорбит его, не ударит, не пошлет ко всем чертям. Может быть, тогда бы он перестал выглядеть и говорить, как оживший мертвец. Но Джеральд нашел в себе силы сдержаться и даже улыбнуться.

— Я думаю… — протянул он, — что ты зря ты не приехал раньше. Это не ошибка, старик, вот увидишь.

А что же еще Джеральд мог сказать? Предложить сначала воскреснуть?

Через несколько мгновений они, не сговариваясь, встали и покинули Поле Джеральда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — O sancta simplicitas (лат. «о, святая простота!»)
> 
> * * — В романе Курта Воннегута «Колыбель для кошки» основным местом действия является остров в Карибском море под название Сан-Лоренцо.


	3. Глава II «All Wrong»

_Будь у человека хоть миллион лет в распоряжении,  
всё равно ему не стереть всю похабщину со всех стен на свете.  
Невозможное дело._

_Джером Д. Сэлинджер  
«Над пропастью во ржи»  
_

В помещении было тепло и почти уютно. Все из-за мягкого света, что окутывал комнату, нагонял сонливость. Над прозрачной крышей висели тёмные тучи, но ливень, по-видимому, заставит себя ждать долго, так часто бывает. Сквозь свинцовые облака пробивались рыжие отблески недавно минувшего заката, что придавало им еще более зловещий вид.

Арнольд с нетерпением ожидал дождя — левая рука болела не сильно, но противно-ноюще, и прекратить это мог только он. Правую он устроил на груди, пальцы щупали застиранную ткань фланелевой рубашки. Левой, умеренно болящей рукой, Арнольд нащупал флакончик лекарства, который прихватил с собой в кровать, и его содержимое чуть слышно звякнуло от толчка. Он приподнял голову с подушки и развернул его к себе этикеткой. Затем отработанным движением раскупорил флакон и отправил в рот одну таблетку. Желтую, как солнце.

Арнольд ненавидел это делать, хоть все занимало пять секунд от силы: забросить в рот, прожевать, проглотить. Он стремился чувствовать себя здоровым, а желтая пилюлька Кветиапина*, размером меньше пенни, все сводила на нет. Да и побочные эффекты у препарата были довольно неприятными, хоть время и сгладило их. Но хочешь быть нормальным, дорогуша, изволь принимать лекарства, подумаешь, побочка.

Минут через десять после приема ноги становятся странными, будто чужими, а потом уже это ощущение охватывает все тело. При попытке подняться в глазах темнеет, голова кружится и неотвратимо тянет к земле. Спать, ты можешь только спать, а когда проснешься, тело опять будет принадлежать тебе. И так изо дня в день. Доктор называл это маленьким неудобством, но что понимал этот сукин сын? Иногда еще и комната качается. Тогда уже и в самом деле лучше зажмуриться и провалиться в сон, пока не затошнило. Сегодня все было не так уж и плохо, и Арнольд приоткрыл глаза, обратил их к небу. Сверху, за пеленой с вкраплениями ярких точек, крутился кусочек почти уже черного неба. Оранжевые прожилки потускнели, и рельефную поверхность облаков уже было не различить. Эта тьма сгустилась, надвинулась и залила все вокруг.

Арнольд проснулся от стукающих по стеклу капель. Приподнявшись, он протер глаза, отмечая, что левая рука в самом деле перестала болеть. Сонливость все еще сковывала тело, но чувствовал он себя и правда лучше, как будто и не было изнуряющего первого дня в школе. У изголовья тихо журчал приемник, но из-за шума дождя было трудно различить, что именно играло. Арнольд перевернулся на живот и прибавил громкости. Как он предполагал, вещал «MJZZ».

— Эй вы, ночные коты и кошки, — бодро передавал голос Ночного Нэда после не менее жизнерадостного соло на тромбоне, — на часах полтретьего утра, а это значит, что самое время с головой окунуться в эпоху сухого закона, гангстеров и немого кино. «Ревущие двадцатые» в эфире «MJZZ»!

Было слышно, как ведущий опускает иголку на поверхность виниловой пластинки. Зазвучала «Black And Tan Fantasy» Дюка Эллингтона. Арнольду больше нравилась версия, записанная Телониусом Монком, но та на почти тридцать лет младше оригинала, да и звучала не так похоронно, так что Арнольд был совсем не прочь старины Дюка с его саксофонами.

Джазовая радиостанция наверняка была последней, кто еще пользовался таким устаревшим оборудованием. Но это придавало «MJZZ» особый шарм, и Арнольд мог с уверенностью заявить, что точно так же она звучала в его детстве, детстве его отца и много раньше. Также, помнится, приемник в дедушкином Паккарде мог принимать только эту частоту. Интересно, где теперь эта куча металлолома? Наверное, либо была продана, либо на свалке, также, как и множество других вещей из «Sunset Arms».

За последние несколько лет пансион утратил почти все, что позволяло считать его домом, и сейчас Арнольд почувствовал это особенно остро. Его так тянуло вернуться сюда, но когда он оказался внутри, в доме, где прошла половина жизни, он показался ему совершенно чужим. Ведь не было больше ни выдумщика дедушки, ни чудной бабушки, ни жильцов, ни Абнера со сворой кошек и собак, ни Паккарда. Цветастые стены выгорели и покрылись плесенью, штукатурка обвалилась. Все, что имело хоть какую-нибудь ценность, было распродано, его коллекция пластинок, небось, первым делом. То, что нельзя было продать, покрыли клеенкой, словно трупы, и оставили тихо тлеть от беспощадного ветшания.

На кухне больше ничего не готовилось, телевизор и телефон не работали, все голоса смолкли. Спасибо хоть мистер Грин проследил за тем, чтобы дом не обесточили. Любопытно, куда подались все жильцы? Мистер Хьюн, Оскар, Сьюзи? А Эрни Поттс? Переехали в какую-то другую дыру с койкой и завтраком, включенным в плату за аренду? А может, и вовсе покинули город? Пока Арнольд не очутился здесь, ему и в голову не приходило спрашивать, куда все подевались. Наверняка и они позабыли о нем, ведь никаких весточек от них Арнольд не получал.

Единственным, что осталось практически нетронутым, была его комната. Выдвижной диван, полки, забитые всякой всячиной, потолочные перекладины для ламп цвета металлик, мощная аудиосистема и все на дистанционном управлении — полный шик. Все одноклассники ему завидовали, кроме, разве что, Лоренцо и Ронды. Было чему. Мистер Грин здесь ничего не трогал, только натянул чехол на кровать, и за это Арнольд был очень ему благодарен. Комната, где он провел детство, стала последним куском его прежней жизни, которую ныне было не вернуть. Теперь, под звуки заунывной симфонии дождя вперемешку с тихим шепотом радио, комната казалась куском давно утерянного прошлого. Если прищурить глаза и забыться на минутку-другую, можно притвориться, что и за дверями все по-прежнему.

Нэд сменил пластинку на что-то поновее и веселее, что-то из Пола Дезмонда, наверное, сходу и не скажешь. Арнольд раскинул руки, чтобы заложить их за голову и случайно столкнул с постели флакон с таблетками. Он звякнул и закатился под кровать. Охнув от досады, Арнольд нехотя слез на пол. Левая рука едва смогла протиснуться в узкий просвет между кроватью и полом. Он шарил ладонью по пыльному полу, еле сдерживая отвращение, но нащупать флакон никак не удавалось. Зато рука наткнулась на нечто плоское и холодное. Арнольд вытащил находку из-под кровати, ею оказался небольшой металлический предмет, покрытый слоем густой серой пыли. Пальцами он расчистил вещицу.

Ключ.

Небольшой ключик из желтого металла блеснул у него в руках. Арнольд повертел его перед глазами. На одной из сторон он заметил вдавленные буквы: «P. S. S. A». Сердце забухало. Выходит, у пансиона еще остались тайны. Нещадно захотелось курить.

***

Косой луч света из-под полуприспущенных жалюзи падал на блестящую белую поверхность. Лайла уже полминуты как оторвалась от мытья посуды и разглядывала кое-что, чего доселе не замечала. Вынырнувшая из слоя пушистой мыльной пены тарелка запечатлела на себе маленький рисунок, который и привлек ее внимание.

Маленький синий цветочек, василек. Рисунок скорее схематический, но отгадать, что это, было можно. Обычное сорное растение, растущее среди пшеницы, конечно, красивого цвета, но не более того. Лайла покрутила тарелку в руках, рассматривая ее под разными углами. Видела она ее впервые или очень давно. Наверное, отец спустил с чердака старый набор тарелок, после того, как они угробили последнюю из простых фаянсовых, купленных на распродаже. Лайла опустила тарелку в теплую воду, а затем снова извлекла оттуда. Лавина белой пены сползла вниз, а рисунок остался на месте.

Васильки, васильки… Вот бы снова увидеть пшеничное поле, полное этих маленьких цветочков, разок хотя бы почувствовать его запах, ощутить ветер, что гладит колосья, треплет волосы, забирается под одежду. Но, наверное, даже если поддаться порыву и поехать сейчас обратно в Плезентвиль, особого смысла в этом не будет. Поля уже почти убраны, а васильки давно увяли.

Лайла уже восемь лет живет в городе, шумном и суетливом Хиллвуде, где нет места деревенской романтике, никто не играет на губной гармошке, не читает поэм Лонгфелло на крыльце… Их ферма наверняка в страшном упадке. Они с отцом ее бросили, так и не сумев никому продать такое захудалое хозяйство. Земли, насколько Лайла могла судить, у них было вдоволь, но ее некому было возделывать. Перед глазами вдруг возник образ: вокруг их фермы бушуют дожди и ветры, ускоряя и без того очевидные разрушения, пустующие поля заросли травой, даже пугала развалились, а что до дома… Вот осыпалась черепица, вылетели стекла из рам, рухнул забор… Прям местечковый апокалипсис в замедленном действии.

— Доброе утро, золотце, — хрипловато протянул появившийся на кухне папа.

— Доброе, — коротко бросила Лайла, наконец, принимаясь за сковородку. — Завтрак на столе.

Папа зевнул и вздрогнул точно от холода. Вопреки обыкновению, он не подошел, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку, а направился прямиком к столу, где его ожидала тарелка с глазуньей из пары яиц.

— Извини, бекон закончился, и яиц осталось только три.

Сама Лайла обошлась только одним и черствой булочкой, купленной еще позавчера.

— Ничего, фасолинка, бывало и похуже, вечером куплю, — пообещал папа, разворачивая газету.

Он говорил это уже в третий раз, но каждый вечер приходил домой с пустыми руками. И приходил поздно, она почти всегда уже спала. Что-то было не так, не только в этой ситуации, но в самом отце. Взявшись за полотенце, Лайла украдкой стала его рассматривать. На первый взгляд все было обычным: и старый клетчатый халат поверх пижамы, и свежий номер газеты, которую он читал каждое утро перед сменой. Дело действительно было не в обстановке, а в нем самом. Это стало явно, когда Лайла подошла, чтобы подлить кофе в его кружку, а он отодвинулся. Совсем чуть-чуть, на пару дюймов, но отодвинулся, при этом чуть наморщив лоб, как от головной боли.

Лайла могла бы это просто проигнорировать, собрать вещи и уйти в школу, списать все на чужую усталость, на проблемы на работе, но кое-что не давало ей покоя уже неделю, хотя все это взяло начало гораздо раньше, если это, конечно, правда, а не плод ее разыгравшейся фантазии. Отставив кофейник, Лайла снова подошла к папе и осторожно забрала газету, точно плюшевого медвежонка из рук уснувшего младенца. Она склонилась ближе к его лицу, и ощутила именно то, чего боялась. Этот запах. А затем хорошенько разглядела все остальное: чуть припухшие веки, красные глаза, едва заметно трясущиеся руки. Папа быстро сообразил, что его разоблачили.

— Лайла, это не то, что ты думаешь, — сказал он почти жалобно, но Лайла уже ринулась к раковине, под которой в шкафчике находилось мусорное ведро. В самом ведре никаких улик, но за ним нашелся бумажный пакет из супермаркета. Лайла сжала его в руке и его содержимое звякнуло.

Отец всегда легко краснел, но когда она вывалила перед ним на стол десяток мини-бутылочек с янтарными следами на донышке, его уши буквально пылали. Лайла понюхала их, чтобы убедиться наверняка, и сладкий алкогольный душок она опознала сразу — дешевый бурбон. Сколько еще таких же прячется у него в спальне? Ее глаза метнулись к чужому лицу. Она надеялась, что выглядит свирепо и голос ее будет тверд, но на деле едва смогла выдавить из себя пару слов, потому что ужас был сильнее гнева:

— Папа… как?..

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — жалобно повторил отец, и Лайле действительно стало его почти жалко. Но она подумала о себе. Кто ее за это осудит? Воображение тут же услужливо принялось рисовать ужасающие картины — все краски (холод, голод, страх) были в его распоряжении, нужно было только дотянуться до Лайлиной памяти.

— Ты снова за старое принялся? — спросила она, когда голос вернулся.

Пальцы нервно комкали листы газет, в горле пересохло. Только не снова, пожалуйста, только не снова!

— Нет. Все не так, как ты думаешь, — самая лживая и бесстыжая фраза из его уст, тех, что шептали слова утешения, целовали разбитые коленки.

— Что я, по-твоему, должна думать, папа?

— У меня были причины…

— Какие, к черту, могут быть причины? — резко оборвала его Лайла.

Она сама удивилась своей дерзости и тому, что внезапно принялась чертыхаться — это было абсолютно ей не свойственно. Хотя папу это, похоже, задело мало. В ответ на ее возмущенную реплику, он только опустил глаза. Лайла выдохнула, несмотря на вставший в горле ком, и попробовала по-другому.

— Ты знаешь же, что тебе нельзя. Совсем нельзя. Мы можем снова записать тебя в программу «12 шагов».

Отец изменился в лице. Она редко видела его таким, и до конца разгадать это выражение не могла. Хорошо, что он не смотрел на Лайлу, иначе она оробела бы окончательно. Ей хотелось убежать, к себе в комнату, в школу, куда угодно, лишь бы уйти от этого напряжения, от которого ее завтрак попросился наружу. Папа ощущал его тоже, иначе не попытался бы, встав, обойти ее и убраться прочь. Лайла загородила ему дорогу. Нельзя было оставлять все вот так, она должна была сказать это:

— Если все будет, как прежде, я…

Договорить Лайла не успела. Его рука сжалась на ее локте так сильно, что она чуть не вскрикнула.

— Не смей напоминать мне об этом, — процедил отец. — Никогда.

Лайла раскрыла рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но не смогла выдавить ни звука, а только беспомощно хлопала глазами. Все становилось только хуже — на ее глазах отец стремительно превращался в чудовище. Она уже почти запаниковала, но тут он вдруг опомнился и выпустил ее руку, и Лайла отпрянула к мойке. Свирепая маска на лице отца сменилась на трагическую, и он поспешил закрыть его ладонями. Лайла почти не удивилась бы, если бы он зарыдал, но он только пробормотал едва разборчивое «прости» и вышел прочь.

Лайла судорожно вздохнула, прислонившись спиной к холодильнику. Сердце по-прежнему колотилось, как ненормальное. Так она простояла несколько минут, а может, и полчаса, сказать было сложно, но когда Лайла выглянула из кухни, дом уже опустел.

— Ты в безопасности, — пробормотала она себе под нос, машинально разглаживая газету на столе, где крошечные бутылочки из-под бурбона по-прежнему были свалены в кучу — свидетельство того, что не только отец лгал Лайле, но и она сама себе. Она уже не будет в безопасности.

***

Утром, лишь войдя в автобус, Арнольд сразу же понял, что что-то было не так.

Он, конечно же, особенно не надеялся на теплый прием и не тешил себя надеждой, что все будет, как раньше. Они выросли, они переменились, стали другими людьми, и это было нормально. Он сам другой — вчера Джеральд ясно дал ему это понять. Но что тут можно было сделать? Только приспособиться.

Арнольд окинул взглядом салон. Добрую половину подростков он не знал вовсе, а та часть ребят, с которыми он был знаком или которых хотя бы зрительно помнил, в большинстве своем его проигнорировала. Некоторые перешептывались, кое-кто переглядывался с соседом, когда он проходил мимо, и только сидящая позади Фиби дружелюбно махнула ему рукой и указала на пустующее сидение. Места для лузеров. Хорошенькое начало. Арнольд прошел в конец автобуса и присел рядом с ней.

— А где Джеральд? — спросил он после того, как они обменялись приветствиями.

— Наверное, на ранней тренировке, — пожала плечами Фиби. — Их нынешний тренер просто зверь.

Так непривычно было слышать это слово из ее уст, но пока повзрослевшая Фиби Хейердал казалась ему самой близкой к своей девятилетней версии. Веки полуопущены, губы плотно сжаты, на высокое чело падает несколько выбившихся из аккуратного пучка прядей и вместе с этим — модные очки и чуточку макияжа — немного налета времени, как же без этого?

— А Хельга где? — вдруг поинтересовался Арнольд. Непривычно было видеть их друг без друга.

Фиби удивилась вопросу, хотя своего изумления почти не выдала.

— Хельга предпочитает пешие прогулки. В последнее время, по крайней мере.

Когда они заговорили о Хельге Патаки, на лицо Фиби набежала едва заметная тень. Что случилось между ними или с самой Хельгой, что более вероятно? Она была мастером влипать во что-нибудь. Как и появляться невесть откуда, чтобы впечатать в него свое тощее и длинное тело. Стыдно признаться, но Арнольду этого немного не хватало.

— Что ж, понятно.

Перекинувшись еще парой слов, они замолчали. Фиби уткнулась в какую-то книжку, и Хельга Патаки очень быстро вылетела у него из головы. Арнольд стал разглядывать автобус повторно, и тут же обнаружил, что на него по-прежнему смотрят. Первым порывом было опустить глаза, съежиться, но он не стал этого делать. Арнольд знал, что пялящиеся люди в большинстве своем сами долго не выдерживают прямой зрительный контакт, потому что убедился в этом на практике не один десяток раз.

Он смело поднял глаза. Сначала под прицелом оказалась девчонка с фиолетовыми волосами, что, не сводя с него взгляда, что-то нашептывала на ухо куда более блеклой подружке. Через несколько секунд она нахмурилась, а после и вовсе стушевалась. Следующим оказался тощий паренек на пару лет младше, что глядел на Арнольда, приоткрыв рот. Он сдался еще быстрее и отвернулся к окну. Далее пришел черед кудрявой девочки в очках, которая смотрела на него как будто с сочувствием. Арнольд ее знал когда-то. Кажется, она имела какое-то отношение к компьютерному клубу и носила необычное имя, но какое, он припомнить не смог. Девочка покачала головой и опустила глаза. Скорее ничья, чем победа, но и это было неплохо.

Последними оказалась компания из четырех человек, сидящая на два сидения впереди. Они дружно глядели на него почти в упор и о чем-то тихо переговаривались. Арнольд без труда узнал среди них Сида Гифальди. Тот по-прежнему не отказался от своей зеленой бейсболки, хотя, конечно, вряд ли это была та же самая, что в детстве. Арнольду сразу не понравилось выражение его лица. Хищное, иначе не назовешь. Чуть дальше сидел Гарольд Берман, его он тоже узнал сразу. Третьего Арнольд определенно видел впервые, а вот четвертый с противной ухмылкой казался отдаленно знакомым. Стильно прикинутый, даже чересчур, с зализанными гелем волосами и длинным носом. Именно он первым подал голос:

— Эй, Шотмэн, колес не отсыпешь?

Арнольд вскинул брови, и тот загоготал. Смех подхватили остальные трое, и тут он его узнал. Фиби отвлекалась от чтения и сначала хмуро взглянула на четверку гиен, а потом повернулась к нему.

— Не обращай внимания, эти придурки каждый день до кого-то докапываются.

Арнольд усмехнулся.

— У них что-то типа банды?

— Ага, типа, — ответила девушка с мягкой улыбкой, и сунула книгу в синюю сумочку. — Резвятся, пока Большой Джино не начинает злиться.

— А этот у них, значит, заводила? — Арнольд едва заметно кивнул в сторону прилизанного.

— Вроде того, — подтвердила Фиби, поправляя очки на переносице. Весь ее вид готовил о том, что все это выеденного яйца не стоит, но он все равно насторожился. И не зря, то был не конец.

— Это поэтому он больше не носит очки?

На этот раз Фиби только пожала плечами.

Здание школы уже возникло в поле зрения, и Арнольд стиснул кулаки. Еще немного. Ему вовсе не хотелось так быстро влипать в неприятности, ибо дурная репутация, похоже, ему и так уже обеспечена. Поддавшись соблазну, Арнольд сделает только хуже, ему вовсе не улыбалось, чтобы в его досье кроме всего прочего значились еще и проблемы с гневом.

Автобус, кряхтя, остановился у школы. Арнольд встал и пропустил Фиби вперед.

— Увидимся на биологии, — сказала она, и крепко пожала ему руку, а потом, склонившись чуть ближе, шепнула на ухо: — Ни во что не влезай, Арнольд.

Опять сочувствующий взгляд, это начинало уже порядком надоедать, но Арнольд постарался ничем себя не выдать.

— Я уж постараюсь, — пообещал он, силясь выдавить из себя улыбку.

Если Фиби это и не убедило, виду та не подала. Она кивнула и пошла к двери, пока Арнольд пас задних.

— Ты оглох, Шотмэн? — раздалось на этот раз так близко, что Арнольд невольно вздрогнул. Его зажали с двух сторон, хорошо хоть руки пока держали при себе.

— А ты, похоже, прозрел, — заметил Арнольд и прибавил как можно выразительней: — Игги.

И шагнул вперед. От этой четверки разило молодцеватой придурью.

Но стоило Арнольду выйти из автобуса и пройти пару шагов, как его ощутимо пихнули в спину. Толчок оказался слишком внезапным, и он плюхнулся на колени, едва успев выкинуть вперед руки, и они болезненно прочертили по асфальту. Волосы упали на глаза. На этот раз смеялись куда больше, чем четверо. Арнольд поднялся и отряхнулся. Кровь прилила к лицу. Он без труда обнаружил виновников — они, не таясь, продолжали ржать и дружно крутили пальцами у виска.

Отличное утро, ничего не скажешь.

***

Уроки до обеда тянулись ужасающе долго. Арнольд, по-прежнему взвинченный утренним происшествием, едва находил силы сосредоточиться, хоть это было для него необходимо. За годы, проведенные на свободном обучении, он отвык от школы и ее ритма, и что все нужно делать в строго отведенное время. Но, конечно, он об этом и не помышлял, когда решался вернуться назад.

Оказалось, что литературу он посещал вместе с Джеральдом. Они перекинулись парочкой ничего не значащих фраз, когда будто бы все уже вошло в свою колею, и на этом их разговор закончился. Арнольд не мог не ощутить напряжение, в котором пребывал его друг. Джеральд обращался с ним так, будто он был котлом под высоким давлением, который в любой момент рванет. При каждом удобном случае он отводил глаза, и Арнольду это быстро надоело. Когда он сказал Джеральду, что предпочел бы повторить материал, тот с едва скрываемым облегчением отступил к своей парте. До самого ланча они не виделись.

На переменах, если не было необходимости перейти в другой класс, Арнольд оставался на месте. На послеобеденных уроках ход его мыслей, побродив по закоулкам памяти, вернулся к вчерашней находке. Странно, что о ключе Арнольд вспомнил не сразу, но когда вспомнил, тот уже крепко засел у него в голове. Казалось бы, что в этом странного — старый ключ под старой кроватью в еще более старом доме? Ужасно хотелось, поддавшись фатализму, уверить себя, что ключ нашелся в первую же ночь по его возвращении неслучайно. В то же время голос разума подсказывал, что все это было чистейшей воды совпадением. Или нет?

Ключ был похож на все остальные ключи от дверей комнат «Sunset Arms». Единственное отличие состояло в том, что на нем были выгравированы буквы. Возможно, инициалы. «P. S.» сами собой напрашивались ими быть. Тогда оставшиеся две буквы должны отсылать к названию пансиона. По крайней мере, выходило стройно. Если ключ некогда принадлежал деду — к чему Арнольда подвела логика — то он должен, по идее, открывать какую-нибудь дверь в доме. Это следовало проверить.

У Арнольда вдруг зачесались руки. Он взглянул на большие настенные часы — до конца урока оставалось пятнадцать минут, которые нужно было высидеть, прежде чем отправиться домой и заняться поисками подходящего замка. Арнольд огляделся: в кабинете не было ни одного знакомого лица. Преподаватель что-то монотонно бубнил об электронных орбиталях и квантовых числах, и он, кажется, только осознал, что находился на уроке химии. Впрочем, это ничего для него не меняло, не вызывало интереса, и желание поскорее отправиться домой нисколько не утихло.

Сигнал об окончании занятий Арнольд встретил со вздохом облегчения, но не спешил покидать аудиторию. Не торопясь, он сложил вещи в рюкзак и вышел одним из последних. Оказавшись снаружи, он ускорил шаг и направился к выходу из школы. Толпа обтекала его как вода, а вместе с ней гомон, смех, болтовня. Арнольду хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда и вернуться в пансион, в его полумрак и гостеприимную тишину. Домой он решил отправиться пешком, может быть, заскочит по дороге в лавку к мистеру Грину поздороваться, чтобы тот не заявился к нему сам под каким-то дурацким предлогом.

Чтобы добраться до выхода, нужно было преодолеть еще пару поворотов, но как только Арнольд свернул в первый раз, кто-то схватил его за шиворот. Не успел он опомниться, как его спина с лязгом влетела в чей-то шкафчик, и он невольно выдохнул. Лямка рюкзака сползла с плеча, и лежащие там книги больно врезались ему в бедро.

— Давно не виделись, ребята, — сказал Арнольд, когда чужой локоть пристроился возле его правого плеча, а раскрытая ладонь — возле левого. — Как дела, Сид?

Сид Гифальди только скривился, как будто его невозмутимый тон был оскорблением для слуха. На этот раз их было только двое, но все равно на одного больше, чтобы в случае чего это считалось честным противостоянием, однако у Игги Эштона был такой вид, точно он делает Арнольду большущее одолжение.

— Так что там насчет колес? — спросил он, манерно проведя рукой по волосам, хотя и так было понятно, что ни у единого волоска не было шанса вырваться из этого липкого плена.

Арнольд приподнял уголок рта.

— Они не вставляют, — спокойно ответил он, — не так, как вам бы хотелось.

Пара девчонок остановилась на них поглазеть, но пока их лица казались самую малость заинтересованными и ни капли не встревоженными. Неужели теперь такое здесь в порядке вещей? Позже к ним присоединилось еще трое парней. Еще немного и образуют человеческую дамбу, и тогда число зрителей возрастет многократно.

— Вот как, — протянул Игги, начав теребить молнию на его куртке — почти непристойно, будто они зажали в углу хорошенькую девушку. — Но тебе-то помогают? Мы переживаем, знаешь ли, не хотелось бы, чтобы что-то вышло из-под контроля.

Кулаки Арнольда опять невольно сжались.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Игги захохотал, совсем как утром, и только за этот смех хотелось разбить тому рожу. Но Арнольд напомнил себе о данном утром обещании, себе и Фиби, ни во что не влипать.

— Ну знаешь, бред, галлюцинации, потусторонние голоса.

— Плюшевые мишки, что являются во сне и приказывают убивать, — присовокупил Сид Гифальди. В отличие от Игги он казался нервным. Ясно, почему не он возглавлял эту с позволения сказать банду.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты того — бум! — взорвался. Понимаешь? — подхватил Игги, наконец, убрав свою поганую руку от его куртки. Голос его становился громче и театральней по мере увеличения числа зрителей.

Теперь ногти Арнольда впивались в его ладони.

— Послушайте, ребята, — как можно спокойнее начал он, — мне, правда, пора…

— Эй, а ну отвали от него.

Взгляд Арнольд натолкнулся на Джеральда. Рядом с ним стояла Фиби, прижав учебники к груди, и встревожено озиралась, наверное, высматривала, нет ли поблизости кого из дежурных. Игги тут же изменился в лице.

— Все в порядке, Джоханссен, мы просто болтаем.

— Как бы не так, — Арнольд еще никогда не видел своего друга таким разъяренным, а когда Фиби что-то тихо проговорила ему на ухо, его глаза стали метать молнии. Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как Джеральд схватил Игги за грудки и впечатал его в шкафчик по соседству, Сид Гифальди тут же сделал осторожный шаг назад. Джеральд лишь мельком глянул на него, по-видимому, не считая его достойным своего внимания. Несколько человек неподалеку драматично вздохнули.

— Я сказал, отвали от него, недоносок, пока я тебе все зубы не пересчитал.

— Джеральд, — взвизгнула Фиби, — тише! — теперь она почти паниковала.

— Да, потише, Джеральд, — проговорил Игги уже чуть более уверено, — тебе же не нужны жалобы на дисциплину, верно? И ради кого? Этого психа?

Лицо Джеральда исказилось, и Арнольд решил, что пришло время вмешаться. Последнее сказанное слово по-прежнему обжигало, будто ему за пазуху сунули пригоршню углей, но он не подал виду. Надеялся, что не подал. Другу и правда не стоило наживать себе проблемы из-за него.

— Отпусти его, Джеральд, — попросил Арнольд.

Джеральд странно посмотрел на него, но, еще раз рывком приподняв Игги за ворот куртки, резко разжал кулаки. Тот, вывалившись из тисков чужих рук, грузно упал, полусогнув колени. Арнольд с невозмутимым лицом следил за тем, как Игги поднимается, стряхивает пыль с джинсов, прямо как он сам утром, и, прожигая глазами его друга, оправляет куртку. А затем по лицу Игги начала растекаться уже знакомая Арнольду улыбочка. Мерзопакостная, дразнящая улыбочка богатенького ублюдка, которому все снова сошло с рук.

У Шека была такая же.

Это была последняя здравая мысль перед тем, как Арнольд начал действовать. Игги Эштон хотел прибавить что-то еще, но его кулак пропихнул все слова обратно в глотку. Он ударил наотмашь, вкладывая всю силу в этот удар левой, и у Игги не было шанса устоять на ногах. Он рухнул, задев локтем все тот же злосчастный шкафчик, и проехал по отполированному тысячами ног полу еще пару футов, а затем, зажав нос, взвыл от боли.

Но за этим Арнольд расслышал еще один голос. Высокий, девичий. Он невольно обернулся на крик. Хельга Патаки глядела на него полными ужаса глазами.

— Рехнулся, — произнесла она едва слышно, но Арнольд расслышал.

Из-за ее шока мысль ответить «Причем давно» была слишком уж соблазнительной.

— Ебнутый урод! — зарычал Игги, прижимая ладонь к разбитому носу и размазывая дрожащими пальцами кровь по лицу.

— И к тому же псих, — добавил Арнольд бесцветным голосом, глядя на поверженного сверху вниз.

— Что я говорил? А?! — продолжил тот, валяясь на полу в той же позе, в которой приземлился. — Опасный еблан!

— Да завали уже! — рявкнул Джеральд, но глядел он на Арнольда

Нередко после таких вот стычек, наступает разрядка, но то молчание, которое все-таки наступило, было очень напряженным. Арнольда просто разрывало от желания курить. Он непроизвольно провел рукой по карману куртки, пытаясь нащупать пачку, но ее не было. Он забыл ее дома, точнее намеренно оставил, но этот факт вылетел у него из головы. Зачем он, Арнольд, тут стоит? Да и все остальные толпятся? Развязать полноценную драку, наверное, уже было невозможно. Ничего не поделать, не на что смотреть.

Арнольд отступил от Игги на шаг, и вот тогда на него нахлынуло головокружение. Затаившаяся на кончиках пальцев дрожь разбрелась по телу. Ничего такого, к чему бы он не привык, но, по-видимому, заметив это, Джеральд подскочил к нему и положил руку на плечо.

— Пошли, старик, тут больше нечего делать.

Арнольд кивнул, рассеяно оглядываясь. Никто не собирался их задерживать, уже не плохо. Они успели сделать всего несколько шагов, и тут, словно по сигналу, Игги, который, разумеется, мог и сам встать, подняли на ноги, и все небольшое сборище засуетилось. Арнольд, не противясь, шел за другом к парадной двери, на ходу перехватив лямку рюкзака и подтянув ее на плечо. Он совершенно не собирался оборачиваться и был готов безропотно удалиться с места этой глупейшей в его жизни драки, когда сзади на расстоянии почти двадцати футов ему зашипели вслед:

— Ты еще пожалеешь об этом, шизик долбанный. Кончишь не лучше своих деда с бабкой.

Рука Джеральда на его плече моментально напряглась, но среагировал тот слишком поздно, чтобы его остановить. Арнольд резким движением сбросил с себя чужую кисть и, едва отдавая себе отчет, повернул назад. Всё произошло слишком быстро, гораздо стремительнее, чем можно было бы вообразить. Он почти бежал к Игги, но на его пути возникла преграда. Живая преграда, которая и приняла удар, который предназначался совсем не ей. Хельга Патаки каким-то чудом устояла на ногах, хоть и почти согнулась пополам.

Арнольда будто холодной водой окатили, но худшее ждало его впереди. Когда Хельга, скривившись от боли, подняла на него глаза, он застыл точно под взглядом Медузы. Столько всего было там, в этих глазах. Арнольд раньше и замечал, что они могут быть такими большими и блестящими, и она смотрела на него, как никто давно не смотрел.

Что это? Испуг? Нет, что-то иное. Не такое мимолетное.

Хельга прижала руку к грудной клетке, точно ей было тяжело вздохнуть. Арнольд почувствовал, как в его собственной груди сердце молоточками пульса взметнулось вверх. И тут Джеральд снова очутился рядом. Он опять схватил его за плечо — на этот раз обеими руками и потащил прочь. Джеральд что-то говорил ему, громко и требовательно, но Арнольд не мог понять ни слова из того, что он говорил, но послушно пошел, куда его вели. Только на полпути он обернулся и увидел, как Фиби подошла к Хельге и, что-то говоря, попыталась приобнять, но та стояла в той же позе, и выражение ее лица не изменилось. Может быть, ей по-прежнему было трудно дышать? Арнольд сам смог вздохнуть свободно только когда оказался на улице.

— Чувак, да что это с тобой? — швырнул ему в лицо Джеральд, когда школьная территория осталась позади. Арнольд, который шел по инерции, остановился и посмотрел на него.

— О чем это ты?

Джеральд всплеснул руками.

— Вот это вот все? Какого хрена ты творишь?

Арнольд хотел уточнить, что он имеет в виду. Шла ли речь о Игги Эштоне или Хельге Патаки? Игги получил по заслугам, а Хельга… Разве бы он когда-нибудь поднял на нее руку нарочно? Разве его друг сам не видел, что произошло, не слышал, что было сказано? Арнольд готов был попытаться объяснить то, что и так было очевидным, но Джеральд заговорил первым.

— Я совсем не узнаю тебя, Арнольд, — он покачал головой, хмуря лоб, и то небольшое пространство, что лежало между ними, вдруг растянулось до тысячемильного.

— Может, я всегда был таким, но ты просто не замечал, Джеральд? — тихо проговорил Арнольд, закидывая лямку рюкзака на второе плечо. А затем свернул в сторону и зашагал прочь. На этот раз остановить его никто не пытался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Кветиапин — атипичный нейролептик, применяемый для лечения острой и хронической форм шизофрении и некоторых других психических расстройств.


	4. Глава III «Impressions»

_Ни за что на свете ты не захочешь, чтобы усилилась боль.  
От боли хочешь только одного — чтобы она кончилась.  
Перед лицом боли нет героев._

_Джордж Оруэлл  
«1984»_

Когда Лайла вернулась к себе домой, уже начало смеркаться. Не снимая куртки, она пересекла коридорчик и вошла в кухню. Тут все было так же, как и утром, только в раковине появилось несколько немытых тарелок и стакан. Значит, отец уже дома. Лайла, взяв его двумя пальцами, принюхалась. Пахло апельсиновым соком, и она, вздохнув с облегчением, опустила его обратно в раковину. 

Лайла направилась прочь из кухни, но замерла, сделав один только шаг в коридор. С этой точки ей было видно, что папа сидел в гостиной. Скрип половиц должен был ее выдать, но он не подал виду, что заметил ее присутствие. Обычно, он проводил свои вечера в обществе работающего телевизора, время от времени поглядывая все в ту же газету, но сегодня отец неподвижно сидел в кресле, глядя вперед, а экран их древнего кинескопного чуда оставался пустым. Проследив за его взглядом, Лайла определила, что он смотрел на картину, что висела над телевизором.

Ее, конечно, с большой натяжкой можно было назвать образцом настоящего искусства — всего лишь какая-то дешевая репродукция малоизвестного полотна. Лайла не особенно разбиралась в живописи, но то, что данная картина относится к направлению импрессионизма, она знала хорошо — уроки искусств в школе даром для нее не прошли. Раньше Лайла и не замечала, как странно изображение балерин смотрится на фоне старых вылинявших обоев, разномастных обшарпанных полок и несуразных бархатных занавесок. Но именно это и приковывало взгляд, несмотря на кажущуюся заурядность картины.

Три танцовщицы в голубых пачках и в немного странных нарочитых позах застыли в мире, сотканном из тысяч маленьких мазков. Лайле всегда они нравились. Сколько она себя помнила, ее беспрестанно тянуло к этим чудесным, легким и грациозным созданиям. Лайла сама даже посещала балетный класс некоторое время. Даже как-то умудрилась притащить туда Хельгу Патаки, когда та попросила перевоспитать ее в примерную девочку. Любому другому мотивы Хельги показались бы весьма туманными, но Лайла, конечно же, догадывалась, в чем причина. Также она знала, что на такой подвиг, как образцовое поведение, Хельга отважиться может, но лишь на очень непродолжительное время. Лайла была рада тому, что после той вечеринки-маскарада у Ронды все вернулось на круги своя. Хельга Патаки, которая пытается влезть в шкуру милашки — что-то по-настоящему противоестественное.

Хельга казалась всем знакомым грубой и сумасбродной, такой, без сомнения, она и хотела казаться. Это было ее броней, крепостными стенами, за которыми она прятала себя настоящую, и Лайла удивлялась, как никто этого так и не разгадал. Даже тот самый человек, которому она так отчаянно хотела открыться. Он так ничего и не понял, или не захотел понимать, но Лайла все поняла очень быстро, хоть и долго не подавала виду. С тех самых пор она и начала тайком ее жалеть. Это выражалось в маленьких милых жестах: махнуть рукой в знак приветствия, когда никто не заметил, как она вошла, придержать дверь, пропустить вперед в очереди за пудингом с тапиокой, который она больше всего любила.

Хельга принимала эти знаки внимания без энтузиазма, но ни разу не нагрубила, хоть ее вид и давал понять, что в сострадании она не нуждается. Лайла и не пыталась зайти за ее невидимые, но неприкосновенные границы. Если они когда-то и могли рассчитывать на откровенность друг с другом, то те времена давно прошли. Все шансы упущены. Лайла с ужасом вспоминала о том, как вынудила Хельгу выдать свой секрет. Сейчас та, наверное, просто убила бы ее за такое, да и тогда ее смелости нужно было отдать должное. 

Вопреки обыкновению, Лайла не стала наводить на кухне порядок. Грязная посуда от нее никуда не сбежит, а это противоречивое чувство, что она близка к разгадке чего-то важного — вполне могло. Она поднялась по выщербленным ступеням и повернула налево, где располагалась ее спаленка. Дверь за ее спиной тихонько закрылась, всколыхнув пришпиленный к ней плакат с мультяшным пони в тени мультяшных деревьев.

Лайле комната перестала нравиться уже давненько. А что же могло тут нравиться? Желтые обои в цветочек, которым на вид было лет сто или бледный ковер с истертым длинным ворсом? Может быть, скрипучая кровать с кованым каркасом и сшитым ею самой лоскутным покрывалом? Уж точно нет. Этот дурацкий плакат с пони не нравился Лайле больше всего, но она не снимала его, потому что он закрывал большую трещину в деревянной двери. Сид Гифальди, когда они были помладше и еще могли говорить нормально, без ужимок и гримас, сказал ей, что его комната похожа на свалку. Лайлина комната свалкой не была точно, в ней было чисто, но она все равно ее терпеть не могла, главным образом потому, что не могла ничего здесь изменить.

Сид заговорил с ней сегодня снова, когда они разместились за соседними партами на уроке испанского. Он был один, без своих тупоголовых дружков, так что вел себя почти нормально. 

— Слыхала, Шотмэн вернулся? — сказал Сид, ткнув ее карандашом в спину, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.

— Неужели? — Лайлу эта новость застала врасплох, но она старалась не выказывать интереса, сама не зная, почему.

— Ага! Игги недоволен, говорит, нечего чокнутым в нашей школе делать.

Лайла промолчала. Она знала историю Арнольда. Кто ж ее не знал? Страшная трагедия со страшными последствиями, но о ней уже несколько лет назад перестали говорить. По правде сказать, Лайла и сама уже давно не вспоминала о существовании этого парня, и не думала, что еще хоть раз услышит о нем. Он, что называется, исчез с радаров, еще когда им было лет по тринадцать. А потом в средней школе старая компания, с которой Лайла и так не слишком поддерживала связь, распалась, и имя Арнольда Шотмэна сошло с их уст. Такова школьная жизнь — ты существуешь, пока о тебе говорят. 

— И как он? — наконец спросила Лайла.

— Игги? — уточнил Сид, приподняв бровь.

— Да нет же, Арнольд, — сказала она, досадуя, что тот вообще мог думать, что ей есть дело до идиотского Игги Эштона. — Он здоров?

— Понятия не имею. Если тебя это интересует, понаблюдай за ним сама.

Лайле не понравился тон Сида, но она вняла его совету. Во время обеда он первый раз попался ей на глаза. Лайла все еще была взбудоражена и расстроена тем, что приключилось у них дома утром, и ухватилась за небольшую возможность отвлечься, потому не отвела взгляда и продолжила наблюдать.

Перемены в Арнольде Шотмэне были разительными, и она узнала его не сразу, вначале просто приметив парня, усевшегося возле Джеральда Джоханссена на то место, что обычно занимала Фиби Хейердал. Он сильно вытянулся в росте, и, хоть он по-прежнему на полголовы был ниже своего чернокожего друга, коротышкой его уже никто бы не посмел назвать. Теперь он казался… ладным, хоть несколько фунтов веса набрать бы не помешало. Светлые вихры по-прежнему топорщились крупными завитками, но теперь уже не лезли в глаза. О таких волосах говорят, что в них так и тянет запустить пальцы, но Лайла ни о чем таком, конечно, не думала. А потом их глаза встретились, и у нее пошел мороз по коже. На миг Лайлу поразила их глубокая синева. Разве они были такими пронзительно синими раньше? Такими же… страдающими? Точно у героя немого кино, по ошибке угодившего в цветной мир.

К Арнольду Лайла, разумеется, не подошла. Не из-за того, что ей сегодня сказал Сид. О чем им было говорить? Повторять банальности, которые Арнольд уже должен был выучить назубок, ей не хотелось, как и не хотелось той неловкости, что непременно повисла бы между ними вскоре после робких приветствий. Но синие глаза не оставили ее в покое так просто. Лайле пришли на ум другие — глаза из прошлого. Теплые ласковые и… недостижимые.

Лайла зажмурилась, и полутемная комнатушка погрузилась в непроглядный мрак. Сделав шаг вперед, она очутилась у письменного стола. Верхний ящик со скрипом выдвинулся, руки по памяти отыскали небольшой прямоугольный предмет и извлекли его наружу. Керамические детали на пружинках от соприкосновения с твердой поверхностью чуть слышно звякнули. Приоткрыв глаза, Лайла щёлкнула выключатель, и помещение озарилось мягким желтым свечением. Падающий из-под бледного ажурного плафона свет рисовал на столе причудливые узоры. Тем более органично ныне и здесь смотрелась маленькая белая шкатулка. Лайла бережно стерла пальцами пыль, успевшую скопиться в углублениях за месяцы неподвижного лежания в ящике. И когда она, поддев ногтем крышку, открыла шкатулку и привела в действие механизм, все вдруг встало на свои места.

От нахлынувших разом воспоминаний комната заплясала перед глазами. Лайла опустилась прямо на свой старый ковер и, взлохматив и так уже взъерошенные волосы, обхватила руками голову. Конечно же! Она! Васильки, танцовщицы с полотна, чужие глаза и, наконец, пара крохотных балерин, что теперь кружились под незамысловатую мелодию из шкатулки, могли напомнить лишь об одном человеке, о ней! О маме.

Букет из тщательно упрятанных впечатлений вспыхнул в голове буйными красками. Пшеничное поле цвета солнца, усеянное мириадами синих точек, их маленький, стоящий на отшибе домик с черепичной кровлей, с узенькой верандой, деревянная ограда, отделяющая их скромные владения от полудикой местности, и хозяйка всего этого. Мама. Ее мама. Такое прекрасное, легко произносимое слово, которое не срывалось ее с губ уже много лет.

Едва пошевелив устами, Лайла прошептала его вслух.

И, как по волшебству, тут же вспомнились тепло материнских рук, нежная полуулыбка, огненно-рыжие длинные волосы, щекотавшие лицо, когда она склонялась над ней, чтобы пожелать приятных сновидений; озорная россыпь веснушек и, наконец, глаза с чуть лукавым прищуром. Синие, яркие, как васильки среди колосьев, что своим ласковым перешептыванием баюкали Лайлу теплыми летними ночами. Жаль, что она пошла в отца и не унаследовала эти глаза. 

Лайла вспомнила, как каждое лето они готовили варенье и джем, закатывали в банки и складывали на полке в чулане. У него еще была чудовищно скрипучая дверь, которая пугала ее до слез. Но мама всегда ее утешала. Усаживала к себе на колени и, склонившись так, что кудри касались Лайлиного лица, шептала всякие глупости, напевала веселые песенки или легонько ее щекотала. В конце концов, Лайла всегда звонко хохотала, заглядывая в синющие материнские глаза, и напрочь забывала о своих страхах. 

Тогда все было иначе. Зимний очаг дарил больше тепла, чем тысяча солнц, не было ничего зеленее травы в маленьком их саду, залатанное клетчатое платьице носилось с залихватской гордостью, и сложно было отыскать что-то вкуснее мятного чая и сэндвича с клубничным джемом. На свете не было места спокойнее и безопаснее, чем их маленькая ферма, и не было человека, которого Лайла любила бы сильнее…

Череда солнечных картин стремительно оборвалась, и Лайла снова очутилась в своей полутемной спаленке. Она больше не могла расслышать мелодию шкатулки — ее глушила громкая музыка с первого этажа. На миг Лайлу охватило такое сильнейшее дежавю, что колени задрожали, и она, прикрыв ненадолго глаза, осталась сидеть на полу. Она почти могла нарисовать эту картинку заново (холод, голод, страх — снова стали красками в палитре): маленькая девочка лежит на деревянном полу и крепко зажимает уши руками, стараясь не плакать. Всему виной музыка, громкая музыка, от которой дрожит пол. Она раздается из гостиной, которую от ее маленькой, некогда уютной спаленки отделяет не очень-то крепкая дверь. Девочке не нравится голос певца — будь она постарше, она бы знала, что возмутитель ее спокойствия Джонни Кэш, — но по-настоящему ее пугают тихие на фоне музыки всхлипы и рыдания.

Когда Лайла, найдя силы встать, открыла дверь, на нее налетел не тягучий голос Джонни Кэша, а повизгивающая Долли Партон, умоляющая Джолин не отнимать ее мужчину, но ей все равно казалось, что звуковая волна способна сшибить ее с ног. Однако даже такую музыку умудрялись перекрикивать голоса и грохот, раздававшийся снизу. Старая дрянная стереосистема играла на полную громкость. Лайла только диву далась, как дряхлая внешне дверь сдерживала эту какофоническую лавину. Заткнув уши, она сбежала по лестнице вниз и свернула в гостиную. Она яростно рванула регулятор громкости, чуть не оторвав его от самого магнитофона, и убавила звук почти до минимума.

Такую перемену встретили неодобрительным гомоном со стороны кухни, и Лайла на негнущихся ногах отправилась туда. Тускловатый свет освещал укрытый клетчатой скатертью стол с расставленными на нем стаканами, полупустыми бутылками, беспорядочно рассыпанными игральными картами и тех, кто за ним сидел. Взгляды троих мужчин одновременно устремились к ней, и Лайла едва сдержалась, чтобы не сбежать сию же секунду, но когда ее собственные глаза остановились на лице ее отца, она точно приросла к месту. Его пунцовое лицо перекосило от недовольства, но когда он понял, кто пришел, то расплылся в широкой улыбке. Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он пьян в стельку.

— Золотце мое, — протянул папа, едва ворочая языком, — я не слышал, как ты… пришла.

Сердце Лайлы болезненно сжалось, она судорожно ухватилась за дверной косяк. 

— Не знала, что у нас гости, — не своим голосом проговорила она.

Улыбка отца стала еще шире, он швырнул на скатерть бывшие у него в руках четыре карты рубашками вверх и жестом руки обвел присутствующих.

— Это мистер Перкинс, помнишь его?

Лайла не знала этого человека, но предпочла кивнуть, чтобы ее папа не пускался в путанные нетрезвые объяснения о своем, вероятно, коллеге с консервной фабрики. Про второго гостя он благополучно забыл, ничуть его этим не обидев — его приятель как раз задремал на стуле за полминуты их короткого диалога. Потянув носом, Лайла ощутила тяжелый алкогольный дух, висевший в комнате. Сколько они тут проторчали не замеченные ею? Час-другой? Вполне возможно.

Вдруг ее отец встал, тяжело опираясь на стол. Тот зашатался вместе с ним, посуда задребезжала, и так до тех пор, пока папа не повернулся к ней и не заковылял в ее сторону. Лайла машинально отшатнулась, но он успел поймать ее за руку, привлечь к себе и заключить в медвежьи объятия. Рядом с ним запах алкоголя был почти нестерпим.

— Моя девочка… моя крошка. Ты же любишь папу?

Лайла едва могла дышать, но он сжал ее еще крепче. 

— Любишь? Ты же не… оставишь меня из-за этой…

Остальное потонуло в неразборчивом потоке слов, что почти сразу перетек в рыдание. Плечи отца затряслись, и он, отпустив Лайлу, закрыл лицо руками. Мистер Перкинс не обратил на это ровным счетом никакого внимания и продолжил задумчиво покачивать стакан с бурбоном в руке. А сердце Лайлы сжалось еще сильнее.

— Она не отнимет тебя, — продолжил папа, растирая слезы по ярко-красным щекам, — правда?

— Папа… — больше ничего Лайла произнести не смогла, от ужаса у нее перехватило горло. Он был иррациональным, но таким сильным, что противиться ему она просто не могла. Неужели ее отец сошел с ума?

— Ладно… ладно, это все пустяки, пустяки, — произнес он, прикладывая к губам сжатый кулак, будто снова вот-вот должен был разрыдаться, и потом, шмыгнув носом, отправился обратно к столу. Грузно сев, папа трясущейся рукой наполнил низкий стакан до половины и стал пить из него мелкими частыми глотками. Эта картинка расплывалась у нее перед глазами из-за вставших в них слез, но Лайла заметила, что плачет, только когда они пролились.

— Папа, пожалуйста…

Он, казалось, больше не слышал и не видел ее, только качал головой со скорбным выражением лица, как будто оплакивал покойника, и что-то бормотал. Ей хотелось одного — чтобы все это прекратилось, чтобы это оказалось просто кошмаром, похожим на те, что она видела до самого переезда в Хиллвуд, когда она, проснувшись, бежала в отцовскую спальню среди ночи и принималась обнюхивать воздух вокруг него. Ей хотелось снова оказаться в безопасности.

Вдруг папино лицо просияло, насколько это вообще было возможно, и он вновь посмотрел на Лайлу.

— Думаю, я бы не отказался от сэндвича, а ты… крошка?

Она промолчала, только всхлипнув в ответ. Папа, казалось, удивился ее реакции. Он приподнял брови, будто только сейчас заметил, что она плачет. Впрочем, может, так оно и было. Лайла замотала головой, и папины плечи поникли, точно он был глубоко разочарован.

— Ладно, ладно… я сам.

Он резко поднялся, от чего его почти сразу повело в сторону, но он устоял на ногах, успев ухватиться за край столешницы. Вторая рука нашарила ручку холодильника. Он стал по очереди доставать оттуда салями, банки с пикули и майонезом, салат и нарезанный сыр. Лайла наблюдала за всем этим, борясь с сильнейшим желанием ущипнуть себя, настолько все происходящее казалось ей нереальным. Движения папы были отрывистыми и неуклюжими. Он нарезал толстыми ломтями салями и огурцы и покрыл ими куски заготовленного для тостов хлеба.

— Вот… дерьмо…

Камнем преткновения стала банка с майонезом — крышка никак не хотела поддаваться, хоть от натуги лицо папы еще сильнее покраснело. 

— Сделай ее, Джей! — вдруг заорал мистер Перкинс, — покажи ей!

Его сосед вздрогнул и разлепил глаза, но оглядевшись, снова опустил голову в сложенные перед собой руки. 

— Давай, Джей! Джей! Джей! — азартно заскандировал Перкинс, — ох, твою мать…

Все кончилось тем, что злосчастная банка выскользнула из папиных рук и с грохотом разбилась о кафельный пол. Сам он, потеряв равновесие, упал на колени, и его ладонь приземлилась аккурат в белую лужу. Папа вскрикнул и, когда он поднял руку, Лайла заметила, что из его ладони торчат несколько мелких осколков. Красное стало нехотя смешиваться с белым в его дрожащей руке.

И это стало последней каплей.

То, что произошло дальше, не слишком укладывалось в сознании и сложно запоминалось. Кажется, Лайла просто развернулась и побежала. Ступени со скрипом быстро пронеслись под ногами, и дверь ее спальни захлопнулась. Какое-то время она металась по комнате, а потом подперла спиной дверь и прислушалась. Снизу доносились тяжёлые шаги, но слышно их было словно вдалеке, а еще тихий скулеж и какие-то неразборчивые слова. 

Лайла громко выдохнула, испустив некое подобие то ли стона, то ли всхлипа. Только сейчас она ощутила, что все ее лицо было мокрым. Она яростно стерла влагу с щек и прижала пальцы к векам, да так крепко, что под ними заплясали разноцветные пятна. Лайла съехала вниз по двери и подтянула колени к подбородку. Она была словно сжатая пружина, и облегчение все никак не приходило. Ей нужно было уйти отсюда, куда угодно, но уйти.

Глаза забегали по комнате и остановились на сброшенных возле кровати куртке и ботинках, и тут на лестнице раздались шаги. Лайла, как ошпаренная, отскочила от двери. Она не стала дожидаться, когда в дверь постучатся, а стремглав бросилась к окну. Быстро натянув обувь и прихватив куртку, Лайла раздвинула занавески, отворила окно и, рывком перемахнув через подоконник, опустила ноги на пролет пожарной лестницы. Она неотрывно следила за дверью, застегивая пуговицы на своей одежде. Никто пока не вошел, но Лайла все равно не собиралась оставаться в этом доме ни на одну лишнюю секунду. 

Могла ли она еще вчера вообразить, что все обернется вот так? Что ей придется убегать из собственного дома? Только вот где ей найти убежище? Задержавшись возле лестницы всего на несколько мгновений, Лайла решительно зашагала прочь.

***

Проехавший мимо автобус поднял волну брызг из глубин грязной лужи. Хельга, чудом избежавшая непрошеной волны, теперь опасливо кралась к переходу через дорогу, где эта самая лужа вольготно разлилась. Погода вечером выдалась безветренной, потому водная поверхность быстро смогла вернуть зеркальную гладь, пусть и мутно-грязную. В луже желтыми точками отражались только что зажегшиеся фонари и осеннее небо, почти полностью устланное хмурыми облаками. Хельга попыталась уловить в ней и свое отражение, нащупывая рукой под курткой то место, куда пришелся удар. Она удивленно вскинула брови, не обнаружив там дыры и чего-то экстраординарного, ее двойник повторил за ней. Плоть над грудиной ныла, если к ней прикоснуться, а вот то, что ныло и безумно хаотично билось чуть левее и выше, болело безо всяких стимуляций.

«Поверить не могу! Поверить не могу!» — изумление вперемешку с адреналиновым коктейлем в крови удерживали Хельгу на ногах уже пятый час. 

«А чего ты ждала, дорогуша?» — цинично вторило здравомыслие, и от этого Хельге хотелось выть.

Похоже, она так и не пришла в себя. Другого объяснения у нее не было. Ей бы отправиться домой, спрятаться в своей комнате, где можно вволю предаваться своей печали. Но нет же. Наверное, теперь добровольной изоляции ее не спасти.

Конечно, Джеральд Джоханссен был с ней внимателен — тут без влияния Фиби не обошлось. Когда он через десять минут после инцидента в школьном коридоре вернулся, то был мрачнее тучи, но ее подруге отказать не смог. Джеральд подвез ее до дома на своей колымаге и даже попытался утешить, до чего ей совершенно не было дела. Хельга только рассеяно кивала, уставившись вперед невидящим взглядом. Ее разум то и дело возвращался к тому, что случилось в школе. Она не помнила всего в деталях, но Арнольд… О, Арнольд целиком зафиксировался в ее памяти, точно его образ выжгло у нее на сетчатке.

Джеральд попрощался с ней и быстро уехал, точно ее уныние было заразно. Стоило ему скрыться за поворотом, и Хельга тут же сошла с крыльца. Что ей было делать в этом доме, пребывание в котором и в спокойном состоянии порой действовало ей на нервы. Сейчас даже ее спальня была для Хельги не подходящим местом, уж точно не тогда, когда ее душили ярость, а вместе с ней тоска, обволакивающая ее точно погребальный саван. Хельга отправилась куда глаза глядят, надеясь, что прогулка по с детства знакомым улочкам поможет ей как-то прийти в норму.

Постепенно опустилась ночь. Закат, окрасивший по краям багрянцем низкие тучи, потух, и теперь источником света служили одни лишь уличные фонари. Хельга остановилась на минуту. Дыхание от быстрой ходьбы сбилось, а сердце гулко колотилось о грудную клетку. Что же теперь делать? Может, настало время сесть на автобус и отправиться домой? Нет уж! Всё ее нутро тут же воспротивилось этому. Вернуться домой, и все будет, как обычно: треклятая бессонница, треклятый шелест листвы или дождя за окном, треклятый джаз по радиоприёмнику. Ни за что!

После короткой передышки Хельга рванула к повороту, вблизи которого она прислонилась к стене пару минут назад, но тут же столкнулась с кем-то. Этот кто-то не смог удержаться на ногах и, ойкнув, грузно свалился на землю. Сама же Хельга невольно отпрянула, сложив в области грудины раскрытые ладони.

— Смотри, куда прешь! — крикнула она по привычке.

Даже в полумраке нельзя было не узнать эти вечно сияющие глаза.

— Хельга, это ты? Привет!

Хельга сухо рассмеялась, не от веселья, конечно, но чтобы заставить другого почувствовать себя глупо. А она уж было понадеялась… Столкновение… Столько «прекрасных» воспоминаний, что пронеслись в ее мозгу за секунды до того, как она поняла, кто перед ней на самом деле. Безрассудно было даже на миг предположить, что это был Арнольд Шотмэн здесь и сейчас. Хорошие ребята не бродят в такое недетское время по улицам в одиночестве, в отличие от полной скверны Хельги Патаки. А разве Арнольд всё еще может считаться хорошим парнем?

— Привет и пока, Сойер, — она зашагала дальше, но девчонка, как ни в чем не бывало, поднялась и последовала за ней.

— Постой!

Хельга остановилась, выдохнула сквозь зубы и взглянула ей в лицо.

— Чего тебе, мисс Совершенство?

Это прозвище закрепилось за Лайлой Сойер, но соответствовало ли оно действительности теперь? Не без едкого удовольствия Хельга в очередной раз подметила, что Лайла подурнела. Лицо со шрамами от угревой сыпи (подростковый возраст никого не щадит) и коричневыми точками веснушек, которые после летнего солнца нередко сливались в довольно крупные пятна, несколько лишних килограммов на талии и общая небрежность в одежде и в облике.

— Ты… в порядке?

Хельга хмыкнула. В порядке ли она? О да, ничего особенного, просто в очередной раз ее мир рушится, ничего такого, к чему она не привыкла.

— В порядке, в порядке, где наша пропадала, — огрызнулась она и зашагала прочь, но назойливая Лайла Сойер не отставала. В школе вечно ошивается рядом, так еще и после не оставляет в покое. И чего это она приклеилась к ней, как банный лист? Проецирует свои проблемы на нее, что ли? Если, конечно, у нее вообще бывают проблемы.

— Если ты… ты… хочешь поговорить, я готова тебя выслушать.

Когда Лайла произнесла это, они успели прошагать так уже пару кварталов. Хельга остановилась прямехонько под фонарем и снова развернулась к ней, нацепив на лицо свое самое устрашающее выражение. Она окинула Лайлу взглядом с ног до головы, отметила ее растрепанный вид и припухшее лицо с покрасневшими глазами. Что же, похоже, что милашка Сойер из того типа людей, которые пытаются помочь в беде другим, когда не могут выбраться из своей. Хельга выудила из кармана четвертак и, подбросив его разок в воздухе, швырнула к Лайлиным ботикам. Как и ожидалось, девушка непонимающе уставилась на нее.

— Плата за сеанс психотерапии, в котором я, к слову, не нуждаюсь,— пояснила Хельга. — Маловато, но, полагаю, для тебя это уже роскошь. Может, наконец, соберешь на школьный обед.

Губы Лайлы дрогнули, будто она вот-вот опять распустит нюни. Именно этого Хельга и добивалась.

— А теперь слушай меня внимательно, потому что в следующий раз с тобой будет говорить мой кулак. Мне не нужна помощь от тебя, твое общество, твоя приторная участливость, так что катись к чертям собачьим!

Хельга круто развернулась и зашагала прочь настолько быстро, насколько было позволено идти, чтобы не сменить шаг на бег. Она не оборачивалась, но была уверена, что на сей раз непонятливая Сойер наконец-то отвязалась. Для такой деликатной девчушки это было слишком. Хельга свернула за угол, не сбавляя шага, прошла еще два или три квартала, затем снова свернула и огляделась. Никого поблизости не было. Эта улица была так же скудно освещена, как и другие. 

Хельге не удалось узнать, где она находилась — видимо, забрела она довольно далеко. Отсюда не было слышно гула автомобилей, сколько ни смотри, не разглядеть знакомых очертаний эстакады, что бьющейся жилкой проходила через их район, но, судя по насыщенности воздуха водяным паром, Хельга была где-то неподалёку от реки, а Прибрежный район соседствовал с ее родным. Она глянула на старенькие наручные часы — начало одиннадцатого. Ничего себе! Хотя Хельге не впервой бродить по улице и в более позднее время, никто ее не хватится. В отличие от Лайлы. Но сейчас Хельге не слишком хотелось размышлять о том, что заставило Лайлу Сойер очутиться на улице в такое время. 

Она тряхнула головой, чтобы избавиться от глупых мыслей и еще раз внимательно огляделась вокруг. Взгляд натолкнулся на мигающую вдали красными огнями вывеску, и она направилась туда, почти не отдавая себе отчета, чем ее так привлек этот полупризрачный свет. Вблизи яркий неон с непривычки резал глаза, и Хельга не сразу разглядела, что вниз тянется длинная лестница, зато сумела, наконец, прочесть вывеску. Место, к которому она устремилась, точно мотылек к огню, носило название «Laudanum». 

Хельга хохотнула. Если бы не неон, она бы могла предположить, что прошла сквозь дыру во времени и очутилась на пороге обители викторианских развлечений. Разумеется, опиумные курильни давно канули в лету, но вывеска вызывала любопытство. По правде сказать, Хельга сейчас не отказалась бы от порции забвения, желательно с градусом повыше. К тому же это место, чем бы оно ни было, имело крышу, а это было самым важным сейчас. Она успела продрогнуть из-за сырости, поднимался ветер и из непроглядной черноты осенней ночи доносился глухой рокот приближающейся грозы. Недолго думая, Хельга сошла вниз по лестнице. На входе ее никто не пытался остановить, что ж, уже неплохо.

Из полумрака она нырнула в новый полумрак, вибрирующий и громогласный, и на миг Хельге показалось, что она оглохла и ослепла. Когда оторопь сошла, она с любопытством принялась оглядываться вокруг. Зал казался почти необъятным, но тем не менее был забит битком, и ей пришлось с трудом пробираться через толпу к холодному свечению, маячащему вдалеке. Хельга быстро смекнула, что «Laudanum» не был ни полноценным клубом, ни баром, но вобрал в себя черты и того, и другого. От первого ему достались большая площадь, почти полностью заполненная разношерстными особями, которые, однако, были какими-то безликими, спертый воздух и чрезвычайно громкая музыка. От второго же — почти необъятная стойка, подпиравшая одну из стен. А может, и две. Сколько Хельга ни напрягала зрение, нащупать углы ей так и не удалось. 

Прищурившись от очередной серии вспышек стробоскопов, Хельга поплелась к тому, что по праву могло называться местной достопримечательностью и единственному, что вызывало у нее симпатию. Поскорее выпить казалось просто отличной идеей. Будь ее воля, она схватила бы первую попавшуюся бутылку и принялась бы хлестать из горла, пока ее не затошнит. Эта дурацкая мысль пока была самой рациональной за сегодняшний ужасно длинный и утомительный день. Может, ей повезет, и полутьма добавит ей пару лет.

Мест у стойки, как ни странно, было много, но Хельга свалилась на первый попавшийся высокий стул, и принялась глазеть в сторону бармена, обслуживающего какого-то здоровяка в кожаной куртке и с пестрой банданой на голове, надеясь, что так он поскорее ее заметит. Ждать Хельге пришлось действительно недолго — управившись с клиентом, бармен очутился рядом с ней и чуть склонился вперед, чтобы лучше слышать. Это был довольно молодой, но уже начинающий лысеть мужчина, и выражение его лица ей не понравилось сразу, да и выглядел он чересчур чопорно для явно неформального заведения.

— Виски чистый, — как можно уверенней произнесла Хельга, опустив локоть на полированную столешницу, что, по ее замыслу, должно было придать ей непринужденный вид.

Бармен тут же вскинул тонкие брови, и в одном из уголков его губ уже наметилась ухмылочка. Хельга ощутила, что кровь хлынула к щекам и сжала челюсти от досады. Наверное, следовало пользоваться тактикой Большого Боба, а именно — начать громко ругаться, в надежде, что получит желаемое только из-за чужой нелюбви к скандалам. Но момент был упущен, и вместо этого Хельга стушевалась, отведя глаза от мужика и заодно приметив кое-что интересное: на противоположной стене едко-красными светящимися линиями было начерчено «Private Hell», и это заставило ее хохотнуть. Конечно, бармен принял это за нервный смешок, а ей на самом деле хотелось сказать что-то столь же едкое о чрезмерной любви к Игги Попу или дешевому пафосу.

— Ваше удостоверение, мисс, — потребовал он, перекрикивая завихрения до странности какофоничного транса. Его ухмылка стала еще шире. Конечно, он с самого начала знал, что Хельге предъявить ему нечего.

— Нет удостоверения, — угрюмо проговорила она, глядя бармену прямехонько в глаза, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом окончательно.

— В таком случае, я могу вызвать вам такси, и на этом мои возможности исчерпываются, — пожал плечами он, принимаясь за полировку и без того кристально-прозрачного стакана.

Хельга спрятала на коленях сжавшиеся в кулаки руки и попыталась заискивающе улыбнуться.

— Удостоверения нет, но у меня был чертовски трудный день, может, поверите мне на слово, а? Обещаю не скупиться на чаевые.

Бармен снова нехотя поглядел на нее, но в этот раз он начал хмуриться.

— Правила есть правила, мисс, — отчеканил он, сверкнув своими кривоватыми зубами.

— Да черт тебя дери!

Хельга, стукнувшись локтями о стойку, уронила голову в раскрытые ладони, но бармену, похоже, это было не в новинку. На излишне эмоциональную посетительницу он глядел без особого интереса, но не без иронии, и Хельга начала раздумывать, как ей быть дальше, но ситуация разрешилась самым невероятным образом.

— Это моя однокурсница, ей девятнадцать, — раздался рядом низкий голос. Хельга повернула голову влево. На стуле перед стойкой, который несколько секунд тому назад пустовал, теперь вальяжно восседал тот самый громила в кожанке и бандане. И вид у него был довольно грозный.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил бармен, таращась на заговорившего с ним.

— Она совершеннолетняя, говорю, а потому выполняй, о чем тебя просят. Или мне и свое удостоверение показать?

Глаза бармена стали еще шире. Хельге показалось, что тому виной не то, что ему сказали, а то, что он внезапно для себя узнал незнакомца.

— Одну минуту, сэр — пробормотал он, стушевавшись, так тихо, что Хельга прочла это по губам, а не расслышала.

— И поторапливайся, козлина плешивый! — бросил здоровяк ему вдогонку.

Взгляд Хельги метался между сконфузившимся барменом и парнем слева от нее. Она не могла сообразить, как ей стоит поступить теперь.

— Не благодари, — сказал незнакомец, чуть улыбнувшись. Эта лукавая усмешка странно, даже немного пугающе контрастировала с его суровой наружностью.

Хельга кивнула, не сводя с него глаз. Когда луч прожектора на секунду осветил его лицо, оно показалось ей смутно знакомым.

— Мне кажется, я откуда-то тебя знаю, — сказала Хельга через пару минут бесплодных раздумий. Может, это и было неуместно, но она, вняв его просьбе не благодарить, приняла расслабленную позу.

Парень не отозвался, а снова ответил усмешкой Чеширского кота, поддев носком мартинса валяющуюся на полу пустую пивную банку. Тяжелые армейские ботинки и кожанка в сочетании с мощным телосложением невольно внушали трепет, ассоциировались с чем-то насильственным, улично-жестоким и грязным. 

Получив свою порцию виски, Хельга отвернулась от стойки и прислонилась к ней спиной, игнорируя чужой взгляд, что блуждал по ее телу с головы до пят. На танцполе под лавиной цветных пятен люди кружились в парах и поодиночке под спокойный амбиент, что минуту назад сменил хаус. Холодное прикосновение стакана с выпивкой было приятно ощущать в горячих ладонях, за грудиной тоже немного жгло, а желудок заполняло тепло, которое растекалось оттуда по всему телу. Было почти хорошо. Почти. Хельгин мозг гудел от неразрешенной загадки личности. Ну же, ну же.

— Ты… Торвальд, — вдруг осенило ее. Она ловко развернулась к соседу, хотя после упавшей в пустой живот порции виски, нужно было прикладывать кое-какие усилия, чтобы удерживать равновесие. — Верно?

Парень кивнул.

— Верно, — отозвался он все с той же загадочной улыбочкой, — долго же ты думала, малышка, я вот тебя сразу узнал, Хельга Патаки.

— Поздравляю, твою награду пришлют по почте в течение пяти рабочих дней, — процедила Хельга. И вслед за этим присовокупила: — Малыш.

Громила… Торвальд грозно свел густые брови, которым даже она могла позавидовать, но тут же рассмеялся.

— Малышка не промах, — весело произнес он, подняв свой стакан с чем-то прозрачным. 

— Уж какая есть, — пробурчала Хельга и мигом опрокинула в себя весь оставшийся виски. В потяжелевшей вначале голове вдруг стало легко. — Ну, что расскажешь о том колледже, в котором мы учимся вместе или предпочтешь вспомнить счастливые детские годочки?

— Колледж для кретинов, — сказал Торвальд с такой легкостью, точно это было прописной истиной, а потом, склонившись чуть ближе к Хельге, негромко добавил: — Толковым людям там делать нечего.

— Оу, свежая мысль.

— Хочешь поспорить? — насмешливо уточнил Торвальд.

— Почему бы и нет, — пожала плечами Хельга, — но надо бы еще выпить.

Эта идея сразу же была одобрена. Торвальд подозвал ставшего вдруг-таким-покладистым бармена.

— О детских годочках я тоже не прочь поболтать.

Затем последовали шоты, парочка лонгдринков, снова шоты… Их беседа становилась все менее скованной, а Хельгино изумление росло. Она помнила Торвальда совсем другим — хмурым тупицей, задирой и мелким вымогателем, и хоть он не желал распространяться о том, чем занимался сейчас, ей казалось, что он переменился до неузнаваемости. Ощущение опасности притупилось, и она говорила все, что думала, и это было охрененно!

— Я думала, тебя упекли в колонию, — протянула Хельга хмельным голоском. Она взяла тайм-аут в выпивке, но язык ее уже здорово заплетался, и теперь стойка, подпирающая ее спину, была настоящим благословением. — …Ну, то есть… когда ты вдруг пропал из виду тогда в четвертом классе.

Торвальд помотал головой, и ей показалось, что он о чем-то задумался. Хотя, может, он был так же пьян, как она, учитывая все выпитое. Хельга сама стойко держалась только благодаря почти удивительной толерантности к алкоголю, которую она открыла в неполные шестнадцать. Когда она изредка захаживала на печально известные вечеринки печально известной Ронды Ллойд, то преспокойно добиралась домой на своих двоих, когда добрая половина гостей, включая саму хозяйку, уже валялась в отключке.

— Один парень помог мне взяться за ум, — наконец изрек он. — И мои дела пошли в гору.

Хельгу вдруг будто холодной водой окатили. Она точно знала, о ком идет речь. Благодаря этому самому парню она и сидит здесь и вытравливает из себя черные мыслишки. Надо будет поблагодарить его как-нибудь за чудесный вечерок, что выпал Хельге по его милости. Если они, конечно, еще когда-нибудь заговорят друг с другом.

Хельга взмахнула рукой и заказала еще пару стопок. Не думать, не думать, не думать.

Она точно не могла сказать, сколько времени проторчала в «Laudanum», время тут текло по каким-то своим законам, но, выйдя на улицу подышать, Хельга ощутила, что холод там стоял просто собачий. Асфальт блестел от недавно прошедшего обильного дождя. Пока она, пошатываясь, расхаживала туда-сюда, Торвальд внимательно следил за ней. Вывеска бросала на его лицо красноватые отсветы, из-за чего его лицо показалось Хельге по-настоящему зловещим. Она ведь даже не подумала о том, с чего это парню вроде него зависать со школьницей. Он наотрез отказался взять у нее хоть доллар, когда она попыталась оплатить свою самую первую порцию виски. Неужто надеялся ее склеить? В любом другом месте в любое другое время эта мысль рассмешила бы ее, но сейчас…

Хельга остановилась в паре футов от него, собираясь задать вопрос в лоб, но Торвальд заговорил первым.

— Совсем забыл спросить, что юная леди делает в этой части города?

Хельга не смогла сдержать смеха. Из-за «юной леди» само собой.

— Ищет неприятностей, похоже, — она растерла пылающие щеки и опустилась на высокий порожек у входа в «Laudanum». — И хочет забыться, похоже.

— Это я заметил, — долетел до нее чужой голос. — Могу помочь, кстати.

Хельга резко, насколько это было возможно в ее состоянии, распахнула глаза. По его кривой улыбочке она сразу поняла, о чем идет речь. И покачала головой.

— Это мило с твоей стороны, чувак, но нет. Ненавижу иголки.

С уст Торвальда сорвался мягко-укоризненный смешок.

— Никто и не говорит об иголках, малышка. Просто выпьешь еще один коктейльчик, как волшебное зелье.

Хельга не могла понять, почему это заставило ее улыбнуться тоже. Она продолжала качать головой.

— У меня нет денег. Столько денег.

— О деньгах тоже никто не говорил.

Торвальд помог ей подняться, и теперь его лицо уже не казалось ей зловещим даже в красном свете.

— Просто кивни, — вкрадчиво произнес он перед тем, как распахнуть перед ней дверь. Хельге все еще было грустно, ужасно грустно, несмотря на то, сколько она выпила, но ее наполняла благодарность к этому почти незнакомцу, а еще нечего было терять.

И она кивнула.

Когда они вернулись за стойку, Хельга только успела устроиться поудобнее и оглядеть начинавшую редеть толпу, а коктейль уже появился на стойке. Торвальд двумя пальцами придвинул к ней высокую рюмку.

— Очень любезно, сэр, — хохотнула Хельга. У шота был странный вид — бело-зеленая расплывчатая масса вверху и красная жидкость внизу, но на этом его странность закончилась. 

— Как называется это чудо?

— «Кровоизлияние в мозг».

— Изумительно!

Хельга, недолго думая, сделала один большой глоток. 

Сливочный вкус и миндальный аромат, заглушившие вкус синтетики, пришлись ей по душе. Но там было что-то еще.

— Абсент?

Торвальд кивнул, и заказал себе текилы.

Она снова захихикала, представляя, как фея горького миндаля воюет с зеленоглазой феей абсента за право перерезать последние ниточки, которые удерживают ее на земле. Хельга задумчиво покрутила в руках опустевшую рюмку. Это должно быть похоже на полет? Хельга отдала бы многое за возможность отрастить крылья и улететь отсюда нахрен. От школы, от семьи, от себя самой, даже если ради этого ей пришлось бы покинуть свое ушлое тело.

Их с Торвальдом разговор незаметно угас, и когда Хельга хотела заговорить снова и, может быть, пожаловаться на то, что он ее обманул, это и началось. Левую руку, к которой намертво прилипла рюмка, стало выкручивать и, как будто, растягивать в длину. Хельга прикоснулась другой рукой к предплечью, и она, словно переняв неведомый импульс, стала ощущать то же самое. По полу вдруг прошлась волна. Она завертела головой.

— Твою мать, кто двигает эти чертовы стены? — прошептала Хельга, но была услышана каждым в этой паршивой Вселенной. 

Она ощутила необходимость встать и куда-то бежать, но как будто приклеилась к месту, и оставалось только наблюдать, как мир вокруг набирает бешеные обороты. Сердце вторило бешеным ритмом: бум-бум-бум.

Толпа, сплетенная в единый пульсирующий организм на танцполе, окончательно слилась во что-то неразделимое. Картинка перед глазами скакала, словно помехи на старом телеке, но это было даже забавно. Хельга часто заморгала. Изображение вторило этому. Оно то обесцвечивалось почти до черно-белой гаммы, то, заливаясь, кричало жизнерадостными оттенками. Остаток сливочно-миндального вкуса во рту сменился чем-то новым — уникальным и неизвестным. Но она догадалась, что это — то был вкус хандры, хоть она и смеялась почти до слез, не разлепляя губ и без намека на улыбку. 

Колючее, как прохладный джаз, электричество на кончиках пальцев преобразовалось в дрожь и поползло вверх. Стул под Хельгой испарился, хотя видимость его, конечно же, осталась, а сама она стала погружаться во что-то совершенно новое. На барабанные перепонки давило по мере приближения ко дну, но тело, напротив, становилось только легче, будто ее клетки распадались на молекулы, те на атомы и так далее. Она исчезала, но это было не страшно. Хельгу ошеломило, что ей вовсе не страшно исчезать.

В конце концов, невесомость позволила бы ей вспорхнуть, если бы она могла пошевелить хоть пальцем. Статичная поза была настолько удобна, точно она в ней родилась и прожила все эти годы. Хельга только диву давалась, зачем этим людишкам вокруг, которые снова разбились на отдельные организмы, нужно совершать такие непоследовательные телодвижения. Суета — это преступление против ее собственного мира, противоестественная бессмыслица, плоть от плоти хаоса. Каким же глупым было человечество.

Вдруг не то туннель, не то воронка начали постепенно втягивать Хельгу в себя. Она закрыла глаза. Мир за закрытыми веками поприветствовал ее яркой опалесценцией, прежде чем вытолкнуть наружу. Музыка, которую минуту назад не было слышно, стала звучать как-то необычно гулко, что заставляло внутренности вибрировать в такт. Хельга засмеялась уже взаправду, прикидывая, какого цвета должны быть ее желудок и печень. Зеленый луч прожектора заставил отбросить все сомнения — конечно же, лилового! С лазуритовыми лёгкими они обязательно подружатся. Как и с селезенкой оттенка индиго. А сердце, окрашенное в цвет берлинской лазури, останется в стороне. 

Хельге вдруг стало так печально, что захотелось умереть на месте. Это дало толчок к её возвращению назад. Внезапно, материализовавшийся барный стул неприятно давил на поясницу. Кто-то держал ее за плечо и что-то говорил. На таком близком расстоянии это должен был быть шепот, но ее собеседник орал как ненормальный. Хельга откинулась назад и повернула к нему лицо, и ее глаза обожгло ярким цветом его банданы. Она не запомнила ни слова из сказанного, но приметила белый лист бумаги, что нырнул в карман ее куртки.

Хельга все еще силилась узнать того, кому принадлежит голос, но мозг сегодня точно не был ее союзником, а мир вдруг развернулся новой гранью.


	5. Глава IV «Take Five»

_О счастье можно говорить минут пять, не больше.   
Тут ничего не скажешь, кроме того, что ты счастлив.   
А о несчастье люди рассказывают ночи напролет._

_Эрих Мария Ремарк  
«Тени в раю»_

Арнольд на секунду замер. Невероятно, но влезть на это дерево теперь казалось ему если не невозможным, то уж точно задачей не из легких. Могучий Пит был заметен издалека не только потому, что был одним из немногочисленных деревьев в квартале, но и потому что полностью оправдывал свое прозвище. Вначале Арнольд заметил только его тонущий в темноте ствол с необъятной кроной, и только потом, приблизившись, смог расслышать такой до боли знакомый шелест дубовой листвы. 

Арнольд неспешно обошел жухлую лужайку, опавшие желуди похрустывали под подошвой, но, к сожалению, не только они одни. На пару плодов от дерева приходилась, пожалуй, дюжина пустых жестяных банок, окурков, оберток и прочего мусора. Раньше этот пустырь, с трех сторон окруженный стенами жилого дома, казался очень уютным и даже безопасным, но теперь тот опустел, окна зияли черными провалами, точно пустые глазницы, что говорило о том, что зданию тут стоять недолго. В Хиллвуде вообще все старое быстро отправляется в утиль. Да уж, теперь их пустырёк производил такое же гнетущее впечатление, как и Поле Джеральда.

Арнольд подошел поближе к дубу и почти любовно коснулся его израненного необъятного ствола. Тут и там на его коре виднелись вырезанные ножом кривые сердечки, инициалы и односложные ругательства, и даже короткие матерные поэмы.

«Сколько же тебе пришлось стерпеть, старина?» 

Арнольд покачал головой, проводя ладонью по истерзанной коре. Ему стало так жаль дерево, будто оно было живым, но постарался отвлечься и перевел взгляд вверх, к тому, что пряталось в его пышной кроне. Раньше домик на дереве казался им неприступным замком — доступен он был только для маленькой компашки. Чтобы вытянуть веревочную лестницу им был нужен двухметровый багор, который они прятали в высокой траве у одной из стен, но Арнольд был почти уверен, что его уже давным-давно кто-нибудь стащил. И так как влезть по стволу без веток было невозможно, оставалось надеяться только на чудо.

И оно произошло.

К ногам Арнольда вдруг свалилась канатная лестница. Несколько мгновений он молча смотрел на нее, не веря своим глазам, а затем взглянул наверх. Там маячило круглое лицо, наполовину закрытое волосами, но Арнольд без труда узнал его. Не говоря ни слова, он ступил на нижнюю перекладину, проверил лестницу на прочность и стал взбираться по ней.

Дощатый пол жалобно скрипнул, а заодно с ним, впуская под свою крышу посетителя, весь домик. Сделав один единственный шаг, Арнольд будто бы оказался в гуще событий почти десятилетней давности. Дом выдохнул ему в лицо все тайны, что аккуратно хранил много-много месяцев. Сердце ускорило ритм. Арнольд по памяти нащупал лампочку под низким потолком и прокрутил ее в патроне. Домик озарился тусклым светом. Надо же, даже электричество все еще было подведено. 

Арнольд и предположить не мог, что визит сюда может произвести на него такое впечатление. Здесь, похоже, ничегошеньки не изменилось с момента его последнего посещения, если не считать толстого слоя пыли. Те же груды бесполезного старья, которые в глазах детей были несметными сокровищами: мишень для игры в дартс, стопки старых комиксов, радиоприемник, ужасно напоминающий его домашний, только поменьше, дырявые занавески, протертый ковер…

— Привет, Лайла.

— Здравствуй, Арнольд.

Слабый голос донесся из ближайшего угла — видимо, она уселась там сразу, как сбросила ему лестницу. Лайла Сойер убрала волнистые волосы с лица и попыталась ему улыбнуться — полумрак совсем не красил ее, как и поза, напоминающая вынужденное положение тела страдающего от боли человека. Арнольд не стал подходить к ней слишком близко. Пока что.

— Какими судьбами? 

Она лишь пожала плечами, глядя в невысокий дверной проем, где отродясь не было двери.

— А ты? Вечерняя прогулка? — наверное, это полагалось говорить с иронией, но Арнольд не смог вспомнить случая, когда Лайла Сойер говорила с иронией. Тем не менее, в ответ он тоже лишь пожал плечами. 

Лайла поднялась на ноги, и Арнольд уж было подумал, что она собирается уйти. Если его друг был готов отречься от него, то что уж говорить о девушке, с которой ему так и не удалось поладить — в итоге она не дала ему шанса сблизиться с ней. Однако Лайла не пошла к выходу, она в два шага преодолела расстояние до потертого комодика и повернула ручку регулятора на радиоприёмнике. Крошечное пространство домика на дереве заполнилось звуками джаза. Дэйв Брубэк и Пол Дезмонд как раз играли вступление знаменитой «Take Five», даже здесь радио было безошибочно настроено на волну «MJZZ». Крона Могучего Пита тихо зашелестела, то ли от ветреного порыва, то ли в знак одобрения, обронив на небольшой выступ-балкон немного бурой листвы.

— Я рада видеть тебя, Арнольд, — сказала Лайла, развернувшись к нему лицом. 

На этот раз улыбка у нее вышла образцовой, но не приторно-сладкой, в самый раз. И это вытянуло наружу позабытые впечатления, приятные переживания, которые давным-давно занесло песками времени. Арнольду захотелось прикоснуться к ней, убедиться, что все это не мираж, не игра его воспаленного воображения, которое в кои-то веки решило подбросить ему что-то утешительное. У девушки, что стояла перед ним, было мало общего с аккуратной румяной девчушкой-четвероклассницей, которая носила зеленое платьице и убирала волосы в тугие косички, но ее тихая речь, застенчивые жесты, веснушки и широко раскрытые глаза остались прежними, и Арнольд был этому рад.

— Я тоже, — Арнольд почти недеревянно улыбнулся в ответ, но тут же отвлекся снова.

Признаки запустения бросились в глаза еще сильней, но вместе с ними и множество памятных мелочей. Алюминиевая армейская кружка без ручки, принадлежавшая когда-то мистеру Мартину Джоханссену, была от Джеральда, уложенные неровной стопкой граммофонные пластинки Майлза и Фила — от него самого. Искусственно состаренный барометр с трещиной в стекле принесла сюда Фиби, теперь уже почти полностью испорченный влагой плакат Pearl Jam пришпилила на стену Хельга. Стинки внес свой вклад в виде плетеных ковриков своей мамы, изобилие пересвеченных черно-белых и цветных фото появилось тут благодаря Сиду. Лайла и Лоренцо были последними, кто попал в их маленький клуб, и Арнольд так и не смог вспомнить, какой вклад внесли они.

На полу еще лежали теннисные ракетки, несколько бейсбольных мячей и пара перчаток, но откуда они тут взялись, Арнольд так не смог припомнить. Его больше занимали фотографии. Те, что были на стенах, выглядели относительно неплохо, но те, что валялись внизу, имели мало общего со своими исходниками.

— Ты часто сюда приходишь? — пространно спросил Арнольд, поднимая фотокарточку, лежавшую на комоде вместе с отпечатанной в типографии листовкой-приглашением на Кварталопалузу.

— Нет, — тихо ответила Лайла, — я тут впервые с…

Видимо, призадумавшись, она умолкла. Арнольд мог ее понять, он и сам не сумел вспомнить свой последний раз здесь.

— Ну и беспорядок, — констатировал он, не зная, уместно ли это говорить, но кого Арнольд мог этим оскорбить?

— Да, но ничего не исчезло, как ни странно, — чуть более оживленно отозвалась Лайла. — Даже мишень на месте, а это самая большая ценность среди этого барахла.

Арнольд ничего не ответил. Нащупав в кармане новую пачку сигарет, он подошел поближе к лампочке, чтобы в блеклом свете разглядеть фото получше. У него перехватило дыхание. Как Арнольд и думал, это был тот самый снимок, сделанный во время Кварталопалузы. Бабушка в диковинном наряде отплясывала танец индейца, ступившего на тропу войны, а дедушка держал транспарант с лозунгом-протестом против корпорации Шека, другой конец которого сжимал сам Арнольд. Решительность, застывшую на их лицах, можно было прочесть даже по фотографии. Решительность стоять насмерть. Кто бы мог подумать тогда, что это окажется не только фигурой речи.

Арнольд поджег сигарету и затянулся, насколько хватило легких. Сизый дым медленно растворялся, смешиваясь с прохладным воздухом, пока он продолжал заворожено глядеть на снимок. Из динамика приемника уже грохотал какой-то джаз Диксиленда, а Могучий Пит замер, словно боясь шелохнуться и сломать мост между двумя мирами. Пепел с полуистлевшей сигареты, зажатой между озябших пальцев, приземлился прямиком на довольную физиономию Шека, вещавшего с огромного экрана на заднем плане…

_…Квартал между тридцать третьей и тридцать девятой улицей был на волоске от гибели. Арнольду и его друзьям было всего по девять, но они, в отличие от взрослых, не привыкли отступать и сделали все возможное, чтобы его спасти. Позади было несколько напряженных суток. Этих приключений с лихвой хватило бы на десятилетие, думалось Арнольду, пока автобус, пробираясь сквозь гул вертолетных лопастей, сокращал уже считанные метры до обрыва, но он-то узнал об том, только когда они с Хельгой бросили педали. До этого они втроём распределили свои роли верно: Джеральд держал руль, он сам выжимал сцепление, а Хельга давила на газ. Несмотря на висящую между ними неловкость и то, что они работали на одной нервной энергии, действовали они слаженно, но теперь вся надежда была на одного Джеральда._

_Перелет через амбразуру в эстакаде, образованной по вине чокнутого ублюдка Шека, перевернул все внутри. За эти несколько секунд Арнольд успел пообещать себе, что ни за какие коврижки больше не сядет в вагончик Русских горок. Когда под колесами снова зашуршало дорожное полотно, у Арнольда в голове застрекотали самые разные мысли: от самых нелепых, вроде той самой про горки, до конструктивных, как, например, что времени у них и в самом деле уже в обрез._

_Их квартал напоминал поле боя: раскуроченные дороги, укрепления из мешков с песком, люди в касках, горы тяжелой техники, что по одному сигналу была готова сорваться с места и начать крушить, крушить, крушить. И вот сигнал был подан. Арнольд взглянул на наручные часы — 7:01. Из окна автобуса ребята увидели, как все это пришло в движение, загудело, поднимая клубы пыли и гомон множества голосов. Арнольд знал, что правда на их стороне. На руках у них были доказательства преступлений Шека, и кроме того теперь на нем висело еще и покушение на жизни нескольких человек. То, что он вытворял сейчас, было безумно и иррационально, словно агония, но прекратить это могли только они, трое девятилеток._

_Автобус как раз съезжал с магистрали, царапая бок об ограждение, и баталия скрылась из поля зрения. Теперь были слышны только лязг металла и крики ужаса вперемешку с чьими-то торжествующими возгласами. Объехав полупокинутые дома, они вырулили на Вайн-стрит. И тут он увидел бабушку. Она появилась внезапно, из ниоткуда, как черт из табакерки или бог из машины. У Арнольда ёкнуло сердце. Они будут спасены! Одним ловким приемом Пуки выбила машиниста бульдозера из кабины и, заняв его место, принялась рулить. Отвал машины вмиг был перенаправлен на его металлических близнецов, и Джеральд не удержался от замечания, что она опять отправится в тюрьму._

_Триумфально хохоча, бабушка дернула за рычаг, и махина двинулась вперед, сгребая остальные бульдозеры на своем пути. Арнольд заликовал, но тут на их пути оказался хаотично движущийся пустой бульдозер, с буквами «FTi» на кузове. Джеральд надавил на тормоз, пытаясь вывернуть автобус вбок почти вслепую, но столкновение было неизбежным. Отвал бульдозера сработал как трамплин, и они подскочили и перевернулись._

_Джеральда выбросило с места водителя, Арнольда с Хельгой кинуло в разные стороны. Из-за скрежета железа и грохота битого стекла они все враз утратили ориентацию в пространстве. Когда Арнольд открыл глаза, он увидел, что прямо над ним располагалось окно. Нащупав рядом с собой кассету и оглядевшись, он заметил друзей, которые пытались неловко подняться на ноги. С виду все были целы. Арнольд, опираясь на искореженное сидение, кое-как подтянулся к окну и отодвинул его створку. Один рывок отделял его от торжества справедливости._

_— Она у меня! Запись у меня! — прокричал Арнольд на одном дыхании._

_Вокруг успели собраться толпы. Соседи сбежались на грохот, у обочины притормозил неясно откуда взявшийся лимузин мэра Дикси, и к нему уже подъезжали фургоны с пометкой местного канала. До победы оставался один шаг, и Арнольд уже набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы рассказать о своей находке, но так и не смог произнести ни слова. Он заметил кое-что, что совсем не вписывалось в его представление о хорошем финале. _

_Из кабины опрокинутого бульдозера торчала голова бабушки. Было заметно, что она пытается покинуть кабину, но не может. Несмотря на кураж, на лице Пуки был заметен неподдельный испуг. Но самое страшное: из-под перевернутой машины вытекала широкая струя топлива._

_— Уходи оттуда! Скорее! — кричали отовсюду._

_— Не выходит! — как и сама машина, кряхтела бабушка. — Железный дракон взял своего всадника в плен._

_— Уходи! — заорал рядом с ним Джеральд. — Уходи!_

_Хельга только громко взвизгнула, произнесла что-то нечленораздельное и машинально схватила его за руку, но он ничего не чувствовал в тот момент. Взгляд Арнольда метнулся к насыпи из мешков, из-за которой выглядывали постояльцы и его дед с Бобом Патаки. Он был готов поклясться, что отец Хельги заорал «Убирайся оттуда, спятившая старуха!», но тут его внимание привлек звонкий бабушкин голос._

_Она с легкостью отыскала взглядом Арнольда, и он еще никогда не видел в ее глазах такой рассудочности и серьезности._

_— Не трусь, Кимба, все будет отлично! — бабушка послала ему воздушный поцелуй. — Мы уже победили._

_Арнольду уже тогда следовало понять, что все кончено._

_Вдруг в этом многоголосье раздался не то громкий стон, не то вопль. Его дедушка с невероятной резвостью перемахнул через сложенные мешки и, ускользнув от пытавшихся его сдержать рук, понесся к своей жене. Он сдернул каску где-то по пути, и она с лязгом ударилась об асфальт. Эрни Поттс сообразил первым и ринулся следом за ним, но с его короткими ножками у него не было шанса догнать Фила Шотмэна. К счастью._

_Арнольд видел, как его дед вскарабкался на ребро гусеницы и, припав к ней всем телом, успел сжать руку бабушки в своей. А затем прогремел взрыв. Улица осветилась тысячей солнц, и что-то столкнуло его с израненного бока автобуса на землю, но он не почувствовал удара, и все не мог понять, почему ему удается лишь так медленно обойти эту махину, чтобы взглянуть на то, что скрылось за ней. Пока он полз на четвереньках, отбиваясь от девчоночьих рук, что так упорно старались его задержать, то думал, что то, должно быть, взорвался целый ящик петард, что же еще могло наделать столько шума, что же еще?.. _

_Эрни Поттс лежал на земле, не подавая признаков жизни, а то, что мгновение тому назад было несколькими сваленными в кучу бульдозерами, теперь превратилось в груду горящего металла. Злой огонь рвался вверх, будто страстно желал дотянуться до небес. Огонь, металл, бабушка… Едкий дым, хруст осколков под ногами, дедушка…_

_Арнольд Шотмэн шлепнулся на землю снова, и снова ничего не почувствовал. Зрение не отказало тогда, хоть глаза и выедало чернотой, и он видел все те же девчоночьи руки, что его трясли, трясущиеся руки трясли его за плечи, пока их обладательницу кто-то не оттащил. Голоса по-прежнему долетали до него тоже. Голос Джеральда, высокий как никогда, голос мистера Грина, как никогда глухой. Галстук на шее вдруг превратился в удавку, а мозг — в желе, потому-то он и не мог ничего сообразить. Когда его неловко поставили на ноги, его замутило, и он нырнул в темноту, звучащую какофонией из низкого жужжания вертолетных лопастей и воя полицейской сирены._

_Квартал был спасен. Бабушка так и говорила. Они уже победили, а что до него… Вот так вот Арнольд Шотмэн и стал…_

— Сиротой в квадрате, — проговорил он, словно под гипнозом.

Несколько следующих месяцев были похожи на грубо сшитые фрагменты-ошметки. Полностью пришел в себя Арнольд только полгода спустя в Хиллвудской психиатрической клинике «Оак-Хилл», и начал переживать все увиденное раз разом. Его лечащий психиатр сказал, что он пережил самую длительную в его практике диссоциативную фугу*, и выглядел так, точно безмерно гордился этим. Что это такое, Арнольд узнал только через пару лет — его психика попыталась оградить его от страшного события, навсегда изменившего его жизнь. Но это было спасением для него недолго. Вслед за этим Арнольд впал в глубочайшую депрессию, которая длилась почти два года, и если бы он тогда был способен хоть на какую-то радость, то радовался бы своей изоляции.

Когда «Оак-Хилл» сделала для него все, что было возможно, Арнольд отправился в тур по реабилитациям, которые отличались от клиник одним лишь названием, но все оставалось прежним: повторяющиеся кошмары, добровольная изоляция, медикаменты и психотерапия, с которыми он со временем свыкся и, казалось, начал идти на поправку. Никто не давал точных прогнозов, но позже Арнольд и сам понял — он никогда не оправится до конца. Позже и мрачная уверенность в этом перестала тяготить его. Почти.

Арнольд поспешно стряхнул пепел со снимка, когда его плеча осторожно коснулись. Лайла глядела на него с выразительной грустью и пониманием. Не изумленно и не ошарашено. Не пыталась втолковать что-то о вреде курения, дивиться переменам, спрашивать, что с ним, черт возьми, такое, а просто слегка сжала ладонь на его плече.

— Ты как? — полушепотом спросила Лайла.

Арнольд тряхнул головой и шероховатыми пальцами тронул ее руку, лежавшую на его плече.

— Абсолютно не в порядке. А ты?

— И я, — было ему ответом.

Дырявые шторы затрепыхались от усилившегося ветра, сверкнула молния, и вдали через несколько мгновений зарокотал гром. Первые тяжелые капли дождя они почувствовали, а не увидели.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Арнольд, опускаясь на порог под небольшим карнизом, который мало мог защитить от дождя. — Повоем вместе на Луну? 

— Луны совсем не видно, — отметила Лайла и невесело улыбнулась. Она села рядом и подтянула ноги к подбородку, будто озябла.

— И то верно, — сказал Арнольд и потянулся за еще одной сигаретой. 

Радио заиграло что-то из Колтрейна.

Когда дождь поутих, и они покинули ветхую хибарку на дереве, именуемом некогда Могучим Питом, продолжая тихо переговариваться. Арнольд наконец-то вспомнил, почему этот домик между собой они называли «Убежищем».

***

Белое, расчерченное тонкими бороздами пространство яростно впивалось в глаза, а в ушах невыносимо звенело. Наверняка так скрипят врата ада, когда их запирают после очередной партии грешников — мелькнула мысль в голове. Белое сделало крутой рывок влево, и теперь перед глазами маячил рисунок ковра. Подняв тяжелую голову, Хельга сообразила, что истошные завывания издают электронные часы-радиоприемник на прикроватной тумбочке, а значит, она дома, в своей комнате. Уже неплохо.

Точным ударом кулака, не поднимаясь, Хельга отключила будильник. Чудовищный звук утих, но голова как будто продолжала резонировать в том же ритме. Она сжала еще слабые после резкого пробуждения пальцы на висках, чтобы прекратить это. Лицо неприятно щекотал ворс покрывала. 

Вот так похмельице. 

Хельга с большими усилиями перевернулась на спину и, подтянув ноги под себя, огляделась сквозь прищуренные глаза. Дверь в ее комнату была приоткрыта, около порога валялись куртка и ботинки. В одежде на самой Патаки не было изменений, кроме того, что рукава ее реглана были закатаны до локтей. Видимо, сегодня ночью она свалилась в постель, не раздеваясь. Хельга прикрыла глаза, как ей казалось, всего на пару мгновений, но, когда открыла их, часы, которые должны были показывать начало восьмого, пугающе огромными цифрами уже высвечивали «9:45». Красный пунктир резанул глаза, вызывая смутную тревогу. Хельга охнула, ощутив новый приступ пульсирующей боли в затылке, и поднялась. Если она поторопится, то еще сможет успеть на два последних спаренных урока. 

Только в ванной комнате, когда она освобождалась от пропитанной запахом дыма одежды, к Хельге пришло осознание, что вчера произошло нечто не совсем обычное, а точнее — из ряда вон выходящее. Привыкнув наконец-то к яркому свету, она смогла открыть глаза без жгучей боли. Так и не раздевшись до конца, Хельга нависла над раковиной, внимательно разглядывая себя в зеркале. Расширенные зрачки почти полностью укрывали за собой радужку ее серо-голубых глаз, что казалось как минимум неестественным при таком ярком освещении. Хельга провела указательным пальцем по губам, которые по цвету почти сливались с бледным лицом. Они выглядели ссохшимися и безжизненными. Прибавить к этому головную боль, легкую, но необычную дрожь в конечностях и странный привкус на языке — она выглядела и чувствовала себя так, точно едва отошла от тяжелого гриппа. Хельга нахмурила лоб, пристальней вглядываясь в свое отражение, но внезапный приступ дурноты заставил ее отвлечься. Чуть не согнувшись пополам, она едва смогла преодолеть его без ущерба для пестрящих хипповским узором ковриков Мириам.

Приняв долгий горячий душ и завернувшись в купальную простыню, Хельга поволоклась обратно в свою спальню. Ботинки и куртка валялись там же у двери. Алый контур цифр на часах по-прежнему разрывался молчаливым напоминанием. Но о чем? Патаки откинула волосы назад, внимательнее воззрившись на такой привычный предмет обстановки. Багровые контуры… Вывеска… Лазеры… Разноцветные пятна…

Резко развернувшись, Хельга стремглав бросилась по лестнице на первый этаж.

— Мириам! — завопила она. — Мириам!

Где-то в своем набитом ватой желудке Хельга ощущала ужасное беспокойство. Вчера с ней произошло что-то странное, и единственный, кто мог хоть немного что-то прояснить, не желал показываться ей на глаза. Когда в своих метаниях она все-таки добрела до кухни, там ее внимание привлекла записка, прикрепленная магнитом к холодильнику. В ней туманно сообщалось о том, что мама отправилась за покупками. Но, зная Мириам, можно было раскинуть диапазон ее предположительного местонахождения от супермаркета за углом до торговых центров в соседних штатах.

Кривой смайл в конце послания испортил настроение еще больше. Хельгу даже не слишком расстроил тот факт, что на завтрак ей, похоже, ничего не досталось: вата в желудке норовила вот-вот подкатить к горлу. Лучше аспирин. Оставалось только пошарить по своим вещам. Может, так она приблизится к решению загадки своего вчерашнего времяпрепровождения и сегодняшнего состояния.

Батарея мобильника была на исходе, но пропущенных вызовов не обнаружилось. Хельга хмыкнула. Что ж, это тоже не было для нее большим открытием. Чертовски трудоголичный Боб и излишне пассивная Мириам запросто могли не заметить отсутствия младшей дочери в течение целых дня, вечера, и, возможно даже ночи. Она залезла глубже в карман куртки. Небольшая связка ключей, пустая упаковка от жевательной резинки, несколько смятых купюр — ничего необычного, короче говоря. 

Хельга уже почти смирилась с тем, что теперь придется пенять лишь на свою память, которая к этому моменту стала медленно, но верно проясняться. Она подняла с пола джинсы. Их состояние оставляло желать лучшего. Скорее всего, их придется отправить в корзину для грязного белья вместе со вчерашним регланом. Хельга взяла в руки куртку и встряхнула ее, чтобы немного расправить, и тут из кармана вывалился какой-то белый бумажный сверток. Отскочив от пола, он закатился под прикроватную тумбочку.

— Вот же блядство! — сквозь зубы выругалась Хельга.

Волей-неволей пришлось опускаться на четвереньки, чтобы извлечь бумажку оттуда. Продолжая чертыхаться из-за головной боли, она осторожно водила под тумбочкой пальцами, стараясь поднять как можно меньше пыли. Наконец-то сверток оказался у нее в руках. Не медля ни секунды, Хельга развернула его. Это была записка, а точнее говоря, упрощенный вариант визитки. Размашистый почерк двоечника невнятно намекал на место, в котором при желании можно найти много чего для приятного досуга. Такого же, как вчера.

Хельге удалось живо визуализировать, как буквы появляются на бумаге от нажима пальцев, которые вчера давили на ее плечо, усаживая в неизвестную машину, из которой ее позже, не особо церемонясь, вышвырнули почти у самого порога. Еще несколько секунд она ошеломленно пялилась на бумажку, а затем, скомкав ее во все еще бессильном кулаке, уронила перед собой.

***

Кафетерий гудел сотнями голосов. Лайла притаилась за одним из дальних столиков у окна и пыталась таким образом хоть как-то отдалиться от этого гомона. Она лениво ковыряла вилкой в почти нетронутом картофельном пюре, время от времени поглядывая в окно на почти пустынный школьный двор. Там раскинулся не самый жизнерадостный пейзаж, но чем-то он притягивал взгляд. 

В голову снова полезли мысли о деревне, об их ферме и бесконечных пшеничных полях, которые выглядели куда привлекательней усеянного листвой и трещинами асфальта. К этому времени уже точно должны были вязать стога. Осень позолотила верхушку леса, что бескрайней стеной возвышался к северу от их дома. Начался период сезонных дождей. Перед мысленным взором предстала та самая дивная пора, когда жаркие полудни уже позади, а вечера еще лучезарны и теплы. Золотая осень, как томная нерешительность. Октябрь, пронзительный, как вечный зов счастья.

Еще немного, и Лайла была готова поклясться, что она вот-вот сможет расслышать тихий шепот деревенской природы. Она моргнула и снова очутилась в безрадостном Хиллвудском октябре, и ее мысли вернулись к вчерашнем вечеру и ночи. Вчерашние события все еще казались Лайле сном от начала, когда она бежала из дома, и до конца, когда ее проводил до дома обратно бывший одноклассник, о существовании которого она не помнила еще несколько дней назад. Теперь она была рада тому, что они повстречались вновь, хоть и при таких ужасных для нее обстоятельствах. Лайла и подумать не могла, что вчера ей может подвернуться кто-то более подходящий, чем Арнольд Шотмэн.

Стоило Лайле вспомнить о нем, и Арнольд сразу же попался ей на глаза. Он заметил ее тоже и, махнув рукой, поплелся к кофейному автомату, чтобы не долее чем через пару минут направиться к ней с огромным картонным стаканом, но без еды. Лайла заметила, что появление Арнольда вызывало интерес не у нее одной. Игги Эштон, вальяжно развалившийся на стуле за столиком вместе с Сидом, Гарольдом и еще парочкой парней, которых она не знала, проводил его угрюмым взглядом, точно надеялся прожечь у него дыру в затылке. Нос у Эштона был залеплен огромным пластырем, что значительно подпортило его и без того не особенно смазливое лицо. Лайла знала, что случилось с ним и его носом — школьные сплетни распространялись быстро. Игги ткнул Сида Гифальди в бок, и они о чем-то зашептались, но Арнольд не заметил из этого ровным счетом ничего. Он подсел к ней и сделал глоток из своего стакана, прежде чем поздороваться с ней.

— Как дела, Морковка? 

Лайлу немного удивили озорные нотки в его голосе, но возражать против этого прозвища она не стала.

— Бывало и похуже, — ответила она уклончиво. Лайла не могла сказать, что пришла в себя после вчерашнего, но чувствовала она себя и правда лучше. 

Они завели неспешную беседу о всяких пустяках, но Лайла невольно продолжала скользить взглядом по толпам. Она слушала Арнольда вполуха, однако отметила, что сегодня его речь была поживее, и сам он уже не выглядел таким растерянным и подавленным, как вчера. Лайле по-прежнему казалось странным, что они, проведя в обществе друг друга всего несколько часов, теперь могут так свободно говорить. 

— Почему ты не со своими друзьями? — вдруг спросила она, подцепив вилкой кусочек салата, но так и не донесла его до рта.

На лицо Арнольда набежала тень, и он невольно обернулся к столику, за которым в числе других сидели Фиби Хейердал и Джеральд Джоханссен. Последний, точно ощутив его взгляд, тут же поглядел в их сторону. Вид у него тоже был не слишком веселый.

— Полагаю, они не прочь от меня отдохнуть, — пожал плечами Арнольд, пытаясь придать своим словам беззаботность, но Лайла без труда расслышала в них горечь.

— Если ты хочешь чем-то со мной поделиться, то я тебя выслушаю, — сказала Лайла, дивясь, как легко ей далась ей эта фраза.

Арнольд поджал губы, точно призадумался, стоит ли ему говорить или лучше промолчать. Лайла подбодрила его кивком, отмечая, что на них все еще поглядывают. Игги Эштон продолжал сверлить затылок Арнольда своими буравчиками-глазами, Фиби, скосив на них взгляд из-под очков, что-то прошептала на ухо Джеральду, который мял в руках наполовину съеденный сэндвич, но сам глядел куда-то в пространство. Ребята из других классов тоже явно оказывали им повышенное внимание, хоть и держались в рамках приличия, но Лайла поймала себя на том, что начинает беспокоиться. Как будто делала что-то не то.

— Думаю, не стоит говорить об этом, — устало произнес Арнольд, ероша волосы. — По крайней мере, здесь и сейчас.

Он мягко улыбнулся перед тем, как поднести ко рту стаканчик и утопить улыбку в кофе. Лайла кивнула. Она его понимала, и сама не была уверена в том, что сможет рассказать о своем наболевшем где-то, кроме домика на дереве. Но Лайла знала или скорее чувствовала, что если расскажет Арнольду о случившемся вчера и обо всех своих переживаниях до и после этого, то столкнется только с пониманием и ничем другим.

— Хотел у тебя спросить кое-что, — снова подал голос Арнольд.

— Что же? 

Он слегка замялся, точно на секунду пожалел, что задал ей этот вопрос, и Лайла хотела было подбодрить его, но вдруг заметила, что к ним кое-кто направлялся.

— Привет, Арнольд, — сказал Джеральд Джоханссен. Он коротко кивнул, скользнув по ней равнодушным взглядом, и снова обратился к Арнольду: — Мы можем поговорить?

— Конечно, — ровным тоном ответил тот и после секундного промедления поднялся.

Они отошли к другому окну, где было немного свободного места. На таком расстоянии Лайла не могла слышать, о чем они говорят, но ей были хорошо видны их лица. Арнольд молча слушал, что ему говорили, изредка кивая почти безо всякого выражения, но было ясно, что за каменным выражением лица прячется недоверие. Джеральд, похоже, тоже понял это и заговорил быстрее, жестикулируя руками, будто страстно хотел донести свою точку зрения собеседнику. В какой-то момент он указал в сторону стола, за которым сидел Игги Эштон, и холодный взгляд Арнольда впервые остановился на нем. Лайла отвернулась. Ей начало казаться, что тут попахивает конфликтом. Фиби, которая нервно комкала в руках салфетки, видимо, была солидарна с ней. Аппетит у нее совершенно пропал.

Все кончилось быстрее, чем Лайла ожидала. Арнольд жестом просто остановил словесный поток своего друга, а потом достаточно, чтобы она услышала, громко прибавил «Я тебя понял». Джеральд вздохнул и провел ладонью по лицу, как будто отчаялся добиться настоящего понимания. Не похоже было, что разговор можно продолжить. В конце концов, Джеральд без особого энтузиазма хлопнул его по плечу и, произнеся «Бывай, старик», направился обратно. Арнольд задержался на несколько секунд, точно обдумывая услышанное, и тоже пошел на место.

— Что-то случилось? — тихо спросила Лайла, когда он сел рядом и заглянул в свой стаканчик, будто чаял найти там еще что-то кроме кофе. Ответ, в общем-то, ей был и так известен.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся Арнольд.

— Просит не делать глупостей? — рискнула поинтересоваться она.

Арнольд хмыкнул.

— И это тоже. В последнее время все просят меня об этом.

— Не знала, что ты умеешь.

Устремив взгляд в окно, он смял в ладонях стаканчик и отправил его в ближайшую урну. Руки Арнольда едва заметно тряслись, словно от волнения, но в остальном он выглядел спокойно-безразличным.

— Я тоже, но у меня было много свободного времени, чтобы научиться, — сказал он с напускной безмятежностью, и Лайла решила, что будет к лучшему, если она сменит тему, да и до конца перемены оставалось немного.

— Ты хотел что-то спросить, — напомнила она.

Арнольд открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но рядом раздался грохот. Такой, с каким пластиковый поднос и все его содержимое ударяется о кафельный пол. В нескольких ярдах от их столика, тяжело дыша и краснея, стояла Хельга Патаки, и было ясно, что поднос выпал именно из ее рук. За столами близ них все враз затихли. Хельга неловко опустилась на одно колено, лямка большого рюкзака сползла с ее плеча, и он также приземлился на пол, вывалив кое-что из своей внутренности.

— Чего уставились, выродки? — прорычала она, грозно оглядываясь по сторонам, точно выбирала, кого первым угостить своим кулаком. Школьники в основном поспешно отворачивались. Гомон быстро восстановился.

Опустив глаза, Хельга стала подбирать и неловко запихивать свои вещи обратно в рюкзак. Когда краска сползла с ее лица, Лайла заметила, что оно на самом деле страшно бледное и изможденное, и, несмотря на то, как Хельга Патаки с ней обошлась вчера, внутри у нее зашевелилось что-то вроде жалости. Хельга бы явно этого не оценила.

Когда ручки, тетради и книги оказались снова в рюкзаке, всеобщее молчание стало разбавляться шепотками, и вскоре голоса зашелестели снова — публика стала терять интерес к зрелищу. Лайла бросила взгляд на Арнольда еще до того, как поняла, что побудило ее это сделать, но его собственный взор был уже прикован к Хельге, которая принялась подбирать то, что должно было стать ее обедом. Немного поколебавшись, он все же поднялся и преодолел те несколько ярдов, что отделяли его от Хельги

— Помощь нужна? — спросил Арнольд, склонившись над ней и заслоняя ей свет.

Хельга выронила из рук вилку, и та, лязгнув, приземлилась на кафель, затем подняла на него широко раскрытые глаза, что казались огромными на ее худом лице. Она так ничего и не сказала, продолжая таращиться на Арнольда так, будто видела его впервые.

— Я все же помогу, ладно? — он присел рядом с ней на одно колено, развернул поднос правильной стороной и стал складывать обратно ту часть испорченного ланча, до которой Хельга еще не дотянулась. Вскоре о маленьком происшествии напоминала только лужица сока, просочившегося сквозь плохо завинченную крышку. Арнольд неуверенно поглядел в сторону их стола, вероятно, ища салфетки, и Лайла сразу вскочила с места, прихватив парочку салфеток.

— Вот, возьми.

Она протянула их девушке, но реакция на этот жест оказалась совсем уж неожиданной. Хельга прищурила глаза, свела брови к переносице и поглядела на нее так, словно Лайла принесла ей не салфетки, а клинок для ритуального самоубийства. Такой же взгляд достался и Арнольду. Она переводила взор с него на Лайлу, свирепея с каждой проходящей секундой. Вдруг Хельга вскочила на ноги. Она была похожа на маленького хищника, что вот-вот бросится в атаку.

— Ну и ну, — протянула Хельга притворно мягким голосом, — и недели не прошло, а сладкая парочка уже вместе.

Лайла собралась возразить, но Арнольд взял ее руку чуть выше запястья и завел ее за свою спину, словно Хельга могла представлять для нее реальную угрозу. Делу это, конечно, не помогло, и на какой-то миг Лайла даже разозлилась на Арнольда, что он все усугубил.

— Катитесь-ка вы к черту оба! 

Хельга с размаху пнула свой поднос, и он проехал до самой сены, по пути вновь растеряв все свое содержимое. Когда Лайла, опомнившись, опять отыскала ее глазами, Хельга была уже у самого выхода из кафетерия. Все вокруг умолкли снова, попеременно глядя то на них двоих, то на дверь, за которой скрылась Хельга Патаки, оставив по себе гнетущий каждого вопрос:

— Какого дьявола? — прошептала Лайла. Она вдруг поняла, что сама невольно схватилась за руку Арнольда, а лицо ее уже, должно быть, стало пунцовым.

— Пойдем, нам тут тоже делать нечего, — произнес он резким шепотом. 

Лайла молча кивнула. Оказаться в эпицентре скандала не входило в ее сегодняшние планы, и, подхватив свой собственный поднос, она последовала за Арнольдом к выходу, где они едва разминулись с Фиби Хейердал.

— Боже, я уже и забыл, какой она может быть, — сказал Арнольд, когда они быстро зашагали по коридору.

В его голосе не было места ни изумлению, ни злости, он казался раздосадованным не больше, чем если бы у него развязались шнурки.

— Она такая довольно часто, — ответила Лайла, что было чистой правдой.

Ей же самой до сих пор было не по себе, хоть они и ушли из-под прицела любопытных взоров, ее сердце громко выстукивало у самого горла, и она вся слегка подрагивала до самых кончиков пальцев. Коридор был забит школьниками под завязку, и они легко и быстро затерялись в толпе. Лайла не сразу сообразила, что Арнольд тянет ее к выходу из школы.

— Куда это мы идем? 

Арнольд замедлил шаг и развернулся к ней лицом.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы пропустить пару последних уроков и заскочить в «Sub King», раз уж пообедать не вышло. Там по-прежнему хорошо кормят и не задают вопросов?

Лайла кивнула. «Sub King» славился не только молочными коктейлями как «Slausen’s», но и отменными сэндвичами и картошкой по особой рецептуре. Однако перспектива пропустить занятия все еще казалась ей несколько тревожной, и она промолчала, задумчиво пожевывая щеку.

— Что у тебя сейчас? — спросил Арнольд, слегка приподняв бровь. — Что-нибудь важное?

— Физкультура, — мрачно буркнула Лайла, поморщив нос, и он отрывисто засмеялся, впервые с их встречи. — Ненавижу физкультуру.

— Тогда вопрос решен, как думаешь?

— Думаю, да, — она улыбнулась. — Поверить не могу, что ты дурно на меня влияешь.

Лайла открыла свой шкафчик, забросила туда книжки и достала свою дутую куртку цвета хаки.

— И все-таки о чем ты хотел меня спросить? — напомнила она Арнольду, когда они уже вышли за территорию школы.

Не сбавляя шага, он вытащил из кармана какой-то маленький предмет и сунул ей в руку. Лайла раскрыла ладонь и обнаружила небольшой ключик из потускневшего желтого металла с продетой в кольцо бечевкой.

— Хочу подыскать к нему замок, — сказал Арнольд без тени улыбки. — Поможешь?

В этот миг Лайле впервые в жизни захотелось привлечь его к себе и обнять покрепче, но вместо этого она поднесла ключик к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и впервые за двое суток чувство безопасности стало возвращаться к ней.

***

Хельга пнула ногой консервную банку, и та, пусто звякнув, впечаталась в близлежащий мусорный бак. Местечко под названием «Laudanum», которое и ночью не было чересчур эффектным, днем больше походило на огромный заброшенный сарай, и она не стала засматриваться на него слишком долго, а нырнула в переулок, который должен был быть тем самым, если верить адресу в записке. Тот встретил ее горой мусора на поблёскивающем от влаги асфальте и кирпичной кладкой в разводах, о происхождении которых Хельге думать вовсе не хотелось.

Дверь, в которую ей следовало постучать, располагалась почти возле самого тупика, и туда вела узкая расчищенная от отбросов тропинка, петляющая среди мусорных баков. Когда Хельга подошла к ней, ее охватил ужас, и первой же мыслью было бежать оттуда со всех ног, так же быстро, как она бежала от Фиби, которая пыталась ее нагнать. Но годы, проведенные под вынужденным прикрытием, подарили ей не только растрепанные нервы, но и почти что железное самообладание. Не для того она свинтила со школы, не попав ни на один урок и так и не утолив голод, чтобы развернуться и просто уйти. Хотя, может, она пришла слишком рано? Есть ли правила, которые регламентируют подходящие часы для посещения злачных мест? 

Хельга чуть не рассмеялась и сократила оставшееся расстояние до двери. Прикасаться к ней руками она побрезговала, потому несколько раз ударила в нее носком ботинка. Ждать пришлось не очень долго. Где-то внутри послышались шаркающие шаги. Это был ее последний шанс удрать, может, этот кто-то внутри тогда решит, что стук в дверь был всего лишь чьим-то дурацким розыгрышем, но Хельга, вцепившись пальцами в рукава куртки только напряженно выпрямилась и не сделала ни шагу назад.

Шаги оборвались, щелкнул замок, и с лязгом выдвинулось несколько засовов. Между стеной и дверью возникла щель шириной не больше длины дверной цепочки, и из темноты показалась половина чьего-то бледного лица с мутным темным глазом, что тут же принялся жадно изучать посетительницу.

— Чего надо? — наконец поинтересовался сипловатый голос.

Хельга поморщилась от его тона и еще раз бросила взгляд назад на улицу, прикидывая в уме, не могла ли она спутать номер дома.

— Меня пригласили, — решительно заявила Хельга, скрещивая руки на груди. Глаз прищурился, и в его уголке как будто наметилась смешинка, а затем дверь захлопнулась, но не успела Хельга и проронить ни одного матерного слова, как она отворилась настежь. На пороге стоял тощий, сплошь пирсингованный парень с невообразимым цветом волос и громадным носом. Он отдаленно напомнил ей Стинки Петерсона, но тот был старше его на добрый десяток лет. Хоть проход все еще был закрыт чужим оголенным по пояс телом, Хельга, не дождавшись ответа, решительно шагнула вперед.

— Притормози-ка, — парень остановил ее жестом и вытащил из-за уха сигарету. — Прости, но это закрытая вечеринка, котик.

Он ухмыльнулся, собираясь поднести к сигарете зажигалку, но откуда-то из комнат за его спиной раздался другой голос, басовитый и громкий.

— Какого хера там происходит, Кирк? Не обогревай ебаную улицу!

Хельга встрепенулась. Голос был ей знаком, этот был тот самый голос. Спохватившись, она вытащила из кармана помятую записку и, нисколько не церемонясь, ткнула ею Кирку в лицо.

— Вот! — Хельга сказала это достаточно громко, и сразу поняла, когда внутри ее услышали и убавили звук разрывающегося хард-роком радио. Парень несколько секунд вглядывался в кривые строчки, но только для вида, это уже было и так ясно. Сунув листок в карман дырявых джинсов, он поджег сигарету, затянулся и, отступив сторону, с ухмылкой отвесил ей шутливый поклон.

— Добро пожаловать! — ехидно произнесли, когда дверь за Хельгиной спиной со скрипом захлопнулась, и она поняла, что на самом деле это вот так скрипят врата ада, когда их запирают после очередной партии грешников.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Диссоциативная фуга — психическое расстройство, при котором больной в результате сильных переживаний забывает информацию о себе (нередко переезжает в незнакомое место), может выдумать себе новую жизнь. Диссоциативная фуга длится от нескольких часов до нескольких месяцев, изредка дольше, после чего больные так же внезапно вспоминают своё прошлое. При этом они могут забыть всё, что происходило во время фуги.


	6. Глава V «Empty box»

_Если есть вход, то есть и выход. Так устроено почти всё.   
Ящик для писем, пылесос, зоопарк, чайник...   
Но, конечно, существуют вещи, устроенные иначе. Например, мышеловка._

_Харуки Мураками   
«Пинбол-1973»_

Лайла часто моргала, глядя прямо перед собой. Она ненадолго провалилась в сон, а когда пришла в себя, звуки и свет обрушились на нее с удвоенной силой. Руки, которые служили ей в качестве подушки, ныли, шею свело, а глаза заслезились от яркого сияния люминесцентной лампы. В кабинете, где она дожидалась лабораторной по биологии, были лишь Лайла и еще парочка девчонок, которых она знала только в лицо, но это не имело никакого значения. Она затем и пришла прямо сюда, пропустив обед, чтобы немного побыть одной. Ну, почти. Лайле нравилась эта классная комната, она была светлой и просторной, и, хоть она ненавидела больницы, ей нравилась смесь из запахов формальдегида и эфира, которой несло от законсервированных препаратов на дальних полках.

Лайла хотела просто немного отдохнуть, уткнув лицо в сложенные руки, но сама не заметила, как задремала. Прошлой ночью она спала мало — они с Арнольдом снова предприняли позднюю вылазку в «Убежище». Вечера в стенах дома стали невыносимыми, и Лайла при первой возможности его покидала. Отец не творил ничего ужасного, та безобразная сцена, что разыгралась на кухне в тот вечер, когда она сбежала из своей комнаты по пожарной лестнице, была первой и единственной. Теперь папа почти не попадался ей не глаза. Чувствовал ли он себя виноватым перед ней или же просто стыдился показываться пьяным, Лайла не знала, но была благодарна за то, что все было именно так.

Лайла по-прежнему находила под раковиной пустые бутылки и не слишком хорошо припрятанный бумажный пакет с мерзавчиками, но они не производили на нее такого сильного впечатления, как стоящая на столе ополовиненная бутыль бурбона. Когда же она попадалась ей на глаза… сразу же связывалась цепочка из прошлых страхов с еще не истекшим сроком давности. Лайла читала о чем-то похожем в газетах. Наверное, именно это испытывают ветераны войны, которые объезжают на дорогах черный пакет, потому что разум сам за них решает, что это мина. Что до самого отца, она приняла правила его игры. Больше никаких разговоров об АА-сообществе, никаких нравоучений и минимум контактов. До глубокой ночи Лайла и Арнольд засиживались у Могучего Пита в «Убежище», и она возвращалась домой лишь тогда, когда во всех окрестных домах гас в окнах свет.

Порой Лайла задумывалась, что было бы с ней, если бы Арнольд не пришел тогда к Могучему Питу. Чем были бы заполнены ее вечера, стал бы домик на дереве «Убежищем» для нее? Они удивительно сблизились за тот короткий промежуток, что провели среди крон многолетнего дуба, они стали друзьями. Лайла всегда думала, что любые отношения требуют проверки временем, будь то любовь или любая другая форма привязанности, но эта странная связь, возникшая еще в вечер их первой встречи и укрепившаяся эпизодом, произошедшим на следующий день, не вызывала у нее никаких сомнений. Это было похоже на нить, что связывает людей, которым есть о чем, глядя друг другу в глаза, помолчать.

Они вдвоем сидели на выступе, некогда бывшем балкончиком домика на дереве, свесив ноги вниз, и молчали, порой разговаривали. Неторопливо, словно переливая вязкую жидкость из одного сосуда в другой, прерываясь на долгие паузы. В эти моменты Лайла, погруженная в собственные размышления, рассеяно пересчитывала звезды на ясном небе или наоборот — белесо сияющие окурки в трех ярдах на земле, к которым Арнольд за вечер красноватыми метеорами отправлял еще с полдесятка, если погода была пасмурной. Вначале Лайлу удивляло, что тот несуразный мальчишка, который бегал за ней по пятам в младшей школе, пытаясь пригласить на свидание, стал вот таким. Ей хорошо удалось скрыть это, чтобы не обидеть Арнольда, ведь она в тайне надеялась, что это только фасад, и тот солнечный ребенок вот-вот покажет себя. Но этого не произошло.

Для того, чтобы рассказать все от начала до конца, Арнольду потребовалась неделя. Отрывочное повествование раскалывалось щелчком зажигалки, слова растворялись в едва заметном в полутьме сером дымке. Она почти дрожала тогда, когда он подобрался к самому главному. «Трагедия на Вайн-стрит» из первых уст, пусть и в скудных формулировках, была хуже, чем измышление самого бесшабашного журналиста. Арнольд замолкал, как будто собираясь с мыслями, а Лайла в это время могла без опаски рассматривать его лицо. Их разделяло целомудренное расстояние в два фута, слишком близкое для незнакомцев, но большое для тех, кто водит дружбу. И все же это был настоящий контакт. Когда же становилось уже совсем холодно и гасли огни, Арнольд провожал ее до дома. 

Лайла насколько возможно тихо пробиралась в свою спальню, стараясь не дышать тем тяжелым душком, что можно было ощутить еще в прихожей, и не думать о том, на какой нынче стадии отцовское пьяное беспамятство. Обычно она давала своеобразный световой сигнал Арнольду, и он в ответ зажигал слабую подсветку мобильника. Этот ритуал не обсуждался, но родился с молчаливого согласия. Со стороны это, наверное, выглядело довольно странно. Однако странность чего-либо не относилась к тем вещам, что занимали Лайлу теперь. Они были необычной парочкой, но на них очень скоро перестали глазеть. Исключением была только Хельга Патаки. Она, конечно, делала вид, что ей все равно, но Лайла так и чувствовала на себе ее взгляд всякий раз, когда они оказывались на одном уроке. Конечно, когда она изредка поворачивалась к Хельге, лицо той каменело, но глаза ее выдавали.

Галдеж, который подняли школьники, рассаживающиеся парами за столы, окончательно пробудил Лайлу. Она поправила капюшон своей толстовки и придвинулась к подсевшей к ней Шине поближе, чтобы та ввела ее в курс последующих действий, но очень быстро перестала ее слушать и устремила взгляд к окну. Солнце, проходя сквозь позолоченную листву дерева, бросало на стекла причудливые пятна. Лайле так хотелось оказаться под этим ясным небом и погреться в теплых лучах. Почти час дня, и они скоро смогут увидеться.

Натягивая куртку, Лайла поежилась от холода, которым ее обдал порыв ветра. Все-таки октябрьская погода до ужаса обманчива. Последовавший за порывом легкий ветерок всколыхнул ее чуть завитые от кос волосы, а затем с шелестом потащил за собой по газону ворох сухих листьев. Лайла плотнее укуталась в толстый вязаный шарф и потянулась за перчатками. Солнечный диск висел уже достаточно низко, но все еще был способен ослепить. Завернув за угол школы, Лайла утонула в его золотистом сиянии и прищурилась. А когда открыла глаза, не сразу поняла, что видит перед собой.

Это было так похоже на дешевый прием из хоррор-фильма. От тротуара на другой стороне улицы отъехал грузовик и явил взгляду Лайлы человека. Глаза скользнули снизу вверх от носков черных туфель по затянутой в темный бархатный костюм фигуре до заостренного подбородка и полуприкрытых глаз. Зыбкий субъект не двигался, а только внимательно смотрел на Лайлу, точно дожидался ее реакции. Это было так знакомо, до нервного зуда, до приступа настоящей паники. Лайла малодушно сделала шаг назад, чуть не споткнувшись о бордюр возле перехода, по которому собиралась пройти.

Не может быть! Просто быть не может…

Рокот сердечных ударов закрался в голову и заглушил все вокруг. Ноги почти подкосились. Лайла непременно бы потеряла равновесие, но тут зажегся красный свет, и поток машин разорвал их зрительный контакт. Она бросилась бежать очертя голову в противоположную сторону, но, не пробежав и десятка ярдов, столкнулась с Арнольдом, вынудив его коротко охнуть от неожиданности. Лайла почти упала к нему на руки, и, не окажись Арнольд таким ловким, ее столкновение с землей было бы неизбежным.

— Извини, я немного опоздал, — он замолчал, когда Лайла, тяжело дыша, подняла на него полные неподдельного ужаса глаза. — Что такое?

— Это неважно, пойдем, — кое-как сориентировавшись в пространстве, она потянула его за собой к той улице, что вела к месту назначения, не пересекая при этом улицу, где стояла школа.

— Постой, — воспротивился Арнольд, остановившись и заставив ее повернуться к себе. — Что произошло? Ты что, привидение увидела?

— Вроде того.

Он посмотрел на нее ещё пристальней, пытаясь понять, шутит она или говорит серьезно. Как будто сейчас ей было до шуток. Лайла просто молча взяла его за руку и потянула туда, куда хотела пойти.

— Но так короче, — запротестовал Арнольд, тыча пальцем через плечо в сторону школы.

— Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, — ее голос неожиданно сорвался на высокую ноту, и, похоже, именно это убедило Арнольда.

— Ладно, — он пожал плечами. — Как хочешь, но нам лучше поторопиться.

***

Красный-белый-красный-белый-красный. Лайла, опустив глаза, считала плиточки паркета, пока они с Арнольдом дожидались мистера Грина, отпускавшего последнего покупателя перед закрытием на перерыв. Его лавка размещалась теперь в другом месте, не так близко к «Sunset Arms». По словам Арнольда, мясник переехал для того, чтобы занять помещение побольше, и такое по счастливой случайности оказалось как раз на первом этаже дома, где располагалась его квартира. Но Лайла думала, что возможной причиной может быть его желание дистанцироваться от места, где вместе с женой погиб его старый друг и стал круглым сиротой его подопечный. Она с трудом могла вспомнить, как выглядела старая лавка, но эта казалась ей очень презентабельной на вид. 

Лайла и Арнольд снова молчали. Ее друг внимательно наблюдал за тем, как розовощекий мясник укладывал в бумажный пакет покупку — два фунта свиного фарша, улыбался фирменной улыбкой и клал купюры в ящик кассового аппарата. Лайле это тоже казалось занимательным. Мистер Грин выглядел абсолютно довольным своей жизнью. Аж зависть брала, хотя что она могла знать о том, как живется этому пожилому мужчине на самом деле? Но ясно было одно — двое несчастных неспроста пришли к нему за помощью. Точнее, один Арнольд, и одна Лайла просто за компанию, или в качестве поддержки. Разве она могла ему помочь чем-то кроме этого?

Лайла проследила за его движением. Арнольд запустил руки в оба кармана расстегнутой куртки. Она знала, что в правой руке он сжимает почти пустую пачку сигарет, а в левой — тот самый ключ, что привел их в сюда. Арнольд таскал этот ключик повсюду, точно он наполнял его жизнь смыслом. Как талисман, подумалось Лайле, когда она поняла, что ключ никогда не остается без присмотра. Шнурок был просто дополнением, ибо на шею ключ он никогда не вешал, по крайней мере, при ней. И хорошо. Это было бы слишком патетично, как отрывок из готической новеллы. Они вместе постепенно тщательно проверили каждый замок в пансионе. Ничего. Лайла не могла не заметить, как с каждой неудачной попыткой лицо ее друга становилось все мрачнее. Потому она, почти безотчетно, возлагала большие надежды на этот разговор с Арнольдовым опекуном. На что же было еще полагаться? На какую-нибудь мистику?

Ага! Ну здорово! Пыталась отвлечься, а, взойдя по бесполезной спирали не менее бесполезных умозаключений, оказалась в ловушке собственного сознания. Лайла знала, что могла произвести впечатление девчушки, что питает особую любовь ко всякого рода гаданиям и предсказаниям, но на самом деле она была реалистом целиком и полностью, скептически относилась к концепции рая и ада. Она верила лишь в существование здравого смысла. И чистилища, в котором побывала, когда ей было пять. Но, тем не менее, сегодня ей померещился дух, или что это, черт возьми, было? Галлюцинация? Лайла отказывалась верить в сверхъестественное, но гранит нажитых убеждений ускользал из-под ног.

— Здравствуй, мальчик мой! — зычный бас мистера Грина заставил Лайлу отвлечься и взглянуть в сторону прилавка.

Он приветствовал Арнольда крепким рукопожатием и широкой улыбкой, а затем взглянул на нее.

— Вижу, ты сегодня не один, — мясник кивнул в ее сторону. — Лайла, если не ошибаюсь, юная леди?

— Не ошибаетесь, сэр, — любезно ответила Лайла. Было приятно осознавать, что тебя помнят, хотя по собственным ее подсчетам виделись они в последний раз еще до всех перипетий со сносом квартала.

Повесив на дверь табличку «Перерыв», мистер Грин обтер руки о свой передник и сунул их в его необъятные карманы.

— Выпьете чего-нибудь? Чаю или кофе? Может, чего покрепче? — он дружески пихнул Арнольда в бок и расхохотался.

— Думаю, не стоит, — на мгновение на лице Арнольда мелькнула ответная улыбка.

— Зря, но настаивать не буду, — так же весело сказал мистер Грин. — Так о чем ты хотел побеседовать?

Они прошли в небольшое уютное подсобное помещение. Лайлу гостеприимно усадили на старенькую, но добротную софу дожидаться, пока мистер Грин, обещавший не настаивать, приготовит чай. Пока она тонула в мягкости дивана, Арнольд достал злосчастный ключ и стал подробно рассказывать опекуну о том, где и при каких обстоятельствах тот был найден, а также обо всех бесплодных попытках поисков подходящего замка. Лайла быстро перестала вникать в то, о чем они говорили. Она уложила руки на колени и заметила, что они по-прежнему дрожат. Лайла прикрыла глаза и тихонько перевела дыхание, потом глубоко вздохнула еще и еще. Так, находясь в комнате с еще двумя людьми, она вдруг отгородилась от того, что ее окружало, и паутинка страха оплела ее снова. 

Бесплотный дух ее умершей матери пришел за ней?

Лайла отлично помнила ту проклятую осень. Возможно, потому, что теперешняя уж очень была похожа на нее. Ее родители много скандалили, кричали друг на друга утром, днем, вечером, и даже по ночам Лайлу будили вопли и ругательства. Билась посуда, хлопали двери, с характерным незабываемым звуком откупоривались бутылки… Въедливый запах бурбона пропитал их пасторально идилличный домик, поселился там на правах нового жильца. Лайла пряталась с головой под одеяло, накрывала голову подушкой, чтобы ничего не слышать и не чувствовать, но все без толку. Ее идеальный уютный мирок стал враждебным к ней. Пшеница за оградой более не пела колыбельных, а угрожающе шептала ругательства и проклятья, до крайности похожие на те, что в пылу ссоры выкрикивал ее папа.

Когда наконец устанавливалась долгожданная тишина, иногда дверь ее спальни едва слышно открывалась и впускала в комнату еще одного человека. Лайла на секунду замирала, переставая плакать, и старалась не шевелиться. Мама укладывалась рядом на крошечной кровати, обнимала своими теплыми ладонями, прижимала к себе, гладила по волосам, целовала в макушку, шептала о том, «как она любит свою девочку». Уже тогда Лайла могла распознать в ее голосе что-то странное, тоскливо-угрожающее и неизбывное, но гнала от себя прочь страшные предчувствия.

Но однажды они сбылись. Проснувшись одним ноябрьским утром, Лайла обнаружила, что ее мама исчезла. Просто пропала вместе со своими вещами. А те, что остались, послужили для растопки огромного костра на заднем дворе, который ее отец развел в тот же вечер. Особенно Лайле врезалось в память, как красновато-рыжие, как волосы ее мамы, языки пламени нещадно поглощали последнее, что от нее осталась. Но ей удалось сберечь шкатулку — движимая неясным для ребенка порывом, Лайла припрятала ее в углу кровати под матрац. Помимо этого у нее остались только соленый вкус слез, запах гари вперемешку с тошнотворной алкогольной вонью и голодные спазмы в желудке. Отец смотрел в огонь угрюмо, но то еще было малое зло.

Потом он на несколько дней словно вообще забыл о ее существовании. Папа просто сидел на кухне и вливал в себя порцию за порцией выпивки, пока еще мог держаться в сознании, а после засыпал прямо там, уложив голову на стол. Пару дней Лайла удивительно стойко терпела голод, потому что боялась подойти к этому человеку, который так сильно был похож на ее отца, но точно им не являлся. А когда, наконец, решилась, то задала совсем не тот вопрос. Когда она пролепетала «Где мама?», лицо ее отца покраснело и исказилось так, что она чуть не рухнула в обморок от ужаса. Он больно ухватил ее за плечо, чуть ли не оторвал от пола и заорал:

— Она умерла! Она мертва, слышишь! Ее больше нет, ты меня поняла? Поняла?! 

Заливаясь горючими слезами, Лайла кивнула, и тогда чудовище ушло. Ее рука освободилась, и она рухнула на пол и закрыла ладонями лицо. Она рыдала и икала, даже когда отец поднял ее и прижал к себе.

— Ну, будет, милая, — глухо произнес он, неловко гладя ее по голове. — Она не любила тебя, и тебе не следует по ней горевать.

Лайла не верила этому. Она вырвалась из папиных рук и убежала в свою спальню. Он за ней не последовал. Она плакала, пока, совершенно вымотанная, не забылась сном. Наутро на тумбочке ее ждала подгоревшая яичница с тостом, но ее горе было так велико, что, несмотря на несколько дней голода, Лайла так и не смогла поесть.

Прошло много месяцев, прежде чем что-то наладилось. Если вообще могло наладиться. Их жизнь по-прежнему была беспорядочной: отец засыпал на кухне в обнимку со стаканом под визгливую кантри-музыку и вспоминал о ней только в дни редкого просветления. На их отдаленную ферму редко кто захаживал, а в школу Лайла еще не ходила, потому никто и не знал, в каком чудовищном положении оказалась семья Сойер. Наверное, только благодаря этому социальные службы ни о чем не прознали. Ферма, естественно, пришла в упадок, странно еще, что все животные не передохли. Но об этом Лайла стала задумываться гораздо позже, когда они переехали в маленькую квартирку в городке в пятидесяти милях от Плезентвиля и папа наконец-то вступил в борьбу со своей алкогольной зависимостью. Там же Лайла и пошла в школу. 

Безнадега все так же незримо витала в воздухе, но отец нашел работу и они снова могли полноценно питаться и не замерзать по ночам. Папа на коленях вымаливал у Лайлы прощение за все то, что ей пришлось перенести по его вине, клялся, что этого больше не повторится, просил никогда не говорить с ним о маме. Ему ведь было слишком больно, и только поэтому он произносил тогда те слова и делал те вещи. Она поверила ему, хоть и не сразу. Через несколько лет, когда они снова переехали, на этот раз в крупный город под названием Хиллвуд, Лайла смогла начать вести нормальную жизнь, оставив в прошлом те страшные времена. Так замкнулся седьмой круг персонального Лайлиного чистилища. Но одно чувство не покидало ее никогда: ни в детстве, ни сейчас — опустошенность. Лайла как пустая коробка, как покинутая всеми разом комната.

— Нет, сынок, мне не встречался этот ключ раньше, — произнес громогласный голос мистера Грина, но на сей раз с нотками искреннего сожаления.

— Уверены?

— Абсолютно. В первый раз его вижу. Мне очень жаль.

Арнольд вздохнул и выдавил из себя грустную улыбку.

— Что ж, спасибо, что выслушали, сэр.

Лайла только сейчас заметила приготовленную для нее чашку чая с долькой лимона, стоящую на крошечном столике у софы. Арнольд с мистером Грином еще поболтали о разной повседневной ерунде минут пятнадцать, пока Лайла цедила свой уже успевший остыть чай и унимала мелкую дрожь. После того, как мясник сердечно с ними распрощался, не забыв сунуть им в руки по несколько свежих кексов в хрустящих бумажных пакетах, Арнольд и Лайла вышли на улицу и, не сговариваясь, зашагали в сторону парка. Серебристый колокольчик на двери еще долго позвякивал им вслед.

***

Городской парк тонул в закатном сиянии. Уже было слишком прохладно для долгих вечерних прогулок, потому они вдвоем находились здесь почти в полном одиночестве. Лишь издалека можно было услышать едва различимый визг ребятни. Скованная штилем антрацитовая гладь паркового пруда выглядела словно большой портал в другой мир. Из-за нависшей над ним тучи, что рвалась к западу, поверхность пруда казалась почти матовой. 

Лайла шла рядом молча. Арнольд не мог не заметить, что она чем-то расстроена. Тут не нужно было быть гением, и это можно было понять еще когда она налетела на него, бледная и дрожащая. Однако после того, как они покинули лавку мистера Грина ни с чем, это стало еще более очевидным. Лайла глядела либо куда-то вдаль, либо вниз на дорожку, где под их ногами надрывно хрустели сухие листья. Ее темные глаза не выражали ничего кроме усталости и печали, и были похожи на этот самый парковый пруд в двойном экземпляре.

Хотя их странноватые встречи скорее напоминали групповую психотерапию, которую, правда, они посещали только вдвоем, Лайла никогда ничего не рассказывала, пока ее не спрашивали, но рассказав обретала кратковременный покой. А вот ключ к спокойствию внутреннего мира Арнольда, по иронии судьбы, являлся вполне реальным ключом из желтого металла. Он был так занят переживаниями и мыслями о нем, что не готов был прямо сейчас выяснять причины Лайлиного расстройства. Арнольд был уверен, что она и сама это понимает.

Они вышли на хорошо освещенную закатом узкую аллейку. Она, как и прочие, была почти безлюдна.

— Знаешь, в тот вечер, когда мы в первый раз встретились, я видела Хельгу, — Лайла вдруг нарушила молчание, и ее голос звучал как-то особенно звонко. — Она выглядела так, будто у нее что-то стряслось.

Ржавые каштаны под натиском ветра сухо шелестели у них над головами. Особенно сильный порыв принес свежий, но тлетворный запах зимы. Арнольд чуть замедлил шаг. Он даже удивился тому, что почти не вспоминал о Хельге Патаки со времени их неприятной беседы (или стычки, если уж на то пошло), и видел ее в школе лишь пару раз мельком. Может, отстранили — она никогда не отличалась примерным поведением или, если уж говорить прямо, вела себя противоположно тому, как следует себя вести дисциплинированному ученику. Конечно, все могло измениться с тех пор, но Арнольда отчего-то тешила мысль, что Хельга осталась такой же, как прежде. Потому что он сам был теперь совсем другим, и ему хотелось ухватиться за эту ниточку.

Лайла немного лукавила — она не могла не знать причины Хельгиного расстройства. Именно поэтому она завела этот разговор — достаточно нейтральный для них обоих. И с чего это ей так хотелось примирить его именно с Хельгой? Почему не с Джеральдом, с которым они дружили с пеленок, а теперь лишь холодно кивают друг дружке в коридорах? Еще более изумляло то, что Арнольд, кажется, совершенно не чувствовал вины перед Хельгой. В прошлом он бы весь извелся от мысли, что, пусть и ненароком, обидел кого-то, но сейчас…

— Она, наверное, меня все так же ненавидит, — губы Арнольда скривились в слабой, но неприятной для него усмешке. Он сунул руки в карманы, и ключик тут же подвернулся под его пальцы. — Думаешь, мне следует извиниться перед ней?

Лайла невнятно пожала плечами, снова глядя куда-то вперед. С минуту она молчала.

— Ты правда думаешь, что она тебя ненавидит? Ты… — она внезапно умолкла, точно чуть не выболтала ему какую-то страшную тайну, но Арнольду было приятно видеть, что ее лицо немножко оживилось. — Неважно, впрочем, это ничего не меняет.

Он кивнул. Тут Арнольд был с ней согласен. Неважно.

— Она не плохая… наверное, — он пожал плечами, воззрившись на догорающее оранжевое зарево. — Но она не дала мне шанса подружиться с ней, чтобы узнать получше. Кажется, мы с ней откровенно говорили только один раз и то…

Это было еще одним необычным происшествием в течение тех проклятых летних дней и ночей, изменивших все. Они вдвоем очутились на крыше FTi, и он, вспылив от недостатка сна и стресса, принялся допрашивать Хельгу, которая все это время пряталась под личиной Глубокого голоса. Но она так и не сказала, чего хотела добиться, зачем помогала им спасать квартал, напялив коричневый плащ и вооружившись вокодером. Правда, под конец Арнольду казалось, что он вот-вот услышит правду — он понял это по выражению Хельгиных глаз, но потом на крыше оказался Джеральд, и им пришлось свернуть разговор. А позднее, конечно, ему долго было не до этого. Он и сейчас желал отбросить эти воспоминания. Думать об этом было равносильно хождению по кромке болотной трясины.

Лайла снова подала голос, когда они добрели до самой заброшенной части парка, которая к тому же была последним рубежом, что отделял их от выхода обратно в город.

— Мне кажется, нам стоит как-нибудь помириться с Хельгой. Тебе и мне, я хочу сказать. Так будет лучше.

Арнольду хотелось возразить, что это вообще-то у него опыта примирения никак не меньше, чем у сотрудника Корпуса Мира, так что он прекрасно знает о том, как важно жить с другими в согласии, но ответил он только:

— Возможно, ты права.

Если Лайлу этот ответ и не удовлетворил, виду она не подала. Арнольд нащупал в другом кармане пачку сигарет, и они завершили этот слегка раздражающий разговор. Эта аллея была особенно темной и пустой, и он решился закурить прямо здесь. Пламя зажигалки коснулось кончика сигареты, чуть ослепив его привыкшие к тьме глаза. Арнольд отвернулся, чтобы выдохнуть дым после первой затяжки. 

Но не успел он снова затянуться, как кто-то, подкравшийся сзади, бесцеремонно шлепнул его по расслабленной кисти, выбив из пальцев сигарету. Когда Арнольд машинально обернулся, все, что он успел увидеть, это летящий ему в лицо кулак. Последовала вспышка боли и перед глазами взвились искры. От неожиданности он не смог удержаться на ногах, с грохотом рухнул на асфальт, где почти совсем не было сухой листвы, из-за чего к ним и смогли подкрасться бесшумно. Арнольд едва слышно застонал, а Лайла коротко, но пронзительно вскрикнула. Когда ему наконец-то удалось открыть глаза, то они без труда отыскали лицо напавшего.

— О, какая встреча, — ровно произнес Арнольд, ощупывая свой нос на предмет перелома.

— Курить в общественных местах нехорошо, — Игги Эштон поцокал языком и бросил взгляд на догорающий в траве окурок. — Да и очень вредно.

— Какая трогательная забота о моем здоровье, — едко подметил Арнольд, без особого труда поднимаясь на ноги. Приземлился он довольно удачно. — Чего тебе нужно?

Конечно, ему и так все было ясно, но время потянуть не помешало бы. Арнольд встал между бывшим одноклассником и Лайлой. Ее присутствие, похоже, мало волновало Эштона, но он знал, что этот слизняк ни за что не стал бы выслеживать его в одиночку. И точно — ближайший высокий куст зашуршал, и оттуда показалась физиономия Гарольда Бермана, а затем он сам ступил на дорожку. За ним появились Сид и тот четвертый парень, с которым Арнольд не был знаком. Квартет целиком в сборе, подумал он с мрачным безразличием.

— Ничего особенного. В прошлый раз беседа у нас, кажется, не задалась, — Игги самодовольно упер руки в боки. — Продолжим, на чем остановились?

— Я думал, мы квиты, — Арнольд убрал руку от лица и сжал ее в кулак. Приспешники Игги выстроились за ним живой стеной.

Игги отрицательно помотал головой и осклабился в мерзкой усмешке. Взгляд Арнольда снова наткнулся на Гарольда, замершего со сжатыми кулачищами и самым тупым выражением лица, которое он только у него видел.

— А, Гарольд, мистер Грин передает привет.

Рожа Бермана тут же перекосилась и, Арнольд был в этом почти уверен, покраснела. Он двинулся вперед, но Эштон жестом остановил его.

— У меня нет больше ничего общего с вонючим старикашкой, — прорычал Гарольд, становясь на место. Арнольд сам едва удержался, чтобы не броситься на него, но он был еще достаточно в себе, чтобы понимать, что на их стороне численное преимущество, о чем при первой же возможности не преминул напомнить.

— И что? Нападете на меня все вместе? Вчетвером? — спросил он, стараясь сохранить ровную интонацию в голосе. 

— Не волнуйся, дорогуша, — произнес Игги тем же приторным голоском, что в школьном коридоре, — твоего тщедушного тельца нам всем хватит попинать по очереди.

— Что-то не было похоже, что ты считал мое тельце таким уж тщедушным, когда в последний раз получил по роже.

Игги рефлекторно поморщил нос, на который по-прежнему был налеплен пластырь, и Арнольд не мог припомнить, чтобы что-то так же сильно радовало его в последнее время. Рука Лайлы легла на его предплечье, как будто бы это Арнольд мог представлять для них опасность, и его нужно было сдерживать. Ох, если бы. Арнольду хотелось обернуться к ней и сказать, чтобы она бежала, но он не рисковал поворачиваться спиной к этой четверке беспринципных ублюдков. Вдруг Лайла заговорила сама.

— Игги, не надо, — ее голос звучал глухо, но в нем ясно различалась мольба. И страх. Не за себя, за него. — Давай просто все обсудим.

Вся ватага взорвалась хохотом, а брови Эштона поползли вверх.

— Не думаю, куколка, — ответил он, картинно качая головой. — Но, если ты так настаиваешь, позже можем потрепаться с тобой с глазу на глаз.

Его подпевалы заулюлюкали, а лицо Игги приняло такое похабное выражение, что внутри Арнольда все вскипело, и, совсем как тогда в коридоре, облако ярости поглотило его. 

Бросив Лайле едва слышное «сматывайся», он ринулся вперед, и эффект неожиданности сыграл на руку на сей раз ему. Без разбору схватив Эштона за одежду, Арнольд встряхнул его и пристроил его морду прямо под свой кулак. Он откровенно наслаждался тем, как самодовольная мина превращается в гримасу боли, как хрустнул уже однажды травмированный нос, как чужие белесые глаза наполнились удивлением. Арнольд разжал руку, позволив кожанке Игги выскользнуть из его пальцев, а остальное доделала за него сила тяжести. 

Лайла вскрикнула за его спиной, давая понять, что никуда она не ушла, и ее высокий крик был почти неотличим от визга Игги Эштона, вмиг растерявшего всю свою браваду. Глядя на него сверху вниз, Арнольд выдохнул, и ярость схлынула с него, оставив его голову удивительно холодной, что было весьма кстати, потому что выведенный из оцепенения девчачьим визжанием своего главаря Гарольд Берман бросился в атаку.

Арнольд чудом избежал первого удара, успев отскочить, но потом его пихнули в спину, и кулак Бермана все же мазанул его по скуле. Арнольд неловко попятился назад, едва не столкнувшись с третьим задирой, но успел среагировать и что было сил двинул его локтем в живот, и тот сложился пополам. Арнольд не был опытным драчуном, однако давние уроки бабушки не пропали даром, и он все же научился не лезть на рожон и быть внимательным. Несмотря на помехи.

— Прекратите! — вопила Лайла. — Не надо!

Арнольду казалось, что она кричала где-то далеко, и ее голос отдавался в ушах эхом. Остальные на крики не реагировали тоже. Берман перегруппировался и уже несся на него во весь опор. Арнольд сумел бы увернуться и на этот раз, но Игги, успев кое-как очухаться, налетел на него сбоку и попытался заломить руку, и ему пришлось, выдергивая предплечье, подставить под удар левую часть лица. Челюсть, кажется, затрещала, к тому же Арнольд больно прикусил щеку, однако ориентации не утратил и умудрился выкрутиться так, чтобы оказаться лицом к троим из четверых нападавших. Они снова двинулись на него, но тут Эштон замер на месте и, сузив глазки и обнажая окрашенные кровью зубы, рявкнул.

— Гифальди, давай!

Сид Гифальди выглядел так, точно внезапно очнулся ото сна, но изо всех сил старался придать себе воинственный вид. В его вытянутой руке что-то блеснуло. Арнольд сразу понял, чем это было. Так блестит только сталь, к тому же очень острая. Лайла, которая теперь вжималась в его спину, охнула.

— Сид, не дури, — Арнольд сделал шаг назад. Его подруга сделала то же самое.

Сид нервно усмехнулся и вытянул вперед руку, метаясь глазами между выкидным ножиком, вложенным в нее, и Арнольдом. Наверное, так и выглядят со стороны люди, которые спятили на самом деле. Арнольд не мог сказать тогда, решится ли Сид нанести удар или все-таки отступится. Он и много позже не знал, что было бы, если бы прохладный осенний воздух не прорезал чужой крик.

— Полиция!

Застигнутые врасплох хулиганы обернулись, и это выиграло Арнольду немного времени. Он выбил нож из руки Сида так же легко, как некоторое время назад это проделал Игги с его сигаретой, и тот отлетел в ту же сторону, куда-то в траву. И тут этот кто-то показался. Рослая фигура возникла словно из ниоткуда и сразу же бросилась в бой. Арнольд видел, как ноги Игги оторвались от земли, когда неизвестный схватил его за грудки, а затем отшвырнул, как тряпичную куклу на асфальт. Увидав это, Сид попятился, четвертый, не дожидаясь своей очереди, и вовсе бросился наутек. Один только Гарольд Берман принял подобие боевой стойки, хоть смелости у него и поубавилось. Потому-то незнакомец и пошел на него. 

Гарольд Берман должен был весить не меньше двухсот фунтов, но поднят был с такой же легкостью, как долговязый главарь их шайки. Перед тем, как ближе познакомиться с асфальтом, он получил по зубам с такой силой, что Арнольд удивился, как это его голова осталась на месте, а не слетела, как у пугала. Упав, Гарольд закрыл лицо ладонями, а когда его соперник совсем не по-джентльменски заехал ему ногой по ребрам, взвыл, как смертельно раненный зверь.

На его счастье после этого незнакомец потерял к нему интерес, но зато обернулся к Сиду, который не решался ни удрать, ни ввязаться в драку. Но вдруг издали послышался вой сирен. Все единодушно замерли словно по команде в игре «Саймон говорит», а когда звуки стали ближе и отчетливее, резко засуетились. Только Арнольд и Лайла продолжали стоять неподвижно.

— Хватай девчонку и вали отсюда, — незнакомый парень вдруг оказался совсем рядом и хлопнул Арнольда по плечу. 

Его грубый голос шарахнул по барабанным перепонкам, и только тогда он пришел в себя, развернулся, схватил Лайлу за руку и как можно быстрее побежал к выходу из парка. Его подруга не соврала насчет нелюбимого предмета — физкультуры — бегала она куда медленнее его самого, и несколько раз ему приходилось замедляться.

Обернулся Арнольд лишь раз — когда они достигли конца аллеи. Он увидел, как уцелевший Сид Гифальди старался помочь Гарольду Берману подняться, и тощий силуэт Игги, что уже растворялся среди отдаленных деревьев. Их спасителя нигде не было видно. Выскользнув из парка, они пробежали еще немного по близлежащей улочке, пока колотье в боку не стало убийственным. 

Арнольд огляделся. Кажется, теперь они были в безопасности, по крайней мере, сирен больше не было слышно. Сердце все еще бухало от избытка адреналина. Он тяжело дышал, пот струился по вискам, а медный привкус крови во рту стал еще более отчетливым. Лайла переводила дыхание рядом с ним, привалившись к стене кондитерской лавочки. Она уже была украшена фальшивой паутиной, бумажными тыковками и летучими мышами, и это напомнило о том, что Хэллоуин был уже на носу.

— Ты как? — спросил Арнольд, глядя на Лайлу, чье лицо в желтом свете витрин казалось красным, как помидор. Она лишь рассеяно кивнула, бросив в его сторону короткий взгляд. Он сам тоже был в относительном порядке, уж точно отделался легче Гарольда и Игги. Арнольд подумал о том, чтобы закурить, и уже полез в карман, но прозвучавший рядом уже знакомый раскатистый голос вынудил его замереть. 

— Вот же крысы — вчетвером на одного.

Арнольд повернулся туда, откуда послышался голос, и в падающий из витрины мягкий свет вошел парень, что пришел им на помощь в парке. Спутать с кем-то такого громилу было трудно.

— Это ты вызвал копов? — выпалил Арнольд первое, что пришло ему в голову.

Парень как-то странно улыбнулся («многозначительно» — как подумалось ему позже) и покачал головой.

— Не люблю легавых, точно так же, как трусливых уебков, набрасывающихся скопом на одного. Так что все просто совпало.

Парень был выше его чуть ли не на голову и выглядел на несколько лет старше. Он стоял перед ними, непринужденно поставив ногу в тяжелом шнурованном ботинке, который еще долго будет помнить Гарольд Берман, на пожарный гидрант. Было в этом что-то смутно знакомое.

— Спасибо, — негромко сказал Арнольд и протянул парню руку, смутившись, что не поблагодарил его сразу. Незнакомец как будто бы вначале слегка подивился этому жесту, но принял рукопожатие. — Не знаю, чем бы все кончилось…

— Ладно тебе. Эти сопляки вряд ли бы пустили в ход нож, но…

— Все равно спасибо.

Парень снова усмехнулся, и его взгляд остановился на Лайле.

— Ну ладно, бывайте. Береги девчонку.

Не успел Арнольд опомниться, как он, не дождавшись ответа, уже скрылся за ближайшим углом. Уже много позже Арнольд Шотмэн вспомнил тот забавно-досадный случай из того времени, когда он был четвероклашкой. Мисс Словак, их тогдашний учитель, приставила его подтягивать по математике мальчика-одноклассника, уже не первый раз оставляемого на второй год за неуспеваемость. Арнольд неплохо справился с поставленной задачей, и одноклассник отлично усвоил проценты и дроби.

Чтобы отойти от всей этой странной череды событий потребовалось еще пару минут. Арнольд смотрел, прищурившись от света, на тот самый угол, за которым исчез незнакомец, а в голове крутился вопрос, который вытеснял все прочие: «Какого черта сейчас было?». Он тряхнул головой и вернулся к реальности. Арнольд повернулся к Лайле, которая стояла все так же, прислонившись спиной к стене и склонив голову. Ему на миг показалось, что она забыла, где находится.

— Лайла, — Арнольд коснулся ее руки.

Подруга подняла на него глаза. Они лихорадочно блестели. Лицо Лайлы уже не было таким красным, но на покрытых веснушками щеках виднелись пятна болезненного румянца, и Арнольд, почти не отдавая себе отчета, коснулся пальцами ее лба.

— У тебя температура. Что-то болит?

Лайла зажмурилась, ее лицо слегка исказилось, но при этом она отрицательно качнула головой. Нечего им было тут больше делать.

— Идем, — Арнольд взял ее под руку и настойчиво потянул за собой. — Я отведу тебя домой.

— Нет! Нет. Только не туда, — Лайла яростно запротестовала, но с каждым словом ее голос становился все тише. — Пожалуйста.

Арнольд приподнял брови. Что же это с ней такое сегодня? Лайла поглядела на него виновато. Она приоткрыла рот, будто хотела добавить что-то, но с ее приоткрытых, болезненно красных уст не сорвалось ни звука, только вид целиком выражал отчаянную, но безмолвную мольбу.

— Хорошо, пойдем в пансион.

***

По пути они снова молчали. «Sunset Arms» также встретил их безмолвием. Арнольд обошел первый этаж, включая везде свет, чтобы разогнать притаившиеся по углам тени. Лайлу он отвел в гостиную, вручил ей старенький плед и, пробормотав что-то о сломанном телевизоре, удалился на кухню.

— Сейчас найду что-нибудь от простуды, — крикнул Арнольд из кухни, ставя на огонь старый медный чайник. Лайла ничего не ответила. Когда он проходил к лестнице мимо входа в гостиную, то заметил, что она сидит в той же позе, чуть сгорбившись и сжимая по-прежнему сложенный плед.

Арнольд вошел в ванную комнату на втором этаже и подошел к раковине. Прежде чем открыть шкафчик-аптечку, он взглянул на себя в зеркало. Его лицо было бледным, под глазами залегли едва заметные тени. Скулу все-таки рассекли, и хоть нос остался цел, над верхней губой запеклись дорожки крови. Арнольд отворил шкафчик. Тот был почти полностью заставлен флакончиками и скляночками с лекарствами, срок годности которых должен был уже давно истечь, но он почти сразу нашел антисептик и ватные тампоны.

Очистив и обработав ранки, Арнольд вернул на место флакон Вокадина и принялся искать жаропонижающее. Шкафчик был подвешен достаточно высоко, и в детстве он до него не дотягивался, потому впервые видел эту гору лекарств. Его неловкие пальцы, с трудом пробираясь сквозь ряды склянок, сбросили одну, но каким-то чудом Арнольд сумел подхватить ее. Ее содержимое чуть слышно звякнуло, ударившись о стеклянные стенки.

Арнольд повнимательней присмотрелся к этикетке. Просроченное гипотензивное с фамилией и инициалами его деда. Надо же, вот так открытие! Он вернул лекарство на полку, но поставил так, чтобы этикетка была видна. Память Арнольда рисовала образ жизнерадостного и порой не в меру энергичного дедушки. Кто бы мог подумать, что тайком он глотал пилюльки от повышенного давления. Наверное, это было из разряда тех вещей, которых с возрастом начинаешь стыдиться все больше и больше. Вроде облысения, которое в конечном итоге становится настолько очевидным, что ношение парика делается таким же комичным, как и необходимым. Сия чаша не миновала и Фила Шотмэна. Нет, свою лысину он носил с лихой гордостью, но зато украдкой принимал таблетки, чтобы отжаться привычные сто раз вместо девяноста. Было ли это в самом деле таким неправильным, каким казалось Арнольду?

Куда более легким движением Арнольд развернул баночку этикеткой к стенке и вернулся к поискам. Через несколько минут, он понял, что все, что мало-мальски подходило, просрочилось, и захлопнул дверцу шкафчика. Тут Арнольд вспомнил, что мистер Грин сунул ему кое-что из самого необходимого по приезду, и отправился вниз, на кухню. Свистящий чайник заставил его поторопиться.

Положение Лайлы переменилось. Она подобрала ноги и уткнулась в колени, прям как тогда в домике на дереве. Плед остался лежать рядом

— Я не нашёл ничего от простуды, извини. Есть только Тайленол, — Арнольд сунул ей в руку баночку и поставил на подлокотник кружку чая. — Но хотя бы жар собьет.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Лайла. Рука с лекарством безжизненно опустилась на диван, как будто она уже забыла, зачем ей его вручили.

Арнольд, не сводя с подруги взгляда, занял свободное место около нее.

— Эй, тебе совсем плохо?

Лайла взглянула ему в лицо, и Арнольду стало не по себе. Нет, она не была так уж плоха, но в ее глазах плескалась такая необъятная печаль, что это заставило его невольно отпрянуть назад, а его сердце — болезненно сжаться. Лайла хмурила брови, губы ее тряслись и влажно блестели. Она хотела что-то ответить, но вместо слов из ее горла вырвалось лишь глухое всхлипывание.

В который раз за этот день Арнольд оказался в полной растерянности. Он глядел на подругу, не зная, что сказать или сделать. Времена, когда из Арнольда был хороший утешитель, уже канули в Лету. Но он не мог безучастно смотреть на то, что разворачивалось на его глазах. Лайла закрыла лицо ладонями, снова глубоко вздыхая и что-то бормоча, но что именно, было не разобрать. Арнольд ощутил, как его пульс снова участился. Он подсел ближе, неловко притянул Лайлу к себе и обнял — сделал единственное, что показалось ему уместным.

— Я… Черт… — она уткнулась в сгиб его шеи, и Арнольд ощутил горячую влагу, что потекла ему за ворот. Больше ничего не сдерживало ее рыданий. — Мама…

Когда руки Арнольда сомкнулись за ее спиной, крупная дрожь, что била Лайлу, передалась и ему. Она всхлипнула снова, и ее рука сжалась на его свитере, оттягивая ворот. Лайла прижалась к нему всем телом, словно ища защиты. Разве можно помочь человеку, просто обняв его? Арнольд давно перестал в это верить. Он не знал, делал ли он вообще хоть что-нибудь когда-нибудь правильно, но в тот странный миг почти в этом не сомневался. Мокрое от слез лицо Лайлы в невероятной близости от его собственного лица громко и убедительно твердило то, что ему следовало понять еще когда они случайно встретились во всеми забытом домике на дереве. У них слишком много общего.


	7. Глава VI «Famous Blue Raincoat»

_Да куда же денешься, если вечно спереди опасность, а за спиной обман? _  
Никуда не денешься.   
Некуда. 

_Трумэн Капоте  
«Другие голоса, другие комнаты»_

Очередное утро не принесло ничего, кроме разочарования и головной боли. Хельга тряслась от холода, щурясь от солнца, которое, как для того, что только встало над горизонтом, было просто ужасающе ярким. Она окинула взглядом пустующую улицу и крыльцо собственного дома, в сотый раз жестко и нелестно помянув имя преподавателя химии мистера Смита, по чьей вине она должна была тащиться в такую рань в школу. 

Мистер Смит носил очень распространенную фамилию, но был редким говнюком. Они возненавидели друг друга с первой встречи, и, несмотря на неплохие результаты по предмету, у них частенько случались, как их называет школьный консультант, «конфликтные ситуации». А уж когда Хельгина работоспособность резко снизилась, он тут же взял ее в оборот. Она так и видела, как старый хрен потирал свои маленькие сухонькие ручки, подбирая ей подходящее наказание. А теперь он, небось, дрых в теплой постельке, пока Хельга тряслась, тащась на автобусную остановку в такую рань, когда на улице можно встретить только молочников и разносчиков газет.

Разум подсказывал Хельге, что, конечно, она сама виновата во всем. Не нужно было засыпать на лабораторной работе, особенно когда Смиту попала под хвост очередная вожжа, но она проспала меньше двух часов той ночью, и помешать ей уснуть не смог бы даже пароходный гудок. Конечно, не следовало и пререкаться позже, не нужно было добиваться того, чтобы ее выгнали, но Хельга никогда не умела держать себя в руках, а теперь и подавно. Как бы там ни было, старик на нее взъелся. Что-то Хельга не могла припомнить, чтобы эту сучку Ронду Ллойд наказали хоть раз за опоздание на урок или за то, что она неоднократно позволяла себе вздремнуть на занятии. 

Хельга не смогла подавить смешок, стоило ей представить принцессу Ллойд за мытьем колб и пробирок, однако ее кипящая на медленном огне злость быстро вернулась к ней. Мысль вернуться домой и забить болт на хрыча и его предмет была слишком заманчивой, но она не могла себе этого позволить. Не явится на отработку, и уже к обеду Уортц наберет номер их домашнего телефона и пиши пропало. Возможно, Мириам и не поднимет трубку, а Бобу так и вообще плевать на ее успеваемость, если это не помогает добыть новый блестящий кубок в коллекцию на каминной полке, но отстранение от занятий ему точно не придется по вкусу.

Потому Хельга продолжала тяжело топать на автобусную остановку, плотнее кутаясь в свою парку и выдыхая в воздух вместе с паром несвязные ругательства. К счастью, автобус ждать пришлось недолго. Только она успела заткнуть уши наушниками, как он, пыхтя, выкатился из-за угла. Внутри было немного теплее. Угрюмый водитель исподлобья следил за Хельгой своими красноватыми глазами, пока она вносила плату за проезд. Ей подумалось, что ее глаза должны быть точно такими же, если не хуже — обычный побочный эффект ее веселого досуга, но все равно едва сдержалась, чтобы не показать мужику средний палец, уж больно изучающим был его взгляд.

Выбрав мало-мальски чистое сидение, Хельга рухнула на него и первые несколько минут даже не открывала глаз. Автобус делал редкие остановки по требованию, потому, за исключением еще трех-четырех таких же ранних пассажиров, почти пустовал. Из полудремы Хельгу вывел визг сигнала, перекричавший даже музыку. Чуть склонившись вправо, она поглядела вперед и вытащила один наушник. Водитель нервно лупил по рулю, а через лобовое стекло можно было разглядеть небольшую вереницу автомобилей. Надо же, в такую рань и пробка.

Присмотревшись, Хельга увидела впереди пару машин, выбившихся из ряда. Из них повыскакивали люди и тут же принялись, жестикулируя, ругаться. Хельга мрачно усмехнулась. Это ж каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы умудриться въехать кому-то в зад при таком малом потоке машин? Водитель перестал давить на клаксон и теперь нервно сжимал-разжимал руки на своей баранке, выжидая, когда можно будет перестроиться в другой ряд, и Хельгино беспокойство о том, что она может опоздать на свою отработку, почти улетучилось, но тут она взглянула в окно, и ее сердце опало.

Автобус остановился прямехонько возле пансиона «Sunset Arms». Хельге вдруг опять стало очень холодно, однако она, не отдавая себе отчета, подсела ближе к окну. Пансион совершенно не изменился с тех пор, как она посещала его в последний раз. Сколько ей тогда было лет? Двенадцать? Тринадцать? Он был все таким же большим, красным, ветхим… но Хельга знала, что теперь кое-что изменилось, произошло кое-что значимое. Теперь там был Арнольд. 

Ох, сколько раз, приходя сюда еще совсем мелкой, она воображала, что он по-прежнему там, внутри. Сколько раз глядела на темный стеклянный купол на крыше и ей чудилось, что он теплится желтым светом, и ее Арнольд находится под его сенью в безопасности и окруженный заботой. Хельга сотни раз представляла, как ее любимый лежит на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и слушает очередную пластинку из своей обширной коллекции или, сгорбившись над тетрадкой, напряженно решает особенно трудную задачку по математике, или как его синие глаза пробегают по строчке какого-нибудь приключенческого романа перед сном. 

Как бы Хельга была счастлива, если бы это хоть на миг оказалось правдой тогда, но теперь, пожирая глазами крыльцо пансиона, она ощущала какую-то смутную тревогу. Что бы она почувствовала, если бы Арнольд прямо сейчас вышел на крыльцо? Усилилось бы ее беспокойство или, напротив, ей стало бы чуточку легче? Следовало ли ей тогда выйти и поздороваться или… Хельга ничего не знала, и ей было страшновато даже предполагать. Какой же она стала трусихой — трясется от одной мысли, что ее заветное желание может исполниться. Впрочем, в любом случае было еще слишком рано, и Арнольд должен был еще спать. _Тише, старушка, все равно ничего не произойдет. Как бы ты этого на самом деле ни хотела._

Однако ее желание материализовалось. Дверь «Sunset Arms» медленно отворилась, и на пороге появился Арнольд. Он, как и она какое-то время назад, прищурил глаза от утреннего солнца и поежился. Хельга жадно припала глазами к крыльцу. Арнольд был бледным и осунувшимся, светлые вихры на его голове торчали во все стороны, точно он только проснулся и не успел привести себя в порядок. Ее глупое сердце тут же наполнилось нежностью к нему, и, забыв о всякой осторожности, Хельга не сводила с него взора все те пару минут, что он топтался около приоткрытой двери, точно замечтался о чем-то. Но вдруг Арнольд повернулся, как будто для того, чтобы запереть дверь, и вместо дверной ручки в его ладони оказалась чужая рука.

Лайла Сойер выступила из тьмы коридора, безбожно растрепанная и не менее нездоровая на вид. Но она улыбалась, и от этого Хельгино нутро сжалось, а ногти рук впились в сухие ладони. Проклятая стерва улыбалась, едва заметно, но ошибки быть не могло. А Арнольд улыбнулся ей в ответ. Однако это было не все. Небрежным движением руки он пригладил взъерошенные рыжие волосы на голове Сойер, а потом заправил самую длинную прядь за ухо. Ни дать ни взять, парочка любовников после бурной ночи. _Но ведь ты и так знала об этом, правда, Хельга, дорогуша?_

Хельга стиснула зубы, как делала, чтобы не издать ни единого звука во время приступа сильной боли. В ее сердце не осталось ни капли от былой нежности, теперь оно купалось ненависти и билось, билось как ненормальное. Это было так невероятно, невероятно знакомо, что Хельге захотелось, как в детстве, спрятаться где-нибудь за мусорными баками, чтобы излить свою злость в самозабвенной тираде. Все, что она могла сделать сейчас, это тяжело дышать и надеяться, что ее ненависти хватит, чтобы испепелить одним взглядом эту подлую дрянь.

И тут эта подлая дрянь посмотрела на нее, успев спуститься на одну ступеньку. Она застыла на месте и, кажется, побледнела еще больше. Арнольд, заметив перемену в Лайле, уже почти повернул голову в ту сторону, куда она смотрела, но тут на Хельгино счастье автобус резко тронулся. Опять взвыл клаксон, она нервно подскочила и тут же вжалась в сидение. Хельга молила Бога, чтобы он ее не заметил. И просила дьявола, чтобы он утащил эту проклятую мерзавку в ад. А в ее груди все продолжало полыхать.

***

Школьный коридор казался Хельге узким, как кроличья нора, хотя ширины в нем было в пятнадцать футов. Все дело было в толпе, через которую приходилось пробираться, и это было так же трудно, как плыть против течения. Все толпой валили в кафетерий, а Хельге нужно было в противоположную сторону, туда, где ее сложнее будет найти и где она сможет побыть наедине с собой.

Дерьмовое утро перетекло в дерьмовый день. Отработка прошла настолько из рук вон плохо, что она заработала себе еще две, плюс счет за битые стекляшки, который Боб получит со дня на день. Последующие три урока только подлили масла в огонь. Хельгу бесило все — от колыхания жалюзи до того, как морщил нос мистер Фишман, когда его не удовлетворял чей-то ответ. Внутри нее словно плотно сжалась пружина, которую нельзя было ослабить. Она сжалась еще там, в автобусе… Что бы Хельга ни делала, мыслями она то и дело возвращалась к тому, что увидела утром. Это было просто невозможно игнорировать, как не трогать языком ранку после только что удаленного зуба. 

Арнольд и Лайла.

Неужто она до сих пор расплачивается за ту надпись на стене, сделанную впопыхах? Только теперь, конечно, мало будет испортить свидание на Сырном фестивале, теперь все иначе, по-взрослому… Глупо было даже пробовать отрицать, потому Хельга перешла прямиком к гневу. Быть может, в его огне сгорят все ее дурацкие чувства. 

Как же ей хотелось забыться. Почти так же сильно, как в тот день, когда она переступила порог «Laudanum». 

— Хельга! 

Не оборачиваясь, Хельга ускорила шаг, ее рюкзак хлестнул по плечу какого-то очкарика, а локоть заехал в мягкий живот какой-то девице. Она шла так быстро, как только могла, и спасительный угол был уже совсем близко. Хельга почти оторвалась от своего преследователя, но тут она расслышала голоса. Очень знакомые голоса. И резко затормозила, снова чуть не врезавшись в кого-то. Хельга аккуратно выглянула из-за угла, и нашла глазами тех, кого и рассчитывала застать.

Лайла Сойер рылась в своем шкафчике, а Арнольд стоял рядом с обеспокоенным видом.

— Ты как? — голос Арнольда полнился такой заботой, которая по Хельгиному мнению была уже одним только воспоминанием. — Голова не болит?

— Все нормально, спасибо, — Лайла захлопнула шкафчик и повернулась к нему лицом. На ее лице расцвела слащавая улыбочка, и Хельгу чуть было не стошнило.

Фу-ты ну-ты! Как мелодраматично. Осталось только упасть друг другу в объятия и разрыдаться. Может, они окажут Хельге эту милость, и она впадет в гипергликемическую кому и умрет быстро и безболезненно. 

— Хельга! — прозвучало уже совсем близко, и она снова задумалась о бегстве, но не успела она развернуться, как была настигнута. Хельга нацепила на лицо свое самое угрожающее выражение, но, конечно, ее старую подругу не так легко было запугать. Тогда она, как частенько делала, подхватила Фиби под руку и отвела в сторону, где было меньше вероятности того, что их услышат.

— Ты что, от меня убегала? — запальчиво произнесла Фиби.

— О чем ты, Фибс? Я просто не слышала, как ты меня звала. С чего это мне убегать от тебя? — хохотнула Хельга.

Фиби это явно не убедило.

— Не нужно меня обманывать, ты меня избегаешь. Что вообще происходит?

Хельга устало вздохнула. Как-то она не подумала о том, что кто-то станет за нее переживать. И ей было почти совестно. Почти.

— Все в полном порядке, — сказала Хельга. Но подругу не убедило и это, и тогда она добавила: — Правда, Фиби.

Фиби горестно покачала головой и положила руку ей на плечо. Хельге показалось, что она очутилась в ловушке, когда темные глаза подруги сосредоточились на ней, и та быстро и пылко заговорила.

— Ты пропускаешь уроки, вечером до тебя не дозвониться. Ты перестала приходить на обед в кафетерий. По-твоему, мне не о чем волноваться? Посмотри на себя, ты будто неделю не спала, — Фиби закусила губу, по-прежнему не сводя с нее глаз. — Ты связалась с плохой компанией, Хельга?

— Ну что ты, мамочка, мы с ребятами играем рок-н-ролл и иногда балуемся травкой, — иронично произнесла Хельга, но ее подруга даже не улыбнулась.

— Если бы так.

Хельга закатила глаза, ощущая, что ее сердцу вдруг снова стало тесно в груди.

— Я шучу, Фибс. Никакой травки и рок-н-ролла, только книги и пицца дома, клянусь. Мне нужно побыть одной, ты же знаешь, что со мной такое бывает.

Но Фиби покачала головой, и она поняла, что и тут пути к отступлению отрезаны.

— Я приходила к тебе несколько раз. И тебя не было дома ни разу. Ни разу.

Хельга посмотрела ей прямо в глаза и поняла, что в них не было ни капли гнева, который можно было найти в голосе, но зато там плескались жалость и мольба. Ее раздражение сошло.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи все, как есть. Пожалуйста, Хельга. Еще ведь не слишком поздно?

И тогда ее глаза скользнули к сгибу локтя, прикрытого толстовкой. Хельга едва подавила желание рассмеяться. Малютка Фиби так проницательна, но все же подозревает совершенно не то. Готова ли она на самом деле услышать правду? Про то, как их старый знакомый с ее согласия подмешал ей в напиток анестетическое средство для животных, и все, что она запомнила, было лишь смутными отголосками, которые, тем не менее, заставили приползти к нему снова. Про то, как она чересчур резким движением и не пересчитав сунула деньги в здоровенную ладонь и получила взамен небольшой прозрачный пакетик с ворохом разноцветных таблеток, на который с вожделением поглядывали пара развалившихся на диване лохматых торчков. Про то, как Торвальд понимающе покачал головой, что должно было навести ее на определенные мысли, но не навело. Про то, как она каждый вечер употребляла по одной из ассорти, и ее захлестывали самые разные ощущения, а порой и все плохое убиралось из ее пухнущей головы.

Нет, Фиби совсем незачем было об этом знать. Как и том, что Хельге стало этого мало, и она пошла к Торвальду снова, а потом еще раз и еще. А за деньги, о, за деньги он мог предложить что угодно, и она стала коллекционировать свои впечатления, приятные и не очень. Кетамин был слишком нестабильным, и Хельга больше его не пробовала, но ангельская пыль зашла куда лучше. Фен сделал ее почти такой же деятельной, как раньше, правда, на короткое время, от экстази хотелось двигаться, танцевать и обниматься, одна понюшка кокаина наполнила ее такой энергией и креативностью, что она после долгого перерыва даже начала писать гениальную поэму, которая очутилась в мусорной корзине так же быстро, как сошел кайф, но подлинной панацеей оказались маленькие круглые таблеточки обезболивающего. Хельга принимала их по вечерам и наполнялась легкостью, философским безразличием, ясностью и покоем, и это стоило недомогания и сухости во рту на отходе. Нет, Фиби знать это было вовсе ни к чему. Верно гласила поговорка: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

— Послушай, Фиби, — Хельга сделала паузу, чтобы лучше подобрать слова. Видит Бог, это было непросто. Все непросто, когда в тебе сжимается эта гребанная пружина. — Ты моя подруга, и я ценю твое участие. Правда. Но моя частная жизнь не касается никого, даже тебя.

Фиби раскрыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но она перебила ее.

— Мне надо идти, увидимся.

Хельга набросила на плечо лямку рюкзака и, считая до десяти в обратном порядке, зашагала прочь. Мысль улизнуть из школы была чересчур заманчивой, ведь терять ей уже было практически нечего. Спасительный выход уже замаячил впереди.

— Эй, Хельга, привет!

На одно мгновение Хельге подумалось, что Фиби все же пошла за ней и снова попытается вызвать ее на разговор, но только на одно мгновение. Тихий мелодичный голос не принадлежал ее верной и участливой подруге, которую она, говоря по правде, не заслуживала, он принадлежал конфетной девочке, от одного упоминания имени которой начинала раскалываться голова. 

Хельга сделала еще пару шагов, остановилась и медленно развернулась. Она наградила Лайлу Сойер самым испепеляющим из своих испепеляющих взглядов. И он достиг цели, судя по виду Лайлы, сделавшей шажок назад. Все верно, с Хельгой Патаки шутки плохи.

— Я сегодня прямо нарасхват, — медленно и почти добродушно произнесла Хельга, но ее это, конечно, не обмануло. — Чего тебе нужно?

Лайла поджала губы, которые Арнольд, должно быть, целовал прошлой ночью, и опустила глаза, которыми он любовался не только вчера. Теперь пружина не просто сжималась, она раскалилась добела.

— По… поговорить, — нерешительно промолвила Лайла. Хельга усмехнулась, но ее зубы при этом плотно сжались.

— Вот как, — так же обманчиво учтиво протянула она. — Что же ты хочешь мне сообщить, дорогая?

Хельга сократила расстояние между ними и встала так близко, чтобы можно было говорить шепотом.

— Неужели пикантные подробности?

Глаза Лайлы метнулись к ее лицу, и она тут же покраснела. Ее рот приоткрылся, однако слова топтались у выхода еще несколько тягучих секунд.

— Я видела тебя утром, и я хотела объяснить, что ты, должно быть, все неправильно поняла, — неуверенно забормотала Лайла, примирительно подняв руки, точно Хельга собиралась полезть в драку. О, она бы с радостью надрала Лайле зад, если бы ей хотелось вылететь из школы прямо сегодня, но у нее были иные планы. — Я хотела бы, чтобы мы… больше не ссорились, и…

— Не ссорились? — оборвала ее Хельга. — Мы не будем.

Большие карие глаза стали еще больше.

— Правда? — с надеждой спросила Лайла. Хельга на миг вообразила, как запускает руки в ее очаровательные кудряшки, сжимает кисть в кулак и опускает это милое личико на свое острое колено, а после впечатывает его в шкафчик. Наверное, Лайла как-то считала эту информацию, ибо побледнела буквально на глазах, и надежда в ее глазах померкла.

— Мы не будем ссориться. Ссорятся друзья, приятели, хорошие знакомые, но не мы с тобой, потому что ты для меня никто. Больше, чем никто. Я и так делаю тебе огромное одолжение, потому что обещала, что в следующий раз с тобой будет говорить моя старушка Бетси, но я все же повторю в самый последний раз. Никогда и ни за что не приближайся ко мне, сука, иначе, клянусь, я отделаю тебя по полной. 

Тяжело дыша, Хельга поднесла кулак к Лайлиному носу, и он застыл в дюйме от цели. Она поняла, что перешла на крик, когда заметила, что возле них собралась небольшая толпа зевак. Тогда она опустила руку, прикрыла глаза и снова сосчитала до десяти в обратном порядке, но когда открыла их, Лайла по-прежнему была рядом с ней. Она выглядела как обиженный ребенок, но, похоже, не собиралась никуда уходить, так что Хельга ушла сама. Она резко развернулась, стараясь не думать о том, что ей глядят вслед, и пошла к выходу. Главное, что пойти за ней никто не решился.

***

Огромная таблетка опустилась на дно и тут же зашипела, от нее поползли пузырьки, и стакан стал напоминать крошечное джакузи. От этого вида к горлу подкатила тошнота, и Джей поспешил закрыть глаза и принялся массировать виски в бесполезной попытке немного унять пульсирующую головную боль. В тишине раздался щелчок — то кофеварка сообщала о том, что кофе сварился. Покойный отец Джея называл черный кофе и Аспирин завтраком алкашей, хотя сейчас уже время было скорее обеденным. За редким исключением тот не брал в рот ни капли, и к пьяницам относился с открытой неприязнью. Порой Джей пытался представить, как бы посмотрел на него сейчас его отец, если бы дожил до этого момента. Наверное, так же, как на него смотрела Лайла.

Джей знал, что дочь его презирает, на этот счет у него не было никаких заблуждений. Впрочем, чего он должен был ожидать? Он дал ей обещание, которое нарушил, столкнувшись с первым же серьезным препятствием. Он знал, что возвращает ее в прежний кошмар, но оказался слаб, до безобразия слаб, он был просто бесхребетным куском дерьма, однако ему хотя бы хватило смелости признаться себе в этом. Конечно, проку с этого было мало, как Лайле, так и самому Джею. Его пагубное пристрастие было слишком сильно, он не сможет справиться с собой, не сможет, пока ситуация остается не разрешенной, а выхода из нее он не видел.

Входная дверь тихонько скрипнула, и Джей открыл глаза. Он увидел, что таблетка почти растворилась, и поднес стакан к губам, прислушиваясь к направляющимся в кухню шагам. Первым, что увидит Лайла, будет почти разгромленная кухня, набитая посудой мойка, остатки еды и крошки на столах, мусор на полу. Джей отпил из стакана половину. Да, он сполна заслуживал презрения своей дочери, и оно станет еще сильнее, когда он скажет ей то, что должен был сказать сразу. 

Джей оглянулся через плечо. Его девочка стояла у входа на кухню и осматривалась, чуть сморщив носик. Она так сильно напоминала свою мать в этот момент, что ему стало почти физически больно от этого. Как же ему хотелось выпить. Налить полный стакан и расправиться с ним за пару-тройку больших глотков, но сначала он должен был поговорить с Лайлой, а уж потом, разделавшись с Аспирином и кофе, Джей сможет купить себе билет на прямой рейс до страны под названием Забытье.

— Здравствуй, фасолинка, не хочешь присесть?

Джей удивился твердости своего голоса, хоть он немного и сипел. Нужно было класть поменьше льда в напитки. 

Лайла широко распахнула глаза, но тут же подозрительно их прищурила. Он не мог ее за это винить. Джей выдвинул соседний стул и похлопал по сидению. Лайла постояла еще несколько секунд, но все же неуверенно приблизилась к столу и аккуратно села на предложенный стул. Она всегда была послушной девочкой, растить ее было счастьем.

— Кофе хочешь?

Лайла не ответила, но Джей все равно встал и наполнил две чистые кружки, которые сумел отыскать на самой верхней полке шкафчика. Он поставил кофе перед ней, тяжело опустился на стул и допил остатки растворенного лекарства. Боль в голове как будто стала немного утихать, но, конечно, Джею это только казалось, таблетка не могла подействовать так быстро. Лайла сначала молча гипнотизировала кружку, будто набиралась смелости, а потом, взяв ее обеими руками, сделала оттуда глоток и посмотрела на него. Джей был к этому готов.

— Так больше не может продолжаться, папа, — тихо, но твердо сказала она. — Ты ведь это понимаешь?

Джей промолчал. Он встал и прошагал к холодильнику, на котором стоял радиоприемник, включил его и без труда нашел нужную волну. «MJZZ» загремел свингом, который чуть трещал от помех. Обернувшись, Джей заметил, что Лайла следит за каждым его движением.

— Ты так рано, милая. Который сейчас час?

Она не ответила, но поднялась и выключила радио, оттеснила его подальше к стене, а затем, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулась на место и снова поднесла кружку к губам. Эту невозмутимость его дочь унаследовала точно не от него. Джею не хотелось смотреть ей в глаза, и все же он знал, что придется.

— Я не ночевала дома, ты не заметил? И ушла с последних уроков.

Лайла хотела упрекнуть его этой спокойной фразой, и ей удалось. Джею стало не по себе. Как он мог не обратить внимания на то, что его крошка не пришла вчера домой. В висках запульсировало с новой силой.

— Правда? Почему же? — как можно спокойнее спросил он, усаживаясь на место. — У тебя завелся кавалер?

— Боже, нет.

Лайла вздохнула и прикрыла лицо ладонями, а потом запустила пальчики в свои рыжие волосы, рыжие, но гораздо более светлые, чем его собственные.

— Папа, послушай, — она сделала паузу, точно решила еще раз обдумать то, что скажет, и Джей был благодарен ей за эту передышку. Лайла закусила губу и с большим усилием продолжила: — Я ведь уже не ребенок, и я имею право знать, что происходит. Почему… Почему это делаешь? Вот это все?

Она еще раз обвела взглядом кухню, а потом остановилась на его руке, державшей кружку. Ее по-прежнему было необходимо бинтовать, с чем сам Джей справлялся кое-как, но его рана была расплатой, точно такой же, как похмелье, только более болезненной. Раньше Лайла окружила бы его заботой, и на мгновение ему почудилось, что она прониклась сочувствием, но только на мгновение, а потом ее рот чуть скривился от отвращения. Джей принял это безропотно.

— В другой раз, милая, — прохрипел он. — Сейчас есть кое-что поважнее.

Его дочь удивленно приподняла брови, и Джей ощутил, как заколотилось у него в груди, а потом жар прилил к щекам. Он бы сейчас душу продал за крошечный глоточек бурбона, чтобы немного унять его боль, но нельзя было — Лайла не поверит ему, если он будет говорить с ней об этом пьяным. _Не отводить глаза, не отводить…_

Лайла нетерпеливо выдохнула, и Джей понял, что пауза затянулась. Ее губы раскрылись, но до того, как дочь успела хоть что-то сказать, он выпалил:

— Твоя мать хочет увидеться с тобой.

Кружка грохнулась о стол. Лайла непонимающе уставилась на него и несколько секунд глядела, не мигая, затем ее рот сжался в тонкую линию.

— Прости, мне показалось, что ты сказал…

— Твоя. Мать. Хочет. Тебя. Видеть, — повторил Джей, чеканя каждое слово. Как бы не извести на эту фразу всю оставшуюся в нем решимость, запоздало подумал он, но дальше говорить стало проще. — Ты никогда не спрашивала себя, почему мы ни разу не навещали ее могилу? Почему не было похорон, хм? Она не умерла, о, нет. Она нас бросила, тебя и меня. И теперь вдруг вспомнила о тебе. Что ты об этом думаешь?

Лайла глядела на него, широко раскрыв глаза, ее пальцы вцепились в край стола, словно она боялась потерять равновесие.

— Ты пьян…

Джей покачал головой.

— Ты же видишь, что нет.

— Значит, лжешь.

— Фасолинка…

— Не называй меня так! — Лайла вскочила, едва не опрокинув стул, и завертела головой, как будто то ли подбирала орудие самообороны, то ли прикидывала, куда ей бежать.

— Я не лгу. Сейчас. Я лгал тебе раньше, я не должен был… но ничего уже не поделаешь, верно?

И вот тогда пришли слезы. Лицо Лайлы осталось каменным, но ее разрумяненные щеки заблестели от влаги. Она попыталась их сдержать, но тщетно, только раскраснелась еще сильнее. В конце концов, она тяжело опустилась обратно на стул и закрыла лицо руками.

— Как же так? — спросила Лайла сдавленным голосом.

— Думаю, лучше объяснить все с самого начала, — у Джея пересохло в горле, но он все равно начал свой рассказ.

***

Необычная — вот каковым было его первое впечатление о Джин. Джей не мог оторвать от нее глаз, и глядел на девушку, пока это не стало неприличным, покуда она не заметила, как он на нее пялился, но вместо того, чтобы нахмуриться, она мягко улыбнулась ему в ответ, и Джей понял, что его судьба предрешена. Прошла еще целая неделя до того, как он набрался храбрости и подошел к прилавку, за которым она торговала какими-то диковинными поделками. Сам Джей приезжал на этот рыночек, чтобы продавать выращенные у них на ферме овощи и фрукты, и преподнес ей самый большой и сочный персик, который нашел в лотке, и благодаря этому они завязали свой первый разговор.

Джей был потомственным фермером, а Джин — студенткой театрального факультета. Он считал себя человеком, крепко стоящим на ногах, и впервые встретил такое воздушное, неземное создание. И поначалу их отличия стали тем, что их сблизило. Когда не было покупателей, а их никогда не водилось в избытке, они садились рядом на раскладные стульчики и, потягивая лимонад, болтали обо всем на свете, в основном говорила Джин, а Джей слушал, ощущая, как его нутро наполняется томительной нежностью. Она рассказывала ему о своей городской жизни, учебе, делилась своими мечтами и планами, и Джей начал понимать, что больше всего на свете ему хотелось бы, чтобы в ее жизни нашлось хоть немного места для него.

Когда то лето подошло к концу, Джей готов был смириться с тем, что они не увидятся, по крайней мере, до следующего, но Джин сама попросила у него номер телефона. Через два с лишним года они были уже женаты, и Джин ждала ребенка. Лайла появилась на свет таким же чудесным летним утром как то, в которое они познакомились, и для Джея тот день был самым счастливым в жизни. Он был так счастлив, что легко игнорировал тревожные звоночки. Джин с головой ушла в материнство и семейную жизнь, он сам тратил почти все свое время на восстановление ранчо и полуразрушенной усадьбы, доставшихся ему от покойных родителей. Все как будто шло как надо, вот только его молодая жена улыбалась все реже.

— Смотри! Смотри! — трехлетняя Лайла хлопала в ладоши и заливалась смехом, сидя на коленях у Джин, которая водила пальцами перед стареньким экраном телевизора, повторяя движения танцовщиц. Джин тоже широко улыбалась, и все бы ничего, но когда она обернулась к нему, ее глаза сияли таким потусторонним светом, что Джей сразу понял — она не готова расстаться с химерами своих юношеских мечтаний.

Его девочке нравилось все это, им обеим очень-очень нравились красивые вещи, столь неуместные в фермерской усадебке на окраине Плезентвиля. Позже этим барахлом был завален весь дом. Белые тюлевые занавески, репродукции Дега на стенах, импровизированный балетный станок, музыкальные шкатулки, проигрыватель и целая масса записей с торжественной, печальной, бравурной, слезливой музыкой — все это отдаляло жену от деревенских реалий и, как оказалось, приближало их брак к краху.

Тогда-то Джей и начал пить. Немного. У него все еще была куча работы, и не хотелось являться домой пьяным, но со временем порция превратилась в две, затем в три, а потом он не заметил, как от бутылки, которую он купил вчера вечером, осталась только половина. У Джея всегда был повод не проводить вечер дома, ведь работы на ранчо хватало, так что это было просто — отлучиться и потихоньку напиться. Он понимал, что так нельзя, но как же трудно не поддаться искушению, найти такой легкий способ сбежать от проблем. Выпивка сглаживала все острые углы, и Джею казалось, что он все держит под контролем, ведь у него семья, и это никогда не позволило бы ему зайти слишком далеко.

Однажды Джей вернулся домой раньше обычного и застал навеселе уже Джин, облаченную в какой-то умопомрачительный наряд из рюшей и перьев. На самом деле она была такой пьяной, какой он ее еще ни разу не видел.

— Я позаимствовала кое-что из твоих запасов, ты же не против, Джей? — ее голос был хриплым, а язык заплетался.

Когда Джей спросил ее, с чего это она так набралась, Джин нахмурилась и обозвала его гребанным лицемером, а затем невнятно забормотала что-то о карьере, которую он разрушил; он в долгу не остался, и вскоре это переросло в полномасштабный скандал. Он орал на нее, она грозилась все бросить и уехать, забрав Лайлу с собой. Каким-то чудом в тот вечер Джею удалось уладить все мирно — он раздел и уложил ее спать, пообещав, что они обсудят все, когда оба будут трезвыми. Джин вскоре уснула, но тяжкие мысли не давали ему уснуть почти до самого утра, ведь тогда он не решился утопить их в стакане бурбона.

Когда наступило утро, Джею показалось, что конфликт исчерпал себя. Несмотря на похмелье, Джин приготовила ему завтрак, и говорила с ним будто ничего не произошло. Джей надеялся, что она сожалеет, потому пошла на попятную. Несколько дней все было хорошо, и он решил, что они, как взрослые люди, могут пойти на компромиссы. Джей поговорил с женой, и спросил, чего ей не хватает, может ли он как-то восполнить эту нехватку. Джин раздумывала недолго и заявила, что хочет посещать утренние курсы актерского мастерства в городе. Эта идея не понравилась Джею, ведь тогда ему пришлось бы нянчиться с Лайлой в то время, когда у него больше всего работы, однако он не подал вида. Он любил Джин, и мог пойти на эту небольшую жертву ради ее счастья.

Некоторое время все было хорошо, или, скорее, нормально, как Джей говорил себе после. Джин посещала курсы три раза в неделю и возвращалась оттуда довольной. Ее глаза сияли так, как не сияли с того лета, когда они познакомились. Джей даже стал пить немного меньше, но возлияния по-прежнему были его ежедневными ритуалами: бурбон на три пальца около полудня и еще одна-две такие порции вечером. Иногда Джин присоединялась к нему за ужином, вот только всем, о чем она могла говорить, были ее проклятые курсы и новые друзья. Джей некоторое время не подавал виду, но однажды не сдержался и вспылил. Он выпил больше обычного тем вечером, подумаешь, лишний стакан. Кто бы мог подумать, что то было началом конца… Джин окинула его презрительным взглядом и молча удалилась из-за стола в спальню. Джей последовал за ней, и всё, как и следовало догадаться изначально, окончилось катастрофическим скандалом.

Джин стала посещать курсы пять раз в неделю, точно ему назло. Утром ее не было дома, днем не было дома его, а по вечерам они традиционно ругались. Вскоре это стало их рутиной — почти ежедневные истерики Джин, его крики, угрозы развода, скандалы, даже бьющаяся посуда. Пустые бутылки собирались в углу под кухонной раковиной, и уже никто из них двоих не мог сказать, кто выпивал больше, но даже тогда Джею казалось, что это все не всерьез. Да, он начинал чувствовать, что делает любимую женщину несчастной, вот только чем? Тем, что женился на ней? Тем, что подарил ей ребенка? Они были молоды. Какие молодые пары не проходят через испытания? Джею казалось, что жизнь играет с ним дурную шутку, но верил, что когда-нибудь этому должен прийти конец. Потому, когда он однажды вернулся домой поздно вечером и застал Джин одетой в синий дождевой плащ с чемоданчиком в руке, его сердце рухнуло.

Она была абсолютно трезвой и говорила очень спокойно, хоть и избегала смотреть ему в глаза. Джин сообщила, что уходит, ее решение окончательное, и что она больше ни дня больше не выдержит под этой крышей, где все на нее давит. Документы для развода уже были готовы, осталось только их подписать и решить, с какой частотой Джей желает видеться с Лайлой. Он глядел в суровое лицо Джин и все надеялся, что она улыбнется и объявит все это розыгрышем, дурацким и злым, но розыгрышем, почти таким же злым, какой подстроила ему жизнь. Однако этого не произошло.

Спустя годы Джей был уверен — тогда у него помрачился рассудок. Худенькие плечи Джин отчаянно дрожали под плащом, когда он, впивая в них пальцы, тряс ее, как будто пытаясь таким нехитрым способом вернуть все на свое прежнее место. Он запомнил испуг и презрение, что горели в глазах Джин, когда он, не сдержавшись, ударил ее. Лишь раз, первый и последний, но кожа ладони горела, словно обожженная после контакта с каленым железом. В бешенстве Джей кричал, что она сама может катиться на все четыре стороны, но Лайла останется с ним, и ради этого он костьми ляжет. Тогда Джин еще молчала, однако взгляд ее метал молнии и протестовал. После они еще долго пререкались и орали, пока из маленькой спальни не послышался тоненький детский плач. Выражение лица Джин как-то враз переменилось. Через несколько минут она ушла с единственным крошечным чемоданом, не проронив ни слова и придерживая свободной рукой плечо, где шов плаща треснул в том месте, где Джей схватил ее.

Больше Джей ее не видел, личные встречи им были не нужны. Он отправил ей подписанные документы о разводе, она, повременив, прислала ему бумаги, в которых подтверждала свой отказ от родительских прав. Вот так вот — развод и полная опека. А затем полная разруха. Он сгреб все вещи Джин, за которыми она так и не явилась, и разжег огромный костер. Конечно, тогда он уже был почти мертвецки пьян. Туда же отправились эти дурацкие картины со стен и кассеты, все ветхое тряпье и мишура. Уцелела только одна картина, что висела в комнате у дочери, но Джей вспомнил о ней, когда его безумие уже прошло. 

Джей пил много, так много, что по сравнению с тем его нынешний запой был просто детской забавой. Он пытался потушить пожар в груди, полыхавший на месте его разбитого сердца, хоть это было все равно что тушить пожар бензином. Печаль Джея была так глубока, что он совсем забыл о дочери, ради которой недолго, но яростно сражался с уже бывшей женой. Лайла смотрела на него своими грустными детскими глазами, что делало ее мордашку до одури похожим на лицо ее матери, и это лишь будило в нем глухую ненависть. Цвет у ее глаз был другим, но это выражение покрытого веснушками личика было точь-в-точь таким же, как у Джин как раз перед тем, как она хлопнула дверью их деревенского дома в последний раз. Джей сказал Лайле, что ее мать умерла, и это было правдой, хоть и в метафорическом смысле.

Все действительно было похожим на безумие, которое растянулось на дни, затем недели и месяцы, но Джей потерял счет времени, в его мире царила вечная ночь. Пусть иногда и всходило солнце, над его жизнью сгустился мрак, пронизанный детским хныканьем, завыванием ветра, тягучей музыкой и звоном грязных стаканов с вонючим пойлом. К чему это могло привести в конечном итоге, Джей тогда не задумывался, а сейчас ему тем более было страшно это представлять. 

Со временем, когда все-таки наступило прояснение, он просто бросился бежать без оглядки от этого упадка, от нищеты и голода в прямом смысле. Если бы не внезапно проснувшиеся муки совести, которые оказались сильнее тяги к спиртному, они бы пропали, определенно бы пропали. Лайла стала его бояться. Это больно резануло где-то внутри, когда однажды она, завидев его в дверях, просто-напросто спряталась под кровать. Чтобы вернуть доверие и побороть ее страхи, Джею понадобилось несколько лет, но он справился. Его девочка снова стала улыбаться, спокойно спать и наконец доверять ему. Они, в конце концов, смогли жить относительно счастливо.

А потом эта паршивая сука появилась из ниоткуда и изъявила желание увидеть Лайлу. Вот так запросто, как ни в чем ни бывало, словно не было всего того дерьма, что случилось с ними по ее милости. В памяти Джея сразу всплыла та омерзительная сцена перед ее уходом, и руки опять зачесались, но нет, он ее больше и пальцем не тронул, хоть она на это и напрашивалась. Все эти «Я ее мать, Джей», «Ты не имеешь права, Джей!», «Я все равно увижусь с ней, хочешь ты этого или нет, Джей!» уж точно не делали ничего проще. И тогда он прибег к надежному способу сгладить углы и впервые за более чем десять лет вышел из супермаркета с бумажным пакетом, набитым бутылками с бурбоном. Теперь Лайла его не боялась, о нет. Она уже взрослая, и на место страха пришло презрение, но Джей не мог сказать, что выносить было труднее. 

Он снова оказался на кухне один. Джей откинулся на спинку стула и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь совладать с частым сердцебиением. Если он замрет и прислушается, то сможет расслышать, как его девочка всхлипывает наверху. Джей знал, что она не примет всего этого стойко, его маленький хрупкий цветочек, но ее плач словно резал его по живому. Растерев невредимой ладонью лицо, он встал, и, чуть пошатываясь, словно уже был пьян, направился к шкафчику, служившему ему баром. Джей уселся за стол и, налив себе, уставился на бутылку.

— Ну что, остались только мы с тобой? Тогда за тебя, старина, — Джей отсалютовал кентуккийцу и выпил первую порцию залпом.

***

— Вот это охуенная вещь.

— Неужто?

— Почему ты всегда так скептически настроена, Патаки? Разве я хоть раз тебя обманул?

Пара змеиных глаз сияла лукавством с примесью насмешки, и на губах вот-вот должна была расцвести ухмылка. Именно это заставило Хельгу вырвать зажатый между большим и указательным пальцами пакетик и почти швырнуть свернутую трубочкой купюру в другую руку, которая тут же нырнула в карман. Как же он ее бесил, но она должна была признать, про свой товар он говорил только правду. Торвальд вразвалочку сидел на потертом диване и вертел в руках старую бензинку цвета бронзы, не отрывая глаз от Хельги. В них плескалось колючее озорство, и от этого ей было ой как не по себе.

— Ну, расскажешь потом, что да как, окей? Подробный отчет приветствуется, — устав играться с зажигалкой, Торвальд, наконец, использовал ее по назначению и поджег торчащую в уголке рта крепкую сигарету, а затем, не таясь, широко усмехнулся, и почему-то из-за этого Хельга и сорвалась.

— Может, еще отсосать и сэндвич приготовить?

— Было бы неплохо, детка.

— Да пошел ты нахуй!

Она уперла руки в бока, но Торвальд только расхохотался, и Хельга каждым дюймом своей кожи ощутила его снисходительный взгляд — он спускал ей это все лишь потому, что был прекрасно осведомлен о своей значимости. Он был котом, которого позабавило, что мышка встала на дыбы, однако он помнил, что может прихлопнуть ее одним изящным движением своей когтистой лапы.

Хельга фыркнула и, не прощаясь, развернулась на каблуках и затопала к черному ходу, в который однажды вошла. В коридор между ним и гостиной выходило множество дверей. Она ни разу не входила туда, но порой оттуда доносились фальшивящие гитарные риффы или в дверях показывались совсем неадекватные рожи. Обычно Хельга пересекала коридор максимально быстрым шагом, едва не переходя на бег. Пару раз ее пытались затащить в комнаты, одному ублюдку это стоило выбитых зубов, а второму — почти вывихнутой руки, но она не могла ручаться, что на этом все кончится. Оказавшись на улице, Хельга привычно вздохнула с облегчением и направилась прямиком домой.

Перед тем, как отворить дверь домой, Хельга долго возилась с замком. Она пять раз переворачивала ключ в разные стороны, но тот все никак не хотел входить в скважину. Оказавшись внутри, она поднесла пальцы с зажатым в них ключами к лицу. Руки дрожали, почти ходили ходуном. Ну отлично! Раньше такую дрожь Хельга наблюдала только у Мириам, когда она выбиралась из спальни наутро после ночи, проведенной в компании пары бутылок сладкого вермута и водки. За все годы, прожитые с нею под одной крышей, она, конечно, свыклась с алкоголизмом матери, и когда та по утрам выглядела так, точно вылезла из могилы, а не с кровати, на место равнодушию приходила уже злость. Вначале Хельга терзалась из-за своего отношения к матери, но потом плюнула на это. Разве можно принимать всерьез и жалеть того, кто большую часть времени напоминает передвигающийся по своей воле предмет интерьера?

— Я дома! — крикнула Хельга на всякий случай, хотя Мириам наверняка дрыхла и не могла ее слышать. Скинув куртку, она сразу отправилась наверх.

Хельга чувствовала, как у нее пересохло во рту и начинало ломить кости. Коснувшись лба, она ощутила, что он покрылся испариной, хотя ей скорее было холодно, чем жарко. Неужели она подхватила простуду? Но когда Хельга дошла до своей спальни, эта мысль уже покинула ее голову. В спальне царил оставленный с утра беспорядок, и ее это совершенно не волновало. Хельга первым делом схватила полупустую бутылку с выдохшейся минералкой и сделала несколько больших глотков. Она безразлично переступила через вывалившиеся из платяного шкафа шмотки и уселась на свою развороченную кровать. Хельга опустила руки на колени и заметила, что дрожали они еще сильнее. Она была почти спокойна, однако все равно полезла в закрытый на ключ ящичек прикроватной тумбочки, где лежали ее лекарства. На этот вечер Хельга приготовила для себя кое-что особенное, но принять одну таблетку все же было необходимо.

Она вытянулась на кровати, накинув на себя одеяло, и зарылась лицом в подушку. Хельга почувствовала, как ее волосы, электризуясь, прилипают к шее и лицу, это неприятное ощущение заставило ее перевернуться. В задумчивости, Хельга взглянула на часы-радиоприёмник и не сводила с них глаз, пока по ее телу не начало растекаться тепло и ломота стала отступать, хоть пот все равно прошибал ее. В самом начале Окси наполнял ее ярким, но спокойным кайфом, теперь же служил скорее избавлением, но присущая ему легкость пришла и на этот раз.

Хельга облегченно вздохнула и глотнула еще воды, а затем вытащила припрятанный в кармане джинсов прозрачный сверток. Там была всего одна самокрутка, «косяк с секретом», как назвал ее Торвальд. Хельга скептически прищурила глаза. С виду это была обыкновенная крутка с марихуаной, коих она перевидала целую массу, но все же ее драгдилер слов на ветер не бросал, да и она отдала за нее почти последние свои деньги… И любопытство взяло верх.

От первой затяжки в горле неприятно засаднило. Хельга сделала слишком глубокий вдох и тут же с непривычки закашлялась. На глаза навернулись слезы, и она зажмурилась, продолжая откашливаться. Последний раз она баловалась сигаретами лет эдак в четырнадцать, но эти опыты не зашли дальше одной пачки. Нынешние ее ощущения мало отличались от тех, что она испытала, раскуривая свою первую сигарету. Хельга сделала затяжку поменьше, и на этот раз впечатление, что ее легкие разорвутся, отступило. Она немного задержала дым, давая веществу скорее проникнуть в кровоток, а выдыхая, не стала прикрывать глаза. Хельгу вдруг накрыло мыслью, что если она закроет глаза, а потом откроет их снова, дым повалит не только из ее рта, но и из ушей, и он будет не серым, а цветным.

После четвертой затяжки от косяка осталась уже половина, и Хельге показалось, что в комнате слишком дымно и надо бы приоткрыть окно. Она села и отложила крутку в простую стеклянную пепельницу на тумбочке. Хельга спустила ноги на пол, и они странным образом отпружинили, словно на батуте. Под коленями странно защекотало, но ей это показалась забавным. Три шага до окна растянулись как в замедленной съемке, и когда цель была достигнута, Хельга с наслаждением окунулась в волну холодного воздуха. Вечер уже догорал. Исполосованный темными перистыми облаками оранжевый закат резанул глаза. Хельга сделала движение вперед к открытому окну. Ее локти с грохотом обрушивающегося здания упали на подоконник. Резкое падение отдалось толчком в шее, и это напомнило переключение тумблера.

Щелк!

Все вокруг изменилось до неузнаваемости. Закат стал невыносимо ярким, словно кто-то на невидимом пульте повысил контрастность до максимума, проезжающая мимо дома машина чуть не оглушила ее. Хельга прищурилась и зажала уши, чтобы спастись от этой кричащей экспрессии, и тогда у нее закружилась голова, и она подалась сильно вперед. Вовремя схватившись за створку окна, она втолкнула свое дурацкое тело обратно в комнату и прикрыла окно. Хельга села обратно на кровать и потянулась к пепельнице, где ее самокрутка уже почти истлела. Она затянулась в последний раз и раздавила окурок.

Время тянулось как жвачка. Хельга лежала на кровати и смотрела в потолок. Затылок упирался в изножье кровати, одна нога, согнутая в колене, лежала на подушке, вторая — свисала на пол, руки почти не чувствовались, но в плечах ощущалось странное напряжение. Сердце громко отсчитывало удары и, казалось, готово было вот-вот проломить грудную клетку и выскочить наружу. Хельга судорожно вдохнула через нос. Напряжение, дошедшее от плеч до висков, просверлило в них дырки, забралось внутрь черепной коробки и теперь беспардонно ворошило кучу воспоминаний, как будто горстку сухой листвы.

Руками, которые Хельга едва чувствовала, она оттянула ворот, чтобы волна жара, охватившая вдруг все тело, схлынула. Она ощущала, как по ее продырявленным вискам стекают струйки холодного пота, как сводит плечи, как странно трещит голос Леонарда Коэна. Когда она только успела включить радио? Невидимые волны «MJZZ» проникали сквозь стены, сквозь одежду, сквозь кожу, они несли тревогу, будоражили, поднимали облако пыли над воспоминаниями, которые Хельга считала уже давно истлевшими. В центре их был Арнольд, кому же еще там быть? Он был центральной фигурой ее мира, сколько она себя помнила. Когда Хельга безропотно позволила своим мыслям течь в этом направлении, дрожь в руках вернулась. 

Она могла вспомнить тот день в мельчайших подробностях. Он мог войти в историю как день безумного приключения и сумасбродных выходок, но стал днем страшной трагедии и поворотной точкой в ее жизни. Потому что Арнольда тогда не стало. Хельга помнила, как отчаянно цеплялась за него руками, каким-то не оглушенным уголком разума она понимала, что нельзя дать ему увидеть, но она оказалась слишком слаба. Когда она поравнялась с ним, его взор уже потух. Взор таких любимых, мечтательных, неповторимых глаз, взгляд, который был способен подвигнуть на великие свершения, вдохновить на написание сонетов, од, поэм, потух, стал безжизненным и серым, как остывшее пепелище. 

Арнольд сидел на земле, когда Хельга принялась трясти его и кричать. Вскоре ее оттолкнули, но она уже поняла, что это все равно ничего бы не дало. Рядом с ним собрались взрослые, Джеральд стоял в стороне и так же, как она, тупо пялился на разворачивающееся действо. Они обменялись короткими взглядами, и ее одноклассник горестно покачал головой, и почему-то от этого ей стало хуже всего. Через несколько минут Арнольда забрала скорая, хоть он был внешне и невредим. Больше Хельга его не видела.

Дальнейшие события смазывались. Хельга помнила большую панихиду неделю спустя, на которую сошлись все жители спасенного квартала, но не могла вспомнить, плакала ли она. Возможно, когда прошел первый шок, она плакала так часто, что уже перестала обращать на это внимание. Арнольда на похоронах не было — это никого не удивило. Он не появился в школе, и мистер Симмонс с горечью сообщил, что их однокласснику требуется срочное лечение, чему тоже никто не удивился. В школе еще долго шептались о том, что Арнольд загремел в психушку, и даже Джеральд, которого все уважали, едва смог положить этому конец.

Хельга ходила в школу на автомате, кое-как выполняла домашнее задание и даже порой не забывала поесть. Ее дни слились в монохромную череду, ей было плевать на все, и силы у нее находилось только на злость, глухую и бессильную. Хельгу злило, что процесс над Шеком затянулся на годы, злило, что журналисты никак не могли перестать смаковать подробности случившейся трагедии, злило, что треклятые рекламные постеры «FTi» все еще мелькали в городе, но больше всего ее злил Арнольд. Как ее любимый оптимист, ее ангел, неисправимый идеалист, ее прекрасный мечтатель смог так легко сдаться и впасть в безумие. 

Джеральд вначале не хотел ничего говорить, но Хельга прижала его, и он уступил и рассказал, что Арнольда действительно перевели в психиатрическую клинику. Эта новость подействовала на нее едва ли меньше, чем взрыв на Вайн-стрит. Она никому не сказала об этом: ни родителям, ни сестре, ни Фиби, ни даже доктору Блисс, которую ее вновь заставили посещать из-за откровенно хулиганских выходок. После десятка бесплодных сеансов даже психотерапевт опустила руки и прописала Хельге антидепрессанты, которые та смывала в унитаз. Глупо, конечно, но она не верила, что таблетки смогут излечить ее расколотое на мелкие кусочки сердце.

Спустя два года Хельга, снова-таки от Джеральда, узнала, что Арнольд по настоянию врачей и решению опекуна, которым стал мистер Грин, покинул Хиллвуд для реабилитации. Кажется, она по какой-то неясной даже ей самой причине ударила Джеральда, что, конечно, не способствовало теплоте в их отношениях, а потом расплакалась, но это не принесло обещанного доктором Блисс облегчения. Злость осталась, однако этому никто не удивлялся, она же была Хельгой Патаки, вспышки гнева были свойственны ее натуре, вот только никто не знал, что она злилась почти постоянно.

Годы шли, но Хельгу мучили одни и те же вопросы. Почему для всех остальных все так стремительно вернулось на круги своя? Почему небо не растрескалось, солнце не потускнело, время не сбавило ход? Почему Большой Боб, пусть и косвенно, но виновный в гибели двоих людей и доведении до горестного сумасшествия ребенка, совсем юного мальчика, ровесника своей дочери, может преспокойно продолжать жевать свои поганые бифштексы и торговать пейджерами, как ни в чем не бывало? Почему в их штате нет смертной казни, и это дьяволово отродье Шек получит максимум двадцать пять лет за разрушенную жизнь, как мог бы получить за разрушенный квартал? И почему, в конце концов, Хельга сама чувствовала себя причастной ко всему этому, хотя… Хотя она пыталась помочь?

И что имелось в итоге? Хмурый одиннадцатилетний ребенок, еще отчаянно пытающийся найти выход. Замкнутый тринадцатилетний подросток, готовый махать кулаками по любому поводу и без него. Пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, вместо свиданий с мальчишками увлекающаяся психоанализом, отлично понимающая разницу между понятиями «фрустрация» и «депривация», но не видящая ее между перламутровым и глянцевым блесками для губ. Семнадцатилетняя девушка, слушающая стариковскую музыку и лгущая тем, кому на нее действительно не плевать, которой самой все безразлично и которая устала себя за это упрекать.

Вот она — Хельга Патаки, которой снова стало не все равно, которой хотелось выть от трагизма ситуации, которой не хотелось думать о том, что отданные сорок баксов были последними. Хельга Патаки, которая с болезненной ясностью понимала, что для Арнольда ничего не изменилось, и он в той же бездне, а пропасть между ними еще глубже и шире. Через этот провал не перебраться, даже не разглядеть, что там, на том конце. Стоит ли по ту сторону ангелоподобный мальчик, видящий яркие, как кислотный трип, сновидения, готовый всегда протянуть руку помощи, тот единственный, кто верил, что в ней есть что-то хорошее.

Хельга конвульсивно сжала кулаками простынь под собой, так, что ее рукам стало больно. Челюсть свело судорогой, зубы невольно стиснулись, а глаза распахнулись. Чернота опалила их своей странно мерцающей бархатной глубиной, и из Хельгиной груди вырвался стон, а затем крик. По щекам покатились слезы, но она кричала, пока дыхание не сперло. Затем она перевернулась на бок и сжалась, чтобы спастись от мрака, желающего поглотить ее. Постель вдруг стала такой холодной, как стол в морге. Хельга стиснула челюсть еще крепче, но рыдания все равно рвались наружу, и дрожь сотрясала уже все ее тело.

Краем уха она расслышала, как в дверь постучали. Сначала робко, потом настойчивее.

— Хельга! — раздался голос Мириам. — Ты в порядке, милая? Почему у тебя дверь заперта? Хельга!

Голос был почти не пьяным и странно обеспокоенным. Хельга ничего не ответила. Она соскользнула с кровати и рухнула на пол, больно стукнувшись коленом, но почти не обратила на это внимания. Уткнувшись в стену, Хельга влезла в закуток возле тумбочки, и спрятала лицо в сложенных на коленях руках. 

Мириам затихла на несколько секунд, а затем снова постучалась и с нарастающим волнением позвала ее.

— Хельга!

— Да я в порядке, черт возьми, мама! Мне просто… просто приснился кошмар! Я в порядке, в порядке! — от запальчивого выкрика дыхание сбилось снова. Хельга утопила всхлип в рукаве толстовки, молясь, чтобы Мириам это удовлетворило. Она закусила нижнюю губу, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило за дверью.

— Хорошо, дорогая, спустишься, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, — в голосе матери сквозило явное облегчение.

— Ладно! — из последних сил крикнула Хельга.

Когда удаляющиеся шаги Мириам стихли, Хельге удалось немного расслабиться и перестать всхлипывать, хотя слезы из глаз продолжали течь. Они обжигали щеки, точно были каплями расплавленного металла, и Хельга изливала их, пока все ее нутро не иссякло.


	8. Глава VII «Sixteen Tons»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — «Sixteen Tons» (рус. Шестнадцать тонн) — популярная песня, повествующая о тяжёлом труде и бедности шахтёров-угольщиков. По официальной версии впервые записана в 1946 году американским кантри-исполнителем Мерлом Тревисом.

_You load sixteen tons, and what do you get?  
Another day older and deeper in debt.  
Saint Peter, don’t you call me, 'cause I can’t go;  
I owe my soul to the company store*._

_Ты грузишь шестнадцать тонн, и что имеешь ты взамен?  
С каждым днём ты старше и глубже увязаешь в долгах.  
Святой Петр, не призывай меня, ведь я не могу уйти.  
Душа моя заложена в лавке._

_Мир жесток, детка. Если тебе не подвинтить гайки,   
тебе ещё и тридцати не исполнится, а ты уже начнёшь трястись,   
дребезжать и ходить враскоряку._

_Стивен Кинг  
«Сияние»_

Стоило уже свыкнуться с тем, что в ноябре мало что выглядит так, как обычно, редко выглядит нормальным. Арнольд глядел сквозь свой прозрачный потолок на проплывающие в вышине облака, и они казались ему искусственными, но настоящие его мысли были далеко, они бродили вокруг домика на дереве. Ноябрь и его не обошел стороной, и теперь он казался мрачным местечком. Или он был таковым всегда? Арнольд прикрыл глаза, отсекая хмурый облачный свод и призывая облик «Убежища». У него больше не было того ореола. Оно было просто старым деревянным домиком, пустым и холодным, со скрипучим полом, дырявыми занавесками и кучей хлама, что раньше казалась несметными сокровищами. Для кого же он мог стать настоящим пристанищем? На самом деле для Арнольда убежищем был тот десятилетний мальчик, что умер в тот миг, когда прогремел взрыв на Вайн-стрит, теперь он это понял.

И смирился?

У него еще оставался «Sunset Arms», где тоже были скрипучие полы и груды мусора. Порой в особенно ветренные ночи скрипы и шорохи будили Арнольда, но он не пугался. Он воображал, что бабушка прохаживается по их с дедушкой спальне, потому что ее одолела бессонница, или пройдоха Оскар Кокошка потихоньку пробирается в свою квартирку после затянувшейся допоздна игры в покер. Ему даже становилось спокойнее, потому что все так и могло быть, если бы Альфонс фон Шек не появился в их квартале со своими честолюбивыми замыслами и жаждой мести. Иногда Арнольду казалось, что дверь его комнаты открывается, кто-то подходит к нему и садится на краешек кровати. Он был уверен, что только чудилось, но даже если бы это были ожившие мертвецы или призраки, он не имел бы ничего против. Его истинное место как раз и было среди призраков.

Эти мысли однажды пришли ему в голову, Арнольд не прогнал их, и вот теперь они явно злоупотребляли гостеприимством. У него все равно не было сил противиться, почти ни на что не было сил. По-научному это зовется апатией, но Арнольд так свыкся с этим состоянием, что оно уже давно утратило свой академический лоск. Многим приходилось похуже него, он прекрасно это знал. Он это видел. Некоторые знакомые по несчастью Арнольду буйствовали, галлюцинировали, бредили. Их накачивали какой-то дрянью, от которой текут слюни, пустеет взгляд, а тело превращается в подобие сдутого матраца, только из плоти. Некоторых даже привязывали к кровати. Омерзительное зрелище на самом деле, однако иногда Арнольд им завидовал.

Когда боль становилась нестерпимой, они могли убежать в беспамятство, он же был лишен этой привилегии с тех пор, как пришел в себя в «Оак-Хилл». Лекарства только все смазывали, притупляли ощущения, но эта скверна по-прежнему оставалась внутри. Она ширилась и поглощала все хорошее и приятное, оставляя его в состоянии тупого оцепенения. Иногда Арнольду казалось, что способность радоваться можно удалить хирургическим путем, и именно это с ним и проделали тайком. Нельзя было сказать, что он перестал чувствовать вовсе, но мир теперь выглядел так, словно кто-то незримый сузил спектр до черно-белого, или оставил из всей гаммы вкусов лишь четыре основных, или возможность осязать только то, что причиняет боль. Арнольд был все еще в состоянии ощутить досаду, беспокойство, порой удовлетворение, но о вещах вроде горечи, разочарования, остроты он лишь помнил.

Желтые таблетки Кветиапина сыграли в этом не последнюю роль, это было таким очевидным открытием. Желтые таблетки Кветиапина были пятнами, точно капельки воска. Разрастаясь и сливаясь, они образовывали кокон… или скорлупу и отгораживали. Но сейчас эти пятна были собраны и валялись на полке аптечки закупоренными. Их пятнистость была под контролем уже пятый день, и пусть апатия никуда не делась, однако острота реальности постепенно входила в него, медленно, но легко, точно разогретый нож в масло. Туман таял перед его очами, но сгущался на периферии.

Пару дней назад они виделись с Лайлой. Она проскользнула в домик на дереве и молча уселась рядом. Она чувствовала взгляд Арнольда на себе, но вопреки обыкновению ее это не смущало. Лайла выглядела так, словно в ее жизни произошло что-то ужасное. С той ночи, когда она осталась у него ночевать, она как будто потеряла несколько фунтов и пролила море слез. Арнольд силился припомнить, в чем же дело, но выходило не очень. Она ведь что-то говорила о матери, верно?

— Что с тобой? — наконец спросил он. Лайла медленно повернулась к нему, и он попытался уловить в полутьме выражение ее лица, но видел одни только темные глаза.

Она коротко вздохнула, и он почти что кожей ощутил ее напряженность.

— Ничего особенного, — казалось, прошли годы перед тем, как она ответила, а потом спросила кое-что странное: — Ты когда-нибудь видел мертвых людей?

— Случалось, — Арнольд сказал это, не задумываясь.

Чего бы от него ни ждала подруга, это было явно не то. Она обхватила руками колени и больше не смотрела в его сторону. Как же у него это выходило раньше? Утешать кого угодно, мотивировать, направлять к принятию верных решений, помогать увидеть во всем светлую сторону и отыскать ориентир? И вот теперь он городил какую-то чушь, и то это давалось ему с трудом. Может, следовало поинтересоваться, видела ли Лайла оживших мертвецов, в ответ?

— Скверная погода, не так ли? — с усилием выдавил из себя Арнольд.

— Ага.

Хах, еще один вопрос, не требующий ответа, или же требующий слишком подробного. С чего бы это ясное небо над их головами должно было показаться скверным? Может, потому что на нем не было видно их путеводной звезды? Да и если бы погода имела для них такое большое значение, стали бы они приходить в этот открытый всем ветрам дощатый домик на дереве по имени Могучий Пит? Дубы облетали одними из последних, и только благодаря этому над их головой еще имелось подобие кроны и раздавался привычный гипнотический шорох. Неужели теперь этого было мало?

Арнольд медленно поднялся и так же неспешно прошел к потертому комодику. Ящик выдвинулся со скрипом, и рука быстро отыскала то, что ему было нужно.

— Вот, возьми.

— Что это? — голос ее звучал бы недоуменно, если бы не был таким слабым. — Зачем?

— Просто пусть она будет у тебя, Морковка, — некое подобие улыбки коснулось губ Арнольда, но улыбка не нашла ответа, и он подспудно обвинил в этом себя. — Когда-то это была моя любимая книжка.

«Маленький фермерский домик» был безнадежно истрепан, и теперь сложно было сказать, какое место больше под стать этой книге — «Sunset Arms» или эта хибарка. Несмотря на внешний вид, она сохранила свое очарование, с ней было связано много воспоминаний. Например, о том, как маленький наивный и добрый мальчик пересек реку, чтобы доплыть до безлюдного острова, на котором жила писательница, вдохнувшая жизнь в эти страницы. Писательница оказалась злой и грубой, но на то мальчик и был добрым и наивным, чтобы верить, что он сможет помочь ей измениться. Тогда это сработало, но однажды мальчик столкнулся с препятствием, которое не смог преодолеть, и тогда он сошел с ума и избыл всю свою наивность и доброту. Арнольд был готов поспорить, что даже для такой экстраординарной личности как Агата Колфилд такая концовка была чересчур.

В тот вечер они разошлись каждый в своем направлении. Впервые Арнольд не довел Лайлу до дома, но это решение было принято из такого же молчаливого согласия, как и прежний договор о провожании. В тот вечер он не почувствовал бы себя свиньей, даже если бы этого заслуживал. Все равно он ничем не мог помочь подруге, Арнольд знал это наверняка, хотя не понимал до конца, откуда пришла эта уверенность. А вот сам Арнольд от помощи бы не отказался. Мысленно он метался от стремления укрыться от всего мира до элементарного человеческого желания быть понятым и утешенным. Но то было в тот вечер, а сегодня Арнольд уже принял решение.

Уже два дня он не выходил из дома. Два дня он большую часть времени проводил в постели, созерцая небо, что раньше позволял себе только в минуты глубокой задумчивости или крайней усталости. Его мобильник молчал, на стационарный телефон никто позвонить и вовсе не мог. Ночи сменяли дни, и единственной компанией Арнольда был транзисторный приемник в изголовье, и только благодаря тому, что Нэд делал объявления, он знал, какой сегодня день недели, а о времени года красноречиво твердила принесенная ветром листва на крыше. В ином случае он бы непременно окончательно утратил связь с реальностью.

Загадочный ключ, не утративший своей таинственности, утяжелял карман все сильнее, точно его вес рос пропорционально его отчаянию. Арнольд прощупал его сквозь материю джинсов — даже так он обжигал руку своим холодом. Уже с неделю, с тех пор, как кончились варианты для поисков подходящей скважины, он повторял один и тот же бессмысленный ритуал — обходил пансион и снова пытался отыскать нужный замок. Само собой, таковой не находился. Так и должно было быть. Ведь Арнольд проверил все эти двери один, вместе с Лайлой, и снова один, и потом опять. Это превратилось в навязчивую идею, в необходимость проделывать одно и то же действие, иначе можно было забыть о сне и последних крупицах покоя. От этого не спасали даже невидимые цепи апатии, и это даже слегка пугало.

Арнольд тряхнул головой и с трудом поднял свое тяжелое тело в сидячее положение. Корпус почти пьяно качнулся, но затем выпрямился. Его комната была прежней, настолько прежней, что, если прищурить глаза, сквозь влажную дымку можно будет увидеть спальню девятилетнего Арнольда Шотмэна. Увидеть ее стены со слегка выгоревшими обоями, мягкие ковровые покрытия, полки, начиненные разными мелочами, фотографиями, книгами, компьютерный стол и старенький монитор. Оборудованная по последнему слову техники крыша все также пропускала много света, радио все также наигрывало джаз, и только кое-кто теперь казался здесь лишним. Арнольд встал с постели, и на него снова нахлынуло головокружение. Ключ, воспользовавшись ситуацией, тут же потянулся к земле, отягощая его шаг. Арнольд мог вытащить его из кармана и зашвырнуть куда-нибудь подальше, как поступил со своими лекарствами, но опасения, что шнурок оплетет пальцы, и он уже не сможет освободиться от всего этого, были сильнее.

В «Sunset Arms» из-за проблем с отопительной системой прохладно было везде, но кухня была самым холодным местом, несмотря на то, что там иногда горел газ. Войдя туда, Арнольд поежился. Холодное полупустое помещение напомнило ему о том, что он не ел уже больше суток. Желудок не посылал сигналов о голоде, но умом он понимал, что поесть хоть немного необходимо. Холодильник не обрадовал Арнольда своим содержимым, из съестного там оказались только остатки фастфуда, купленного около недели назад, и подсохший, но бережно завернутый в пергамент ореховый рулет. Его передала миссис Вителло, пожилая цветочница, держащая лавку на Вайн-стрит, сколько он себя помнил. Это было мило, никто из прежних соседей уж точно не пытался его кормить.

Выбор был невелик, так что Арнольд вытащил нож и, примерившись, попытался отрезать кусочек. Выходило не очень, рулет оказался твердокаменным, и у него промелькнула мысль, что если бы из таких рулетов строили дома, они бы выдержали даже атомную бомбардировку. Арнольд даже почти улыбнулся, но нож вдруг выскользнул из ослабевших пальцев. Лезвие было достаточно тупым, так что оставило лишь поверхностную царапину, но он все равно зашипел от боли. Но боль, как и досада, прошла быстро, и Арнольд завороженно уставился на тонкую красную полоску у самого запястья, которая постепенно бралась бусинками крови. Внутри него зародилась какая-то странная дрожь, будто… нетерпение. Арнольд пришел в себя только через пару минут, отбросил нож в раковину и пошел в ванную комнату.

Холодная вода быстро и легко смыла скудную кровь, оставив лишь неглубокую длинную ранку с красноватыми краями, и выглядела она уже совсем не так драматично. Арнольд обработал ее Вокадином и стал рыться в аптечке в поисках пластыря. Вдруг ему опять вспомнились «Маленький фермерский домик» и та, кто его создала. Он ведь до сих пор не думал о том, что случилось с Агатой Колфилд. Жила ли она по-прежнему в хижине на Лосином острове или же ее уже не было среди живых? Кончина малоизвестной детской писательницы вряд ли привлекла бы много внимания, и она была уже достаточно старой, когда Арнольд собирал информацию для своего сочинения и заодно пытался выведать причины ее озлобленности. Тогда желчность миссис Колфилд неприятно удивила его и даже стала причиной для его настойчивых посещений, целью которых были попытки выведать правду. Теперь Арнольд мог ее понять. Пожилая писательница, выглядящая точь-в-точь как старая ведьма, но созидающая сказочные истории, просто устала верить в хорошее, потому что выжала до капли свой идеализм. Это было просто, как дважды два, но, чтобы понять это, у него ушли годы. Возможно, Арнольду следовало поступить так же — укрыться где-то в уединенном месте и просуществовать там в одиночестве до конца своих дней. Не такой уж и плохой расклад, если подумать.

Порез еще немного саднил, и глаза Арнольда метнулись обратно к нему. И тут в его голову пришла эта мысль. Зачем искать уединенное место и прятаться, если можно просто перестать существовать? Если бы нож скользнул всего на дюйм выше и распорол тонкую кожу на запястье, как раз там, где синеватым узором сплетаются вены? А потом, конечно же, совершенно случайно лезвие рассекло бы и вторую руку? Что бы тогда? Крови было бы гораздо больше, это точно, она бы залила этот холодный кафель и продолжала бы вытекать, пока он… И Арнольду не пришлось бы думать о том, как жить дальше, как уживаться с другими и с собой, думать об утратах, о своем сиротстве, о пятнах Кветиапина. Ему бы больше не нужно было делать вид, что недавняя холодность Лайлы не задела его, примиряться с тем, что их с Джеральдом дружбе пришел самый бесславный конец из всех возможных, не замечать, что Хельга Патаки смотрит на него так, точно он ее предал.

— Твою же мать.

Арнольду нестерпимо захотелось курить, и это желание вытеснило все остальное. Он заклеил руку пластырем и спустился обратно на кухню. Чтобы добыть огонь дрожащими руками пришлось переломать полдесятка спичек. Наконец он затянулся, и судорожный выдох сделал воздух в кухне на долю градуса теплее. Обычно Арнольд не курил в доме, однако обычно он и не задумывался о плюсах самоубийства. И дело было не в том, что это было страшно, а в том, что это было слишком… соблазнительно?

Под рукой не было пепельницы, потому Арнольд попросту растворил окно во двор и высунулся туда. Ветер обжег холодом, растрепывая волосы на голове и охлаждая выступившую на лбу испарину. Задний двор полнился хламом еще в годы условного рассвета «Sunset Arms», теперь же он был почти неотличим от свалки, и один единственный окурок уж точно не мог испортить вида. И почему сегодня Арнольду приходили в голову мысли о вздорных женщинах? Что было общего у пореза на руке и сварливой писательницы, или у ледяного сквозняка с задиристой девчонкой? Ровным счетом ничего, но Арнольд уже смирился с тем фактом, что его мысли частенько бывали непоследовательными.

Ох уж эта Хельга Патаки — вечная загадка, которая врежет тебе промеж глаз, только попробуй начать ее разгадывать. Арнольд всегда считал, что Хельга ему немного безразлична. Только недавно он понял, что безразличие — это чувство абсолютное, и оно не имеет градаций. Относительность не чужда тоске, горю, злости и даже любви, но уж точно не безразличию. Арнольд думал о Хельге гораздо реже и меньше, чем о Лайле, Джеральде, даже о Сиде и Гарольде, или паршивце Игги, но когда уж приходилось размышлять об этой девчонке, это бывало довольно увлекательно.

Было в ней что-то едва уловимо привлекательное, что-то антигероическое и антагонистическое, что-то такое, что сделает любую историю интереснее. Как-то очень давно Арнольда посетила странная мысль о том, что Хельга — притворщица. Было нечто в ее поведении, что можно было описать одним лишь словом — «чересчур». Он и сам притворялся в последнее время, но, разумеется, до ее мастерства ему было ой как далеко. Что же именно было не так? Она его ненавидела — в это легко было поверить, потому что Хельга постаралась на славу, чтобы убедить Арнольда в этом. Но порой, очень и очень редко, он ловил на себе ее весьма странные взгляды, которые сразу же обращались в злобные, но с налетом неловкости, как будто он застал ее за каким-то интимным делом.

И потом, Арнольд так и не узнал истиной причины того, почему Хельга помогала им с Джеральдом. Все можно было бы объяснить ее нежеланием отказываться от прежней жизни, которой неминуемо пришел бы конец, если бы Шек добился своего, однако… Он ей не поверил. Для злодейки Хельга Патаки была уж очень плохой лгуньей. Так что вопрос «Какого черта?» все еще был актуален.

Холодок пробежал по спине Арнольда, а потом захватил все его тело. Сигарета в руке истлела до фильтра, и он, размахнувшись, зашвырнул ее подальше. Окурок приземлился на пустую ржавую канистру. Арнольд скользнул взглядом от нее до сваленных в кучу прогнивших балок и досок, которые когда-то были домашней сауной. Там ядовитым аспидом вился кусок толстой веревки. Его как раз хватило бы, чтобы сделать петлю и… Арнольд с треском затворил окно и, тяжело дыша, отвернулся. Неужели просто жить с каждой минутой становилось все более преступным?

«Именно так, милый мой,» — вкрадчивым голосом вторила чернота в его голове. — «Как ты вообще себя выносишь, а? Сделай уже всем одолжение и освободи мир от своего присутствия».

Арнольд сжал кулаки. Из-за подступающего ужаса его ноги стали ватными, но он успел опереться о раковину. Внезапно у него во рту стало так сухо, что он не смог бы выдавить из себя ни слова, даже если бы пришлось звать на помощь. Разум старательно пытался противостоять и кричать «нет», но черноте было все равно.

«Посмотри на себя, стоишь тут и трясешься, жалкий слабак. Не проще ли совсем покончить? Считаешь, кто-то станет горевать по тебе? О нет, солнышко, все вздохнут с облегчением. Думаешь, мистеру Грину нужна эта обуза в виде свихнувшегося подростка? А Лайла ходила всюду с тобой, потому что ты ей дорог? Ей просто было тебя жалко. А что Джеральд, твой лучший друг с пеленок? У него-то и жалости для тебя не нашлось, как прискорбно. А что до загадочной Хельги Патаки, так она с большим удовольствием станцует на твой могиле. Можешь сказать ей спасибо заранее, потому что больше никто не придет на твои похороны, так что сделай уже всем одолжение. Сделай всем одолжение, сделай одолжение, сделай, сделай, сделай…»

Арнольд ощутил жжение в правой руке. Он глянул вниз и увидел кровь. Он так сильно сжал кулак, что порез открылся и пластырь почти отстал. Нужно было еще раз промыть рану и наложить новый, но от мысли подняться в ванную его накрыло еще одной волной ужаса. Его мозг до странности быстро все просчитал: в зеркальном шкафчике в ванной есть просроченное, но мощное лекарство от давления, и ему понадобится его совсем немного. Десяток, не больше, тогда его не стошнит, он потеряет сознание, а потом наступит смерть, быстрая и безболезненная, и его даже можно будет хоронить в открытом гробу.

Его чернота улыбнулась ему, она разрасталась, углублялась и превращалась в настоящую бездну.

Арнольд закрыл лицо руками, застонал и соскользнул на холодный плиточный пол кухни. Ему нужно было в свою спальню, комнату со стеклянной крышей, где всегда много света и играет радио, туда, где можно представить себя прежним. Арнольд поднялся и поковылял прочь из кухни. Когда он достиг лестницы, у него получилось идти быстрее, а поднявшись на второй этаж, он смог перейти на бег. Может, еще раз проверить замки?

***

Лайла не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз так волновалась, когда в последний раз пребывала в таком смятении. Колени подгибались от ужаса, сердце грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди, ее тело попеременно обливало волнами жара и холода и, казалось, даже волосы на голове шевелились. Теперь Лайла отлично понимала значение выражения «трясутся поджилки», и ей хотелось лишь одного — убраться поскорее, неважно куда: домой, в «Убежище», в пансион или в парк. Или на другой континент, почему и нет? Место, которое Джин выбрала для их встречи, выглядело довольно роскошным, по крайней мере, таким оно казалось снаружи. Лайла не привыкла бывать в таких, и заранее знала, что будет чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, а она уже измаялась за те полтора часа, что потратила на дорогу в Даунтаун.

Люди, которых ты считаешь умершими, не каждый день появляются в твоей жизни снова, и по такому случаю Лайла даже принарядилась. Платья навсегда ушли из ее гардероба, когда ей было лет четырнадцать и она решила отказаться от образа девочки-припевочки, потому носить одно из них снова было непривычно. Руки то и дело тянулись к подолу, чтобы натянуть его на округлые коленки. И как раньше она с этим справлялась? Платье цвета темного мха было тесновато в талии, которую сейчас уже никто не осмелился бы назвать тонкой, и это было одной из причин, по которой Лайла чувствовала себя полным ничтожеством. Что скажет Джин, когда увидит ее? Скривится ли от отвращения или вовсе не узнает ее. Она была готова к любому исходу.

Лайла подняла глаза от своих ботинок к тяжелым дубовым дверям. Что ее ждало за ними? Могла она еще месяц назад подумать, что в ее жизни будет такой остросюжетный поворот? Возможно, это должно было быть захватывающим, но это было страшно. Гораздо хуже, чем первое свидание, итоговая контрольная и поход к дантисту вместе взятые. Это было даже тревожнее, чем первая найденная ею пустая бутылка под раковиной. Лайла пыталась расспросить отца о Джин, но он не был особенно словоохотлив. Из того, что он ей все-таки рассказал, следовало, что ее мать, отправившись в Европу, стала то ли актрисой, то ли танцовщицей, и теперь Лайла не могла выбросить из головы образ худосочной девицы в балетной пачке. Не будь ей так страшно, она бы даже посмеялась над стереотипностью своего мышления.

Хоть ее сердце по-прежнему и билось, как у пугливого кролика, кое-как совладав с собой, Лайла шагнула вперед и отворила дверь. Войдя, она ахнула. Внутренняя обстановка превзошла все ее ожидания. Если снаружи заведение скорее напоминало очень дорогое кафе, внутри это был настоящий ресторан, небольшой, но шикарный. Один из таких, где названия в меню сплошь на французском, к нему подается карта вин, а разместиться в зале помогает вышколенный метрдотель. Лайла огляделась вокруг, чувствуя себя приговоренным у подножия эшафота, ей вдруг стало стыдно за свой убогий вид. Роскошно убранный зал не был наводнен людьми, только кое-где тихо переговаривались парочки — как раз было время между поздним завтраком и обедом. В этот момент въедливый облик тощей балерины вспыхнул в голове с новой силой — ей это место идеально подходило, а вот Лайла тут точно была лишней. Она постаралась перекрыть его образом той одетой в черное женщины, что подкараулила ее недавно возле школы, но ее разум отказывался идти ей навстречу. Лайла осмотрелась снова, и на этот раз ее глаза наткнулись на вскинутую тонкую руку.

Рыжеволосая элегантная дама кокетливо и призывно перебирала пальчиками в воздухе, другая ее рука была занята прижатым к уху сотовым телефоном. Пути назад уже не было, сбежать во второй раз было бы просто позорно. Вздохнув, Лайла стянула куртку, отдала ее гардеробщику и пошла к столику в глубине зала. Подойдя ближе, она осознала, что Джин говорила с кем-то на французском, и почему-то от этого ей стало еще более неловко. Она замерла в футе от стола, гадая, что будет уместным сделать дальше.

Не глядя на Лайлу, Джин подняла ладонь, как бы призывая ее подождать пару минут и вдруг перешла на английский:

— Ну, до свидания, дорогуша, у меня важная встреча. О нет, нет, это не то, о чем ты подумала, негодница, — она задорно хохотнула. — Чао, увидимся.

Забросив телефон в элегантный черный ридикюль, Джин подняла на нее глаза. Васильковый взгляд прожег Лайлу, а чужие губы скривила улыбка.

— Здравствуй, детка, — Джин встала из-за стола и потянулась к ней. — Как поживаешь, милая?

— Здравствуй, — хрипло выдохнула Лайла, не в силах больше ничего добавить.

Джин обвила ее своими костлявыми руками, и ей стоило больших усилий обнять ее в ответ, хотя бы ради соблюдения правил приличия. Черный бархат под руками показался очень скользким и холодным. Наконец Джин отпустила ее и, отступив на шаг, сжала пальцы Лайлы в своих ладонях, тоже холодных и гладких.

— Ну-ка, покажись. Как же выросла! Хорошенькой стала, — ее голос журчал так знакомо, но совершенно не вязался с тем, что было у нее перед глазами, словно ее память решила насмеяться над ней, породив такое несоответствие.

Лайла вымучено улыбалась, пока взгляд Джин скользил по ее неидеальным формам под старым платьем, и ждала, когда же этот поток милостей иссякнет.

— Однако я бы внесла кое-какие коррективы, — наконец сказала женщина с голосом ее матери. — Твои волосы — они прекрасны, но не стоит ходить такой лохматой.

Лайла моргнула. Неужели после того, как они не виделись без малого двенадцать лет, она говорит о ее волосах? Ужасно захотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что все это происходит на самом деле, а не является одним из кошмарных снов, что снились ей с всю неделю до их встречи. Но, конечно, Лайла этого делать не сделала. Она выдавила из себя улыбку и села на отодвинутый для нее стул. Позже она говорила себе, что нужно было уйти в тот же миг, но тогда считала, что то ей подсказывал страх, а не благоразумие.

Джин села напротив и, сложив руки замочком под подбородком, вновь впилась в нее взглядом с той же таинственной улыбочкой на устах.

— Может, давай лучше поговорим о… — Лайла запнулась. — Расскажи о себе, как ты поживаешь?

— О, весьма-весьма неплохо, — Джин сверкнула глазами, чем в этот момент до ужаса напомнила ей Ольгу Патаки — красивую и утонченную сестру Хельги. На секунду у Лайлы даже мелькнула мысль, не является ли все это хорошо спланированным злым розыгрышем от бывшей одноклассницы, но одернула себя.

Джин собралась было добавить что-то еще, но тут послышался рингтон мобильника.

— Секундочку, милая! Да, у аппарата, — она жестом остановила Лайлу, которая, впрочем, и так ничего не собиралась говорить, но все равно разозлилась из-за такого явного пренебрежения. У нас тут вроде как встреча десятилетия, разве нет?

Спрятав руки под стол, она сжала их между колен и уставилась на изящную вазочку с настурциями.

— … Нет-нет, конечно, смогу, mon cher, я не имею права упустить такую возможность…

Лайла подняла на Джин глаза, но взгляд той блуждал где-то у потолка над аркой у входа в зал. Ее губы шевелились, однако она перестала вслушиваться в слова и воспользовалась возможностью как следует рассмотреть эту женщину.

Это ведь ее мать, не так ли? Та самая женщина, благодаря которой она появилась на свет, с которой они вместе консервировали варенье, учились вязать, смотрели телепередачи, убирали елку к Рождеству, собирали шишки и мастерили из них поделки, наряжались и танцевали, ловили солнечных зайчиков? Мама, которую она более десяти лет считала мертвой, которую она по-детски горько оплакивала, из-за которой была ввергнута в то самое персональное чистилище уже дважды? У женщины, что беззаботно болтала по телефону, вставляя тут и там французские словечки, были глаза и голос ее матери, но больше ничего.

Наконец сотовый вернулся в сумочку. Джин зябко повела плечами, чему-то (мечтательно?) улыбнувшись, и подхватила экземпляр меню и передала второй Лайле. Оно оказалось англоязычным, что было почти удивительно. Лайла пробежала глазами по первой странице, но смогла понять смысл только пары-тройки слов. Она постаралась сконцентрироваться, однако буквы и цифры упорно не желали прекращать скакать по странице. Оторвав взгляд от кофейной карты, Лайла заметила, что у их стола уже стоял прямой как палка официант и принимал заказ у Джин.

— Ты определилась, дорогая?

Лайла вздрогнула, чуть не выронив меню из рук. Ей показалось, что официант поглядел на нее неодобрительно. Она надеялась, что только показалось.

— Ну что?

— Пожалуй, я… положусь на твой выбор.

— Что ж, хорошо, в таком случае порцию лимонного суфле, тарт татен с персиками и две порции кофе с молоком. Ваши меренги чудесны, — Джин улыбнулась юноше, чем явно тому польстила, — но, увы, мои гастрономические возможности ограничены, так что остановлюсь на суфле. Ты же любишь пироги?

На этот раз обращались уже к Лайле, и она сдержанно кивнула.

— Очень мило, но я бы на твоем месте особо не налегала на сладкое, дорогая.

Джин испустила прелестный смешок, который должен был очаровывать, но Лайле от этого захотелось скривиться. Как и от этих «дорогих» и «милых» в конце каждой второй фразы, что звучали фамильярно и фальшиво. Так отдают распоряжение горничным или говорят с друзьями, особенно приятелями лет на десять моложе, с которыми менторство еще уместно. Лайла ощутила, что начинает заливаться краской, и тут же принялась проклинать себя за эту слабость.

— Я ведь тебя не обидела? Надеюсь, что нет, — на лице Джин изобразилось сожаление.

Лайла покачала головой и уставилась на свои руки, лежащие на краю стола. Они казались ей просто отвратительными: пухлые красноватые пальцы, что становились пунцовыми в морозные дни без перчаток, с кругловатыми ногтевыми пластинами, аккуратно подстриженные, что было единственным их достоинством. Ее руки словно были созданы для грубой работы, в детстве это еще не было таким заметным, но теперь было абсолютно ясным, что изящества Джин Лайла не унаследовала. Ее кисти были хрупкими, словно тонкие ветви, а пальцы — длинными и узкими, и одна странность обращала на себя внимание: васильково-синими были теперь не только ее глаза, но и кайма ногтей. Это словно дало ей невидимый толчок, пришпорило ее внимательность, и Лайла стала присматриваться к ней получше.

Лицо в обрамлении огненных, собранных в нарочито небрежно-элегантный пучок волос было белым, словно бумага, и даже искрящиеся лихорадочным задором глаза и ярко накрашенные губы не могли избавить от впечатления, что такой цвет кожи больше подходил покойнице. И вот еще, как Лайла сразу-то не заметила, что со лба, носа и щек исчезли веснушки? Она гордилась своими лишь потому, что ее мама ласково называла эти пятнышки следами солнечных зайчиков, и вот теперь еще одно светлое воспоминание умерло. Ее мать была соткана из тепла и нежного смеха, Джин же походила на фарфоровую статуэтку, красивую, но мертвецки холодную. Она словно прочитала мысли Лайлы, и приклеенная к лицу улыбка, гордость любой дурочки, стала походить на оправдывающуюся. Ее пальцы забарабанили по столу — спокойствие не было для Джин бесконечным ресурсом.

— У меня есть предложение! — она заговорила снова, как только официант, принеся заказ, отошел от их столика. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться в магазинчик одной моей хорошей знакомой и прикупить тебе парочку нарядов?

Джин поднесла чашку к губам, и поглядела на Лайлу, как ей показалось, с надеждой, будто и не подозревая, какая реакция должна последовать.

— Тебе не нравится мое платье? — Лайла прикусила губу.

— Ну что ты, дорогая, оно славное, но слишком уж… винтажное.

— Это вообще-то твое платье, — прохладно подметила она.

Джин не казалась удивленной. Улыбка осталась на месте, и она только кивнула. Как наивно было думать, что старое платье из пыльного сундука может заставить кого-то расчувствоваться.

— Тем более. С некоторыми вещами лучше расстаться.

— Как с веснушками, например? — выдохнула Лайла. — Что ты с ними сделала?

— Это всего лишь дефект, и я его исправила.

Лайле хотелось спросить, была ли и она сама для нее таким же дефектом, ошибкой прошлого, которую можно оставить позади, бросившись в погоню за собственными желаниями. В ней начинала просыпаться такая чуждая ей злость, и она непременно спросила бы Джин об этом, но вдруг она кое-что осознала.

— У тебя есть приятели в Хиллвуде, которым принадлежат магазины. Ты так быстро заводишь знакомства? — собственный бесстрастный тон в иной ситуации заставил бы Лайлу съежиться, но она нашла в себе достаточно твердости, чтобы казаться невозмутимой хотя бы внешне.

Пальцы Джин забарабанили по столу еще быстрее. Она смутилась, самую малость, но смутилась.

— Вообще-то, милая…

— Прошу, не называй меня так.

И наконец-то эта чертова улыбка сникла.

— Как скажешь, — театральная пауза и еще один глоток кофе, а потом: — Вообще-то я уже почти два года здесь.

— Что?!

— Да, я как раз хотела тебе все объяснить…

Лайла перестала ее слушать. В ее голове фейерверками разрывались мысли. Два года, значит. Два года, два года — словно гулкое эхо. Нет, Лайла не была ничтожеством, а вот та, кто сидела напротив нее была самым настоящим. Так и не притронувшись к угощениям, она встала. Ноги слегка подгибались, но она все равно стояла на них твердо.

— Мне лучше уйти, — Лайла полезла в сумку, ища бумажник. К счастью, он подвернулся под руку очень быстро. — Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно.

Две смятые купюры по десять долларов с тихим недовольным шорохом опустились на застланную скатертью поверхность. Лайла подхватила сумку и направилась к гардеробной.

— Погоди, дорог… Стой! — голос Джин утратил прежнюю сладость и теперь казался по-настоящему встревоженным. — Мы же так и не поговорили.

— О чем? О том, как я плохо выгляжу, а ты великолепна? Или у тебя заготовлено отличное объяснение для того, что ты делала два года прежде, чем вспомнила о моем существовании, — вероятно, завтра или даже сегодня Лайла пожалеет о сказанном, но в тот момент ею руководил только слепой гнев, безошибочно указывающий, куда нужно ткнуть, чтобы причинить больше страданий. — Это все была ошибка, большая ошибка.

— Лайла! — Джин поднялась и протянула к ней руку, точно это смогло бы ее удержать.

— Ну наконец-то мое имя.

Лайла отвернулась и зашагала к гардеробной. Приняв куртку, она быстро и неуклюже натянула ее и поспешила прочь. Слезы пришли, лишь когда она дошла до ближайшей станции метро, так ни разу и не обернувшись. Лайла села на открытую пронизывающему ветру скамейку и, сморгнув их, взглянула на наручные часы. Двадцать две минуты — вот сколько ей понадобилось, чтобы старые иллюзии сгинули окончательно. Наверное, это было к лучшему. Тогда почему каждая частичка ее души разрывалась от боли?

***

Хельга шмыгнула носом, ощущая, как по ее телу пробежала новая судорожная волна дрожи. Судорога прошла быстро, но по ее мышцам тут же разлилась боль. Хельга стиснула зубы. У нее уже не было сил злиться. Сейчас она казалась самой себе загнанным мелким зверьком, обессиленным, едва живым, который забился в первый попавшийся угол в поисках временного укрытия. Когда речь шла не о физических ощущениях, укрытие можно было создать, накинув на голову капюшон и опустив лицо на сложенные перед собою руки, но сейчас, чтобы спастись, Хельге пришлось бы вырваться из своего предательского тела.

Большая перемена подходила к концу, и классная комната постепенно заполнялась возвращающимися с ланча учениками, но Хельга ничего вокруг не замечала. Сложно сконцентрироваться, когда тебя колотит, будто ты сидишь не в теплом помещении в трех слоях одежды, а на морозе, и эта ломота… Боже правый, ее тело не болело так даже после самых изнуряющих занятий спортом. Как же ей было холодно, и как же странно, что при этом она вся была мокрой от пота, точно в самый знойный день лета. Хуже же всего было то, что Хельга никак не могла взять над собой контроль. Как она ни старалась, зубы не переставали стучать, а руки — ходить ходуном. Неужели ее так легко одолеть?

Сейчас Хельга с горечью понимала, что было глупо и самонадеянно полагаться на свою силу воли, но ведь раньше это всегда срабатывало. Какой бы сломленной она ни была, благодаря своему внутреннему стержню она могла преодолеть что угодно, но, похоже, что сейчас на ее пути попалось непреодолимое препятствие. Горько и смешно, что этим препятствием оказались крошечные, но безумно дорогие обезболивающие таблетки. Малышка Окси оказалась очень вероломной подружкой.

Хельга облизала пересохшие, пекущие губы, и стала размышлять, что давалось ей с большим трудом. Зачем она вообще пришла в школу, если даже не в состоянии выстроить непрерывный, линейный поток мыслей, что почти всегда давалось ей легко? Хельга думала о деньгах, о хрустящих зеленых купюрах, которые могли ее выручить. Вчера она обшарила каждый угол в своей комнате, но, как и ожидалось, не нашла ни единого пенни. Неделю назад она стащила из бумажника Мириам двадцатку, пока та дрыхла, опустив голову на кухонный островок, а три дня назад еще две у Боба, но когда решила сделать то же самое позавчера, обнаружила, что кошельки ее родителей больше не лежат на привычных местах. Они начинали догадываться, поняла Хельга, и ее сердце оборвалось и ухнуло вниз. Она была в полной жопе.

«Ты грузишь шестнадцать тонн, и что имеешь ты взамен?»

Губы беззвучно вывели строчку из песни, а пальцы попытались выбить мотив, но движения выходили рваными и неаккуратными. Даже такая ерунда у нее не выходила. Ответом на это было раздражение, впрочем, в последнее время раздражение было Хельгиным ответом на все.

«Ты грузишь шестнадцать тонн…». 

Как же там дальше?

Дверь распахнулась, и в класс впорхнула Ронда Ллойд, за ней следом сразу же подтянулась стайка из девушек. Они все были разными, но все равно так походили друг на дружку, что иногда Хельге казалось, будто у местной королевы красоты где-то имелся конвейер по выпуску прихлебателей, таких же разукрашенных, наманикюренных и, конечно, чирлидерш, как она сама. Ронда, манерно растягивая слова, закончила пересказывать какую-то чрезвычайно забавную историю и звонко рассмеялась. К ней как по команде присоединились остальные. Хельга стиснула зубы. Она могла это вынести, конечно, могла. Они с принцессой даже не конфликтовали в открытую, просто предпочитали делать вид, что их друг для друга не существует, кроме тех редких случаев, когда одна из них пускала о другой слушок просто ради мрачного веселья, но сегодня… Черт!

— Может, окажешь уже всем услугу и умолкнешь, наконец? — процедила Хельга, глядя на бывшую одноклассницу исподлобья.

Смех тут же оборвался. Ронда, не привыкшая к такому обращению, на миг растерялась. Растерянность виднелась на ее лице и когда та обернулась к Хельге, но тут же от нее не осталось и следа, и ее пухлые, ярко накрашенные губки растянулись в сладчайшую улыбку, которая, впрочем, не достигла ее глаз.

— Патаки, — протянула она нараспев, складывая руки на груди, — какие люди! Не думала встретить тебя в школе, раз ты теперь живешь под мостом.

Ронда сдержанно хохотнула, компашка у нее за спиной отозвалась эхом. Даже Хельга усмехнулась, и это вышло у нее невероятно легко. Секрет был в том, что она ярко визуализировала себе, как поднимается с места, подходит к местной королеве красоты и с размаху влепляет ей пощечину. Затем, с секунду насладившись результатом этого неожиданного удара, она заряжает Ронде кулаком прямо с нос, так сильно, что валит ее с ног. Хельга могла услышать ее визг, который, конечно же, сразу скопируют ее подружки, и на этом она не остановится, а пустит в ход ноги в очень тяжелых ботинках, и тогда… Руки наверняка пришлось бы отмывать от крови и помады, но она и так бы вымыла руки с мылом трижды, если бы ей пришлось прикоснуться к Ронде.

— Увы, ты ошиблась, принцесса, — спокойно отозвалась Хельга. — Будь я троллем, живущим под мостом, от тебя бы уже мокрого места не осталось, но ты все еще цела. К сожалению.

Если бы она вложила в эту фразу хоть каплю той ненависти, что испытывала сейчас к Ронде Ллойд, тут стало бы так жарко, что даже воздух поплыл бы волнами. Однако у нее ничего не вышло, и улыбка Ронды стала только шире.

— Кем бы ты ни возомнила себя, дорогуша, — последнее слово сочилось сладким ядом, — это не дает тебе права так разговаривать со мной, так что лучше тебе замолчать.

К горлу Хельги начала подкатывать тошнота, и ей пришлось ненадолго прикрыть глаза, от чего пауза затянулась и следующее, что она произнесла, звучало уже не так едко, как задумывалось.

— Распоряжения отдавать изволь своим дорогушам-фрейлинам, а сейчас захлопнись или найди своему рту более полезное применение.

«С каждым новым днем ты старше и глубже увязаешь в долгах».

Следующая строка песни, наконец, всплыла в ее мозгу, когда невозмутимость Ронды дрогнула. Это можно было счесть за небольшую победу — Хельге было почти все равно. Она чувствовала себя такой уставшей и подавленной, она охотно оказалась бы за тысячи миль отсюда, где уснула бы долгим и беспробудным сном, но об этом нечего было и думать. Пока она не достанет дозу. О да, Хельга уже называла вещи своими именами. Ей нужна доза, чертовски нужна доза, а в ее карманах гуляет ветер. Вот же, блядь, незадача.

Эти мысли не мешали Хельге продолжать сверлить Ронду Ллойд глазами, впитывать ее досаду, как живительный бальзам, но сердитый взгляд ее оппонентки вдруг сменился оценивающим. Она знала, что это значит — Рондалоид-сканер ищет, за что бы уцепиться. Воскресающая ухмылка говорила о том, что поиск успешно завершен.

— Поучать меня вздумала, — Ронда, тряхнув волосами, немного выждала для эффекта. — Ты давно в зеркало смотрелась, Патаки?

Хах, и это все?

Средний палец Хельги взметнулся в воздух еще до того, как она успела что-либо сообразить, точно это было безусловным рефлексом-ответом на стервозность. Ронда лишь закатила глаза.

— Что с твоими манерами, Патаки? Впрочем, чего еще ждать от той, кто выглядит как торчок на измене.

На этот раз никто не смеялся, зато девицы позади сучки Ллойд то ли заохали, то ли заулюлюкали, но Хельга почти не обратила на это внимания. Торчок на измене. Хотелось бы ей, чтобы это хоть на какую-то долю было неправдой, однако Ронда попала прямо в цель, даже если сама этого не поняла. Она была гребанным торчком, чьи мысли роились только вокруг способов достать дозу, вот до чего она дошла. Ну что ж, если Хельга искала забвения, то это сработало, пусть и не так, как она полагала, это должно было быть.

«Ты грузишь шестнадцать тонн…»

Воздух вокруг нее как будто сгустился, превратился в прозрачный липкий покров, через который плохо проходили звуки. Она слышала голос Ронды, но не понимала, что она говорит. Внезапно вся эта ситуация потеряла для Хельги остроту, ей просто хотелось, чтобы ее оставили в покое прямо сейчас.

— Эй!

Ага, раскатала губу.

Хельга мотнула головой и обнаружила, что Ронда щелкает пальцами левой рукой почти перед самым ее носом, чтобы привлечь внимание. Если бы она сразу догадалась, что безразличие для ее бывшей одноклассницы хуже самых грязных оскорблений, то прибегла бы к этой тактике сразу. Вот только поздно, Ронда ее уже порядочно раздразнила. Хельга перехватила ее руку, и то, как та дрогнула в ее захвате, почти вынудило ее снова улыбнуться.

Как ни странно, Ронда не попыталась выдернуть запястье, но заговорила с ней притворно мягким голосом.

— Нравится? — она лукаво приподняла уголок рта. — Подарок одного безнадежно влюбленного поклонника. Хорош, не правда ли?

Только тогда Хельга заметила то, о чем говорила Ронда. На ее руке красовался блестящий браслет, и он и правда показался ей недурным, хоть она никогда и не была фанаткой побрякушек. Вещица была утонченной работы и при этом казалась достаточно тяжелой, но главное — она была из чистого золота, а золото стоило денег. И вот тогда мозг торчка на измене заработал в полную силу. По самым скромным подсчетам, сбыв эту штучку, можно было купить десять-пятнадцать доз Окси, то есть одну-две недели покоя, равнодушия и светлого кайфа, может, даже останется на что-нибудь более легкое для усиления, ее страданиям придет конец, и тогда…

«Святой Петр, не призывай меня. Я не могу прийти, ведь душа моя заложена в лавке».

— Еще немного, и я буду вынуждена брать с тебя деньги за просмотр, Патаки. Это тебе не музейный экспонат.

Новая судорожная волна прошлась по телу Хельги сверху вниз. Она сжала руку Ронды чуть сильнее, а потом с неописуемым отвращением отшвырнула ее.

— Катись!

— Ну что же, ладно, наша беседа и так слишком затянулась, — Ронда манерно взбила свои густые волосы и развернулась, чтобы удалиться. — Передавай от меня привет троллям.

Хельга проводила ее тяжелым взглядом, жалея, что не способна им воспламенять. Смазанная горечь поражения могла бы быть последним, что свидетельствовало о том, что этот разговор вообще состоялся, но вдруг…

— Жаль только, на физкультуру придется снять, — произнесла Ронда, откровенно любуясь браслетиком. — Мисс Хендерсон — чертова сука, разве она в курсе, что правила…

Ничего не значащая, случайно брошенная фраза вынудила Хельгу напрячься снова. Если она поняла все верно, Рондино сокровище останется без присмотра минимум на час. Оно будет лежать совсем одно, пока Ронда будет отрабатывать прыжки, кувырки и шпагаты перед будущим футбольным матчем, будет лежать в шкафчике, который так легко взломать… Стоп! Что за бред…

Хельга потерла виски, ощущая горьковатый привкус на языке. Она что, обдумывала кражу? Обдумывала всерьез? Не могла же она всерьез?.. Ее руки снова зачесались от желания влепить пощечину, но на этот раз уже себе. Будь проклят этот мозг торчка на измене. Будь проклята та ночь, когда ответила кивком на предложение Торвальда и позволила втянуть себя в это. Будь проклят день, когда она вообще появилась на свет, если ей было суждено стать той, кем она сейчас является.

Сердце бешено заколотилось, и Хельге едва удавалось усидеть на месте от подступающей паники. На глазах выступили злые слезы, и ей едва удавалось их сдержать. Это все уже слишком. Абсолютно все. Она не опустится до кражи. Ни за что.

Или?..

Как она и думала, шкафчик поддался слишком легко, единственным убытком была до крови содранная кожа на пальцах. Несомненно, Хельга пребывала в состоянии аффекта, того самого, о котором читала, как ей казалось теперь, много лет назад. Можно запросто перемахнуть через трехметровую стену или поднять полуторатонный автомобиль, или разжать челюсть кровожадному горному льву, если ты действительно в смертельной опасности. Той частью ума, что не была подвержена панике, Хельга понимала, что она не умрет, но ее тело вопило об обратном. Дрожь не унималась ни на секунду, зубы выбивали дробь, и дышалось с трудом, точно смерть уже дышала ей в затылок, положив на ее плечо свою холодную длань.

Хельга выдохнула воздух сквозь зубы и попыталась сосредоточиться на том, что было перед ней. Шкафчик Ронды Ллойд напоминал храм моды. Он был забит глянцевыми журналами, запасными парами колготок и бессчетным количеством тюбиков помады и флаконов с парфюмом, а на дверцу было прикреплено большое зеркало. Хельге тут же захотелось вывалить это все на пол и растоптать, и она едва смогла удержать себя в узде. Это было лишним, импульсивность — ее враг, к тому же она уже справилась с самой сложной частью. Теперь нужно было просто раскрыть глаза пошире и все хорошенько осмотреть.

Темная бархатная коробочка подвернулась под ее пальцы довольно быстро. Одного взгляда на нее было достаточно, чтобы понять, сколько стоит лежащая в ней вещь. Хельга огляделась вокруг еще разок и открыла коробку. Под слабым светом люминесцентных ламп золото не сияло так интенсивно, как в солнечных лучах в классе, но так же невольно приковывало к себе внимание. Хельга коснулась браслета — на ощупь он был холодным, однако не холоднее ее пальцев.

«Ты грузишь шестнадцать тонн…»

Теперь дело было за малым: взять браслет, потихоньку свинтить из школы, заложить его в ломбарде, отправиться к Торвальду, и тогда этот кошмар закончится, и уже потом, когда трезвоумье вернется к Хельге, она подумает над тем, как начать решать свою гигантскую проблему. План был таким простым… Так чего же она ждала? Почему медлила?

«Ты грузишь шестнадцать тонн, и что имеешь ты взамен?»

Страх никуда не ушел, но Хельге ужасно захотелось смеяться. Когда же в последний раз перед ней представала такая моральная дилемма? Память возвращала ее в лето 199* года, которое изменило все и стало косвенной причиной всех ее нынешних неприятностей, раздувшихся до размеров цепеллина. То лето было полно кульминационных моментов, однако даже тогда это не было так ужасно. Хельге всего-то нужно было не выпускать браслет из сомкнутых пальцев, а опустить его в карман, но она не могла пошевелиться от напряжения. Казалось, еще немного, и вокруг заискрится электричеством, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и зазвучит тревожная, ездящая по ушам музыка из фильмов Хичкока, однако Хельге хотелось рассмеяться, чтобы ее трясло от смеха, а не от ломки. Смеяться, хохотать…

Пальцы разжались, и браслет упал обратно на свое бархатное ложе. К дьяволу все это. И Ронду Ллойд, и золото, и саспенс.

«Ты грузишь шестнадцать тонн…»

Хельга с грохотом захлопнула шкафчик, по пустой раздевалке разнесся отголосок, но его заглушили чирлидерши со своими речевками и пронзительное завывание рожков болельщиков. Хельга развернулась и побежала.

«… И что имеешь ты взамен?»

Только оказавшись дома и защелкнув замок, Хельга дала волю рвущемуся наружу смеху. Она сползла по запертой изнутри двери, едва дыша от рвущегося наружу неконтролируемого хохота. Когда он начинал утихать, она подначивала себя снова, и так до тех пор, пока из глаз не полились слезы, и ей не пришлось зажать ладонями рот.

— Кто… — произнесла Хельга на выдохе, — кто-нибудь есть дома? Кто-то есть в этом блядском… доме?

Тотальную тишину родного дома рушил лишь ее фальшивый смех, но ведь было над чем посмеяться, правда? Она чуть не стала воровкой, бежала из школы, точно за ней гнались, даже рюкзак забыла, а теперь и вовсе завалилась на бок прямо в прихожей. Лицом к гостиной. Смех оборвался.

Хельгин взгляд пал на три ряда деревянных полок над диваном. Все они были заполненными Ольгиными наградами. Там были кубки и грамоты, и медали — она никогда не утруждала себя изучением материального воплощения успехов своей безупречной сестры — это было пунктиком Боба, но она кое-что запомнила. Награды были бесчисленны — чистая правда, — целая коллекция, и была в этой коллекции жемчужина. Медаль за победу в Супер-викторине по Декатлону была из золота, и его там было гораздо больше, чем в паршивом браслетике.

Хельга медленно выпрямилась. Как быстро обнаружится пропажа? Вряд ли сразу. Обокрасть родную сестру — не то же самое, что обчистить богатую сучку, вот только она не могла сказать, что из этого хуже. Когда Хельга поднялась на ноги и сделала первый шаг, ее лицо еще конвульсивно поддергивалось. Больше золота — больше Окси — больше покоя и трезвоумья. Только эта цепочка имела значение. Когда Хельга взяла в руки отполированную медаль и прижала ее к груди, лицо ее было по-прежнему бледным, но уже сухим и беспристрастным.


	9. Глава VIII «Five Spot After Dark»

_Побег — это не разрешение проблемы, если вы очень сильно ранены:  
куда бы вы ни убежали, сердце и голова всюду последуют за вами._

_Стивен Кинг  
«Долорес Клейборн»_

Хельга Патаки изо всех сил старалась не стучать зубами, но все было тщетно. На улице не было холодно, так холодно, но у нее зуб на зуб не попадал. Она бродила по городу вот уже два часа, мучаясь от нерешительности, в которой нипочем не хотела себе признаваться. Хельга шла так медленно, как только могла, уверяя себя, что у нее не было сил, она выбрала самый длинный маршрут, говоря себе, что так безопаснее, однако правда была в том, что она просто тянула резину.

Хельга выскользнула из дома в половине десятого — в самое оптимальное время. Боб, несмотря на то, что было воскресенье, уже свалил в свой «Империум», а Мириам в последние годы никогда не поднималась раньше одиннадцати. Хельге казалось, стоит ей столкнуться с кем-то из них, и она передумает. Снова. Или того хуже, они все поймут. Конечно, мысль, что ее мамочка сможет увидеть что-то дальше бутылочки ее любимой текилы, была уморительна сама по себе, и будь Хельга в ином положении, она бы посмеялась, но паранойя не отпускала ее с того момента, когда она прижала треклятую медаль к своей груди.

А вот наблюдательность Боба уж точно не была порождением ее стремительно развившегося невроза, он и правда мог заметить. Хельга уже пару раз ловила на себе его пристальный и хмурый взгляд, и ей удавалось успокоить себя лишь тем, что такой темпераментный тип, как ее отец, вряд ли стал бы держать свои подозрения при себе. И все же Хельга старательно избегала родителей. Возможно, эта маленькая глупая игра и помогла ей продержаться еще почти двое суток.

Вчера ее начало рвать. Потом прибавилась температура, и временами ломота становилась просто нестерпимой. Хельге удалось сбить жар, проглотив по две таблетки Аспирина и Тайленола, которые не вышли обратно точно чудом. Жаропонижающие ослабили ломку, и, закутавшись в три одеяла, она смогла уснуть. Сон был паршивым, поверхностным и прерывистым. Проснулась Хельга еще более разбитой с ужасной сухостью во рту. Она выпила полтора литра воды за пару минут, для того, чтобы почти сразу выблевать ее обратно. Это была одна из самых мучительных ночей в ее жизни — никаких сомнений. Когда забрезжил рассвет, Хельга приняла окончательное, как ей казалось, решение.

Наконец она добрела до Городского парка. Осталось пересечь его и, чуть пройдя, она окажется на пороге лавки, мимо которой Хельга проходила не меньше сотни раз, и куда даже разок или два заскакивала, когда подумывала сделать гравировку на медальоне. Она точно знала, что там можно заложить золото, и была почти уверена, что ее хозяин, пожилой немец, не станет задавать лишних вопросов. По крайней мере, таков был план: пересечь парк, зайти в лавку, получить денежки и отправиться прямиком к Торвальду. Сегодня Хельга даже не станет закатывать глаза на его мерзкие ухмылочки, а может, и улыбнется ему сама, если он вручит ей стафф сразу же.

Чуть воодушевившись, Хельга прибавила шагу, но очень скоро на нее нашла дурнота, и, дойдя только до пруда, она была вынуждена опуститься на скамейку. Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Хельга надвинула шапку по самые брови так, что она чуть не наползла на ее темные очки. Ей все еще было трудно мириться с этой слабостью, что досаждала ей едва не сильнее тошноты и судорог. Хельга обхватила себя руками и, сидя так, позволила себе ненадолго прикрыть глаза, и именно тогда до нее донесся звук приближающихся шагов, а затем голос. Приглушенный, словно шорох палой листвы, и такой знакомый.

— Х-Хельга.

Хельга дернулась, что наверняка не осталось незамеченным, но не спешила открывать глаза. Неужто она уже бредила? Стоящий совсем рядом человек коротко откашлялся, что вряд ли могло ей померещиться, а потом, выждав, несколько мгновений, присел рядом с ней на скамейку.

— Это правда ты?

Хельга вздохнула. Знакомая волна раздражения захлестнула ее, но тут же схлынула, когда она разлепила веки и обратила взгляд на сидящего справа от нее юношу. Светлые, успевшие отрасти и топорщащиеся во все стороны волосы трепал легкий ветерок, из-под пальто виднелись ворот белой рубашки и черный галстук, привычно сутулые плечи покрывал клетчатый шарф. Все такое знакомое и в то же время другое.

Хельга нахмурилась и сдвинулась на пару дюймов.

— Как всегда печешься о сохранности моего личного пространства, Брейни?

Брейни тихонько засмеялся, но его смех быстро перешел в сухой кашель. Кашель быстро прервался, но улыбка осталась на его лице.

— Это точно ты. Боже правый, как же давно мы не виделись.

Это было чистой правдой. Хельга не брала на себя труд подсчитывать точно, но прошли годы. Ей было даже немного стыдно, что она так легко смирилась с исчезновением верного сталкера из своей жизни, хотя умом понимала, что это было глупостью. Зато она хорошо помнила, что перед тем, как уехать, Брейни был совсем плох. Что-то очень паршивое случилось с его легкими.

— А ты выглядишь получше, — разглядывать людей из-под темных очков всегда проще, впрочем, Брейни никогда не удавалось смутить ее. По крайней мере, раньше. — Даже разговаривать научился.

Он продолжал улыбаться, не сводя с нее глаз, и Хельга ощутила ранее неведомое в его присутствии волнение. Как будто он мог знать больше, чем показывал. Что, если этот новый, повзрослевший и улыбчивый Брейни сможет заставить ее смешаться? Может, этот Брейни захочет спросить ее: «Что это у тебя там в кармане, Хельга, случайно не Ольгина медаль?»?

Хельга тряхнула головой так, что очки съехали на нос. Когда взор Брейни стал обеспокоенным, она заметила, что он сам очков уже не носит.

— Ты в порядке?

«Нет, я в полной жопе, откуда мне не светит выбраться, но на вид, может, сойду за кутилу, возвращающуюся с субботней вечеринки Ронды Ллойд».

— Простудилась немного, — Хельга вернула очки на место. — Тебе-то что за дело?

Брейни нахмурился. Краем глаза она заметила, что его рука двинулась в ее сторону, но тут же опять безвольно опала. Он все еще думал, что она его ударит, решила Хельга, он все еще думал, что она прежняя. Но на самом деле за крепким с виду фасадом скрывались руины.

— Думаю, мне всегда будет дело.

У Хельги невольно вырвался смешок.

— Как мило. Не знала, что ты такой мелодраматичный. Почему тебе есть дело до меня?

Брейни пожал плечами и грустно улыбнулся.

— Я всегда думал, что ты хорошая.

У Хельги было иное мнение на этот счет. Хорошие люди не отталкивают тех, кто к ним добр, не высмеивают этих попыток, не вычеркивают с такой легкостью из жизни верных сталкеров, не принимают наркотиков и уж точно не воруют награды своих сестер, чтобы эту дрянь купить.

— Я же избивала тебя, придурок, неужто забыл? Оптика, где ты заказывал очки, небось, сколотила благодаря мне состояние. И я даже не спросила, где ты был все это время.

— И все же.

Хельга покачала головой. Наивный глупец. Наивный и неисправимый. Но эту реплику она оставила при себе. Хельга перевела взгляд на пруд. Погода была почти безветренной, и на его поверхности лишь колыхалась легкая рябь, которую золотило солнце. Неподалеку маленькая девочка в синем пальтишке с размаху швыряла хлеб уткам, которые все не решались подплыть поближе. Что за глупые птицы? Девочка, однако, не собиралась сдаваться и бросала все больше, топая ножкой от нетерпения. На вид ей было лет семь-восемь. На мгновение она повернулась к Хельге, и ее поразило ее сосредоточенное и умное личико. Она готова была поклясться, что когда-нибудь эта девочка наживет себе много неприятностей. Странная мысль, но когда-то и Хельга тоже была маленькой и невинной, и самой большой ее проблемой была безответная любовь к мальчишке, который замечал вокруг кого угодно, только не ее.

— Я сейчас в Аризоне живу с теткой, — как бы между прочим заметил Брейни, прервав их недолгое молчание. — Климат подходящий.

— Все еще переписываешься со своей подружкой-ирландкой*?

Хельга и сама не знала, зачем это спросила. Брейни нисколько не смутился, только стал чуть серьезнее.

— Как раз приехал повидаться с Шивон. На недельку.

Она смутно помнила Шивон Эндрюс, лучше ей запомнилась та идиотская комедия ошибок, возникшая после открытия нового компьютерного класса. Хельга в очередной раз приняла желаемое за действительное, но судьба была милостива к ней, и тогда она выставила себя полной дурой только перед Фиби. Хорошо хоть Брейни в результате этой дурацкой ситуации обрел друга и, как видно, ныне кого-то большего. Теперь в мире стало на одного несчастного влюбленного меньше.

— А Арнольд… — робко начал Брейни, но тут же умолк, стоило Хельге наградить его своим фирменным взглядом, чему не помешали даже очки. Вопрос Брейни был логичным, но ей с трудом верилось, что он вообще осмелился его задать.

— Вернулся в Хиллвуд, — ответила Хельга резче, чем ей бы хотелось. Да и спрашивалось не об этом.

— Значит, все по-прежнему?

«О нет, дружок, все гораздо хуже».

— Вроде как.

По виду Брейни Хельга поняла, что он хотел сказать что-то еще. Возможно, даже подбодрить ее. Или снова сказать что-то хорошее о ней. Она бы этого не вынесла. Она бы не выдержала и точно ударила бы его. На это ее оставшихся силенок хватило бы. Однако это было глупо и недостойно, потому Хельга просто поднялась. Брейни тут же встал вслед за ней.

— Куда ты идешь? Тебя проводить?

Хельга рванула вперед и зашагала по аллее вдоль пруда, но так медленно, что Брейни без труда ее нагнал.

— Куда же мне идти, как не домой, Брейни? Проводи, если хочешь.

И они пошли вместе по дорожке, впервые в жизни бок о бок.

***

Пробуждение Лайлы было медленным, она будто поднималась на поверхность из глубокой воды. Первым, что бросилось ей в глаза, была пронзенная навылет солнечными лучами занавеска, и только потом она столкнулась с окрашенными в розовое стенами. Разрумяненные поверхности стен и потолка на миг создали иллюзию, что она находилась не в своей спальне, но и она быстро прошла. В доме было так тихо — ни единого шороха. Она была в своей комнате в старом домике, в закутке вдали от крупных трасс, чем и объяснялась тишина, в комнате с осточертевшими желтыми обоями и кованной кроватью, и дурацким плакатом с пони, закрывавшим трещину в двери, и была в безопасности. Или почти в безопасности.

Лайла оторвала тяжелую голову от подушки и села. Последнюю пару ночей ей было особенно тяжело уснуть. Вчера, лежа с открытыми глазами, она уже начала подумывать о том, чтобы спуститься вниз и завладеть небольшой порцией отцовских запасов бурбона, чего он, наверное, и не заметил бы. Возможно, это помогло бы ей наконец перестать тревожиться и уснуть, но Лайла так и не смогла заставить себя даже просто слезть с кровати. Она продолжала лежать, прокручивая в мыслях диалог с Джин, который запомнился ей лишь урывками, из-за стресса, несомненно, и чувствовала себя ужасным человеком. Однако, призвав на помощь всю свою рассудочность, Лайла так и не сумела придумать альтернативного сценария этой встречи. Все вышло безобразно, неловко и глупо, но не могло пройти по-другому. Повторяя себе это уже далеко за полночь, она в конце концов закрыла глаза и провалилась в сон без сновидений.

Тихо в доме было не только из-за удаленности от дорог, но и из-за отсутствия второго жильца, что Лайла и выяснила, спустившись на первый этаж, набросив халат на свою пижаму с коалами. Она прошла на кухню, ожидая по обыкновению встретиться там с горой немытой посуды, но раковина оказалась пуста. Заглянув под раковину, Лайла удивилась еще больше — там не нашлось ни единой бутылки, не то что привычной шеренги. В области груди что-то кольнуло, но в кои-то веки это было что-то приятное, хоть Лайла тут же поспешила затоптать этот росток надежды. Для надежды не было никаких оснований, один шаг вперед не отменяет возможности сделать несколько шагов назад, уж она это знала. Потому, когда Лайла подошла к плите, выражение ее лица было уже прежним — хмурым и все еще сонным.

Лайла поставила чайник на огонь, чтобы заварить зеленого чая, и включила радиоприемник на холодильнике. Кухня тут же наполнилась звуками кул-джаза: переливами духовых и мелодикой клавишных. Она села за стол, залитый солнечными лучами, что беспрепятственно падали на его поверхность через неприкрытое роллетами окно. Лайла сложила руки перед собой, опустила на них голову и так замерла, прислушиваясь к посвистыванию чайника и музыке. Как же хорошо, что сегодня воскресенье, и ей не нужно было идти в школу. Лайла могла неспешно позавтракать, принять душ, а потом… Что? Чем же ей себя занять, чтобы перестать обдумывать неразрешенную проблему, которая маячила на горизонте, куда ни брось взор?

Как ни старайся, игнорировать Джин нельзя. Она уже беспардонно вошла и в ее жизнь, и в мысли, и так просто ее не прогнать. И все же прошло два дня, но она так и не дала о себе знать, не пришла и не позвонила, хотя Лайла была почти уверена, что Джин знает их адрес. Может, эта их встреча была для нее просто небольшой забавой? Таким маленьким приключением между сеансом массажа и маникюром, чтобы было о чем вспомнить и от души посмеяться? Лайла тут же вообразила Джин в том самом ресторане, где состоялось их ужасное воссоединение, в том же безупречном наряде, за тем же столиком, только в окружении своих столь же безукоризненно красивых подружек. Она представила, как подарившая ей жизнь женщина взмахивает своей изящной рукой, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание и говорит: «Представляете, на днях встретилась со своей дочуркой, » — раздается смешок, который подхватывают остальные, — «так, от безделья, не подумайте, что я чересчур сентиментальна». Улыбка Джин становится слегка извиняющейся, но от того еще более очаровательной, и она, выждав несколько секунд смеется уже по-настоящему. «Думала, таких деревенщин уже днем с огнем не сыщешь, а вот она — моя дочурка, сама ко мне пришла».

Чайник пронзительно засвистел, и Лайла резко выпрямилась. Нет, никогда она не сможет называть ее матерью — это вопрос решенный. Да и не похоже, что Джин это хоть капельку расстроит, однако… Перекрывая газ, Лайла вспомнила, как та глядела на нее перед тем, как она ушла. Ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы осмыслить этот взгляд, и вышло у Лайлы это, только когда первоначальная злость перестала бурлить в ней. То, что было в ее глазах, было похоже на сожаление. Настоящее, не из того сорта, которым награждают загостившихся приятелей, которые объявляют, что уходят, так провожают людей, которых уже не надеются увидеть.

Лайла тряхнула головой, прогоняя неприятные мысли. Ей нужно перестать об этом думать. Все равно она ничего не сможет с этим поделать. Что было, то прошло, и короткий разлад с собой не должен мешать ей вести нормальную жизнь. Лайла и не с таким справлялась, и сейчас она положит все силы на то, чтобы игнорировать существование Джин. Та пропустила большую часть ее жизни, с чем она смирилась, а значит, сможет продолжать жить, будто ничего не произошло. По крайней мере, сегодня Лайла попробует.

Отставив кружку на стол, Лайла подошла к окну. Еще по-утреннему голубое небо радовало глаз, и даже неопрятный вид заваленного листвой внутреннего дворика не портил впечатления. Этот день казался жемчужиной поздней осени и начинался весьма неплохо. Лайла искренне улыбнулась, нежась в теплых косых лучах, и ее взгляд упал на лежащую на подоконнике книгу в потрепанной обложке. «Маленький фермерский домик» ей вручил Арнольд, когда они виделись в последний раз в «Убежище». Лайла приняла книгу, но, придя домой, оставила ее на кухне, и больше к ней не возвращалась. Тогда она была слишком подавлена и задумчива, чтобы читать и даже помнить о ее существовании, но сегодняшнее утро казалось подходящим, чтобы начать чтение.

Неспешно завтракая, Лайла пролистала книгу. Издание было давним, и сама книга кое-где была затерта до дыр, но при этом хранила следы любовного обращения. Пожелтевшие форзацы были испещрены пометками, номерами страниц и какими-то цитатами, видимо, имеющими особую важность. Лайла с легкостью смогла вообразить, как тонкие пальцы Арнольда порхали над этими страницами и делали эти метки. Сюжет был прост и незамысловат и скорее казался сказочным, нежели реалистичным, и именно это подкупало. Повесть захватывала с первых строк, и Лайла не заметила, как проглотила первые пару глав. Подобные книги частенько задавали им для внеклассного чтения в младшей и средней школе, и они очень нравились ей тем, что умели перенести ее в самые светлые воспоминания о ее прошлой деревенской жизни. Любопытно, мог ли Арнольд догадаться об этом?

Сделав последний глоток из чашки с чаем, Лайла перелистнула тридцатую страницу «Маленького фермерского домика». Прекрасные образы вставали у нее перед глазами, и она самозабвенно отдалась им. Перед нею вновь предстало мягкое, напоенное запахами трав лето, ласковое солнце, ароматы варенья и джемов, вкус парного молока — простая и счастливая жизнь… но и тут на небо набежали тучи, затеняя и лишая яркости все вокруг. Лайла снова видела синеглазую женщину с легкой улыбкой и нежными руками, но она уже не казалась столь уж идеальной. Потому что не была мертвой. И теперь Лайла не знала, из-за чего именно ей стоит горевать. Похоже, эту дыру так просто не заткнуть.

Лайла вздохнула и закрыла книгу. Она подошла к окну, чтобы оставить ее на подоконнике, где она лежала до этого, но задержалась, выглянув на улицу. Далеко на горизонте клубились темные облака, неотвратимо наступая на синеву неба, напоминая, что зима близко. Все хорошее быстро кончается — это верно и в ее случае. Лайла уже давно не была наивной маленькой девочкой, и знала, что с прошлым так просто не покончить. Когда что-то болит, нужно время для излечения, и поначалу облегчение будет кратковременным. Но когда-нибудь все закончится, ведь у всего есть логический конец. А пока она может занять себя чем-нибудь.

Наскоро прибравшись за собою и вымыв посуду, Лайла решила сходить за покупками. Из всего, что имелось в холодильнике, она приготовила завтрак, и на обед и ужин практически ничего не осталось. А потом можно будет сходить проведать Арнольда, может, ей даже удастся вытащить его погулять в парк, в котором они не были с той безобразной стычки с шайкой Игги, пока погода не испортилась окончательно, или заскочить в «Sub King». Лайла почти неделю не вспоминала о своем друге, и теперь ей было стыдно за это. Если Арнольд и обиделся на нее, то вида он не подаст, в этом она не сомневалась, а значит, они смогут нормально поговорить, и у Лайлы появится возможность как-то искупить свою вину перед ним. Ей правда этого хотелось. План казался хорошим — до вечера она точно не будет думать о неприятном.

После душа Лайла непривычно долго рассматривала себя в зеркале. Сегодня она выглядела отдохнувшей, щеки разрумянились, глаза не были красными, и в них даже вернулся намек на их обычный блеск. Теперь она не казалась себе уродливой. Конечно, Лайла никогда не была уродиной, и она прекрасно это понимала, как и понимала, что отнюдь не является королевой красоты. Когда-то она была самой красивой девочкой в классе, но подростковый возраст никого не щадит. Лайла не переживала этого особенно остро. Ничего ведь ужасного не случилось, так? Да, ее кожа стала лосниться, а на округлом лице появились прыщики, которые в рекламе косметики заменяют удобоваримым словом «недостатки», да, ее формы с натяжкой могли счесть хорошими разве что в женственные пятидесятые, что с того? Лайла никогда не была особенно тщеславной, но солгала бы, сказав, что на свою внешность ей было совершенно наплевать, потому бывали дни, когда она предпочитала не смотреться в зеркало вовсе.

Лайла порою с долей зависти разглядывала остальных девчонок, которых знала с детства. Ронда превратилась в настоящую красавицу — у нее были природные данные, а деньги ее родителей, за которые можно было купить уход за собой, докончили дело. Фиби обладала прекрасной кожей, тонким сложением и густыми, но мягкими волосами. Надин мало уступала красотой своей лучшей подруге, тонкокостная и рослая Шина тоже заметно похорошела. Даже Хельга Патаки казалась Лайле симпатичной. Если бы она меньше гримасничала, хмурилась и не двигалась с грацией слона в посудной лавке, это могли бы рассмотреть и все остальные. Порой Лайла ловила себя на том, что невольно любуется ее тонкими запястьями или длинными ресницами, что смягчали ее острое личико, но это никогда не заходило так далеко, чтобы начинать ее беспокоить. Пубертат не щадит никого, но, когда пришло время превращаться в бабочек, в отличие от остальных девчонок, Лайла будто бы застряла в своих метаморфозах.

Одевшись, Лайла вернулась в ванную как раз к тому времени, когда пар полностью развеялся. С собой она прихватила свою крошечную косметичку. Щеточка удлиняющей туши, разумеется, не могла сравниться с волшебной палочкой феи-крестной, но сделать ее глаза выразительней была способна точно. Несколько взмахов сделали ее светлые ресницы видимыми, придали им изгиб, и взгляд сделался выразительным и живым. Легкое прикосновение коралловой помады подчеркнуло пухлые губы. Лайла слегка улыбнулась. Вышло очень даже неплохо. В одежде она отдала предпочтение любимым синим джинсам и серому худи, который купила на последней распродаже.

Спускаясь по лестнице и позвякивая ключами на ходу, Лайла чувствовала себя почти веселой, от чего ее шаг стал энергичнее. Она быстро оделась и натянула ботинки, закинула на плечо свою повседневную сумочку и отодвинула засов на двери, готовая шагнуть во все еще солнечный денек. Но, открыв дверь… она нос в нос столкнулась с источником своих еще свежих душевных терзаний. Лайле показалось, что кто-то в один миг вышиб из нее воздух, а новый вдох она сделать никак не могла. Джин стояла со все еще поднятой для стука рукой и казалась не менее удивленной, чем она сама. И только когда это все уже стало казаться нелепым, она, наконец, разжала ладонь и сложила руки на груди.

— Привет, милая, — произнесла Джин со слабой улыбкой на устах.

***

Хельгу разбудил громкий стук в дверь ее спальни, такой громкий, что она подскочила и чуть не грохнулась с кровати. Резко сев, от чего сразу же закружилась голова, Хельга уставилась на дверь, но не спешила ее открывать.

— Хельга! Ты здесь? Немедленно открывай! — послышался голос Боба. Похоже, он был в ярости.

Не получив ответа, отец дернул ручку двери, но она, конечно, не поддалась — на ней висел довольно прочный замок, который она уже давно установила с карманных денег, чтобы чувствовать себя безопаснее. Конечно, у ее предков не было привычки врываться к ней в комнату и рыться в ее вещах, но все-таки замок ей пригодился.

Боб снова стукнул в дверь со всего маху, и Хельга смогла расслышать невнятное бормотание Мириам. Ого! Кто-то разбушевался не на шутку, раз ее мать проснулась и даже встала с постели. Она как будто пыталась уговорить отца, и на несколько мгновений стало тихо, затем Боб что-то бросил ей, чего Хельга не расслышала, и стук возобновился.

— Ты слышишь, черт тебя подери?! Выходи сейчас же, или я вынесу эту проклятую дверь!

Ага, пускай попробует, промелькнуло у нее в голове, но ритмичный стук и визги начали действовать ей на нервы, а сердце уже заходилось частыми ударами. Хельга встала и поплелась к двери, только щелкнув замком, она вспомнила про чертову медаль.

Увидев ее, Боб, будто на секунду не поверил своим глазам, но быстро пришел в себя, больно схватил ее за плечо и швырнул на ее развороченную и еще теплую постель, с которой она только что поднялась. Падение всколыхнуло содержимое ее желудка, но она до странности удачно приземлилась.

— Полегче! Какие твои проблемы, Боб? — Хельга сложила руки на груди, и наградила его тяжелым взглядом, но отец вернул его с процентами. Мириам замаячила за его спиной, и ее рука легла на широкое плечо мужа.

— Би, пожалуйста… — начала было она, но это как будто запустило спусковой механизм, и Боб нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Ты! — прорычал он, вложив в это всю мощь своего басовитого голоса, и ткнул пальцем в ее сторону. — Со стенда исчезла Ольгина золотая медаль по Декатлону. Тебе об этом что-то известно, девчонка?

Все-таки надо было не терять времени, а удрать по пожарной лестнице. Хельга поймала себя на том, что ее куда больше возмущало вторжение отца в ее комнату, а не те обвинения, что он ей бросал.

— Что тебя навело на эту мысль, Боб? — Хельга выдавила из себя наглую ухмылку и попыталась встать, но он, опустив свою ручищу на ее плечо, усадил ее обратно.

— Отвечай! — в этот раз получилось визгливо, и у нее чуть не заложило уши.

— Мне нужно выпить воды, — у нее в горле и правда пересохло. — Понятия не имею, куда подевалась эта безделушка, мне никогда не было до них дела. Отпусти!

Но рука Боба сжалась еще крепче. Он приблизил к ней свое перекошенное от злости лицо, и Хельга ощутила, что от него разит спиртным. Несмотря на обстоятельства, мысль, что отец приложился к бутылке перед разговором с ней, ее развеселила. Неужто он начал перенимать привычки ее мамочки? Видимо, какое-то веселье отразилось на ее лице, и это разъярило Боба пуще прежнего.

— Ах ты дрянь! Тебе смешно? Мириам, ей смешно до колик, взгляни на нее!

— Я думаю, что мы могли бы… — попыталась вставить привычно спокойным голосом мама, но тут же была прервана.

— Ты думаешь, я слепой и ничего не замечаю? Считаешь, я олух последний? Да одного взгляда на тебя достаточно, чтобы понять, что ты… На чем ты сидишь? Это героин, да?

— В таком случае, ты удивительно спокоен, — ровно произнесла Хельга, сбрасывая с плеча его руку. — Ой, подожди, это же не спокойствие, это безразличие.

— Я потащу тебя в больницу, там мы сделаем анализ, — тем временем продолжал Боб, — если результат будет положительным, ты не выйдешь из этой комнаты до конца своей жизни, потаскуха малолетняя!

— О, так я еще и потаскуха! — всплеснула руками Хельга, вставая. — Поразительная осведомленность о моей жизни, Боб.

Она прошествовала мимо отца к двери.

— Куда ты идешь? А ну стой, я с тобой еще не закончил!

Боб ринулся за ней, протягивая руки, но у самого выхода Хельга остановилась и развернулась к нему лицом, что вынудило остановиться и его. Она вложила в свой взор столько ненависти, что это, как будто бы, немного отрезвило отца.

— Тронешь меня хоть пальцем, и я позвоню в социальные службы.

Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Хельга вышла в коридор, а затем сбежала по лестнице в прихожую, где на вешалке висела ее куртка. Дрожащей рукой она залезла во внутренний карман и быстро нащупала там холодную металлическую вещицу. Золото призывно блеснуло, но Хельга не позволила себе задерживать на нем взгляд слишком долго. Она слышала, что наверху ее родители продолжают препираться, точнее, Боб что-то орал, а Мириам вяло отвечала. Хельга осталась внизу только на минуту, что была потрачена на несколько жадных глотков воды, а затем так же быстро, как спустилась, поднялась наверх.

— Вот, — она швырнула медаль в грудь Боба, и тот неловко ее поймал. — В целости и сохранности. Доволен?

Отец взял ее в руки так бережно, словно она была величайшей драгоценностью, при этом он выглядел озадаченным — и то, и другое пробудило в Хельге еще большую злость. Она могла бы сказать, что нашла медаль на полу за диваном, могла бы прикинуться дурехой, и, возможно, ей бы это сошло с рук. По сути, Бобу нечего было ей предъявить, сколько бы он ни пыжился, у него были только подозрения. Не беспочвенные — что верно, то верно, но Хельга ведь пошла на попятную. Возможно, из-за Брейни, а возможно, потому что в ней действительно оставалось что-то хорошее, как он и говорил, во что верил; но она была ужасно зла, и не смогла удержать свой рот на замке.

— Малолетним потаскухам на героине тоже порой хочется прикоснуться к прекрасному, например, к славе великой Ольги Патаки. Это ведь не запрещено?

Глаза Боба вновь метнулись к ней. В его чертах теперь проступило еще и отвращение. Хельга была почти уверена, что на ее лице было написано то же самое.

— Лжешь! Не делай из меня идиота. Если бы я так быстро не хватился, эта медаль уже была бы в лапах какого-нибудь мерзкого…

— Как же я могла забыть, что для моего папочки нет ничего ценнее безделушек его любимой старшенькой. Сильно же мне пришлось постараться, чтобы ты вспомнил о моем существовании.

— Лучше тебе сейчас заткнуться, девочка, — чуть ли не утробно рыча, пригрозил Боб, но проще было остановить локомотив на полном ходу, чем Хельгу Патаки тогда.

— Посмотри на себя, устроил грандиозные разборки! Нетрудно же было расшевелить тебя, ты, животное! Тупое и бесчувственное…

Звон оплеухи заглушил остаток ее слов. Мириам, схватившись за голову и широко раскрыв глаза, громко охнула.

— Боб…

Хельга очутилась на полу, куда она шлепнулась задом. Ее рука щупала ставшую вдруг горячей щеку и губы. На ее пальцах осталось немного крови, но челюсть как будто была цела, для верности Хельга подвигала ею, но не ощутила ничего, кроме слабой боли. Боб навис над ней, сжимая руки в кулаки, и на миг она поверила, что он отходит ее этими кулаками. Как ни странно, мать уловила ее настроение, и изо всех сил уцепилась за его локоть. Но ее отец остался неподвижным.

— Убирайся, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Убирайся к черту! Пошла вон!

Хельга зло сверкнула глазами и, цепляясь за дверной косяк, неловко поднялась. Она окинула комнату последним взглядом, не сказав ни слова, развернулась и бросилась на первый этаж, оставляя позади таких же безмолвных родителей. Просунуть руки в рукава удалось только с третьей попытки, а застегнуть молнию так и не получилось, но то было не так уж страшно. Выйдя на улицу, Хельга поняла, что впервые за несколько недель ее не знобило — она вся пылала, точно ее с ног до головы обдали кипятком.

***

Лайла не оборачивалась, но чувствовала спиной чужой взгляд. От этого ее щеки горели, и все валилось из рук. Засыпая кофе в фильтр, она несколько раз промахивалась, потом по ошибке вытащила из ящика десертные ложки вместо чайных и, наконец, чуть было не разбила чашки из тонкого фарфора, чудом пережившие их переезд из деревни. С каждым неуклюжим движением руки Лайлы тряслись все сильнее, и она кляла себя за то, что просто не захлопнула дверь перед носом этой женщины, которая сидела на стуле за ее спиной и не издавала ни единого звука.

Щелкнув кнопку на кофеварке, Лайла, не оборачиваясь, принялась выбивать пальцами дробь по поверхности стола. Ею овладело точно такое же волнение, какое она испытывала перед тем, как зайти в роскошное кафе, где должна была состояться их «встреча десятилетия», но теперь ей было не сбежать. Когда огонек на корпусе кофеварки загорелся зеленым, Лайла также молча достала поднос, поставила на него чашки с блюдцами и наполнила их кофе. Глубоко, но тихо вздохнув, она развернулась и столкнулась лицом к лицу с предметом своих волнений. Джин, поняв намек, сразу же поднялась и пошла за ней следом в гостиную, где устроилась в предложенном ей кресле.

Лайла молча опустила поднос на журнальный столик и села на диван. Джин сидела в кресле прямо, изящно закинув ногу на ногу, и с интересом оглядывала их убогую гостиную. Лайле показалось, что ее взгляд чуть дольше задержался на листе отклеившихся от потолка обоев, и мысленно приготовилась обороняться, если вдруг той взбредет в голову начать критиковать ее жилище точно так же, как ее внешность несколькими днями ранее. Но Джин не выказывала подобных намерений, на ее устах играла легкая загадочная улыбка, которая могла сулить что угодно. Лайла откашлялась.

— Извини, не могу предложить ничего к кофе, в холодильнике шаром покати.

Синие глаза Джин остановились на ней, и улыбка стала чуть шире.

— О, пустяки, я бы все равно ни к чему не притронулась.

Она сдвинулась к краю кресла, аккуратно взяла в руки чашку, что стояла к ней поближе, и сделала большой глоток.

— Очень даже неплохо.

Лайла ничего не ответила, ей было любопытно и в то же время страшно узнать, что будет дальше. Джин же казалась совершенно спокойной, точно пить кофе в доме брошенной ею дочери было для нее чем-то будничным. Она закончила сканировать глазами гостиную, и ее взор остановился на стене за спиной Лайлы.

— Балерины? Очаровательно, давненько мне не попадались подобные репродукции Дега, и уж точно я не чаяла увидеть что-то подобное здесь. Не знала, что Джей любит балет.

— Это я ее повесила сюда. Когда-то я занималась балетом. Очень давно.

— О, и что же случилось? Ты не против, если я закурю?

Не дождавшись ответа, Джин полезла в сумочку. Первым она вытащила мобильный телефон и положила его на стол дисплеем вверх, и Лайла увидела, что он выключен, затем она достала сигареты и закурила.

— Поняла, что это не мое. У нас нет пепельниц.

Джин только махнула рукой и, глотнув еще кофе, поставила себе на колени блюдце.

— Что ж, мне балет тоже не очень по душе, куда приятнее быть зрителем.

Она выдохнула, и облако дыма окутало ее всю, но даже серая пелена не сделала ее васильковые глаза тусклее. Лайла поспешно отвела взгляд.

— Ты же не для этого пришла, верно? — спокойно проговорила она, сцепив пальцы в замок. — Не для того, чтобы обсуждать балет.

Джин медленно кивнула и затянулась.

— Мы не очень-то хорошо поладили в прошлый раз. Почему бы не попробовать снова?

После небольшой паузы Лайла кивнула тоже, но ее пальцы сильнее, почти судорожно впились в плоть тыльных сторон ладоней. Она надеялась, что ее лицо остается непроницаемым, и больше ничто не заставит ее снова залиться краской.

— О чем же мы будем говорить?

Сегодня Джин не казалась ей похожей на Ольгу Патаки и больше напоминала ей киношную женщину-вамп. Она была скромно, но с изыском одета в черное, на лице почти не было косметики, но при этом она умудрялась выглядеть фатально. Толстая сигарета меж тонких пальцев казалась особенно массивной, взгляд из-под истонченных век выглядел острым, но «острота» была не совсем подходящим словом. Ее взгляд был подобен кинжалу, который направили в сердце, но отдернули в последний момент. То, как у таких светлых бровей мог быть такой отчаянный излом, являлось такой же загадкой, как ножевой взор, что обходился Лайле малой кровью. Когда-то Лайла мысленно сравнила Арнольда с потерянным героем немого кино, но это сравнение теряло свою силу, стоило только глянуть на эту женщину. Курящая, неизбежная Джин с васильковыми глазами из-под тусклых ресниц была похожа на саму смерть. Тем более странно, что кто-то с таким смертоносным взглядом умел так заискивающе улыбаться.

— О чем захочешь, милая. Для меня важна только откровенность, со временем учишься ее особенно ценить.

Джин вдавила окурок в блюдце и потянулась за чашкой. Губы спрятались за узорчатым фарфором, но та часть лица, что была доступна взору, как будто… смеялась? Над кем она смеялась? Выражение сменилось так быстро, что оставалось только гадать, не привиделось ли это все Лайле из-за того, что ее нервы были на пределе, но, как бы там ни было, она успела рассердиться. Она хочет откровенности? Будет ей откровенность.

— Хорошо, как скажешь.

— У тебя припасены темы заранее?

Лайла постаралась выдавить из себя улыбку, но была уверена, что у нее не получилось, как надо.

— Конечно. Можем поговорить о моих отметках в школе или о том, чем я увлекаюсь. Или о том, почему ты меня бросила.

Лицо Джин осталось неподвижным и спокойным. Ни одной морщинки на лбу или у рта, губы не скривились, глаза не расширились и не опустились вниз. Она только отставила чашку и подожгла новую сигарету.

— Джей… Твой отец рассказывал тебе обо мне? Что-нибудь?

— Рассказывал, — Лайла кивнула и склонилась чуть вперед. — Но только о том, что было до того, как ты… ну знаешь, «умерла». И только недавно рассказал все остальное.

Он лгал ей, этого Лайла до сих пор не могла ему простить, но она знала, что когда папа говорил о своей боли утраты, то не кривил душой. Она продолжала злиться на отца, но была близка к тому, чтобы прийти к пониманию его поступка.

— Как мило с его стороны, — сказала Джин, и в ее голосе не было иронии. — Думаю, он был тебе хорошим родителем, — она немного помолчала, задумчивая и окутанная дымком. — Не чета тому, каким была бы тебе я.

Лайла не могла в это поверить, даже помня об их последней встрече, о том, что была брошена, о том, что вынесла после этого. Ее детские воспоминания были святыней, с которой она сдувала пылинки и к которым возвращалась в минуты тоски и дезориентации, и пока ничто было не в силах осквернить ее. Даже живое воплощение ее неправоты.

— Так ты поэтому… Ты думала, что не справишься?

Джин покачала головой, рассеянно стряхнула пепел, и половина его осталась на ковре и ее колготках.

— Меня звала сцена, — торжественно произнесла она.

Когда до Лайлы дошло, что она только что услышала, она дернулась, как от удара.

— И это все?! — сорвалось с ее губ. Собственный хриплый, но высокий голос удивил Лайлу.

— А что еще? — удивилась Джин. — Я пошла за своей мечтой. Я ни о чем не жалею.

— Как ты…

— Мы договорились быть откровенными, поэтому вот она — правда, дорогая. Да я и не в том положении, чтобы лгать.

Лайлу сводил с ума ее безмятежный тон, скандал с криками и битьем посуды она и то перенесла бы легче. Ей хотелось только, чтобы это прекратилось, или хотя бы чтобы Джин ощутила десятую долю ее страданий.

— Что-то я не видела тебя мелькающей тут и там на экране, не видела афиш с твоим именем. Не похоже, что ты сделала головокружительную карьеру.

Джин слегка приподняла уголок рта.

— И все равно я не жалею.

Лайла вздохнула и запустила руки в волосы. Это было просто невыносимо. Боже правый, за что ей это все?!

— Только послушай себя… Что ты говоришь. У тебя совсем нет сердца, — тихо проговорила она.

Джин только рассмеялась. Невесело и коротко, но это был смех.

— Не представляешь, дорогая, как ты близка к истине. Раньше меня считали покорительницей мужских сердец, в узких кругах, как ты подметила, но все же, — она заправила за ухо выбившийся из прически локон. — Теперь же ума не приложу, где бы мне раздобыть хотя бы одно.

Лайла решила пропустить это мимо ушей. С каждым словом Джин становилась все хуже в ее глазах. Она ощущала, что в груди у нее холодеет, а пальцы сводит судорогой.

— Зачем ты ломаешь эту комедию? — голоса Лайла не повышала, но ее слова были пропитаны таким непривычным для нее ядом. — Скажи еще, что ты приехала умирать, и решила сорвать перед смертью последние овации.

Но и тут лицо Джин не переменилось. Она лишь затянулась напоследок и вдавила потухшую сигарету в блюдце.

— Хм, а это довольно жестоко, — заключила она, комкая окурок пальцами.

— Неужели? Я разбила тебе сердце? — презрительно бросила Лайла, и это стоило ей большего, чем она могла предположить.

— О, дорогая, тебя давным-давно опередили. Все эти безжалостные продюсеры, режиссеры и прочие баловни судьбы раскололи мне его на мелкие кусочки. В буквальном смысле.

— Да сколько можно… — вымученно прошептала Лайла, откидываясь на спинку дивана, точно силы покинули ее. — Зачем ты вернулась? Зачем?! Я… я почти научилась жить нормально… Мы научились. Если бы ты только знала, чего нам это стоило. И теперь спустя столько лет ты решила, что можно явиться и рассчитывать на… На что ты рассчитываешь?

— Не на прощение, нет, — едва слышно произнесла Джин.

Лайле показалось, что в ее глазах блеснули слезы, и новая волна гнева захлестнула ее. Неужели она думала, что, распустив нюни, она ее растрогает? Такие дешевые манипуляции были чересчур даже для эгоистичной стареющей актрисы. Что ж, видимо, настало время сказать, все как есть, и покончить с этим ужасным разговором.

— Моя мать умерла двенадцать лет назад, — теперь в глазах щипало уже у Лайлы, но голос ее оставался тверд. — И она — это не ты. Я вообще не знаю, кто ты такая, и было бы лучше, если бы мы больше никогда не виделись. Спасибо, что помогла мне убедиться в этом окончательно.

Джин глубоко вдохнула, точно ей не хватало воздуха, и, прикрыв глаза, закусила губу. Лайла ощутила странное болезненное удовлетворение, что наконец-то смогла ее задеть. Когда черты ее лица разгладились, уста вспыхнули красным, настолько ярко, что Лайле почудилось, будто она прикусила их до крови.

— Попрощаться.

— Что?

— Я пришла попрощаться с тобой. Вот зачем я пришла.

Теперь Лайла отчетливо видела слезы и пальцы, что впивались в старую обивку кресла, и мелкую дрожь ее плеч. Но она не позволила жалости захлестнуть себя. О нет. Разве ее жалели, когда оставляли на попечение пьяницы-отца с верой в свою смерть? Разве за все годы, что она прожила с этой верой, Джин предприняла попытку переубедить ее в обратном? Лайла сомневалась, что она хоть задумалась об этом, проживая свою богемную жизнь.

— Ты уезжаешь? Вот и славно, — решительно сказала она, поднимаясь. — Надеюсь, что мы больше не увидимся.

Перед тем, как выйти из гостиной, чтобы подняться на второй этаж, Лайла краем глаза заметила, как побледнела Джин, попыталась встать, и что ее правая рука как-то чересчур сильно вжалась в левую часть груди, но не придала этому значения. Она боялась, что разрыдается, боялась, что даст слабину, и от ее решительности ничего не останется. Стремительно поднимаясь по лестнице, она закрыла уши руками, чтобы ни единый звук из гостиной не сбил ее с верного пути.

Лайла вошла в свою спальню, ринулась к столу и резко выдвинула ящик. Нужная вещь нашлась почти мгновенно, будто ждала своего часа. Она вытащила не успевшую запылиться музыкальную шкатулку и крепко сжала ее в руках, точно подспудно желая раскрошить ту в ладонях. Лайла собралась уже покинуть комнату, когда ее взгляд упал на окно. Тяжелые серые тучи оккупировали небо, последние лучи солнца и клочки голубизны уже готовы были пасть под их натиском. Пройдет еще немного времени, и от солнечного воскресенья не останется следа — оно уступит место мрачному воскресенью.

Когда Лайла спустилась вниз, ни единый звук не выдавал присутствие в доме чужака. Она прошла в гостиную и… не увидела там никого. Удивленно распахнув глаза, Лайла осмотрелась. Неужели Джин ушла, не дождавшись ее? Она одновременно и страшилась, и желала этого, потому что это все упрощало, но поверить в это было не так-то просто. Лайла прошла в прихожую, чтобы проверить, заперта ли входная дверь, и с изумлением обнаружила, что пальто Джин висит на прежнем месте на вешалке. В этот самый миг она расслышала какое-то невнятное мычание в гостиной, едва уловимое, но на такое нельзя было не обратить внимания. Не помня себя, Лайла бросилась обратно.

Джин распростерлась на их пыльном видавшем виды ковре в странной позе. Ее глаза были закрыты, а рука по-прежнему прижималась к груди. К сердцу.

— Боже мой, — протянула Лайла не своим голосом. — Боже…

Джин часто и хрипло дышала и, казалось, что вся посерела. Последний луч скользнул по затхлому воздуху гостиной и скрылся. Лайла услышала свой крик, а затем звон битой керамики и звяканье пружин. То шкатулка вывалилась из ослабевших рук и, упав, раскололась на несколько крупных частей. Если бы не слабые судорожные волны, проходящие по конечностям, Лайла не смогла бы отличить Джин от трупа.

— Боже мой.

Опустившись на колени рядом, она попыталась вспомнить хоть что-то из навыков оказания первой помощи. Лайла попробовала прощупать пульс, но не нашла его. Только поверхностное дыхание со страшными хрипами говорило о том, что лежащий перед ней человек еще не мертв. Даже наощупь Джин была холодна как лед. Лайла постаралась заставить себя соображать.

— Сейчас… Сейчас.

Она бросилась в кухню к висящему на стене стационарному телефону, набрала 9-1-1 и, заикаясь, попыталась объяснить, что в ее гостиной умирает человек. Как только Лайла убедилась, что верно назвала адрес, она сразу бросила трубку, вернулась в гостиной, и вновь склонилась над Джин.

— Все будет хорошо, — пролепетала она, складывая руки для непрямого массажа сердца. — Все будет нормально, мама…

***

Хельга, что было сил, колотила в деревянную дверь в том самом, ставшем ей ненавистным переулке, дорогу к которому могла бы найти и с завязанными глазами. Было еще рано и светло, но реакция соседей, если кто-то вообще добровольно решился поселиться в таком местечке, мало волновала ее. Хельга собрала всю свою решимость в кулак, хотя десять минут тому назад верила, что идет на поводу у своей зависимости, и не была намерена отступать сейчас. Она исступленно стучала в дверь, обрушивая на нее всю свою злость, и было странно, что она еще не слетела с петель. Наконец дверь распахнулась, и на пороге нарисовался хмурый Кирк. Хельга пихнула его кулаком в плечо так, что он отлетел к стене.

— Какого хера? Ты спятила, Патаки?!

— Отъебись!

Вслед ей понеслась какая-то неразборчивая брань, но Хельге не было дела до этого вечно обдолбанного сморчка с его недовольством — близко подходить к ней он не собирался, что-то от его мозгов еще осталось. Она поочередно заглянула в каждую комнату, сталкиваясь с удивленными, а порой и враждебными взглядами, пока не добрела до кухни, где и нашла того, кого искала. Торвальд, развалившись, сидел на стуле с кружкой кофе, как почтенный представитель среднего класса. Для полноты образа не хватало лишь клетчатого халата и свежего выпуска «Wall Street Journal».

— Что там за шум, Кирк?

Когда Хельга вошла, он хмурился точно так же, как Кирк, но как только узнал ее, на лице Торвальда растянулась усмешка.

— О, Патаки! Давненько тебя видно не было.

Хельга сжала кулаки и изо всех сил постаралась держать себя в руках.

— Помолчи хоть раз и выслушай меня.

Торвальд окинул ее взглядом с ног до головы, и его усмешка превратилась в настоящую ухмылку.

— Вид у тебя не очень. Простуда?

Хельга выдохнула сквозь зубы и сделала шаг вперед.

— Мне нужна доза. Очень нужна.

— Какие проблемы, детка? Закрываешь старый должок, платишь сверху, и мой лучший товар в твоем распоряжении. Полагаю, правила тебе известны, иначе ты бы не пришла.

— У меня ни цента в кармане, — призналась Хельга.

Торвальд покачал головой и поднялся на ноги. Когда он встал рядом с ней, она будто впервые осознала, какой он на самом деле здоровый. Обеими ручищами он смог бы обхватить ее талию.

— Что ж, тогда плохи твои делишки, — Хельга не заметила, когда его пальцы успели метнуться к ее лицу, обхватить подбородок и задрать ее голову. Все это было проделано молниеносно, но как-то осторожно. — Кто это тебя так отделал? Неужели парень?

Если бы она не была так сбита с толку, то непременно бы покраснела, но сейчас Хельгу волновали совсем другие вещи, и она намеренно игнорировала игривый тон Торвальда и его бессовестную ухмыляющуюся рожу. Чтобы не думать о своей разбитой губе, с которой она даже не успела стереть засохшую кровь, Хельга начала раздумывать о других способах добиться своего. Может, если она прикинется девой в беде…

— Пожалуйста, Торвальд, мне очень нужна доза.

Брови Торвальда поползли вверх. Он отпустил ее лицо и отступил назад.

— «Пожалуйста»? Я не ослышался? Не знал, что ты знаешь такие слова. Похоже, ты действительно в отчаянии, милая моя.

Хельга снова выдохнула сквозь зубы. Отступив, Торвальд слегка ослабил свою опасную ауру, и она опять становилась собой. Чтобы не сорваться и не наговорить лишнего, Хельга вцепилась в края своей куртки.

— Да, все отвратительно! Только посмотри на меня.

— Сочувствую, — Торвальд рассеяно кивнул, нашаривая сигареты в кармане, и повернулся к ней своей широкой спиной. Он подошел к плите, включил газ, склонился, чтобы поджечь торчащую изо рта сигарету, а затем поставил кипятиться чайник.

— Кофейку?

Хельга не ответила, но Торвальд будто этого и не заметил. Он вытащил из шкафчика кружку, засыпал туда растворимого кофе, взял в руки банку, очевидно, используемую в качестве сахарницы, немного подумал и поставил ее на место. Он упорно молчал, и Хельга начинала закипать. Ей казалось, что ее голова напоминает этот хренов чайник — еще немного, и крышка под натиском пара сорвется и подскочит. Пауза затягивалась, и Хельга решилась заговорить снова.

— Ну, так что же? — она подошла к столу, за который вернулся Торвальд, и, поборов брезгливость, оперлась о его край.

— Что же? — удивился Торвальд. — Разве я дал понять, что готов идти на уступки? Не в моих правилах давать в долг больше одного раза. Это бизнес, крошка.

Он выдохнул дым в ее сторону, и он окутал Хельгу полностью. Она сцепила зубы и угрожающе сощурилась. Как же ей хотелось вцепиться ногтями в эту наглую морду, вдавить глаза в глазницы, а потом угостить его своим кулаком, чтобы он заорал. Хельга не знала, как кричит Торвальд, но ей хотелось верить, что он визжит, как девчонка. Именно так заголосил Гарольд Берман, когда она однажды ему наподдала. Но лучше было поберечь руки, и Хельга начала сканировать помещение в поисках чего потяжелее или поострее. Сковорода? Набор ножей? Лыжная палка? Прекрасно, но умом она понимала, что физически они и близко не равны, потому убедила себя попробовать еще разок по-хорошему.

— Пожалуйста, помоги мне. В последний раз прошу, — Хельга никогда не умела просить о чем-то, потому последние слова она скорее процедила сквозь зубы.

Торвальда это развеселило еще больше. Откинувшись на стуле, он расхохотался, да так звонко, что Хельге почудилось, что стекла задребезжали в рамах, и даже горячий воздух кухни задрожал точно полузастывший студень. Все это уже было чересчур. Она была дочерью Боба до мозга костей, даже несмотря на то, что чуралась этого, а Патаки не терпят насмешек. Хельга стиснула правую руку в кулак и, забыв обо всем, пошла в атаку. Вот только одного характера было мало, чтобы совладать с таким громилой. Молниеносно отреагировав, Торвальд перехватил ее руку и, больно вывернув ее, отшвырнул Хельгу к ближайшей стене. Раздался грохот, и, изумленно распахнув глаза, она обнаружила, что Торвальд стоит совсем рядом с ней, а за его спиной валяется перевернутый ножками кверху кухонный стол. Чудом уцелевшая кружка вертелась вокруг своей оси в луже остывшего кофе, непотушенная сигарета дымилась в раковине. И тут его ладонь сжалась на Хельгином горле.

— Скотина! Сучий потрох! Паскуда! — трепыхаясь, выплевывала она Торвальду прямо в лицо. — Чтоб ты сдох…

Хельга была вынуждена прервать поток ругани, когда пальцы впились в ее шею, перекрывая воздух. Всего на несколько секунд, но этого было достаточно, чтобы запаниковать. Она дернулась изо всех сил, но тщетно. Бороться с Торвальдом было так же бесполезно, как рваться из пут смирительной рубашки.

— Советую больше так не делать, — спокойно произнес он, давая ей глотнуть воздуха, но не убирая руку с горла. — Ты ведешь себя очень-очень плохо.

— И что же ты сделаешь, папочка? Лишишь меня карманных денег? Запретишь смотреть телек? Выпорешь?

— Посмотрим, что по случаю больше подойдет, — чуть вкрадчиво ответил Торвальд, криво усмехаясь, и Хельгу накрыло новой волной ярости, такой сильной, что ее опять замутило. — На твоем месте, Патаки, я бы умерил свой пыл.

Вдруг его пальцы аккуратно огладили ее шею вдоль выступающих жил, словно призывая ее расслабиться. Это было такое же уверенное, но странно осторожное движение, как когда он поддел пальцами Хельгин подбородок.

— Все же мне бы не хотелось причинять тебе настоящий вред.

Хельгино сердце отчаянно заколотилось. Ерзая по поверхности стены в безуспешной попытке освободиться, она задрала край одежды, и теперь спине было ужасно неприятно ощущать на себе шершавое касание голой штукатурки. Хельга буравила его глазами, но сталкивалась лишь с насмешливым спокойствием и все той же ухмылкой, и тогда до нее дошло.

— Только попробуй, чертов ублюдок, — прошипела Хельга, — Да я тебя… Да я тебе…

— Что? — теперь что-то обжигающее холодное коснулось ее кожи. — Что ты сделаешь, Патаки?

Тяжелая пряжка ремня прижалась к ее обнаженному животу, и теперь у Хельги точно не было шанса освободиться — Торвальд прижал ее к стене всем своим корпусом. Его пальцы продолжали бродить по ее горлу, и это все больше напоминало ласку. Такую себе очень пассивно-агрессивную ласку. Хельга задрожала и отвела глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, чтобы не заголосить и не смешать себя с грязью окончательно. В комнате царил настоящий бардак: тут и там была разбросана кухонная утварь, предназначенная явно не для приготовления суфле по рецепту из журнала для домохозяек, по пыльному подоконнику резво пробежал таракан, дувший из щелей в рамах сквозняк развевал клочки паутины. Хельге подумалось, что в таком клоповнике живет кое-кто похуже тараканов и пауков. Например, крысы, и одна из них сейчас изводила ее. Здоровенная такая крыса.

— Нравишься ты мне, Патаки, — наконец нарушил молчание Торвальд, — ты, конечно, законченная сука, но что-то в тебе есть, и я не могу долго на тебя злиться.

Он замолчал, когда в коридоре послышались неуверенные шаркающие шаги, и Хельга чуть было не позвала на помощь, но вовремя опомнилась. Кто бы из обитателей этого бедлама ни заявился сюда, он скорее добьет ее, чем поможет. Хельга насколько могла повернула голову, и в поле ее зрения попал Кирк — крыса поменьше, но, само собой, крыса. Глаза у него были совершенно безумные, и его прерывистая, но глухая речь как-то странно диссонировала с ними.

— Эй, Торвальд, Торвальд… чувак… может, ты не будешь горячиться… а? — мямлил Кирк, но его босс, или кем он ему был, даже не взглянул в его сторону. — Нам же не нужны неприятности… а?

— Нахуй пошел, — коротко рыкнул Торвальд.

Кирк вздрогнул и, попялив свои чокнутые глаза на Хельгу еще секунду-другую, поджал губы и удалился. Ее взгляд вернулся к Торвальду, и она обнаружила, что он о чем-то задумался.

— Вернемся к нашему милому разговору? Тебе ведь по-прежнему нужна доза?

Хельга лишь уставилась на него с молчаливой неприязнью, что нисколько его не смутило.

— Думаю, я могу предложить сделку, которая удовлетворит обе стороны, — Торвальд чуть прищурил глаза, и его вторая рука, до этого не позволявшая ей двинуться к двери, коснулась Хельги сбоку, скользнула к ребрам, не дойдя всего лишь дюйма до ее груди. Догадка пронзила ее словно молния.

— Только через мой труп, выродок! На за что на свете! — рявкнула она. — Ни за что!

Собрав остаток сил, Хельга попыталась отпихнуть Торвальда, разумеется, бесполезно, она лишь ощутимо приложилась затылком о стену, когда ее отшвырнуло назад, и зажмурилась. Ее болезненное воображение тут же нарисовало с полдюжины сценариев, по которым могли развиваться дальнейшие события, и ни один не сулил ей ничего хорошего. Далеко не сразу Хельга поняла, что больше ее не держали.

Она открыла глаза, и обнаружила, что Торвальд стоит по-прежнему неподалёку, но его лицо растеряло ехидство и приняло нечитаемое выражение.

— Похоже, эта идея тебе не по нраву, крошка, — он вздохнул. — Ну что ж, может, я приторговываю наркотой, но я не насильник.

Торвальд выудил из кармана небольшой пакетик с тремя или четырьмя белесыми таблетками и достал одну из них. Хельгино сердце упало, когда она узнала, что это были за таблетки. Ее лекарства. Когда он поднес пилюльку к ее губам, она послушно приоткрыла рот и приняла ее на язык.

— Аванс, — коротко бросил Торвальд.

Пока она жадно разжевывала таблетку, чтобы пропихнуть ее по своему пересохшему горлу, точно алкаш таблетку Аспирина с перепоя, Торвальд направился к окну, перевернул стол, приставил к нему стулья и, сняв с огня вовсю свистящий чайник, залил до краев приготовленную ранее кружку. Хельга так и продолжала стоять, прижавшись к стене, и не спускала с него глаз.

Наконец Торвальд уселся, и указал на место напротив.

— Раз я так тебе неприятен, то у меня есть для тебя еще один вариант. Сядь и выпей кофе, — его тон был столь требовательным, что Хельга не посмела ослушаться.

Она аккуратно села на краешек табурета и зажала чашку между холодных ладоней. Похоже, ее смирение несколько смягчило Торвальда, и он снова позволил себе усмехнуться.

— Как насчет работы, детка? Работа тебя заинтересует?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — отсылка к событиям книги «Arnold's E-Files» Крейга Бартлетта, в которой Брейни и Шивон Эндрюс (та самая девочка-вундеркинд, перескочившая три класса) стали друзьями по переписке.


	10. Глава IX «The Star-Crossed Lovers»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — отрывок из знаменитой песни Далиды «Je Suis Malade».

_Cet amour me tue et si ca continue_  
Je creverai seul avec moi  
Pres de ma radio comme un gosse idiot  
Ecoutant ma propre voix qui chantera 

_Эта любовь меня убивает, и если это будет продолжаться, _  
Я сдохну в одиночестве  
Возле радио, как глупый ребенок,  
Слушая свой собственный голос, который будет петь*  


_Мы оба лежали, глядя в потолок, и думали,  
что же Господь наделал, когда сотворил жизнь такой печальной._

_Джек Керуак  
«На дороге»_

Арнольд Шотмэн собирался это сделать. Все подталкивало его к этому. Ветер за окном шептал, чтобы он сделал это, сумерки взывали к этому, пронизывающий холод его спальни требовал этого. Умирание стало достижимой целью, нужно было только дотянуться, и он был готов попробовать. В ушах шумела кровь, и его потряхивало, но самоубийственная отрешенность была сильнее всего этого. Арнольд должен был только спрыгнуть и немного потерпеть, и тогда бы все закончилось. Подняв ногу, он уже балансировал на шатком табурете, но вдруг раздались стуки.

Арнольд качнулся, но удержал равновесие. Скользкая петля чуть сильнее впилась в шею, но он все еще мог свободно дышать. Быть может, это был просто гром? Арнольд не без труда задрал голову и поглядел туда, куда вел конец веревки. Тяжелые серые тучи заволакивали небо, обещая снегопад, но не грозу. Откуда же взяться грому? Стук повторился, на этот раз с такой силой, будто кто-то всем телом бросался… на дверь. А потом еще раз. Оцепенение начало сползать с Арнольда, точно капюшон, обнажая раздражение.

— Убирайся к черту. Кто бы ты ни был, убирайся. Убирайся к черту! Убирайся… — то, что начиналось с шепота, переросло в крик, заглушивший финальные аккорды «Gloomy Sunday».

И снова пауза. Почти тишина, разбавляемая лишь радиопомехами и его частым дыханием, но и это показалось благодатью, когда спустя несколько мгновений стучать начали громче и чаще. Последние сомнения отпали: кто бы ни стоял за дверью, ему позарез нужно было оказаться в «Sunset Arms». Ну почему именно сейчас?!

Снова качнувшись на табурете, Арнольд стянул с шеи удавку. Это было неожиданное, но решительное действие, будто кто-то вел его руку против его воли. Однако, более не ощущая шершавой веревки на своей коже, он ощутил себя странно свободным и мог вдохнуть полной грудью, что и сделал, спустившись с табурета. Апатичная отрешенность стала медленно уступать усиливающейся злости. Шагая по коридору до лестницы вниз, Арнольд думал о том, как много всего он хочет сделать возмутителю своего (ну не смешно ли?) спокойствия. К парадной двери он уже бежал, хотя Арнольду казалось, что это она надвигается на него — один в один голодный хищник.

Когда до двери осталось не больше фута, удары вновь прервались, и Арнольд застыл с глупой надеждой, что пришелец сдался, но… 

— Репоголовый, мать твою так, я знаю, что ты там, открой эту поганую дверь! Сейчас же!

— Хельга? — изумленно прошептал Арнольд и невольно попятился назад.

Но уже через пару вздохов ноги понесли его вперед. Дверь расторгла свою хищную пасть, но не поглотила Арнольда, а швырнула Хельгу Патаки прямиком в его руки. Холодный ветер обдал их обоих неистовым порывом, однако не успел он опомниться, как она отпрянула от него и, поспешно закрыв дверь, припала к ней спиной.

— Хельга? — повторил Арнольд громче, но не менее изумленно.

Незваная гостья молчала, тяжело дышала и медленно сползала на пол, будто ноги ее не держали. И еще пялилась на него своими огромными глазищами, полными тревоги и лихорадочного огня. Она казалась ужасно растерянной, словно не понимала, как сюда попала, но как только Арнольд попытался открыть рот, Хельга зашикала и приложила палец к губам, призывая его к молчанию. Он повиновался, и они так и застыли — каждый на своем месте. Арнольд не мог сказать, сколько длилась эта немая сцена, лишь знал, что все кончилось, когда Хельга глубоко вздохнула и, осев прямо на коврик у двери, стянула с головы шапку. Прикрыв глаза, она пыталась успокоить дыхание, пока он внимательно рассматривал ее.

Арнольд почти не сталкивался с Хельгой с тех пор, как вернулся в Хиллвуд, и только сейчас понял, насколько это было странно. Теперь он едва помнил ее прошлый облик. Ее лицо было совсем другим: оно утратило детскую округлость, стало вострым — под стать ее пронзительным глазам, как-то удлинилось, и только широкие густые брови были все теми же. Арнольд заметил, что ее приоткрытые губы припухли, а в уголке запеклась кровь, это заставило его невольно нахмуриться. Что же с ней произошло? На нее напали?

Но Арнольд недолго размышлял об этом. Ошеломление от присутствия Хельги быстро настигло его. Хельга Патаки с растрепанными светлыми волосами и розовым лицом, длинными ногами и крупно дрожащими руками сидела в коридоре его дома и, похоже, не собиралась никак объяснять свое присутствие. Она свалилась на него как снег на голову, и тут же внесла сумбур в его мысли и чувства. Быть может, Арнольд бредил? Отказ от лекарств мог это повлечь, но… 

— Эй, чего уставился? — Хельга смотрела на него в упор с упрямым и сердитым выражением. От ее растерянности ни осталось и следа: — Помоги же.

Если она и была галлюцинацией, то очень, просто чертовски правдоподобной зрительно-слуховой галлюцинацией. Или на самом деле сейчас тело Арнольда трепыхалось в петле, а это все — предсмертное видение? Или, возможно, он умер, а она — посланник из ада, пришедший по его душу и принявший облик его персональной задиры? Потому что вилы и рога, и хвост с заостренным кончиком — ничто против этого хмурого лица.

— Руку дай! — потребовала Хельга и нетерпеливо протянула Арнольду свою.

Галлюцинация была еще и тактильной. Несмотря на слабость, поднять ее Арнольду не составило труда — девчонка была громоздкой лишь с виду из-за нескольких слоев одежды на ней.

— Какого хрена так долго? — фыркала Хельга, поднявшись на ноги. Она скинула куртку, зябко повела плечами, но все же повесила ее на крючок у лестницы, и осмотрелась. В ее взгляде Арнольд заметил что-то вроде гадливости. Ему вдруг стало неловко и захотелось сказать, что он не ждал гостей уже несколько недель или пару лет, если уж быть честным, но в итоге промолчал и продолжил следить за Хельгой. Однако она быстро перехватила его взор и тут же нахмурилась еще больше.

— Ну и чего это ты пялишься? — спросила она, скрестив руки на груди. Арнольд снова промолчал, и Хельга, подступив ближе, щелкнула пальцами у него перед носом. — Земля вызывает Арнольдо, на твоем астероиде не осталось ни вулканов, ни овец, ни роз под колпаками, так что тащи свой зад обратно.

Ее голос был таким звонким, что Арнольду захотелось зажать уши. Он помнил его совсем не таким. Отвернувшись от своей галлюцинации, он шагнул в сумрачную кухню, которую освещал только тусклый отблеск вечернего неба из окна с распахнутыми ставнями. Арнольду не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, что все тут осталось таким же: холодным, негостеприимным, с запахом пепла, плесени и пустоты.

Оперевшись спиной о раковину, Арнольд смело взглянул в дверной проем, где маячил Хельгин силуэт. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тихо спросил он, не надеясь, впрочем, услышать адекватный ответ.

— Прячусь, — без запинки ответила Хельга, хоть и несколько затравленно. Так и полагается произносить это, если речь идет не об игре в прятки, что и так было ясно.

Его маленький дьявол сгорбился и шагнул вперед. Почему же она не предпринимала попыток утащить его в преисподнюю? Почему так осторожничала? Возможно, отправиться сразу в ад было бы слишком милосердно по отношению к малодушному висельнику, который не может связать и пары слов, и его следует помучить всласть перед тем, как оказать последнюю милость.

Хельга вошла, щелкнула выключатель и, пока он жмурил глаза, как-то слишком по-хозяйски осмотрелась, при этом по холодному кафелю она ступала осторожно, будто тот в любой миг мой уплыть из-под ног. Она надвигалась прямо на него, и Арнольд подумал, что Хельга, должно быть, норовит вспорхнуть ему на плечо и стать одним из тех двух существ, что находятся по разные стороны добра и зла со времен сотворения мира. Она подошла к нему, но, к счастью, не настолько близко, чтобы пробудить тревогу.

— Не угостишь ли? — вдруг спросила Хельга почти игриво и покосилась на плиту, где уже давно не зажигался газ. Но Арнольд смотрел на нее, и от его внимания не укрылось, как странно дернулась ее челюсть на последнем слове, и что дрожат у нее не только руки, а она вся целиком. «Что с ней случилось?» — вновь всплыло в его мозгу, но он ничем не выдал своего любопытства. Вместо этого Арнольд прошагал мимо и, открыв холодильник, продемонстрировал его пустое нутро. Оттуда пахнуло гнилью. Он не знал, ощутила ли это Хельга, но, закатив глаза, она пошла прочь из кухни прямиком к лестнице.

Арнольд молча последовал за ней. Он сильно отстал, потому, когда она застыла у входа в его комнату, был только на полпути туда. Конечно, Хельге Патаки не требовалось приглашение, чтобы попасть в его спальню. Арнольд подозревал, что она не раз бывала там, хотя никогда не понимал ее мотивов. Однажды она вообще вывалилась черт знает откуда прямо в центр его комнаты, вывалянная в пыли и паутине с каким-то предметом, зажатым в руках, когда они с парнями играли в карты. Потом, не сказав ни слова, Хельга убралась, Арнольд с друзьями тоже сделал вид, что ничего не было. Странно, что он так редко вспоминал об этом. Но ясно было одно: Хельге Патаки не нужно было разрешение, чтобы попасть в его спальню, потому он не сразу сообразил, что заставило ее остановиться.

Когда Арнольд настиг ее, Хельга стояла у входа, точно вампир, что не может переступить порог, пока не позовут. Ее взгляд был прикован к петле, слегка раскачивающейся из-за сквозняка, дующего из фрамуги.

— Это… это что такое, блядь?.. — еле слышно произнесла она.

Арнольд лишь безразлично скользнул глазами по петле и, чуть задев занимающую почти весь дверной проем Хельгу, боком прошел вовнутрь. Обойдя табурет, он уселся на кровать, едва слышно вздохнул и опустил подбородок в раскрытые ладони. С расстояния лицо Хельги расплывалось, как и полагалось миражу, но зато голос был явственен и резок. Поначалу.

— Что происходит? Репоголовый, да ты спятил… Спятил?

Это было крайне неуместно, но Арнольд усмехнулся. Спятил ли он? За последние недели он влип в две драки, и оба раза первый удар был за ним, прятался в полуразрушенном и холодном доме, где различал по ночам странные шорохи, почти не ел, стал одержим бесполезными поисками, переживал болезненные воспоминания снова и снова и, наконец, сдался и покорился черноте внутри него, призывающей убить себя. Спятил ли он? Она еще спрашивала? 

— Как бы так ответить, чтобы мне больше не задавали этого дурацкого вопроса? — губы Арнольда шевелились, но голос его сочился таким ядом, словно кто-то другой вкладывал слова в его уста. — Ответ «Да, определенно» тебя устроит? Или тебе справку показать?

Хельга Патаки уставилась на него. Вся растерянность вернулась к ней с лихвой. Арнольд на это мог лишь пожать плечами. Он нашарил валяющуюся на покрывале полупустую пачку сигарет, которую не подумал прихватить с собой на тот свет. Поджигая сигарету и делая первый глоток дыма, Арнольд прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, Хельга была уже совсем рядом.

— Ты собирался покончить с собой, — оторопело проговорила она. — Как ты мог…

Она прервалась. Арнольд заметил, что теперь она смотрела на левое предплечье, выглядывающее из-под закатанного рукава рубашки, а точнее на протянутый через него шрам. Хельга поджала губы.

— Ты и раньше пытался? Пытался… Отвечай! — голос ее слегка охрип, но все равно был пронзительным. Она могла бы сойти за мифическую сирену со своей демонической озлобленностью. Арнольду даже почти стало не по себе. Почти. 

— Ах, ты об этом? — он вытянул руку вперед, чтобы Хельга могла рассмотреть ее получше. Она чуть отшатнулась назад, но сразу взяла себя в руки. — Нет. Режут пониже и не так глубоко. Или ты и так знаешь?

Молчание с переглядками затянулось не меньше чем на полминуты.

— Ну уж нет. Это не про меня, — наконец сказала она почти оскорбленно. Арнольд поймал себя на том, что ему начинает это нравиться — ввергать Хельгу Патаки в смущение. Было в этом какое-то извращенное удовольствие, но она не была бы собой, если бы не попыталась поскорее свести счеты. — Я не какая-то трусиха.

— По-твоему это трусость, значит?

— Или глупость.

Арнольд не стал спорить дальше. Какой смысл? Может, он не питал к Хельге большой симпатии (не считать же это будоражащее нутро безотчетное волнение от ее присутствия симпатией), но не хотел бы, чтобы она испытала хоть десятую долю того отчаяния, что толкнуло его в петлю. Конечно, он также не мог утверждать наверняка, что она его не испытывала. Спустя все эти годы Хельга так и осталась для него загадкой. 

Спохватившись, Арнольд протянул ей пачку сигарет в попытке хоть частично компенсировать свое негостеприимство, раз уж они оказались в одном доме. Но Хельга только поморщилась и отрицательно замотала головой.

— Не курю. И тебе не советую.

— Почему же?

— Потому что это вредно.

Арнольд окинул ее взглядом еще раз и внимательнее. Кусочки паззла, наконец, сложились у него в голове в цельную картинку, и у него невольно вырвался смешок. Затем еще один, а когда Хельга оскорбленно насупилась, неудержимый смех уже рвался из его глотки, сотрясая внутренности. Давно ему не приходилось так смеяться.

— Чего ты ржешь? — прорычала она.

— Не знал, что ты склонна к самоиронии, Хельга, — заметил Арнольд, вдавливая сигарету в пепельницу.

— Что ты несешь, Репоголовый? — произнесла она уже менее дерзко.

Арнольд откашлялся и потянулся за бутылкой воды, стоящей в изножье кровати.

— Что ты употребляешь? Это спиды? Или что-то похуже? Сходу не могу сказать.

Ему показалась, что у нее сейчас подкосятся ноги, потому похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Тяжело дыша, точно перед приступом паники, Хельга опустилась возле него, но все же достаточно далеко. Кровь отхлынула от ее лица, и Арнольду даже стало не по себе. Ну то есть больше, чем до этого.

— Откуда ты? Как ты?...

Подавив внезапное желание опустить руку ей на плечо, как иногда делал с Лайлой, Арнольд ответил:

— Это довольно очевидно. По крайней мере, для того, кто побывал в реабилитации. Я всякое видел. 

Ему вдруг захотелось извиниться перед ней как в старые добрые времена, когда он просил прощения у Хельги даже тогда, когда не был виноват, но решил, что сейчас будет лучше помолчать. Арнольд поднялся по лесенке, чтобы приподнять фрамугу повыше и заодно вынести пепельницу. Когда он вернулся, выражение лица Хельги снова переменилось. В нем по-прежнему не было ни кровинки, но к бледности примешалась едва уловимая зелень, и еще ее нижняя губа дрожала, точно она вот-вот заплачет. Когда она подняла глаза на Арнольда, он понял, что не так далек от истины.

— Спиды — да, кокаин, фен… Я разное пробовала. Но это ерунда, это все ерунда. Окси — вот, кто взял меня за жабры, — Хельга вымучено улыбнулась и обхватила плечи руками. Арнольд вздохнул.

— Оксикодон? — уточнил он. Хельга кивнула. — Как давно?

— Не… не помню точно. Недолго, не думала, что это все так быстро…

Арнольд постарался припомнить все, что ему известно об этой дряни. Насколько он знал, эта вещь действительно вызывала быструю и сильную зависимость. Плохи дела.

— Это опиаты, Хельга, о чем ты только думала?

Она сверкнула глазами в его сторону, и Арнольду показалось, что она сейчас испепелит его своим взглядом.

— Не твое собачье дело, Арнольдо, — огрызнулась Хельга. — Я же не спрашиваю тебя, зачем ты в петлю полез! И как ты вообще мог подумать, что эта штука тебя выдержит?!

Взгляд Арнольда в очередной раз скользнул по веревке. Он поднялся и взобрался на табурет и, сняв петлю, швырнул ее в дальний угол.

— Выдержала бы, уж поверь.

В памяти Арнольда вспыхнул тот давний безобразный случай с Оскаром Кокошкой, что произошел незадолго до той заварухи с Шеком. Он смутно помнил лицо постояльца, только знал, что тогда он был еще достаточно молодым, но уже лысеющим мужчиной с недоброй улыбкой и юркими жестами — пройдоха, одним словом. А еще он являлся воплощением ленивого неудачника, успевшего за пару лет брака уездить свою жену до состояния убийственной хронической усталости. Это знали все, но никто не мог подумать, что он склонен к суициду. 

Однажды, придя со школы, Арнольд обнаружил, что все, кто был дома, столпились в его спальне или около нее. В воздухе витало смятение и беспокойство, и ему кое-как удалось протиснуться среди взрослых, загораживающих проход. Увиденное заставило Арнольда замереть на полпути. Оскар всегда был краснолицым, но тогда его лицо по цвету больше напоминало баклажаны, которые его бабушка иногда запекала с тофу и острым перцем. И, конечно, он не мог не заметить багровый рифленый след от веревки, конец которой все еще свисал с металлической трубки под потолком. Арнольд глядел на это зрелище несколько долгих мгновений, пока его не заметили, и Эрни Поттс, реанимирующий неудачливого самоубийцу не заорал, чтобы его вывели прочь, что и было выполнено. Лана Вейл, по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств оказавшаяся дома, увела его на кухню, где и сидела с ним все время, пока Оскара госпитализировали и приводили в порядок его комнату.

Позже Арнольд узнал подробности. Оскар решил свести счеты с жизнью из-за проигрыша крупной суммы на тотализаторе. Ему еще тогда подумалось, что сумма должна была быть огромной, раз толкнула такого эгоиста на самоубийство. Кокошки не съехали тогда только потому, что Сьюзи слезно молила бабушку и дедушку не вышвыривать их на улицу, когда они и так по уши в долгах. Дедушка был настроен категорично, но бабушке удалось его уговорить, и они отстрочили выселение с условием, что Оскар не станет приближаться ни к Арнольду, ни к его комнате. Однако однажды им удалось перекинуться парой фраз.

— Прости меня, Арнольд, — сказал Оскар. Его взгляд был потухшим и каким-то боязливым — таким он был всегда после «случая-о-котором-мы-не-говорим». — Прости, просто я чуть с ума не сошел от мысли умереть в пыльной кладовой.

Арнольд просто молча кивнул. Тот эпизод отодвинулся в его памяти куда-то назад, и теперь он даже удивлялся, что не проявил к Оскару должного сострадания, хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что для девятилетнего мальчика это все было слишком, каким бы эмпатом он ни был. Да, видимо все так и было. Пока он не влез в его шкуру.

— Не стану спрашивать, откуда такая уверенность, — отозвалась Хельга. Судя по всему, она продолжала сердиться.

— Я раньше этого не делал, — прямо сказал Арнольд, — можешь не верить, как тебе угодно. Но это след от перелома.

— Как _тебе_ угодно, Репоголовый, — ответила на это она, но в ее голосе не было должного безразличия, и это заставило его снова всмотреться в ее лицо, чтобы найти корни этого противоречия.

Глаза Хельги слезились, и тыльную сторону ладони она прижала ко рту, в то время как другая рука касалась того места под грудью, где согласно его скудным знаниям по анатомии должен был находиться желудок.

— Четвертая дверь справа, — бросил Арнольд и кивнул в сторону двери, к которой Хельга с удивительной прытью метнулась. 

— Хотя ты и так, наверное, знаешь, — прибавил он, когда ее быстрые шаги раздавались уже в коридоре, за пределами слышимости.

В комнате повисло безмолвие, и Арнольд, наконец, расслышал тихое постукивание. Он задрал голову к потолку — стеклянный купол был усеян тысячами мокрых точек. С дождем пришло и небольшое облегчение. Арнольд был так сосредоточен на внутренних страданиях, что не обратил внимания на болящую руку. Довольно странно, что это прошло мимо его сознания, учитывая, что он только что поминал свой перелом. Он со вздохом откинулся на спину и продолжил глядеть в потолок. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как на стекле стали появляться белые точки. Налипшие листья формировали причудливые арабески на белом фоне, который с каждым мигом становился все плотнее.

Арнольд услышал, как вода побежала по трубам. Он успел отвыкнуть от этого гудения, ибо не слышал его с тех пор, как ванная перешла в его единоличное пользование. Затем раздался надрывный кашель, от чего он невольно дернулся, но не встал. Вряд ли кому-то понравится, что его дергают во время прочищения желудка, что уж говорить о Хельге Патаки. Вода продолжала течь по старым трубам, но кашель прекратился. А потом и вовсе стало тихо. Сколько она уже была там? Арнольд зажмурил глаза и сосчитал до десяти в обратно порядке, борясь с подступающей тревогой, которую не должен был ощущать, не по этому поводу, по крайней мере; но это не помогло, и он обнаружил себя уже стоящим на ногах.

Дверь в ванную комнату была немного приоткрыта, из узкого просвета лился желтоватый свет. Арнольд заглянул туда и вздохнул с облегчением, когда понял, что Хельга в сознании, хоть и выглядела еще более бледной и изможденной. Она сидела на бортике ванной, куда тонкой струйкой лилась вода, и что-то вертела в руках. Арнольд не понял что, пока в ее раскрытой ладони не оказалась пара желтоватых таблеток размером меньше пенни — его таблеток. Давно забытое негодование охватило его всего, и он, не теряя ни секунды, шагнул в ванную. Дверь с грохотом влетела в стену, и Хельга, вздрогнув, выронила таблетки еще до того, как он успел схватить ее за плечо. Флакон тоже отказался на полу и, покатившись, рассыпал свое содержимое по полу.

Хельга стала оказывать сопротивление, лишь когда Арнольд дотащил ее обратно до своей спальни, но и это ничего не дало. Теперь они были одного роста, но она была исхудавшей и ослабевшей и не могла дать ему достойный отпор. Арнольд без проблем швырнул ее на кровать, с которой она тут же попыталась встать, но под его взглядом замерла в сидячем положении. Он порадовался бы этому, не будь он так зол.

— Какого черта, Хельга? — крикнул Арнольд. Она с хмурым упрямством уставилась на него. — Ты хоть знаешь, что это было?

Ответа не последовало, и он, шумно выдохнув, стал прохаживаться по комнате.

— Одна такая вырубит тебя на раз-два. А две… 

Арнольд знал, что ей понадобилось бы много таблеток, чтобы серьезно отравиться, но даже две создали бы ей кучу проблем, и ему тоже. Он не понимал до конца, из-за чего именно злится: из-за вторжения или из-за того, что Хельга бесцеремонно влезла в его личные вещи, или из-за того, что с ней могло случиться, не зайди он вовремя. Все это сплелось воедино, а Хельга так громко молчала, что звенело в ушах.

— Просто скажи мне, зачем? Зачем это все? В чем я провинился перед тобой? — спросил Арнольд, остановившись перед ней.

Она громко фыркнула и неуклюже поднялась, вынудив его машинально сделать шаг назад. Хельга мельком улыбнулась и сложила руки на груди. Ее налитые кровью глаза остановились на Арнольде, а на лице появилась странная решительность.

— Во всем, — сказала Хельга. — Абсолютно во всем. Все вот это, — она провела рукой вверх-вниз, демонстрируя себя целиком, — благодаря тебе. 

Ее палец ткнулся в его грудь.

— Тебе. Только тебе!

Арнольд моргнул. Она издевалась над ним? Почему, даже будучи полумертвой от усталости и ломки, она находила силы, чтобы мучать его.

— Не понимаю. Объяснись, — огрызнулся он.

Хельга снова попыталась улыбнуться. Безуспешно, но Арнольд все равно почувствовал себя загнанным в угол.

— О, я объясню. Ты, проклятый засранец, портишь мне жизнь уже очень давно. Если бы не ты со своим безразличием, своими несчастьями, со своей Лайлой, — на этом имени ее голос поднялся до настоящего визга, — ничего бы этого не было. Мне бы не пришлось… выносить все это, если бы не ты. Так что это целиком твоя вина. Дело в твоем существовании, Репоголовый. 

— Моем… существовании? Я не понимаю, при чем тут я, Хельга.

Хельга шагнула назад, не сводя с него глаз. Как же Арнольду хотелось, чтобы это на самом деле было бредом. Он кожей ощущал, что на него что-то вот-вот обрушится. Какие-то тяжелые, как камни, слова, что уже висели в воздухе над их головами.

Хельга села и обхватила себя руками. Она как будто смотрела сквозь него, но когда она произнесла фразу, что перевернула все его представление о собственной жизни до этого, ее глаза прожигали его точно раскаленные иглы.

— Дело в том, Арнольдо, что я люблю тебя.

***

В ушах у Джеральда Джоханссена звенело, и хоть это было ничем в сравнении с болью в правой кисти, он продолжал свое занятие. Он тяжело дышал, ощущая, что, несмотря на прохладу, по его спине струится пот, но не мог позволить себе остановиться. Времени было мало. Эта заботило Джеральда даже больше, чем просранный вечер воскресенья. Сейчас он мог бы валяться на диване или в постели, листая начатую еще летом книжку или журнал, и будь это даже учебник, Джеральд бы тоже не возражал. Он мог бы сходить в кино или завалиться к кому-то из своих приятелей по команде пропустить банку-другую пива. Однако вместо этого он застрял здесь — в холодном и пустом спортзале наедине с баскетбольным мячом. Хорошая компания, ничего не скажешь.

Джеральд отрабатывал дриблинг, техника которого в последние несколько месяцев не слишком, но заметно для опытного глаза тренера ухудшилась. Самому Джеральду поначалу с трудом в это верилось, но как оказалось, мяч — это тебе не хренов велик, и недостаток практики ой как отражается на умениях. На вялые отговорки о том, что у него завал по учебе, тренер Крокетт только нахмурился. Он безжалостно прошелся по всем косякам Джеральда, и к концу этого монолога он уже и сам почувствовал себя полным ничтожеством, что на самом деле было далеко от истины, как твердил он себе после. Закончив, тренер немного смягчился и вручил ему запасные ключи от спортивного зала с наставлением тратить как можно больше часов на тренировки, чем Джеральд и занялся.

Воодушевление его прошло довольно быстро. Джеральд не желал подводить тренера и команду, но чувство постоянной усталости и нехватка свободного времени уже порядком действовали ему на нервы. Но все же пока он находил оптимальный способ выплеснуть свою раздражительность — Джеральд бил по мячу так, точно тот был его личным врагом, и это имело целых два положительных эффекта: во-первых, к концу тренировок он ощущал только блаженное опустошение, а, во-вторых, у него и правда стало получаться лучше. Вот только после того, как монотонность действий переставала требовать сосредоточенности и перед тем, как усталость одолевала его окончательно, в полном одиночестве к Джеральду приходили мысли. Часто — весьма нерадостные.

Он думал о Фиби, и том, как они опять стали отдаляться. Джеральду начало казаться, что они только наладили контакт, впервые с младших классов, и вдруг все пошло прахом. Ему не хотелось связывать это с Арнольдом, но он понимал, что так оно и было. Фиби была лучшим человеком, чем он — в этом Джеральд никогда не сомневался. Она ничего не говорила об Арнольде, но он ощущал ее осуждение, видел его в ее глазах, чуть сдвинутых бровях и легкой кривизне отвращения на ее красивых губах. Эх, знала бы Фиби, что Арнольд стоит на втором после нее месте в его списке причин для душевных терзаний.

После их последней прохладной беседы в кафетерии Джеральд счел, что лучшим решением будет отступиться. Он рассудил, что если однажды ему удалось перестать вспоминать об Арнольде, то получится снова. Ха-ха. Второй раз этот фокус не прошел. Значило ли это, что он не безнадежен, как считал? Как бы там ни было, Джеральду неплохо удавалось снова игнорировать существование Арнольда у всех на виду. Это и стало для них с Фиби камнем преткновения — она не желала принимать этой его стратегии условного выживания. Джеральд понимал, что раз она жалеет такую суку как Хельга Патаки, которая в последнее время совершенно слетела с катушек, то как же она смогла бы простить ему безразличие к Арнольду Шотмэну.

И все же Джеральд продолжал делать то, что делал. Он привык проявлять упорство и порой упорствовал там, где это и не было нужно, а тут еще было, чем себя утешить. Джеральд успокаивал себя, твердя себе, что Арнольд не один. Он часто видел его в обществе Лайлы Сойер — девчонки, которая никогда не казалась ему проблемной, а значит, волноваться было не из-за чего. Тут впору было порадоваться. Джеральд не забыл его юношеской влюбленности в нее, и если у них все складывалось, не нужно было мешать. Верно?

Мрачная улыбка озарила его лицо. Еще одна чудесная отговорка.

Беспокойство заворочалось в Джеральде только когда Арнольд стал все реже попадаться на глаза, а потом и вовсе пропал из виду. Тут, возможно, наметились сдвиги. Джеральд провел целых двадцать свободных минут между готовкой домашнего задания и ужином в кругу семьи, пялясь на стационарный телефонный аппарат в коридоре второго этажа, но когда решился поднять трубку и набрать номер «Sunset Arms», вспомнил, что телефон там отсоединили еще лет пять назад. Номера сотового Арнольда у Джеральда не было, может, он был у Фиби, но они к тому времени не разговаривали уже неделю, что само по себе было очередной проблемой. 

А потом тренер Крокетт попросил его остаться после тренировки, чтобы кое-что обсудить, Джеральд получил запасные ключи и еще одну возможность оправдывать свое бездействие, чем и занимался, когда одна из створок двери тихонько скрипнула, впуская в зал еще одного человека. Он замедлил темп ударов, отправил мяч в корзину трехочковым броском и только тогда обернулся на приближающиеся шаги.

— Фиби? — задыхаясь, произнес Джеральд. Зашкаливающий пульс подскочил еще выше.

Фиби Хейердал остановилась в нескольких ярдах от него. Джеральд был почти уверен, что она выверила это расстояние, и ощутил укол досады. Темно-синее пальто сидело на ней как всегда хорошо, но непривычно небрежно наброшенный на шею голубой шарф свидетельствовал о том, что она собиралась впопыхах. Обеспокоенное выражение лица и съехавшие на нос очки также говорили о том, что она в спешке пришла сюда по какому-то важному делу.

— Привет, Джеральд. Твоя мама сказала, что я смогу найти тебя здесь, — тихо промолвила Фиби. Она неуверенно опустила глаза и сунула руки в карманы.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Джеральд вздохнул и стер пот со лба. Напряжение в нем росло с каждой минутой, и все же он был рад ее видеть. Но Джеральд постарался заглушить в эту мимолетную радость от ее присутствия и напустил на себя деловой вид, что всегда легко ему удавалось.

— Что-то случилось? Что-то серьезное?

Фиби прикусила губу, и ему вдруг очень захотелось поцеловать ее — такая вот неуместная и торопливая мысль, которую Джеральд поспешил с себя стряхнуть.

— Да. Мы можем поговорить?

Джеральд молча кивнул и указал в сторону пустых трибун, куда они и направились. Фиби аккуратно уселась на нижнюю скамью и сцепила руки в замок. Глаза ее по-прежнему были опущены вниз. Джеральд прочистил горло, чтобы задать новый вопрос, но она заговорила первой.

— Хельга… Все дело в Хельге. Мне кажется, она в беде, Джеральд. В очень большой.

Джеральд едва удержался от хмыканья. Хельга Патаки в беде? Подумаешь, новость. Фиби выжидающе посмотрела на него и продолжила.

— Она уже несколько дней трубку не берет, а сегодня сотовый вообще выключился. Я думаю, тут замешаны наркотики. Это все очень плохо.

Голос Фиби дрогнул, и Джеральд заметил, что ее короткие ноготки впились в тыльные стороны ладоней. В нем начала зарождаться злость на Патаки за эти ее выкрутасы. Если ей так нравилось губить себя всякой дрянью — это было только ее делом, но Фиби не должна была портить себе жизнь из-за этого, а он и подавно. Джеральд нахмурился.

— Ты слушаешь меня, Джеральд? — в голосе Фиби слышалась досада — в такие моменты он всегда становился немного глуше. 

— Да, да, конечно, — он вымученно улыбнулся. — Фиби, ты уверена, что все так серьезно?

— Более чем. Все на это указывает.

— Может, она… ох, не знаю, зависает у какой-то подружки?

Джеральд понял, что это звучит смехотворно еще до того, как закончил. Подружки у Хельги Патаки? Фиби уж точно было не до смеха.

— Не городи чушь, Джеральд, — выпалила она. Джеральд вскинул брови — такая ее реакция уж точно не была обычной. — Нужно ее найти и… я не знаю. Я не знаю, к кому еще обратиться. Ты мне поможешь?

Помочь в поисках Хельги Патаки? От одной мысли об этом Джеральду стало неуютно. Что они могут сделать? И зачем? Вот, что было основным вопросом.

— Я понимаю тебя и твое беспокойство, Фиби, — мягко начал он, — но ты уверена, что это правильное решение? Я хочу сказать… Патаки… Мне кажется, она в состоянии позаботиться о себе. Тебя это не должно касаться, это все, — Джеральд замолчал на мгновение, но, недолго думая, все же добавил: — А меня уж тем более.

Его взгляд метнулся к Фиби и столкнулся с тем, чего он боялся больше всего — непонимание, непринятие. Ее глаза раскрылись так широко, что теперь, казалось, занимали половину лица. От всего этого по спине Джеральда пробежал холодок, и виной тому было не плохое отопление в спортзале.

— Джеральд, — Фиби говорила так тихо, точно ее горло сковало спазмами. — Что ты говоришь? Речь же идет о Хельге… Нашей Хельге.

Из-за этого ее тона ему захотелось собственноручно врезать себе, но то, что казалось Джеральду здравомыслием, пересилило этот порыв и заставило его раскрыть рот снова.

— Это в прошлом, Фиби, в прошлом. Как же ты не понимаешь? Хватит цепляться за это. У нее своя жизнь, у тебя и у меня — своя. Было бы глупо…

— Ах, вот как! — выкрикнула Фиби, вскакивая на ноги. — В прошлом? Как удобно, Джеральд. Все, что тебе не нравится, можно оставить в прошлом, не так ли?

Кажется, она топнула ногой, но Джеральд не мог сказать точно, уж слишком завораживающим и редким зрелищем была сердитая Фиби Хейердал. Однако не настолько, чтобы он утратил дар речи.

— С Хельгой Патаки у нас нет ничего общего, кроме кучки дурацких воспоминаний. Помогать ей — такая же дурацкая затея, потому не советую тебе ввязываться во все это.

— А Арнольду? — парировала Фиби.

Это было ударом ниже пояса, но Джеральд его полностью заслужил. Он не знал, что на это ответить, да и, возможно, молчание было сейчас единственным верным решением. Джеральд просто безмолвно смотрел на Фиби и видел, как ее глаза наполнились слезами. Наверняка у нее был очень трудный день, но…

— Что с тобой такое, Джеральд? — слезы покатились по ее бледным щекам, и его грудь сдавило точно тисками. — Она в беде и… Не думала я, что ты стал таким бессердечным.

Фиби нервным жестом стерла слезы с лица, резко развернулась и зашагала прочь еще до того, как Джеральд успел вскочить на ноги.

— Ладно уж, сама справлюсь, — ее дребезжащий голос эхом разносился по пустому залу. — Раз уж тебе плевать на всех, включая собственного лучшего друга.

Прежде чем выбежать из зала, Фиби со злостью пнула попавшийся на пути баскетбольный мяч. Тот отлетел к противоположной стене и, оттолкнувшись от нее, докатился до трибун, почти к ногам Джеральда. Немного выждав, он подхватил его и повертел в руках, а затем выпустил. Мяч, несколько раз подпрыгнув, покатился к центру поля. Джеральд проводил его безразличным взглядом. Сегодня ему уже не было дела до своей техники дриблинга.

«Раз уж тебе плевать на всех, включая собственного лучшего друга». 

Эхо голоса Фиби давно стихло, но слова продолжали звучать его в голове.

«Раз уж тебе плевать на всех…»

Разве Джеральд был таким? Ему хотелось протестовать и ругаться и броситься за ней и переубедить в обратном. Но что Джеральд мог сказать против? Фиби попала в точку. Он поглядел на свое отражение в стекле высокого окна напротив и нерадостно и криво усмехнулся. Тусклый накал флуоресцентных ламп освещал настоящего негодяя.

— Какой же ты говнюк, чувак, — пробормотал Джеральд, и от усмешки на лице не осталось и следа. Он просто терял время, зная, как поступить правильно.

Через несколько мгновений он вскочил на ноги и, снимая на ходу майку, бегом бросился к раздевалкам.

К счастью, тачка завелась с первого раза. Его железная крошка была настолько же темпераментна, насколько стара, но этим она и нравилась Джеральду. Плотнее укутавшись в свою куртку из овчины, он дал по газам, но не спешил набирать скорость, раздумывая, куда же ему отправиться. Вдруг Джеральда осенило. Фиби могла сейчас направляться только в одно место. Он знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы догадаться, по крайней мере, надеялся на это. Оставалось только выбрать правильный маршрут. 

Немного подумав, Джеральд резко свернул влево, из-за чего на него обрушился шквал сердитых гудков клаксонов. Не обращая на это внимания, он стал набирать скорость. Возможно, это все было глупостью, но иных вариантов все равно не было. Уже почти стемнело, мелкий дождь начал постепенно переходить в снег и, когда Джеральд миновал указатель на углу тридцать четвертой улицы и Мейн-стрит, небо стало крошиться крупными хлопьями. Он включил дворники. Еще немного, и Джеральд при всем желании не сможет разглядеть Фиби сквозь эту белую пелену. 

Скорость пришлось немного сбросить. Джеральд опустил стекло с водительской стороны, впустив в салон колючий влажный воздух, и высунул голову на улицу. Подслеповато щурясь, он старался одним глазом следить за тротуаром, а другим — за дорогой.

— Ну же, ну же, — бормотал Джеральд. — Где же ты, Фиби?

Снегопад усиливался с каждой минутой, и он снизил скорость до двадцати миль и поднял стекло. Теперь полагаться можно было только на лобовое стекло, по которому со скрипом елозили дворники, но Джеральд все равно вертел головой во все стороны. Он не был таким уж опытным водителем, но руль держал крепко и очень надеялся, что езда по такой скользкой дороге вознаградится успехом в поисках. И Джеральду повезло.

Он узнал Фиби сразу, хоть она и непривычно энергично вышагивала по заснеженному тротуару. Джеральд надавил на газ. Когда косые лучи фар осветили темный силуэт, последние сомнения отпали. Он подрулил к обочине и, не глуша двигатель, выскочил из машины.

— Фиби!

Она на миг замедлилась, но затем почти побежала, и Джеральду пришлось броситься за ней бегом тоже.

— Постой!

Он поймал ее холодную руку и дернул, из-за чего Фиби поскользнулась и упала бы, не подставь он вовремя руки. Она сделала несколько неловких рывков, стараясь освободиться, но Джеральд держал крепко и не намерен был отпускать. Фиби перестала дергаться, но глядеть ему в глаза по-прежнему не желала.

— Фиби…

Джеральд аккуратно вернул ее в вертикальное положение, но не убрал руки с ее запястья, боясь, что она снова бросится от него бегом.

— Выслушай меня, ладно? — он встал так, чтобы лицо Фиби оказалось напротив его лица, и немного склонился, чтобы они оказались примерно на одном уровне. — Я неправ! Нет, не так. Я круглый дурак и трус. Каждое твое слово обо мне справедливо, я это признаю.

Фиби наконец-то решилась заглянуть ему в лицо, но в ее чертах по-прежнему читалось недоверие. Это было последним, что Джеральд хотел видеть на лице девушки, которая была так дорога ему, потому продолжил.

— Меня не было рядом с Арнольдом, когда я должен был быть. Когда он попал в беду, я просто отступился, словно… Словно… Это было слишком страшно, чтобы я мог совладать с собой. Черт! — он потер переносицу, ощущая, как лицо начинает полыхать под ее взглядом. — Я не хотел оправдываться, но это до сих пор страшно. Пиздецки страшно… Прости, я не хотел… То есть, ох.

Джеральд нервно выдохнул. Он ощущал себя так, словно находился под пристальным взором суда присяжных, готовых вынести ему обвинительный приговор. Однако Фиби смотрела на него как будто бы уже не так сурово.

— Я постараюсь исправиться, я… Я, наверное, плохой человек, Фиби. Но ты позволишь мне помочь тебе? Помочь Патаки?

Фиби буравила его глазами несколько долгих мгновений, и все внутри него похолодело. Боже правый, когда же он так нервничал в последний раз. Стоя в свете косых лучей фар под крошащимся небом, под рокот мотора, Джеральд ощущал себя стоящим в безжалостном свете рампы. Даже дышать было трудно, и свободно вздохнуть он смог только когда чужие пальцы, ловко вывернувшись из ослабевшего захвата его руки, сжали его ладонь.

— Какой же ты придурок, Джеральд, — едва заметная улыбка тронула губы Фиби.

Джеральд с облегчением рассмеялся.

— Знаю, еще какой. Это значит «да»?

Фиби кивнула, и он оглянулся на свою машину.

— Куда едем?

Джеральд услужливо открыл для нее переднюю дверь с пассажирской стороны.

— Туда, куда я, как ты догадался, шла, — ответила Фиби, пристегивая ремень безопасности. — Домой к Хельге.

Первым, что удивило Джеральда, когда они подъехали к дому Патаки, были горящие все до единого окна. Если там не устраивался какой-то грандиозный праздник, то это скорее было плохим знаком, чем хорошим. Очутившись на крыльце, Фиби и Джеральд неловко помялись, но потом все же позвонили в дверь. Они выждали пару минут, прежде чем позвонить повторно, но и на этот раз дверь никто не открыл. Джеральд слышал гул работающего телевизора и пару голосов, которые его перекрикивали. Он вопросительно уставился на Фиби, но та только растерянно пожала плечами. Тогда он, что было сил, заколотил в дверь.

— Эй, есть кто?

Ответа не последовало, но когда Джеральд нанес особенно сильный удар, дверь отворилась под его напором. Они снова удивленно переглянулись, но все же рискнули войти в дом.

— Миссис Патаки? — позвала Фиби. — Есть кто дома?

Они прошли дальше по дому до гостиной, где грохотал телевизор — похоже, звук был включен на полную громкость. 

— Вот те раз, — не сдержался Джеральд.

В кресле посреди гостиной сидел отец Хельги. Вначале ему показалось, будто тот спит, но задремать при таком шуме было вряд ли возможно. Так и оказалось. Не открывая глаз, Большой Боб поднес ко рту полупустую бутылку бренди, сделал огромный глоток и с грохотом опустил ее обратно на пол.

— Мистер Патаки? — решился окликнуть его Джеральд. Ему пришлось орать, чтобы перекричать телевизор. Боб Патаки вздрогнул, словно его выдернули из дремы, и приоткрыл мутноватые глаза. Он изо всех сил старался сфокусировать взгляд на паре незваных гостей, и у него едва получилось.

— Ты… ты кто такой, парень? — громогласно спросил он, еле ворочая языком. Джеральд присвистнул. Отец Хельги был почти мертвецки пьян, но каким-то чудом он нашел пульт и необходимую кнопку, чтобы убавить звук на телевизоре. — Мириа-а-ам, кто эти люди… черт возьми?

— Дверь была открыта, — сказала Фиби, став к Джеральду вплотную, точно ища его защиты. Это было приятным, но лишним — в таком состоянии мистер Патаки мог навредить только себе.

— Мне плевать, катитесь отсюда! — завопил он в ответ и швырнул в их сторону подвернувшуюся под руку стопку старых газет, которая, впрочем, не долетела до них, рассыпавшись по пути.

— Успокойся, Боб, — из кухни в гостиную вплыла мать Хельги. В руках у нее был почти полный бокал с какой-то цветной мутной жидкостью, и ее слегка шатало, но в сравнении со своим мужем она была трезва как стеклышко. Джеральд уже давно знал, что миссис Патаки прикладывается к бутылке, но вот, что так набраться мог Боб, он и подумать не смел. — Это просто друзья Хельги, не шуми.

— Хельги? — тупо переспросил Большой Боб и как будто попытался встать. Когда попытка провалилась, он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Мириам его опередила.

— Да, — подтвердила она, с удивительной аккуратностью взбалтывая коктейль в бокале. Ее глаза нашли Фиби. — Филис? 

— Фиби, мэм, — поправила она без единой нотки обиды в голосе. — Хельга ведь не дома? 

— Нет, дорогуша, не дома, — ее апатичный взор остановился на развалившемся в кресле муже и приобрел укоризненный прищур, хотя, возможно, Джеральду просто показалось. — Выпьете чего-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо, — торопливо ответила Фиби. — Так вы знаете, где Хельга?

Мириам глотнула из своего бокала и помотала головой.

— Она ушла несколько часов назад.

— А куда, не сказала?

— Нет, милая, Хельга не отчитывается перед нами, куда ходит.

Мириам выглядела как сонный ребенок, которого давно пора уложить спать — такая вот ассоциация возникла у Джеральда. Кроме того, его поражало ее буддистское спокойствие. Страшно было представить, что должна была выкинуть Хельга, чтобы оно треснуло по швам. Боб же наоборот становился все более возбужденным с каждой минутой, хоть и не отрывал задницы от кресла.

— Мириа-а-ам, где она? Молю, скажи мне, где она? — прошелестел он, пытаясь дотянуться свободной рукой до бутылки.

— Откуда мне знать, Боб, — прежним ровным тоном откликнулась миссис Патаки. — Нужно было думать до того, как прогонять ее прочь.

— Что? — вставила Фиби, хлопая глазами.

— Старый глупец, — с чувством произнес Боб, и его лицо странно исказилось. — Как я мог? Что если…

Не закончив, он спрятался за своими огромными ручищами, и Джеральд всерьез забеспокоился, что тот сейчас зарыдает. С каждой минутой дело принимало все более странный оборот, и ему хотелось поскорее убраться из этого дурдома. Джеральд повернулся к Фиби, но она продолжала смотреть в сторону Мириам.

— Прогнал? — переспросила она, обращаясь к матери Хельги, и ее ноздри затрепетали от гнева. Джеральд невольно поежился и подступил поближе к ней.

На лице Фиби не было шока или чего-то подобного, словно такой сценарий был известен ей наперед, но в глазах появилось то же выражение, что почти напугало его в спортзале. Поддавшись странному порыву, Джеральд ухватил ее предплечье, но она не обратила на это ровным счетом никакого внимания. 

— Куда она могла пойти?! Если вам что-то известно, то лучше…

— Тише, Фиби, это лишнее, — если бы Джеральду когда-нибудь сказали, что это он будет пытаться успокоить Фиби Хейердал, он бы долго смеялся. 

— Мне ничего не известно, — развела руками Мириам. — Совсем ничего. Я надеялась, что она сама вернется, но, наверное, нужно звонить в полицию.

— Нет! — в один голос крикнули Джеральд и Фиби.

Сонные глаза миссис Патаки широко раскрылись.

— Ох, — тихо произнесла она и сделала глоток коктейля. — Вот как. Значит, это правда? Тогда… тогда нужно искать…

— Этим мы и займемся, — прервал ее Джеральд, а затем обратился к Фиби: — Не будем терять время.

Поджав губы, Фиби кивнула.

— Я пойду с вами, — вдруг сказала Мириам и, отставив бокал, и слегка пошатываясь, направилась к лестнице.

— Не думаю, что это лучшая идея, миссис Патаки, — окрикнул ее Джеральд, когда она успела преодолеть уже несколько ступеней. — Извините, но не то чтобы вы… Да и ваш муж.

Он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону Боба, и Мириам нахмурилась, но он знал, что она признала его правоту сразу же. Мать Хельги глубоко вздохнула и опустилась на нижнюю ступень.

— Наверное, ты прав, дорогой.

— И к тому же, вдруг Хельга вернется сама, — добавила Фиби, очутившись у самой двери, но пока еще не проявляя явного нетерпения. — Может, она уже идет домой. Вам лучше остаться.

Джеральд с трудом в это верил, но кивнул в знак поддержки, и это, кажется, убедило Мириам.

Оставив номера сотовых, они вышли на улицу, где вовсю мела метель. Когда они добрались до машины, черные волосы Фиби уже наполовину покрылись снегом. Усевшись на переднее сидение, она на несколько секунд устало прикрыла глаза и откинула голову назад. С ее лица не сходило выражение озабоченности и тихого негодования. Отчего-то это делало Фиби даже симпатичнее — еще одна неуместная и торопливая мысль, от которой, впрочем, не хотелось избавляться.

— Господи, ну и бедлам, — наконец-то сказала она, поправляя съехавшие очки.

— Да уж, и можно сделаться пьяным, просто подышав там воздухом полчасика, — прибавил Джеральд, поворачивая ключ в створке зажигания. — Куда поедем дальше?

— Есть у меня несколько мест на примете, — Фиби вытащила из сумочки толстый блокнот и, раскрыв его на середине, показала ему список адресов, записанный в столбик ее аккуратным почерком.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, где ты все это откопала, — Джеральд слегка улыбнулся, хоть и понимал, что им придется здорово поколесить. — Что ж, поехали.

***

Хельгу вырвало дважды. Второй раз вывернуло так, что все закончилось сиплыми хрипами и горьким вкусом желчи во рту. Она едва могла дышать, едва удерживала себя в сознании, ощущая, что в любой миг может уплыть в забытье и разбить голову об унитаз.

— Ох, твою мать, — едва слышно простонала Хельга, с трудом поднимая голову, когда желудок, наконец, перестал сокращаться. 

Ее лицо было мокрым от слез и по цвету должно было напоминать спелый томат, но, по крайней мере, приступ дурноты, накрывший ее в середине, стал потихоньку отступать. Но вставать она не спешила. Выждав, пока дыхание немного выровняется, Хельга нажала на слив и на четвереньках поползла к ванне. Со второй попытки она смогла усадить себя на ее край.

Кран провернулся с противным скрипом. Похрипев, он выплюнул струю ржавой воды, которая очень долго не сменялась прозрачной. Хельга подставила руку под воду — она оказалась не горячей и не холодной, но по телу все равно побежали мурашки. Она набрала пригоршню воды в руки и плеснула в лицо, растерла щеки, затем несколько раз прополоскала рот и вымыла руки с мылом. Чувствовала себя Хельга максимально омерзительно, да еще и голова разламывалась на куски от пульсирующей боли. По крайне мере, ее уже почти не тошнило — тошнить было нечем. От слабости ее тянуло вниз, и Хельге хотелось лечь на пол и просто тихо умереть, чтобы больше не ощущать ни одного сигнала, что посылало ей ее измученное тело.

Веки скатились вниз багровой лавиной, под ними поплыли яркие цветные пятна, словно охваченные огнем цирковые кольца и сполохи фейерверков. Вода продолжала течь в ванную тихо. Гипнотично. Хельга съехала по бортику и шлепнулась на коврик, спрятав лицо на коленях. Как же хреново.

Наверное, она отключилась на пару минут, потому что Хельгу как будто выкинуло откуда-то, и она неловко вскочила на ноги, вспомнив, что находится дома у Арнольда. Дома у Арнольда. О чем она только думала? Несколько панических секунд Хельге хотелось все бросить и убежать. Тяжело дыша, она оперлась о раковину и взглянула на себя в зеркало, и от того, что она там увидела, ей стало не по себе еще больше. Из зеркала на нее смотрело пугало с взлохмаченными волосами и совершенно сумасшедшим взглядом. Глаза были красными, словно Хельга не спала неделю. Куда она пойдет в таком виде? Если ее не поймают дружки Торвальда, так сцапают бдительные копы. Дом Арнольда был меньшим из зол.

Когда тревога начала отступать, головная боль вспыхнула с новой силой, заставив Хельгу поморщиться и зашипеть. По крайней мере, с этим она могла совладать. За зеркалом, как почти и в каждом американском доме, пряталась аптечка, и Хельга, не раздумывая, полезла в шкафчик. 

Склянка из темного стекла попалась ей сразу, как только она отодвинула почти пустые баночки с Мотрином и Тайленолом, показавшимися ей слишком слабыми, чтобы утолить ее головную боль. Чтобы прочесть этикетку пришлось напрячь глаза, но как только Хельга разглядела название, она поняла, что держит в руках не какое-нибудь безрецептурное, которое можно найти на полках в любой аптеке. Кроме замысловатого названия на баночке была дозировка, фамилия врача и больного — Арнольда Шотмэна — а срок годности говорил о том, что приобретено лекарство было совсем недавно. Хельга снова опустилась на бортик ванны. 

Она не знала, что это был за препарат, но раз он был прописан Арнольду… это должно было быть что-то сильнодействующее. Возможно, оно поможет ей повеселеть или вырубиться? Любой из этих вариантов устраивал Хельгу больше дурноты, боли и беспокойства, и она, не раздумывая откупорила склянку. Две маленькие желтые таблетки очутились на ее ладони, но прежде, чем она успела забросить их в рот, раздался грохот, заставивший ее вздрогнуть. Таблетки выпали из руки на пол, куда следом отправился и флакон, но теперь Хельгу занимало другое — ее схватили и почти понесли прочь из ванной.

Лишь поняв, что она снова очутилась в спальне Арнольда, Хельга начала сопротивляться. Довольно вяло, сил у нее почти не было. Арнольд почти грубо швырнул ее на свою кровать, и она машинально попыталась встать, но увидев, как он на нее смотрит, предпочла не двигаться с места. Лицо Арнольда было близко к тому, чтобы его перекосило от злости.

— Какого черта, Хельга? — крикнул он. — Ты хоть знаешь, что это было?

Хельга не ответила, и он принялся мерить комнату шагами.

— Одна такая вырубит тебя на раз-два. А две…

Он замолчал и нахмурился. Она тоже упорно молчала. Хельге не было стыдно, но она испытывала глухую досаду и еще что-то похожее на легкий восторг от того, что ей удалось довести Арнольда до такого состояния. Теперь-то он не станет делать вид, что ее нет, не так ли?

— Просто скажи мне, зачем? Зачем это все? — Арнольд остановился прямо перед ней. — В чем я провинился перед тобой?

Хельга фыркнула и выпрямилась во весь рост, от чего он слегка попятился назад. Это заставило ее улыбнуться. У нее не было готового ответа на этот вопрос, но Хельга, не задумываясь, сказала:

— Во всем. Абсолютно во всем. Все вот это благодаря тебе, — она ткнула пальцем в его грудь. — Тебе. Только тебе!

Несколько секунд Арнольд молчал, неприязненно глядя на нее.

— Не понимаю. Объяснись.

Уголки губ вновь невольно дернулись, а пульсация в висках стала просто нестерпимой. Он хочет объяснений? Он получит их сполна.

— О, я объясню. Ты, проклятый засранец, портишь мне жизнь уже очень давно. Если бы не ты со своим безразличием, своими несчастьями, со своей Лайлой, ничего бы этого не было. Мне бы не пришлось… выносить все это, если бы не ты. Так что это целиком твоя вина. Дело в твоем существовании, Репоголовый.

Теперь Арнольд выглядел растерянным. От былой злости ничего не осталось.

— Моем… существовании? — тупо переспросил он. — Я не понимаю, при чем тут я, Хельга.

Хельга сделала шаг назад и, не сводя глаз с Арнольда, опустилась на кровать. Она много раз представляла, как сделает это, она много раз собиралась это сделать. Последний такой раз был на крыше «Future Tech Industries», но тогда помешал Джеральд Джоханссен, однако сейчас они были действительно одни, и никто вмешаться не мог. Никто не мог отвратить. Наверное, потому сказать следующее было так легко:

— Дело в том, Арнольдо, что я люблю тебя.

Ка-бум! Их обоих накрыло беззвучной ударной волной, но Арнольду явно досталось сильнее. Он отступил назад, его руки странно дернулись, точно он искал, за что бы ухватиться. Все это время он не отводил взгляда от Хельги, будто ждал, что она сейчас громко засмеется и объявит это все розыгрышем. Ага, держи карман шире, Арнольдо.

— Что? — переспросил он, едва шевеля губами. — Что ты сейчас сказала?

Хельга шумно выдохнула через нос и налетела на него словно ураган.

— Что слышал, черт тебя дери! Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю, идиот. Или ты оглох?

Арнольд побледнел, а его глаза, напротив, потемнели и стали цвета берлинской лазури, который она так обожала. За несколько секунд он превратился обратно в того мальчишку, которого она боготворила и изводила по полной программе, и ее сердце щемило от нежности и колотило о ребра от гнева одновременно. 

— Нет, — еле слышно произнес Арнольд. — Быть не может.

Хельга вздохнула и схватилась за голову. Он был просто невыносим.

— Повторить? — нахально предложила она. От прежнего страха не осталось и следа. — Да запросто! Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что это просто уму непостижимо, что мне делается от этого больно. Я люблю тебя так давно, что это в голове не укладывается, что эта любовь стала частью меня, неотъемлемой частью, как дыхание, как сердцебиение, как ВСЕ! Я думаю о тебе каждый день, ты — первое, что придало моей жизни смысл, ты — то, благодаря чему я жива до сих пор. Это все просто какая-то гребаная катастрофа, осознать масштабы которой невозможно. Ты — моя персональная катастрофа, Арнольд, и я не променяю ее ни на что другое, уж поверь. Уж поверь…

Хельга тяжело хватала воздух. Арнольд как будто побледнел еще больше.

— Но как же… Как же это возможно? — пробормотал он. — Ты же всегда ненавидела меня.

— О, ну разумеется, — всплеснула руками Хельга. — Я забыла, что говорю с идиотом. Попробуй-ка сложить два и два. Зачем мне было помогать тебе и твоему дружку в ту проклятую ночь? Из ебучего альтруизма? Из-за помутнения рассудка я побежала на помощь твоим друзьям и соседям? Причина была в тебе, всегда только в тебе.

На большее объема ее легких не хватило, но похоже и этого было достаточно. Хватит на сегодня потрясений. И для Арнольда, и для нее. Хельга чувствовала себя пропущенной через мясорубку. Сердце заполошно металось в груди и голова по-прежнему раскалывалась, но кроме того она испытывала неведомую доселе легкость, будто кто-то снял груз с ее плеч. Груз, висевший на ней почти полтора десятилетия.

— Не волнуйся, целоваться лезть не буду, — сказала Хельга, вскинув брови. — Все равно получилось бы отстойно.

Наконец Арнольд опустил глаза. Он приложил пальцы к вискам и слегка их помассировал.

— Кажется, мне нужно присесть.

Хельга хмыкнула.

— Можешь даже прилечь. Это твоя комната и твоя кровать, не забыл?

Арнольд качнул головой, но она так и не поняла, к чему, и опустился на кровать. Хельга тоже села, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не причинять ему дискомфорта. Она видела только его профиль, но без труда угадывала выражение лица. Гладкий лоб не обманывал Хельгу, и она знала, что Арнольд хмурился. Он глядел куда-то вниз. Веки были полуопущены, рот — плотно сжат, вместе они создавали странный контраст между расслабленностью и сосредоточенностью, и на ум приходило только одно слово — мечтатель. Возможно, это было только иллюзией, но Хельга с радостью предалась ей.

— И как давно? — вдруг озвучил вопрос Арнольд.

Ей совсем не нужно было задумываться, чтобы ответить, но Хельга все равно немного выждала.

— Боюсь, что если я скажу, ты мне не поверишь. Ты ведь до сих пор не веришь в то, что я сказала?

Арнольд лишь вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Хельга его понимала. Вечерок мог считаться безумным, с какой стороны ни глянь, под стать сумасшедшему деньку, который выпал им обоим. Хотя уже трудно было представить, что за пределами этих стен что-то существует. Для Хельги реальность сузилась до этой сумрачной пыльной комнаты, и лишь валявшаяся где-то на полу петля напоминала о несчастьях, что свели их тут.

— Боже правый, надеюсь, это не очередная твоя шуточка.

Хельга не смогла сдержать усмешки. Скептицизм Арнольда свершено не трогал ее, даже немного раззадоривал.

— Уверяю тебя, мне сейчас не до шуток, Репоголовый. Я даже не знаю, доживу ли я до завтра.

— Не преувеличивай, — возразил он. — Я такое сто раз видел, и это не смертельно, хоть тебе и придется несладко.

Ох, знал бы Арнольд, как давно она испытывала это «несладко». 

— А в этой сотне случаев тоже был замешан здоровенный и стремный дилер, заставлявший толкать за долги наркоту, которая почти сразу оказалась в мусорном баке? По-моему, это похоже на серьезную передрягу.

Арнольд, не скрывая изумления, уставился на нее. В его лицо вернулось немного краски.

— Во что ты вляпалась, Хельга? Как тебя только угораздило. Уж это никак не могло выйти случайно, — он почти злился.

— Без тебя знаю, гений, — вяло отозвалась Хельга. У нее уже почти не было сил злиться. — Я что-нибудь придумаю. 

— Например?

— Это ж ты у нас вроде всегда подсказывал, где искать выход. Не знаю. Может, перееду на другое побережье, сменю фамилию, выкрашу волосы в другой цвет, открою видеопрокат.

— Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор, — констатировал Арнольд без улыбки.

— Неужели? Не в петлю же лезть…

Начинающие светлеть глаза опять потемнели. Арнольд отвернулся. Ох, черт, ей стоить подрезать свой длинный язык.

— Прости, прости, — неуклюже произнесла Хельга и так же неуклюже взяла его за руку. Она была до странности теплой и твердой. — Это было очень грубо.

— Сказал бы, что привык, но не могу, — беззлобно ответил Арнольд и руку не отдернул. — Ладно уж. Мне нужно собраться с мыслями.

Ладонь Хельги переместилась выше по предплечью, и она слегка потянула его за рукав рубашки, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— В любом случае то, что я проболталась, ни к чему тебя не обязывает, ты понял? Я переживу это.

Арнольд вдохнул и потянулся за сигаретами и пепельницей.

— С тобой невозможно разговаривать, Хельга Патаки. Где ты научилась так легко сводить людей с ума? Ты чрезвычайно в этом хороша.

— Годы практики, малыш.

— Мне не плевать, что с тобой станется, — заметил он после первой затяжки. Хельгу не оставляло ощущение, что он вот-вот непременно добавит «почему-то».— Что-нибудь придумаем, как только ко мне вернется способность думать, конечно.

Не будь ей так плохо и окажись она вскоре после этого наедине, Хельга, наверное, пустилась бы в безудержный пляс, но ей тут же удалось саму себя осадить. Она не была единственной, к кому он был _так_ добр.

— А что на это скажет твоя рыжеволосая куколка?

— Лайла? — Арнольд приподнял одну бровь. — Причем здесь она?

— Ну как же? Ты же не будешь держать от нее в секрете то, что прячешь тут меня?

Хельга вдруг снова рассердилась, подумав о Лайле Сойер. Будь на месте этой дурочки она, то ни за что бы не допустила, чтобы Арнольд оказался в такой беде. Никогда. Сам Арнольд, похоже, все еще не понимал, к чему она клонит.

— При случае скажу, наверное, — он пожал плечами, — если этот случай представится.

— Что значит «если представится»? Ты не собираешься видеться со своей де… — это слово чуть не заставило Хельгу поперхнуться. — Подругой?

— Не знаю. Погоди, ты хотела сказать…

— Ну, вы же ходили всюду вместе. Разве она… разве вы не… встречаетесь?

— Нет.

— Но она тут ночевала, я видела однажды. Случайно, — поспешила прибавить Хельга. Со слежкой за Арнольдом действительно было давно покончено.

— Это должно что-то значить, Хельга? — уточнил он спокойно. Безразлично. — Однажды она ночевала здесь по определенным причинам, и она хороший друг. На этом все.

Безразлично. Почти. Безразлично с легким налетом горечи. Отчего-то Хельга не хотела останавливаться на этом.

— Она нравилась тебе в четвертом классе. 

Арнольд кашлянул, но ей показалось, что это он так ловко замаскировал не очень уместный смешок.

— Господи, прошло восемь лет. Восемь. Я был ребенком, и она, и ты. Тогда вообще все было по-другому, ты согласна?

Несмотря на облегчение из-за того, что одна из ее проблем оказалась просто домыслом, Хельга не смогла проигнорировать этот знакомый ей репоголово-горестный тон, которым он произнес последнее предложение.

— Ну вот, ты снова за свое.

— О чем это ты?

Она немного помолчала, глядя на вьющиеся под потолком кольца синеватого дыма.

— Знаешь, Арнольд, тебе это покажется очередной дикостью, но…

Арнольд потушил сигарету и, отложив пепельницу, обернулся к ней. По мере того, как Хельге становилось хуже физически, уверенность ее странным образом крепла. Потому она говорила все, что приходило ей на ум, больше не таясь.

— Ты всегда был для меня идеалом. Знаю, в это трудно поверить, если вспомнить, как я себя всегда вела, как веду до сих пор, но… Я еще в детстве поняла, как непросто быть тобой. Может быть, поэтому я и не старалась толком. Но у тебя это выходило всегда так хорошо, что я…

— Не могла удержаться от лишнего пинка для меня?

— И это тоже, — невесело усмехнулась Хельга. — Наверное, ты слишком хороший для этого мира. И в свете того, что я… тебе сказала, твое уныние для меня хуже собственного. В тот день, когда случилось все это дерьмо, во мне тоже что-то надломилось. Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет.

Арнольд вздохнул. Он откинулся назад и заложил руки за голову. Хельга легла на бок, подложив под щеку сложенные ладони. Она видела, как в полумраке трепетали его ресницы и мерно вздымалась грудь.

— Пожалуй, поверю. Но, знаешь, трудновато оставаться оптимистом при том, что творится с моей жизнью в последнее время. Долгое время, если быть точным. Наверное, раньше я был чертовски удачливым малым, и мне везло со всеми этими рыцарскими затеями, но потом… Возможно, это расплата. Мне жаль тебя разочаровать…

— Какая чушь, Репоголовый, — прищурив глаза, сказала Хельга. — Только не говори, что ты напросился на это. Ты же так не думаешь?

— Если честно, я не знаю, что вообще думать, Хельга.

Она внимательно смотрела на него, и он знал, что она смотрит, но нисколько не протестовал. Все Хельгино нутро разрывалось от боли и любви к нему. Как она вообще могла подумать, что ей удастся разлюбить Арнольда? Скорее уж океаны пересохнут, а небесные светила погаснут и посыплются на землю, как желтая листва. Хельга ни капли не лгала, когда говорила, что любовь к Арнольду была частью ее — она в каждом ее вдохе, в каждом ударе сердца, в каждой стихотворной строчке, когда-либо написанной ею, в каждой, даже самой смелой мечте. И так будет всегда, пока они живы.

— Наверное, мы родились под несчастливой звездой.

Арнольд повернулся к ней и протянул руку. Несмело, но как-то отчаянно. Хельга сжала ее в своей, холодной и дрожащей. На его лице промелькнуло облегчение, глаза посветлели до цвета предрассветного неба, и ей безумно захотелось, чтобы каким-то образом все разрешилось и кончилось хорошо. Хотя бы для него. 

Тепло от ладони Арнольда дивным образом согрело ее. И дрожь почти перестала беспокоить Хельгу.

Утро подкралось незаметно. Хельга проснулась от того, что ее трясло, но на этот раз от холода — она уснула под тонким пледом. На то, чтобы осознать, что она лежит не на своей кровати, потребовалось несколько минут. Хельга резко вскочила, на что голова тут же разразилась сварливой болью, и подслеповато осмотрелась. Укрытая толщей снега крыша пропускала совсем мало света, но было очевидно, что пасмурное небо над ней уже отвоевало с ночью. Ее окружали потрепанные голубые обои с геометрическим рисунком, заставленные книгами и разными безделушками полки, ковер из семидесятых, вдавленные в стену ступени на крышу, спящий Арнольд…

— Ох, черт… — прошептала Хельга, возвращаясь в лежачее положение и обхватывая голову руками. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, потому казалось, что два коротких произнесенных ею слова оцарапали ей горло.

То, что поначалу казалось Хельге фантастическим сном, проступало наяву яркими образами. И все же трудно было поверить, что это реальность. Хельга потянулась за стоявшей в изголовье бутылкой воды, которую принес Арнольд, когда они оба уже стали клевать носом, и жадно выпила все, что там осталось, но это лишь немного утолило ее жажду. Бросив бутылку на пол, Хельга поджала ноги и плотнее укуталась в плед.

— Ты как? 

Арнольд уже тоже не спал и с беспокойством смотрел на нее с дивана, куда устроился на ночлег, уступив ей кровать. 

— Нормально. Вполне сойдет, — буркнула Хельга, стуча зубами.

Но он уже скинул покрывало на пол и сонно взъерошил волосы.

— Ты замерзла, — констатировал Арнольд. — Сейчас найду одеяло.

Он встал, и Хельга не без труда поднялась вслед за ним.

— Я и сама справлюсь. Я прекрасно знаю, что тут к чему, не забыл?

Она смутно помнила, что рассказала Арнольду о том, что проникала в пансион, лишь опустив некоторые подробности. Он изумился меньше, чем Хельга ожидала, и с этого начался их почти непринужденный разговор, который, как ни странно, здорово помог им отвлечься, и, что удивительно, обойти все острые углы было не так уж и трудно. Ее же нынешний ответ не смутил Арнольда вовсе. Сложно, должно быть, чем-то смутить человека после истеричного признания в любви.

Хельга направилась к стенному шкафу. Как она и ожидала, на дне лежало несколько сложенных стопкой пыльных одеял. Хельга потянула нижнее, показавшееся ей самым чистым, но столкнулась с препятствием. Было похоже, что край одеяла за что-то зацепился. Собрав остатки сил, Хельга рванула его на себя, но вместо звука рвущейся ткани раздался характерный треск ломающейся древесины. Она выронила одеяло и повернулась к Арнольду, успевшему вернуться на диван.

— Репоголовый, кажется, тут что-то сломалось.

Не дожидаясь, пока к ней подойдут, Хельга раздвинула вешалки с одеждой. Заднюю стенку шкафа выстилал старый лист фанеры, что показалось ей довольно необычным. Лист сместился примерно на дюйм вперед, и внизу, ближе к середине пошла трещина.

— У тебя там что, тайник? Сокровища прячешь? — неуклюже пошутила Хельга, когда Арнольд встал на колени, чтобы попытаться решить проблему. Он осторожно приподнял фанеру и вытащил застрявший под ней край одеяла, но когда попытался вернуть все на место, лист не пожелал возвращаться туда. Арнольд попробовал еще несколько раз и в конце концов сунул пальцы за перегородку, чтобы найти то, что мешало. И вдруг резко одернул руку.

— Что такое? — растерянно спросила Хельга.

— Там что-то есть. Что-то металлическое.

Последние следы сонливости испарились, и Арнольд поддев фанеру обеими руками, резко дернул ее на себя. С третьей попытки лист с ужасным треском сорвался, осыпав их обоих древесной стружкой. Хельга подивилась его остервенению, но ей стало по-настоящему страшно, когда его лицо в один миг стало белым.

— Что такое? — повторила она, тронув его плечо. — Эй!

Арнольд неотрывно смотрел на металлическую дверцу размером не больше слухового окна. Шкаф в шкафу? Или шутка про тайник оказалась не такой уж и глупой? Что могло так сильно его ошеломить? Вдруг Арнольд встал, покачнувшись от резкого подъема, и принялся хлопать себя по карманам, точно искал сигареты. Но вместо сигарет в его руках оказался маленький, подвешенный на шнурок ключик.

Арнольд опустился обратно и осторожно сунул его в замочную скважину. Он был таким напряженным, точно от того, подойдет ли ключ, зависела его жизнь. Хельга следила за ним завороженно, едва дыша. Ключ без труда вошел, замок щелкнул пару раз и дверца приоткрылась. Она склонилась вперед, и они соприкоснулись плечами. Теперь Арнольд дрожал не меньше ее самой.

Из сейфа на них глядел небольшой конверт из крафтовой бумаги.


	11. Глава X «Almost Blue»

_В жизни каждого человека бывают минуты, когда для него как будто бы рушится мир._  
Это называется отчаянием.  
Душа в этот час полна падающих звезд. 

_Виктор Гюго_  
«Человек, который смеется»  


— Ты уверена, что это имеет смысл?

Глаза Джеральда жгло от недосыпа, и в целом он чувствовал себя ужасно. Впрочем, как себя еще можно чувствовать в седьмом часу, стоя на заснеженной улице не самого благополучного района утром холодного понедельника?

— Другие варианты кончились, Джеральд, теперь остается только импровизировать.

Вид у Фиби был получше, но спала она, наверное, еще меньше него самого. Она подслеповато щурила глаза за очками, и ее заметно потряхивало, несмотря на теплые шарф и перчатки. Наверняка Фиби тоже с большим удовольствием осталась бы в теплоте своего дома, куда они отправились переночевать, когда оба слишком устали, чтобы сесть за руль, но поиски продолжать было необходимо. С этой мыслью они заснули и проснулись.

— Ну что ж, тогда была не была.

Джеральд затарабанил в дверь — звонка все равно не было. Каковы шансы, что их без обиняков не пошлют далеко и надолго, учитывая, что ни в одном покрытом изморозью окне не горел свет? Джеральду казалось, что очень высокие, но у него уже не было сил на подобного рода переживания. Он только хотел, чтобы все это скорее кончилось и желательно, чтобы Патаки нашлась целой и невредимой, хоть и понимал, что вероятность этого уменьшается с каждым часом. И он, и Фиби прекрасно знали, что скоро у них останется только один вариант — вернуться к родителям Хельги и пойти в полицию.

Джеральд стучал изо всех сил, так что их ожидание было недолгим. Вскоре раздался звук открывания множества замков, а затем дверь приоткрылась, но только на ширину длины дверной цепочки. В щели показалось лицо с сонными темными глазами, но голос человека не походил на тот, какой бывает, когда кого-то резко выдергивают из сна.

— Вы на часы, бля, смотрели?! Вы кто такие вообще, ублюдки малолетние?

За прошедшую ночь они столько раз слышали этот вопрос, что никто из них двоих не вздрогнул и не растерялся.

— Мистер Гифальди? — Фиби подошла чуть ближе.

— Да, он самый. А вы кто такие будете? — повторил недовольный мужчина.

— Нам нужно увидеть Сида, — Джеральд перешел сразу к делу. — Он дома?

— Этот паршивец опять что-то натворил? — этот вопрос сорвался с его языка так естественно, будто ему приходилось задавать его каждый день по нескольку раз.

— Об этом нам ничего неизвестно. Так он дома?

— Вы не из полиции, часом?

— Нет, сэр, — спокойно ответила за него Фиби. — Мы школьники, разве вы не видите?

— Хрен вас сейчас разберешь, — пробурчал мистер Гифальди и закрыл дверь, но до того, как они успели разочаровано ахнуть, раздался лязг цепочки, и дверь открылась во всю ширину.

Перед ними стоял невысокий мужчина в домашнем выцветшем халате со всклоченными черно-седыми волосами с огромной залысиной на макушке и небольшим ломиком в руке. Его тонкие губы и длинный нос выдавали несомненное родство с Сидом.

— Второй этаж, третья дверь налево, — сказал он уже чуть более миролюбиво, но по-прежнему ворчливо. — Обувь можете не снимать.

— Спасибо, — торопливо ответила Фиби и потянула Джеральда с собой наверх.

— Не знал, что Сид недавно переехал, — сказал он, когда они взошли по лестнице и наткнулись на узкий коридорчик, заставленный коробками с каким-то хламом. Джеральд и сам не знал, зачем это ляпнул. Их с Сидом дружеские отношения оборвались так давно, что ему не было никакого дела до его жизненных перипетий, да и знать о них он попросту не мог.

— Он не переезжал, насколько я знаю, — ответила Фиби и снова с волнением схватила его за руку, что было понятно, учитывая, что это была их последняя зацепка.

Она тихонько постучала в третью дверь слева, но никто не ответил, и тогда Джеральд решился толкнуться в нее. Она оказалась незаперта. Несмотря на ранний час, Сид не спал. Он сидел у окна за стареньким на вид ноутбуком в наушниках и просматривал какое-то музыкальное видео. Довольный тем фактом, что им хотя бы не придется иметь дело с еще одним заспанным и, вероятно, злым Гифальди, Джеральд потрепал его за плечо. Сид резко подскочил, чуть не опрокинув стул, и вытаращил на них глаза в неверии.

— Какого хуя? Вы что здесь делаете?

Он сдернул наушники и опустил их на стол. Оттуда продолжили литься тяжелые басы. Наверное, нужно было сказать спасибо, что это не порно, не то эта встреча стала бы еще более неловкой. Джеральд открыл было рот, чтобы отчитать его за грубость, но Фиби его опередила.

— Доброе утро, Сид, извини за вторжение, но дело срочное.

Гифальди посмотрел на нее недоверчиво, мол, какое срочное дело у них может быть к нему. В этом Джеральд его прекрасно понимал. Он и сам не думал, что когда-нибудь будет ходить по самым разным местам в поисках Хельги Патаки, и в итоге его занесет сюда, но после дикой ночки, в которую они посетили самые разные злачные местечки, уже принимал все со сдержанным спокойствием.

— Дело ко мне? — неуверенно уточнил Сид, что диссонировало с недовольным видом, который он на себя напустил.

— Да. Мы ищем Хельгу и решили, что по определенным обстоятельствам ты можешь подсказать нам, где она может быть.

— С чего бы это?

— Послушай, Гифальди, — вмешался Джеральд, — мы прекрасно знаем, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время. Ты не делаешь из этого большого секрета, не так ли? И ты отлично знаешь, что в случае с Патаки замешаны вещества, так что давай оставим это, и ты расскажешь нам, что знаешь.

Сид прищурил глаза.

— Да уж, нарка я могу распознать. Но хоть я и толкал твоим дружкам по команде травку, Джоханссен, с Патаки у нас никаких дел не было.

— А с кем у нее были дела? — тут же ухватилась за ниточку Фиби.

— Послушайте, мне не нужны проблемы, окей?

— Так ты знаешь или нет? — Джеральд удивился спокойствию своего голоса. — Чем быстрее ты скажешь, тем быстрее мы уйдем. Поверь, нам неохота тут торчать.

Сид нахмурился, безошибочно распознав оскорбление в адрес своей полуразрушенной спальни, но ничего на это не ответил.

— Пожалуйста, Сид, — Фиби устало потерла переносицу, — мы не создадим тебе проблем, просто расскажи, что знаешь. Возможно, Хельга в большой беде.

— А вы так уверены, что сможете ей помочь? — с ехидной улыбочкой спросил Гифальди. — Похоже, она в дерьме по уши, если задолжала Торвальду.

Музыка в его наушниках сменилась на еще более тяжелую, хотя едва ли это было возможно. Джеральд наморщил лоб. Имя казалось ему знакомым, хоть он был уверен, что не знает человека с таким именем, а вот Фиби, похоже, на память не жаловалась.

— Тому самому Торвальду? Который учился с нами?

Сид кивнул и скрестил руки на груди. И тут Джеральд вспомнил хмурого здоровяка на несколько лет старше их, который уже тогда одевался как рок-звезда-неудачник. Он ничего о нем не слышал класса с пятого и полагал, что этот парень вряд ли кончил хорошо, но, как видно, на самом деле это он делал все, чтобы другие кончали плохо.

— Знаешь, как его найти?

— Может быть, но, как я сказал, мне не нужны проблемы, уж точно не с Торвальдом.

— У-у-у, значит, ты такой храбрый только за спиной у своего прилизанного дружка? — Джеральд надеялся, что гнев развяжет Сиду язык, но тот лишь молча вскинул брови. Самый свирепый взгляд, на который он был способен, тоже ничего дал. Ситуация становилась напряженной. Давить на прошлые дружеские чувства, похоже, смысла тоже не имело, так что проще было сдаться и не терять время.

— Идем, Фиби, мы попытались.

Джеральд направился к выходу. Фиби постояла еще несколько мгновений, но потом засеменила следом за ним. Они уже были в коридоре, когда Сид бросил им в спину:

— Вы уверены, что проверили все места?

— Более чем, — буркнул Джеральд, не оборачиваясь.

— А что насчет «Sunset Arms»?

Он ощутил, как рука Фиби напряглась под его ладонью.

— У Арнольда? — еле слышно спросила она, будто не веря своим ушам.

— Причем здесь Арнольд? — сказал Джеральд с еще большим раздражением, но Сид с едва скрываемым весельем смотрел на Фиби.

— И ты считаешь себя умной, Хейердал? Разве это не очевидно?

— Эй, полегче, приятель! — он погрозил Гифальди кулаком, хоть и прекрасно сознавал, что жест исключительно ребяческий.

— Нет, Джеральд, он прав, как же я не додумалась!

— За результат не ручаюсь, — сказал бывший одноклассник, разводя руками, — но чем черт не шутит.

— Да, спасибо, Сид. Идем!

Уже сидя на месте водителя в своей машине, Джеральд послал Фиби еще один растерянный взгляд. Она вздохнула.

— Если ты еще раз спросишь меня, уверена ли я, я тебя стукну, обещаю.

Он отвернулся и, опустив руки на руль, затарабанил по нему пальцами.

— Фиби, я не думаю, что…

— Джеральд, — подруга мягко опустила ладонь ему на предплечье, вынудив его посмотреть ей в глаза. В них было слишком много понимания, больше, чем он заслуживал, учитывая его недобрые поступки. — Это же Арнольд, твой друг, помнишь? Неужели ты думаешь, что он может затаить обиду на тебя? По крайней мере, надолго?

— Есть за что, вообще-то. Неужто ты забыла, как отчитывала меня буквально вчера?

— Нет, не забыла, — на лице Фиби появилась робкая улыбка. — Но если я в чем-то и уверена, так это в том, что он не захлопнет дверь перед твоим носом.

— Конечно, — Джеральд хохотнул, — со мной же будешь ты. Кстати, ты так легко поверила Гифальди… Это потому, почему я думаю?

Фиби только кивнула.

— До сих пор?

— Да, Хельга… постоянна в своих привязанностях.

— Надеюсь, она не так постоянна в своих антипатиях, не то мне грозит опасность.

Она прыснула в кулачок и больше ничего не сказала. Джеральд завел мотор, и они тронулись.

***

Арнольд сунул руку в этот ящик… сейф и прикоснулся к конверту. Его покрывал едва заметный слой пыли, и пальцы оставили на нем отпечатки. Рука слишком тряслась, была слишком скользкой. Он просто не мог ухватиться за него. Хельга рядом с ним нетерпеливо вздохнула. На миг Арнольд забыл о ее присутствии, хотя она плотно прижималась к его плечу.

— Предоставь-ка это мне, приятель.

Она осторожно отвела его руку (раньше, вероятно, просто шлепнула бы по ней) и собственноручно достала конверт. Хельга сдула с него пыль и передала ему. Арнольд подставил под него обе ладони, точно он был чем-то хрупким. Конверт был совсем легким, и он вдруг испугался, что тот пуст. Конечно, почему бы не заподозрить жизнь в очередной насмешке над ним? Почему бы его сокровищу не оказаться просто ничем.

— Ну же, открывай, — сказала Хельга. В ее голосе было больше осторожности, чем нетерпения, но Арнольд не торопился.

Он поднялся с колен, сел на край кровати и перевернул конверт на лицевую сторону. Там он нашел надпись. Два имени — свое и дедушкино. Синими чернилами, не утратившими яркости из-за солнечного света, ведь конверт семь лет пролежал под замком. В груди защемило от знакомого небрежного почерка. Видимо, он изменился в лице, потому что Хельга опустила ладонь ему на плечо. Арнольд оторвал глаза от конверта и взглянул на нее, в ответ она только ободряюще кивнула. Он оторвал уголок конверта и сорвал верхнюю часть. Внутри желтой бумаги лежала белоснежная, и Арнольд уже готов был вытряхнуть ее к себе на колени, но тут раздался стук. Опять.

Они с Хельгой переглянулись, и он заметил, что она побледнела еще больше.

— Это не я на этот раз, — неловко пошутила она, но на ее лице не было и тени улыбки.

Стук усилился. Он был даже громче, чем когда стучала Хельга. Кого же это могло принести в такую рань? Арнольд взглянул на часы на полке — они показывали 7:15.

— Нужно открыть, — он поднялся.

— Ты что, Репоголовый, а вдруг… — Хельга закусила губу. — Они не могли найти меня здесь. Это невозможно.

Они уже дошли до лестницы на первый этаж.

— Мы не узнаем, если не проверим, да? — Арнольд искал глазами что-то тяжелое, но ничего не подворачивалось. Ничего для самообороны, кроме тупых ножей на кухне. Этот проклятый дом предоставлял массу возможностей убить себя, но для защиты не предоставлял ничего. — Останься здесь.

Арнольд постарался, чтобы его тон не терпел возражений, но не был уверен, что у него получилось. Однако Хельга кивнула.

— Ладно.

Она встала так, что ее не было видно, но ей самой открывался обзор на прихожую и парадную дверь.

Первый этаж был темным и, казалось, еще более холодным, чем обычно. Когда Арнольд сошел с последней ступеньки, стук превратился в невыносимую барабанную дробь. Он бросил еще один взгляд наверх, чтобы убедиться, что Хельги не видно, и подошел к двери.

— Кто там?

Стук прервался.

— Это я, Арнольд, — раздался взволнованный голос с той стороны. И его рука потянулась к ручке еще до того, как он сообразил, кому голос принадлежал. На засыпанном снегом пороге стояли двое.

— Джеральд? Фиби?

— Точнее, это «мы», — Джеральд несмело улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед. С улицы пахнуло зимней свежестью. — Можно войти?

Арнольд тряхнул головой.

— Конечно, конечно, входите.

Как только дверь закрылась, его друг откашлялся и робко протянул ему руку.

— Здравствуй, дружище, — Джеральд снова откашлялся. — Знаю, в последний раз мы расстались не очень хорошо, и я… — Арнольд крепко сжал его руку, — …хотел бы извиниться за все…

А затем притянул его к себе и обнял. Джеральд на секундочку застыл, но затем расслабил плечи и обнял его в ответ так, что едва ребра не затрещали. Арнольд вздохнул.

— Рад тебя видеть, старик.

Он видел Фиби, которая, наполовину размотав шарф, замерла и одарила его широкой улыбкой. Арнольд кривовато улыбнулся в ответ.

— М-м-м, — подал голос Джеральд. — Значит, извинения приняты?

— Больше ни слова.

— Ладно, заметано.

Он хлопнул Арнольда по плечу и отступил. Только тогда он заметил, какой уставший вид был у его друзей.

— С вами все нормально?

Фиби собралась ответить за них двоих, но вдруг за их спинами послышался новый голос:

— Да, мне тоже любопытно.

Хельга стояла на третьей ступени, набросив на плечи одеяло. Она явно старалась выглядеть спокойной и бодрой, но ее болезненный вид не обманул бы и дурака.

— Боже, Хельга! — Фиби бросилась к ней, чуть не сбив Арнольда с ног, и заключила Хельгу в объятия. — С тобой все хорошо, слава Богу… Слава Богу…

— Ну, это как посмотреть, Фибс, — Хельга нацепила на лицо гримасу, однако та очень быстро сползла с ее лица. Она похлопала Фиби по плечу и аккуратно отстранилась.

— Ты забыл спросить, что мы делаем тут в такую рань, мужик, — подал голос Джеральд. — Так вот, мы искали Хельгу.

Арнольд посмотрел на него, и между ними возник один из часто имевших место раньше моментов острого взаимопонимания. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять все без слов. Остальное было делом наблюдательности.

— Она в порядке?

— Насколько это возможно.

— А ты? — выражение глаз Джеральда было участливым, но и настороженным в то же время.

— И я, — «насколько это возможно».

Друг кивнул, и, кажется, хотел прибавить что-то еще, но его прервал возглас Фиби.

— Ты хоть представляешь, КАК я волновалась?

Арнольд отчетливо расслышал Хельгин вздох.

— Брось…

— Почему ты не обратилась ко мне? Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь обратиться ко мне.

— Не уверена, что в этом случае это было разумно, — Хельга осторожничала, и Арнольд не мог этого не заметить. Она послала ему предостерегающий взгляд, но как оказалось, в этом не было необходимости.

— Вообще-то мы в курсе твоих приключений, Патаки, — сказал Джеральд, — так что можешь говорить все как есть. Видок у тебя, признаться, не очень.

— Тебе-то что, Джеральдо? — огрызнулась Хельга.

— Могла бы быть и повежливее. Этой ночью я видел некоторое дерьмо и, честно говоря, рассчитывал на более теплый прием.

— Не мои проблемы, что ты такой наивный.

— Хельга, — Арнольд понял, что нужно вмешаться, пока не разразилась буря. К счастью, его тихого, но твердого голоса было достаточно. — Успокойся, пожалуйста. Ребята хотят помочь.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Джеральд. — И, похоже, тебе нужен врач.

На мгновение в глазах Хельги отразилась тревога, но она быстро сузила их, скрыв ее. Задрав подбородок, она пошла в гостиную. Фиби, бросив на Арнольда виноватый взгляд, засеменила вслед за ней. Они с Джеральдом остались стоять в прихожей. Вдруг Арнольд встрепенулся.

— Боже, я сам не свой, проходи, я сейчас…

— Спасибо, но я бы не отказался от кофе. Думаю, остальные тоже не откажутся, так что я сгоняю в кофейню на углу, она вроде ничего.

— Пойти с тобой?

— Не стоит, я справлюсь, — Джеральд запахнул куртку. — Вернусь минут через пятнадцать.

Когда друг скрылся за дверью, Арнольд направился в гостиную. Хельга сидела на диване, стянув одеяло на груди и подобрав под себя ноги. Фиби же, скинувшая пальто в кресло, сидела рядом с ней с ровной спиной и аккуратно сведенными коленями как истинная леди. Они тихо беседовали, и когда Арнольд подошел, до него долетел только обрывок последней фразы.

— … Боюсь, что так.

Он сел на другой край дивана, откуда ему, впрочем, хорошо было видно Хельгино лицо. И выражало оно полнейшее недоумение.

— Ты хотела сказать, Мириам? Мириам напилась?

— Нет. Она, конечно, не была… абсолютно трезвой, но твой отец был просто в стельку.

Это слово из Фибиных уст звучало так неестественно, что Арнольд не мог не улыбнуться невольно.

— Это охуеть как странно, — резюмировала Хельга. — Боб, конечно, не трезвенник, но…

— О том и речь, Хельга. Думаю, это наталкивает на кое-какие выводы.

Хельга фыркнула.

— Это бред, Фиби. Он вчера чуть ли не собственноручно выставил меня за дверь.

— И, похоже, очень похоже, сильно об этом пожалел.

— Бред, — упрямо повторила Хельга. Ее взгляд упал на Арнольда. Она выжидающе глядела на него несколько секунд, а потом не выдержала и спросила: — Так ведь, Репоголовый?

Он немного помолчал. Какой из него спец по родительско-детским отношениям, особенно если речь шла о семье Патаки? Арнольд попытался вспомнить что-то про Боба и Мириам Патаки. Информации было немного. Мать Хельги он почти никогда не видел, встреч с ее отцом было больше. Он помнил Боба эгоистичным и прямолинейным (если не сказать «грубым») человеком, помнил его едва ли не тотальное пренебрежение ко всему, что не касалось его бизнеса, но помнил он и кое-что другое. Арнольд живо возродил в памяти тот незабываемый вечер Дня Благодарения, который они провели с Хельгой на улочках Хиллвуда. У него перед глазами встал Боб с лихорадочным нетерпением орущий полиции в трубку телефона о том, что хочет, чтобы они нашли его маленькую девочку. Помнил Арнольд и тот злосчастный розыгрыш на Хэллоуин и ужас мистера Патаки, когда он осознал, что чуть не покалечил собственную дочь. И парадную платформу, и Родительский турнир.

— Я думаю, Фиби права, — наконец сказал Арнольд. По виду Хельги нельзя было сказать, что ее это убедило, потому он заговорил снова: — Возможно, твои родители не лучшие на свете, но неужели ты правда думаешь, что они не заслуживают шанса все исправить?

— И отчего же они не здесь? Ты видишь их здесь? Я нет.

— Вообще-то, — подала голос Фиби. — Я настоятельно порекомендовала им остаться дома.

Под их взглядами она слегка покраснела.

— Все равно ничего хорошего из этого не вышло бы. После того, что случилось.

Лицо Хельги стало нечитаемым. Но отчего-то Арнольду казалось, что это вполне может отражать замешательство. В стиле Патаки.

— У нас есть проблема, Хельга, — напомнил он, — и надо как-то начинать ее решать.

Фиби с жаром кивнула. Растерянность Хельги уже была куда более явной. Она чуть склонила в голову и уставилась в пол.

— Я понятия не имею, что мне делать, — наконец призналась она. — Как вы не понимаете этого, умники?

— Не в петлю же лезть, — сказал Арнольд. Это вырвалось у него невольно — не то чтобы он готов был обсуждать прошлые вечер и ночь. Но, похоже, это были подходящие слова, и в лице Хельги что-то изменилось. Она вздохнула, точно собираясь с мыслями.

— Ладно, что вы предлагаете?

— Тебе не обязательно возвращаться домой, ты можешь пожить у меня. По крайней мере, какое-то время, пока все не утрясется, — сказала Фиби.

— И как ты объяснишь это своим предкам? — Хельга небрежно махнула рукой. — «Знаете, тут мою бедовую подружку выставили из дома как шелудивую псину, гостевая спальня же свободна? А, тут еще такое дело, у нее небольшие проблемы с наркотиками, но я же полагаю, что это пустяки?».

— Думаю, я… это не так уж и страшно, и мы…

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Фиби, но у меня РЕАЛЬНО большие проблемы.

— Ты всегда можешь пожить у меня, — сказал Арнольд. Он не знал точно, какие неприятности могут постигнуть двух живущих самих по себе подростков, но теперь он и представить не мог, что откажется протянуть Хельге руку помощи.

— Ты правда, — она смотрела на него во все глаза, — пойдешь на это ради меня?

— Да, — решительно ответил Арнольд и подтвердил свои слова кивком. — Но, думаю… я почти уверен, что твои родители тебя поддержат.

Повисло напряженное молчание.

— Окей, — наконец сказала Хельга. — Может, что-то из этого и получится.

Нельзя было сказать, что ее лицо стало безмятежным, но складочка между ее бровей разгладилась. Хоть что-то — отметил Арнольд про себя.

— Кстати, куда подевался Джеральдо?

— Пошел взять кофе, — догадалась Фиби. Ее лицо тоже просияло.

— Хм, надо было сказать, чтобы и жратвы какой прихватил. Вряд ли он сам додумается. У тебя не завалялось еще минералки, Репоголовый, я умираю от жажды.

Арнольд вскочил на ноги, чтобы отправиться на кухню за водой, но Хельга, опередив его, тоже встала. Однако она не успела сделать и пары шагов, как ее швырнуло обратно на диван. Хельга свалилась на него с глухим стуком, точно мешок с костями. Она снова стала такой же пугающе бледной, как вчера.

— Хельга! — вскрикнула Фиби и схватила ее за плечи, хотя необходимости в этом уже не было. — Что с тобой?

— В горле пересохло, — выдавила из себя Хельга. Цвет ее губ почти сравнялся с цветом лица, а на висках выступили бисеринки пота.

Арнольд поспешил на кухню за водой, а когда вернулся, то застал девушек в том же положении: Хельгу в полуобморочном состоянии, а Фиби — озабоченной. Он увидел, как последняя прихватила кожу на тыльной стороне ладони подруги так, чтобы образовалась складочка. Это было каким-то тестом, но он не сразу вспомнил каким.

— Обезвоживание и, возможно, истощение, — констатировала Фиби. — Когда ты ела в последний раз? Тебя рвало?

Хельга только вяло кивнула. Фиби вопросительно глянула на Арнольда. Он кивнул тоже.

— Так я и думала, — она закусила губу. — Теперь без больницы и правда никак.

— О, да я как всегда вовремя, — в комнате появился Джеральд. В руках у него была картонная подставка с четырьмя стаканами кофе из ближайшей кофейни. — Что стряслось?

— Хельге нужно в больницу, — ответил Арнольд, глядя на Фиби, которая как раз прощупывала ей пульс.

— Ну, а я что говорил.

— Не нужно мне ни в какую больницу, — вяло запротестовала Хельга, щуря глаза.

— Патаки, Боже, ты можешь хоть в обмороке не спорить? — сказал Джеральд, приподняв бровь.

— Кому-то тут снесло башню от смелости, как я погляжу, — рыкнула Хельга, зажмурив глаза. Назревала очередная неуместная словесная потасовка, в которую Арнольду снова полагалось вмешаться.

— Не спорь, Хельга, поезжай в больницу, — твердо сказал Арнольд.

— Но мне придется…

— Иного выхода нет.

Как ни странно, после этого Хельга Патаки промолчала. Ее глаза под полуприкрытыми веками заметались по комнате, но в итоге остановились на нем.

— Хорошо, ваша взяла, — наконец произнесла она, не сводя глаз с Арнольда. — Тебя это успокоит?

Арнольд вспомнил, как Хельга цеплялась за его руку прошлым вечером. Как он сам цеплялся за ее руку. Как они понимали друг друга, даже когда молча смотрели в потолок.

Он кивнул.

Они с Фиби поддерживали Хельгу за руки с обеих сторон, пока Джеральд прогревал свою машину. Даже на крыльце снег доходил им до лодыжек. Белизна била по глазам, но, на счастье, ждать им пришлось недолго. Вскоре Джеральд вышел и махнул им рукой.

— Не переживайте, доедем с ветерком, — с натужным весельем сказал он и открыл заднюю дверцу со стороны пассажира.

— А никто и не переживает, — парировала Хельга, усаживаясь в машину со всей грудой одеял, которые отыскались в пансионе. Арнольд было собрался подсесть к ней назад, но она не сдвинулась со своего места ни на дюйм. — А ты куда намылился?

— Я еду с вами, — недоуменно ответил Арнольд.

— Э, нет, так дело не пойдет.

— Почему это?

Хельга вздохнула.

— Ты себя в зеркало видел, приятель? Боюсь, тебя упекут в больницу вместо меня или вместе со мной. Тебе нужно поспать. И поесть.

Арнольд не чувствовал себя уставшим. Если бы из вороха ощущений, овладевших его телом, пришлось бы выбрать основное, он бы сказал, что это было возбуждение. Какие тут сон и еда? Они казались вещами глубоко второстепенными.

— Но мы же…

— Арнольд, ты и правда выглядишь не очень, — вмешалась Фиби. — Думаю, нет никакой необходимости ехать с нами. Тебе лучше отдохнуть.

— Тащи свою задницу в дом и приляг, — куда менее изящно выразилась Хельга.

Арнольд стрельнул глазами в последнего, у кого чаял найти поддержку, но по виду Джеральда нельзя было сказать, что тот готов встать на его сторону. Он лишь развел руками.

— С одной женщиной я еще могу вступить в спор, но с двумя, одна из которых Патаки… Я же не самоубийца. Извини, старик.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Арнольд, сдаваясь. У него начинала кружиться голова от этого водоворота событий. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что дело только в этом. — Держите меня в курсе.

— Мы наберем тебя позже, — заверила его Фиби, начиная поднимать стекло передней дверцы.

Арнольд собрался закрыть заднюю дверь, но Хельга уверенно придержала ее рукой. Ее взгляд был очень пристальным и почти угрожающим. Совсем не почти, понял он, когда ее рука вцепилась в ворот его рубашки. Хельга притянула его к себе, к самому своему лицу, и Арнольду пришлось чуть ли не сложиться пополам.

— Слушай меня внимательно, Репоголовый, очень внимательно, — горячо зашептала она ему прямо в ухо. — Только попробуй что-нибудь с собой сделать, какую-нибудь глупость, и ты об этом пожалеешь. Я тебя и на том свете достану, достану из-под земли, клянусь всем, что для меня свято, а Патаки слов на ветер не бросают. Полагаю, ты это уже понял. А теперь иди в дом и попытайся поспать.

Хельга разжала пальцы и спрятала руки под одеяла. Арнольд подумать не мог, что чей-то взгляд может одновременно выражать беспокойство и самодовольство, но будь он проклят, если глаза его обманывали. Хельга откинулась назад и беспечно произнесла:

— Трогай, Джоханссен. Надеюсь, твоя ржавая телега не развалится по дороге.

Арнольд живо представил, как его друг закатил глаза.

— Какая же ты противная, Патаки! Тебе нужно познакомиться с моей сестрой, вы друг друга стоите…

Это было последним, что он услышал. Задняя дверца захлопнулась, и машина умчалась так быстро, насколько это позволяла нечищеная дорога, подняв волну не успевшего утрамбоваться снега. Арнольд смотрел ей вслед, пока она не скрылась за поворотом, а затем вернулся в дом.

Гулкая пустота «Sunset Arms» на миг оглушила его. Он снова остался один, и это казалось неестественным. Как легко, оказывается, можно привыкнуть к чужому присутствию, словно и не было недель холодного одиночества, даже если его скрасил человек, пообещавший достать тебя из-под земли. Но тут в голове Арнольда раздался отчетливый щелчок. Письмо! Наверху его ждало непрочтенное послание, из-за которого он перерыл дом верх дном. Подхватив остывающий кофе из забытой Джеральдом подставки, Арнольд быстро добрался на второй этаж, а оттуда — до своей спальни.

***

Поначалу всем, что чувствовала Лайла, были тупая боль в задеревеневших конечностях и холод. Она не знала наверняка, но нутром чуяла, что вокруг нее не было ни души. А еще было темно, мрачно. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и Лайла поняла, что смотрит вниз на свои ноги. Она стояла на испещренном трещинами асфальте, ветер задувал в щели в одежде.

Она заставила себя сделать первый шаг. Вокруг раскинулось огромное цементированное поле с одним единственным деревом. Подойдя ближе, Лайла узнала в нем Могучего Пита. Среди его почти полностью оголившихся веток по-прежнему было «Убежище». Домик выглядел еще более ветхим. Ветер трепал дырявые занавески, и, казалось, все строение ходило ходуном из-за резких порывов.

Лайла попыталась пройти к раскачивающейся на ветру веревочной лестнице, но ей едва удавалось переставлять ноги из-за палой листвы, которая уже подбиралась к ее коленям. Листья были вязкими и тяжелыми, словно мокрый снег. Это было так неправильно, что Лайле захотелось разрыдаться от несправедливости. Но вместо этого она продолжала попытки продвинуться. Однако Могучий Пит с каждым ее шагом только отдалялся, и вот она уже плакала, понимая, что теперь листва на уровне ее груди. Ее затягивало точно в зыбучие пески.

Лайла вдохнула воздух в последний раз и зажмурилась до того, как листья поглотили ее, а когда выдохнула и открыла глаза, то увидела перед собой залитую тусклым светом гостиную своего дома. На кофейном столике были расставлены чашки, в блюдце дымился окурок, а на полу возле его ножек виднелась бледная рука. По ней прошла судорога, и Лайлу окатило волной ужаса. Она попыталась обогнуть кресло, чтобы увидеть то, что было скрыто столиком, но ноги снова ее не слушались. Лайла открыла рот, чтобы закричать, позвать на помощь, но из него не вылетело ни единого звука, а помещение заполнилось искаженной хрустальной мелодией из музыкальной шкатулки. В голове эхом металось «Нет, Господи! Нет! Нет! Нет! Господи…». Слова будто бились о своды черепа и рассыпались белыми крупными осколками — фарфоровыми, — но потом вновь собирались воедино. В горле саднило от беззвучного крика, и сердце стучало так сильно, так сильно, что потемнело в глазах, и она осталась одна во мраке и панике. Одна, совсем одна…

Лайла Сойер проснулась с тяжелым вздохом и целью куда-то бежать, и только затекшие конечности удержали ее от падения с узкого складного стула. Ей понадобилось несколько мучительно долгих мгновений, чтобы понять, что она находится в палате интенсивной терапии. Только тогда тяжелые удары в груди стали затихать. Лайла неловко поерзала на скомканном одеяле, которое ей вручила добрая леди с ресепшна, и ее взгляд упал на слегка приоткрытое окно. Между рамами прикрытого жалюзи окна виднелась узкая светло-серая полоска. Потому-то она так замерзла.

Когда чувствительность к конечностям вернулась, Лайла встала, подошла к окну, закрыла его и отодвинула полоску жалюзи. Пасмурное небо нависало над сплошным белым пространством, и эта белизна резанула ее воспаленные глаза. Уже было утро. Раннее снежное хиллвудское утро. Лайла отшатнулась от окна, и ее взор остановился на забранном решеткой тусклом светильнике, прошелся по бесцветным стенам, затем скользнул к попискивающему монитору с зелеными линиями и зубцами, капельнице с прозрачными трубками у кровати. Она поспешила зажмурить глаза и тяжело привалилась к узкому подоконнику.

Не зря она не испытала облегчения, проснувшись. Она попала из одного кошмара в другой кошмар. Реальный.

Собрав в кулак все свое мужество, Лайла заставила себя посмотреть на лежащую на койке. Она спала, она была жива, иначе на мониторе не было бы никаких зубцов и показателей, но ей казалось, что под простынями лежит труп. Лицо — застывшая восковая маска смерти в обрамлении слишком ярких волос, в гроб краше кладут. Джин лежала в той же позе, в какой ее оставили вчера вечером, и у Лайлы закрались сомнения в исправности палатного оборудования. Может, оно считывало жизненные показатели мертвеца? Страх вновь сковал ее, и Лайла решилась подойти поближе и присмотреться. Грудь Джин едва заметно вздымалась. Но долго ли это продлится?

Вчерашний вечер в ее памяти был подернут дымкой. Лайла помнила все весьма смутно, распадающимся на отдельные кадры. Разговор с врачом, которого ей пришлось дожидаться мучительно долго, тоже раскалывался на фрагменты-фразы. Доктор назвал одно длинное слово «кардиомиопатия», значения которого Лайла, конечно, не знала, но когда он добавил словосочетания «неблагоприятный прогноз» и «внезапная сердечная смерть», то и так поняла, что дела плохи. «Пятилетний порог» и «семьдесят процентов» лишь сгустили краски. Потом, кажется, ее похвалили за своевременное оказание помощи, Лайла кивнула и после этого, похоже, утратила способность говорить и мыслить связно. Ее будто окутало непроницаемым коконом, который размывал все перед глазами. Гораздо позже до Лайлы дошло, что это было из-за слез, которые она перестала замечать.

Потом она очутилась в этой палате на стуле в противоположном от койки конце, где и провела всю ночь в слезах и тревожных сновидениях. Пару раз к ней заглянула та самая добрая леди с ресепшна, которая и привела ее в палату. В первый раз она вручила Лайле одеяло, похожее на армейское, во второй — батончик из автомата, про который она благополучно забыла, сунув в карман. Только где-то между двумя и тремя часами утра, по смутным прикидкам, Лайла вспомнила про то, что не позвонила домой, и тогда же поняла, что потеряла сотовый, но на волнения такого толка сил уже просто не было. Отец мог ее и не хватиться, а если и так, ей было все равно.

Лайла отвела глаза от Джин, понимая, что слишком вымотана для слез. Она уныло посмотрела на стул с оставленным на нем одеялом и медленно направилась к двери, подальше от человеческих обломков. Коридор встретил ее ярким холодным светом, запахом антисептиков и почти полной пустотой. Она попыталась разобраться со своими намерениями, и только через пару минут сообразила, что неплохо было бы найти кофейный автомат. Эта здравая мысль в полной неразберихе приободрила ее достаточно, чтобы ноги переставлять было легче. В животе чувствовались едва ощутимые голодные толчки, но Лайла понимала, что ничего тяжелее кофе ее желудок не вынесет. Пройдя вдоль коридоров и не обнаружив того, что искала, она направилась к лифтам.

Все автоматы были набиты в кучу неподалеку от приемного отделения, куда Лайла без труда нашла дорогу. Она уже нащупала в кармане мелочь и приготовилась опустить ее в автомат, когда неподалеку раздался знакомый голос.

— Но, Хельга, это необходимо.

Лайла замерла, уставившись перед собой. Рука с мелочью машинально опустилась в карман. Она повернулась к источнику.

— Ни за что!

— Значит, иголки втыкать в себя ты позволяешь, а мочу сдать западло, Патаки? Это странновато, — с усталой насмешливостью произнес еще один знакомый голос, на этот раз мужской.

Лайла подошла к приоткрытой двери и заглянула в помещение. Хельга Патаки сидела на каталке и, зло щуря глаза, глядела на скрестившего руки на груди Джеральда Джоханссена. Фиби Хейердал стояла между ними и, судя по сосредоточенному и слегка загнанному выражению лица, пыталась играть роль миротворца. Похоже, не особо успешно.

— А тебя, Джоханссен, никто не спрашивает, — прошипела Хельга, ойкнув, когда в ее вену ввели иглу катетера. — Почему ты вообще здесь? Что он здесь делает?

— Эй, я — группа поддержки, — сказал Джеральд, примирительно подняв руки вверх.

Похоже, Хельга как раз собралась высказать все, что думает о такой поддержке, но тут их взгляды встретились.

— Сойер? — бывшая одноклассница вздернула бровь. — Здесь становится людно, однако.

К ней обернулись и все остальные, и Лайле тут же захотелось удрать, но она выдавила из себя подобие приветливой улыбки.

— Хельга… Что случилось? — спросила она, глядя на яркий кончик катетера, торчащий из сгиба ее локтя.

Хельга скривилась, но, как ни странно, грубить ей не стала.

— Да пустяки. Немного не рассчитала силы.

Лайла не знала, как это толковать. Ей было не до головоломок. Пересилив себя, она подошла поближе, уповая, что парамедики вышвырнут ее прочь.

— Надеюсь, ничего серьезного, — вежливо сказала Лайла. — И ты скоро пойдешь на поправку.

Хельга выглядела паршиво, но в этом не было ничего удивительного. Она уже несколько недель была похожа на ходячего мертвеца.

— Само собой.

— Патаки по-настоящему поплохеет только если она прикусит кончик своего ядовитого языка, — ввернул Джеральд, подмигнув ей.

Хельга горестно вздохнула.

— Джоханссен! Никак не можешь забыть, что я назвала твое корыто ржавой телегой? Ну так разуй уже глаза…

— По-моему, это тебе разуть глаза не помешает…

Фиби Хейердал закатила глаза, что Лайла видела впервые в жизни, и с выражением лица «Как мне все надоело» шагнула из комнаты к ней, а затем оттеснила ее к противоположной стене.

— Эти двое меня с ума сведут, — сказала Фиби без намека на улыбку. Ее глаза остановились на Лайле. — А ты какими судьбами здесь?

— Я… — у нее вдруг стал кончаться воздух. Взгляд забегал, цепляясь за все, что можно. — Я за кофе.

— Я имею в виду, в больнице, — Фиби чуть сощурила глаза. — Что-то случилось?

Лайла приоткрыла рот, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что ответит. Не говорить же правду. Для начало надо было осмыслить эту правду самой. На счастье, из покинутой комнаты раздался возглас:

— Фиби!

Фиби вздрогнула.

— Иду!

— Мне пора, — пробормотала Лайла и быстрым шагом направилась к лифтам. Вслед за ней никто не пошел.

Зайдя в палату, Лайла в первую очередь заметила, что там стало гораздо светлее. Верхний свет погасили и подняли жалюзи, в остальном же все осталось прежним. По крайней мере, ей так показалось сначала. До того, как она заметила, что ее стул заняли. Сначала Лайла растерялась, но смятение неожиданно быстро сменилось злостью.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — гневно прошептала Лайла, подходя ближе.

Ее отец поднялся. Он нервно мял в руках старую серую шапку.

— Мне позвонили, — ответил он. — Почему-то мои контакты остались в ее страховом полисе. Я так рад, что ты здесь.

Лайла пропустила его последнюю фразу мимо ушей. Все негодование, что копилось в ней в течение последних часов, сконцентрировалось и готово было вот-вот выплеснуться. Нужен был лишь спусковой крючок, и тихое и протяжное…

— Солнышко, доктор сказал…

…из его уст стало им.

— Какого черта ты здесь? — Лайла ткнула отца в грудь и повысила голос. — Зачем ты пришел? Ты все знал, да? Специально мне не сказал, и теперь она умирает!

Она ощущала, как к щекам прихлынула кровь, ее отец же, напротив, побледнел.

— Я понятия не имел…

— Думаешь, теперь я тебе поверю?

— Милая, клянусь тебе…

— Нет, — отрезала Лайла, ребячески зажимая уши.

— Лайла, послушай меня… — отцу тоже пришлось повысить тон, но он так и не договорил, потому что его прервал новый голос, тихий и хрипловатый.

— Успокойся, дорогая.

Не сговариваясь, они повернулись к кровати. Зубцы пульса на мониторе участились. Джин медленно, словно ей это стоило огромных усилий, открыла глаза и приподняла голову. Ее пересохшие, бледные до синевы губы зашевелились.

— Не стоит кричать на отца, — она перевела дух. — Он тебе не лжет.

Джин откинулась обратно на подушки и зажмурилась, словно от боли. Лайла оцепенела. В тот миг она поняла, что не надеялась услышать ее голос снова.

— Я позову врача, — опомнился отец и направился к двери.

— Нет, не нужно.

Приложив новое невероятное усилие, Джин подтянулась на подушке, чтобы принять полулежачее положение. Ее взгляд остановился на бывшем муже.

— Спасибо, что пришел, Джей, я очень признательна, — губы Джин дрогнули. — Ты не обидишься, если я попрошу тебя оставить нас с Лайлой наедине? Нам нужно поговорить.

Немного помолчав, отец кивнул и отворил дверь.

— Как скажешь, — произнес он бесцветным голосом.

Джин сделала еще один глубокий вдох и поморщилась.

— И, Джей, — отец замер с рукой, опущенной на дверную ручку, — если это возможно… если это в твоих силах… прости меня. Мне правда жаль.

Лайла заметила в его глазах знакомое тоскливое выражение, но стоило ему моргнуть, как оно испарилось. Джей Сойер едва заметно кивнул и покинул палату.

Лайла повернулась к Джин. Та смотрела на нее с ласковой улыбкой.

— Подойди поближе, — сказала она, и Лайла послушалась. — Садись.

Она загнула уголок простыни и села на краешек кровати. Джин понадобилось какое-то время собраться с силами, чтобы заговорить снова.

— Кажется, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Считаешь себя виноватой?

Лайла беспомощно поглядела на нее и, закусив губу, кивнула.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что твоей вины в этом нет.

— Но если бы я… Я бы никогда…

— Т-с-с, — Джин протянула к ней тонкую руку и приложила палец к губам. — Это не твоя вина. Я очень больна, милая моя, и что бы ты ни сделала, я бы все равно оказалась здесь.

Лайла сглотнула и сжала ее ладонь в своей, как бы упрашивая ее продолжить, если это возможно.

— Мне нужна была операция по пересадке сердца, но даже… даже если бы моя страховка это покрывала, я слишком медленно продвигалась в очереди за донорским сердцем. В общем, примерно год назад мне стало понятно… понятно, что вряд ли из этого что-то выйдет, но Хиллвуд понравился мне, и я осталась. К тому же я знала, что ты живешь здесь. Кто бы мог подумать, что проклятые простуды сократят мне жизнь вполовину.

Улыбка Джин была едва заметной, но она воплощала полное смирение, и от этого становилось больно.

— Возможно, еще не все потеряно, — забормотала Лайла, — может, если мы продадим ферму, то…

— Ах, дорогая, — с придыханием промолвила Джин, — не забывай об очереди, деньги тут ничего не решат, да и я скорее умру, чем возьму у тебя хоть пенни.

Лайла издала скулящий звук и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Она явно поторопилась с выводом, что ее слезы иссякли. Как она могла быть так жестока, так глупа? Но страшнее всего давило, что выхода не было. Действительно впервые в жизни выхода не было.

— Прошу тебя, не плачь, — в мягкий голос вклинились умоляющие нотки, — я еще не мертва.

— Я постараюсь, — ответила Лайла, шмыгнув носом.

— Прости меня, я не должна была молчать о своем сердце, — сказала Джин, касаясь кончиками пальцев ее запястья. — Я сильно виновата перед тобой, и то, что я сказала про сцену… Теперь я понимаю, что я… видимо лгала себе, чтобы как-то жить дальше, не пытаясь искупить свою вину. Ты сможешь когда-нибудь простить свою глупую-преглупую мать?

Лайла посмотрела на ее лицо — бледное, но по-прежнему прекрасное. Ее черты ласкали взор, как черты солнечной женщины из ее памяти. Ее матери. Все еще ощущая спазмы в горле, не дающие ей говорить, Лайла сжала узкую ладонь Джин и поднесла к своим губам.

— Клубничный джем. Его я точно люблю до сих пор.

— Наверное, я никогда не забуду тот вкус.

— Очень надеюсь, сколько веснушек было заработано за сбором клубники.

Джин тихонько рассмеялась, и ее пальцы рассеянно погладили Лайлу по голове. За окном на город спускались ранние сумерки, и они лежали, обнявшись, на узкой койке уже несколько часов, где устроились сразу после последнего обхода.

— Ее могло бы быть больше, — напомнила Лайла, — если бы миссис Хорзи не объедала половину побегов.

Джин едва слышно хмыкнула.

— Ах, миссис Хорзи. Это не я случайно придумала это имечко?

— Кажется, ты, — отозвалась Лайла. Ей по-прежнему было неспокойно, но каким-то невероятным образом тревога отошла на второй план, как только ей удалось согреться и сосредоточиться на чужом голосе. Она ощущала себя бескостной оболочкой, но это мало ее беспокоило. — Что еще ты помнишь, мам?

— Фигуры из бумаги. Платья. Поля. Васильки.

— Васильки, — задумчиво протянула Лайла, осоловело моргая. — Есть в них что-то особенное, правда?

— Да, — раздался тихий ответ где-то около ее виска, — определенно есть.

Она взглянула на свою мать. Джин прикрыла глаза. Тени от ее ресниц изящно легли на красивое лицо. Даже сейчас она была прекрасна. Лайле казалось, что она может смотреть на нее целую вечность.

— Я бы что угодно отдала, чтобы увидеть их снова. Увидеть их и дом.

Прохладные пальцы Джин вплелись в ее волосы и огладили макушку.

— Еще увидишь, — ласково, но твердо произнесла она. Не дожидаясь ответа, Джин стала тихонько напевать какую-то мелодию. Колыбельную — поняла Лайла, когда отяжелевшие веки опустились. Ей не хотелось засыпать, уходить оттуда, где она нашла хотя бы кратковременный покой, но усталость брала свое. Слабые попытки высвободиться из объятий Морфея разбились вдребезги, их осколки перемололо в песок, что осел на ее веках, делая их еще неподъемней.

Когда Лайла уснула, ей снились поля и васильки, и женщина с ласковыми синими глазами. Той ночью в ее снах не было места горечи.

***

— …Снег, много снега, действительно много СНЕГА! Такого снегопада в Хиллвуде не было с… — излишне бодрый голос прервался. — Дейв, с какого года?

— С тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого, по сообщению метеорологов, — произнес другой голос, спокойный и более приятный.

— Вот это да! Но то ли еще будет, друзья! — подхватил первый. — Все Восточное побережье накрыло мощным циклоном, а это значит, готовьте лопаты, запасайтесь съестным и всю будущую неделю лучше не показывайте носа из дому без надобности. Это был прогноз погоды на Hillwood Live. А теперь пришло время традиционно огласить список школ, закрытых из-за непогоды. Итак, школа №…

Арнольд поморщился еще до того, как открыл глаза, а когда открыл их, тут же пожалел об этом. Перед глазами стояла пелена. Он лежал на боку, плотно прижимаясь щекой к холодному полу. Застонав, Арнольд перевернулся на спину и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов. Это помогло. Туман перед глазами начал рассеиваться, являя его взгляду грязно-белые квадратики, в которые превратилась крыша его спальни.

— О, черт, — протянул он, медленно садясь и обнаруживая, что его ноги остались лежать на лестнице. Спасибо, хоть не голова.

Арнольд встал и, шатаясь, побрел к столу, где надрывался радио-будильник, настроенный на главную городскую станцию. Одним резким движением он выдернул шнур из розетки, обещая себе позже избавиться от часов вовсе. Чувствуя себя немного лучше, Арнольд огляделся и обнаружил два новых обстоятельства. Во-первых, на его стареньком ковролине расползлось огромное кофейное пятно, во-вторых, на кровати лежал раскрытый конверт. Тот самый, что лишил его сна, покоя и уравновешенности. Вероятно, тот самый, из-за которого он и хлопнулся в обморок. Арнольд вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на пятно. Оно успело подсохнуть, а значит, скорее всего, он был без сознания не меньше пары часов — Арнольд не успел рассмотреть время до того, как вырубить часы.

Как бы там ни было, он все еще был в процессе возвращения в подобие нормы, в процессе медленного возвращения. Его друзья были правы, он бы только нажил им дополнительных неприятностей, поехав с ними. Арнольд кое-как вскарабкался по лесенке, поднял фрамугу и глубоко вдохнул свежий морозный воздух, растер щеки и, почувствовав себя еще чуть лучше, спустился обратно. Он сел на кровать в паре футов от злосчастного конверта, и тот сразу целиком завладел его вниманием. Теперь не убежать. Впрочем, откуда у Арнольда вообще теперь могли взяться мысли о бегстве? Не глядя, он нашарил рукой шершавую бумагу и вытряхнул себе на колени белые листы.

Прежде чем развернуть их, Арнольд задумался, не стоило ли ему закурить, но нетерпение и беспокойство оказались слишком сильны, чтобы такая мелочь могла отвлечь его. Шорох бумаги был последним, что он услышал до того, как в его голове живо зазвучал голос давно умершего человека.

«13 июля 199* года

Здравствуй, коротышка!

Некоторые неприятные, известные тебе обстоятельства заставили меня написать вот это и спрятать. Корпорация Шека грозится снести наш квартал, но этот небольшой сейф, по словам консультанта, имеет выносливость черного ящика Боинга, поэтому уверен, что это письмо в том или ином виде осталось в целости и сохранности. Перейду сразу к делу, чтобы не успеть тебе наскучить своими стариковскими комментариями.

Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, меня и, вероятно, бабушки нет в живых, а тебе уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Тебе же есть восемнадцать, внучек? Хех, сегодня должен быть твой выпускной вечер! Ты, должно быть, вырос в симпатичного юношу, такого же красавчика, каким был твой дедушка, ха-ха-ха. По крайней мере, смокинг на тебе должен сидеть как влитой. И дай Господь, рассудительность тебе тоже досталась моя, а не бабушкина. В этом я и сейчас почти уверен. Если так, то, пожалуй, нет смысла напоминать о коварстве малины.

Вручить послание тебе должна была тетя Митци, и если ты читаешь эти строки, значит, все завершилось именно так, как я и рассчитал. Мы с бабушкой, увы, уже не в том возрасте, когда можно свободно полагаться на свое здоровье. Несмотря на традиционную для нашего рода живучесть, это безумное столетие может распорядиться иначе. Недолгий век твоего отца лишь подтверждает это. Что до меня, то я бы до последнего цеплялся за каждый из отведенных мне годов, чтобы увидеть, как ты растешь, превращаешься из чуткого милого мальчика в честного и доброго молодого человека, каким тебе суждено стать, но те самые обстоятельства, вынудившие меня писать эти строки, вполне способны помешать этому. Мы с твоей бабушкой решительно готовы отстоять квартал даже ценой наших жизней — это будет скромной платой за счастье нашего внука. Возможно, спустя столько лет тебе, мой милый, это покажется глупостью, но я верю, что твое благородство поможет тебе понять и принять наш выбор и то, что мы сознавали все риски.

Я все уладил в юридическом плане, если «Sunset Arms» все еще цел, то он принадлежит тебе. Я уверен, что ты достойно распорядишься доставшимся тебе в наследство имуществом. Но помни, Арнольд, это ни к чему тебя не обязывает и нисколько не принуждает тебя вести тот же образ жизни, который вели мы с бабушкой. Я желаю для тебя лучшего будущего, потому, если ты захочешь собственными руками сжечь пансион, как только он перейдет тебе в наследство, я нисколько не буду возражать. Герти такая идея привела бы в полный восторг, я уверен!

А теперь серьезно. Мой милый мальчик, ты — один из самых храбрых людей, которых мне доводилось знать, а, как ты понимаешь, на своем веку я знал многих. Возможно, тебе кажется, что это наша семейная черта, но на самом деле я не был и вполовину так бесстрашен, как Майлз, и тем более как ты. На самом деле, я боялся многого, в том числе будущего и перемен, во что тебе, возможно, будет непросто поверить, но это так. Если бы не твоя бабушка и тот ураган идей, что бушевал и до сих пор бушует в ее хорошенькой головке, такого человека, как твой старик Фил, наверняка бы не существовало. Но ты — не я. Поэтому я дам тебе только два совета, которые, я надеюсь, на этот раз принесут тебе пользу.

Не живи прошлым, не возвращайся к нему, каким бы заманчивым это бы ни казалось, меньше печалься и больше веселись. Таков мой первый совет. И второй: выбери свой путь, следуй за мечтой и не оглядывайся назад, каким бы тернистыми он ни был. Тогда, когда тебе исполнится столько же, сколько мне сейчас, ты ни о чем не пожалеешь. Это почти все, что я хотел тебе сказать, Арнольд, осталось только последнее…

Помни, мы всегда любили и всегда будем любить тебя.

Филлип Шотмэн

Гертруда Шотмэн»

Какое-то время Арнольд не мог пошевелиться. Он глядел на исписанные летящим почерком листы на своих коленях и слышал только биение своего сердца. Отчетливо выступившее перед ним из мрака прошлого видение начало меркнуть, когда строчки перед глазами стали расплываться. Арнольд моргнул.

Кап.

На бумаге появилась капля и размыла несколько букв.

Кап.

Арнольд неверяще коснулся своих влажных щек, и понял, что не может сделать нормальный вдох — его горло перехватило.

Как все могло кончиться так? Кончиться так?!

Он порывисто встал, ощущая, что рыдания уже сотрясают его тело, но изо всех сил сопротивлялся. Письмо соскользнуло с его колен и с тихим шорохом опустилось на пол.

Может быть, это только сон? Фантазия? Он закроет глаза, откроет и окажется в своей постели… Нет, не в этот раз.

Арнольд принялся расхаживать по комнате, обхватив руками трясущиеся плечи. Трясущиеся плечи трясущимися руками. Что за идиотизм? Впрочем, это ведь не самый большой идиотизм, верно? В этом мире и не такое дерьмо случается. Арнольд остановился. Более он не был ошеломлен. Он был очень и очень зол.

— Проклятье. Проклятье! ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ! — заорал он так, что стекла не зазвенели лишь чудом. — Почему так?

Арнольд мог бы кричать, пока не сорвал бы саднящую глотку, но злость была так сильна, что отняла у него голос.

— Почему я? — гневно прошептал он, остановившись и сжав кулаки до боли. — Почему?

Ответить было некому. Арнольд был совсем один. Наедине с давящей печалью и неукротимой злостью. И его старая знакомая чернота снова приподняла голову. И улыбнулась. Оскалилась. «Здравствуй, дружок».

Арнольд разжал пальцы. Его уже не трясло, а колотило. Ему хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Что-то, что первым попадется под руку. А затем второе, третье… Расколоть, растоптать, стереть в порошок, в пыль, как поступили с его жизнью, с его надеждами. Мог ли Фил Шотмэн полагать, что все окончится так? Какое, нахрен, счастье?

Арнольд рухнул на колени посреди своей спальни и закрыл мокрое лицо руками. Не видать тебе счастья, если становишься на пути у огромной корпорации. Кому-то приходится постигать это такой высокой ценой. Такие вот дела, милые детки. Усмешка черноты стала шире, стала едкой, стала напоминать усмешку Альфонса фон Шека. «Ты ведь и так это знал, милый глупый мальчик. Тебе незачем жить, ты никогда не будешь счастлив. Проще со всем покончить».

Арнольд помотал головой и медленно поднялся. Ему все еще хотелось уничтожить что-нибудь. (Себя?). Что-нибудь. Как насчет этого клоповника? Как насчет огня? Целой огненной бури, подобной той, что уже мечется в его груди? К тому же он будет действовать с дедушкиного благословления. Бабушке бы понравилась эта идея, говорил он? О да, определенно. Огонь очищает. Если бы Арнольд мог улыбнуться, то он бы это сделал в тот миг, но все его силы были сосредоточены на том, чтобы идти ровно и не хныкать, как маленькая девочка.

Он опомнился на улице, расхаживающим босиком по снегу в поисках чего-то. Что же он искал? Арнольд взглянул на следы, оставленные на глубоком снегу его ступнями — получился странный узор. Безумный. Ветер хлестал его по лицу, изо рта вырывались облачка пара, и руки занемели от холода. Что он искал? Взгляд Арнольда упал на большой амбарный замок на двери деревянного сарайчика. Подойдя, он понял, что он висел тут только для вида и не был защелкнут. Он сможет без усилий попасть вовнутрь.

Вообще-то там не обязательно должна была найтись канистра бензина, но она там была. Поджидала его. Какое дивное стечение обстоятельств. Неужели ему повезло? Арнольд схватился за нее и встряхнул. Канистра была почти полной. Теперь ему нужны были только спички, а потом он проложит хаотичные дорожки из бензина внутри дома, почти такие же нелогичные и безумные как рисунок его шагов на снегу. А потом чиркнет спичкой. И все. Все?

Однако ноги понесли Арнольда не к дому, а в противоположном направлении, несли его до тех пор, пока он почти не уперся в забор. Наверное, было правильным бросить последний взгляд на пансион снаружи, решил он, тяжело дыша и смахивая налипшие на лоб волосы. Последний взгляд на дом, дом, который теперь казался таким неуютным и сиротливым. Таким неправильным.

«Нужно пройтись с канистрой по первому этажу, не обделив вниманием ни одну комнату», — нашептывала чернота, — «потом подняться на второй и не забыть про крышу. Чиркнуть спичкой».

Грудь Арнольда сдавило, и он вздохнул. То, что было там, рвалось наружу.

«Может, потом останешься там? Когда все будет полыхать? Как тебе идейка, дорогой? Там ведь твое место».

Вдруг ноги его подкосились. Арнольд почувствовал, как его голова погрузилась в снег, немного его попало за шиворот рубашки и начало там таять. Его взгляд по-прежнему был прикован к красному старому зданию под названием «Sunset Arms». Арнольду пришла в голову внезапная мысль, и он неожиданно хихикнул. Смешок вышел сухим и чужеродным, и он поспешил закрыть рот. Ему нельзя сгорать. Нельзя умирать. Хельга Патаки обещала достать его из-под земли, если он совершит глупость, обещала найти его и в аду. Хельга Патаки была страшнее огня и куда волнительней. Она была сильнее черноты. Она сдержит свое слово.

«Что ты на это скажешь, проклятая сука? Сможешь сладить с этой девчонкой?»

Может, и Арнольд был сильнее. Может…

Он повернул голову и обнаружил бурое пятно на снегу. Почти весь бензин вытек и впитался в снег. Для верности Арнольд, не меняя позы, потряс канистру в руке и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать с холодной дрожью, от которой зуб на зуб не попадал. Если он будет так лежать и дальше, то замерзнет и умрет. Смерть от холода была милосердней смерти от огня. Будет ли это тоже считаться самоубийством? По крайней мере, никто не назовет его пироманьяком. «Впрочем, какая разница» — присовокупила чернота, но голос ее уже был слабее.

Арнольд открыл глаза и уставился в небо, но тут снежинка попала ему прямо в глаз, заставив зажмуриться. Когда глаза открылись опять, он снова глядел на пансион, на красный обшарпанный фасад и черные зияющие окна. Когда-то в каждом из них горел свет, желтый, теплый. Вон в том номере жил Эрни, на его окнах не было занавесок, но из-за шума в комнате никто бы не усомнился в том, что она жилая. Живущий по соседству мистер Хьюн наоборот любил шторы, а кроме того кантри и мексиканскую кухню. Следующее окно было заделано досками с тех пор, как в нем разбилось стекло — это бывшая двухкомнатная квартирка мистера и миссис Кокошка. Арнольд попытался вспомнить, что они любили оба, и пришел к выводу, что, по-видимому, только скандалить. В соседнем номере когда-то жил таинственный мистер Смит, рядом с ним — немного стервозная и немного алкоголичка Лана Вейл, а далее — странный даже по меркам «Sunset Arms» мистер Парди, выращивающий у себя в комнате кур. Столько разных людей ютилось под одной крышей, а теперь тут остался он один.

Наконец-то его взгляд добрел до окна спальни бабушки и дедушки. Оно было таким же темным, как и прочие. Так Арнольду показалось сначала. Но стоило моргнуть, как в окне наметился силуэт, будто кто-то неспешно шагал к свету. Арнольд резко сел и протер глаза. Дедушка смотрел на него со знакомой всезнающей улыбкой, чуть склонив голову на бок. Рядом появилась бабушка, и он, опустив руку на ее плечо, прижал ее к себе. Герти отправила ему воздушный поцелуй, как в тот день, когда готовилась умереть.

Тело среагировало раньше разума, и Арнольд начал пятиться от пансиона, еще не успев подняться. Когда он прижался спиной к забору, все еще сжимая в руке почти пустую канистру, в других окнах тоже стали появляться люди. Все те, кого он вспоминал только что. Кто-то глядел на него удивленно, кто-то со странным затаенным торжеством, а кто-то — с грустью. Арнольд глядел на призраков (которых не существовало), не дыша и, как ни странно, ощущая, что острота реальности постепенно входит в него, медленно, но легко, точно разогретый нож в масло. Он снова моргнул, и от видения не осталось и следа. Арнольд стоял среди пустого, усыпанного снегом двора, дрожащий, одетый не по погоде, готовый вот-вот снова рухнуть в обморок. В его руке была почти пустая канистра, едва не примерзшая к пальцам, а в голове… В голове была ясность, отодвинувшая назад все мысли кроме одной: «Беги! Убирайся отсюда! Клади на все, и беги!»

Арнольд отшвырнул канистру и убежал в дом. Там он задержался ровно на столько времени, сколько нужно было, чтобы побросать в дорожную сумку все самое необходимое для того, чтобы унести ноги подальше оттуда.

На улицах было необычайно людно для такой дрянной погоды. Детвора беззаботно резвилась в снегу, кто-то чистил подъездные аллеи и ступеньки у крыльца. Арнольд шагал быстро, но замедлялся, когда дыхание сбивалось. Сумка больно хлопала его по бедру, но он почти не обращал на это внимания. Паника начала отступать, но еще не убрала своей холодной руки с его шеи. Он еще не был в безопасности, потому тело продолжало вопить о том, чтобы он шел быстрее, уходил как можно дальше от места, что чуть не стало для него могилой дважды.

Где-то на полпути до пункта назначения Арнольда вынудила остановиться не усталость, а полицейское ограждение. У тротуара было припарковано пара машин с мигалками, возле которых терся невысокий усатый полисмен с усталым и безразличным лицом. Краем глаза Арнольд заметил и другие мигалки, которые принадлежали карете неотложки, со всей возможной в таких погодных условиях скоростью уносящейся прочь. Скорая быстро скрылась за углом, но вой сирены еще какое-то время разносился по округе.

Вместо того, чтобы перейти на другую сторону улицы, где успели собраться зеваки, Арнольд очутился у желтой полосы с надписью «CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS», которая огораживала узкий переулок. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как оттуда вышла еще пара копов с зажатым между ними высоким тощим пареньком лет двадцати на вид. Он отдаленно напомнил Арнольду Стинки Петерсона, но в целом его внешность была непримечательной. За исключением пропитанной кровью белой майки-алкоголички. Парень, казалось, находился в глубоком ступоре, но как только перед ним замаячила открытая задняя дверь полицейской машины, его глаза широко раскрылись, и он заорал во весь голос.

— Нет! Нет! Я не хотел, Торвальд! — от произнесенного имени Арнольд ощутил странную щекотку в затылке, словно оно должно было ему о ком-то напомнить. — Я не специально!

Горько рыдая, он принялся вырываться. Один из сопровождавших его копов грубо встряхнул его и пихнул вперед.

— Ага, рассказывай. Случайно пырнул парня ножом девять раз. Будешь плести эту чушь своему адвокату.

— Пит, — одернул полисмена коллега, и тот, нахмурившись, замолчал.

Совместными усилиями они запихнули молодого человека в машину.

— Я не хотел, Богом клянусь! Не хотел… — снова произнес он, заливаясь слезами. Парень продолжал что-то говорить, но закрывшаяся за ним дверца не позволяла расслышать, что именно. За тонированным стеклом были видны лишь смутные очертания преступника.

— Эй, парень, чего застыл? Иди куда шел. Это место преступления.

Очевидно, усатый коп старался выглядеть грозным, но безучастность его лица нивелировала этот эффект. Арнольд встрепенулся.

— Простите, сэр, — он постарался выдавить из себя извиняющуюся улыбку. — Просто мне показалось, что я услышал знакомое имя.

Во взгляде полицейского что-то зажглось. Только когда он заговорил, Арнольд понял, что это была смесь неодобрения и подозрения.

— Торвальда Бэколла здесь знают очень хорошо, я бы даже сказал, он — личность известная. Особенно среди торчков.

— Вот как, — только и произнес Арнольд, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас любой торчок принял бы его за своего.

— Да, — на поясе копа ожила рация, и его внимание переключилось на нее. — Через пару дней сам все в газетах прочтешь, паренек, а теперь проваливай.

Так Арнольд и поступил.

Время было около полудня, и по расчетам Арнольда в мясной лавке должно было быть затишье. Так и оказалось. Когда он вошел, мистер Грин обслуживал единственную покупательницу в летах, взвешивая и укладывая в бумажные пакеты шесть видов мясных изделий.

— Двадцать пятьдесят, мэм, — произнес он, не отрывая взгляда от кассового аппарата. Только когда пожилая леди затворила за собой дверь, мистер Грин повернулся к Арнольду.

— Арнольд! Привет, малыш, — с улыбкой произнес он, но как только мясник как следует рассмотрел его, улыбка тут же сползла с его лица. — Что случилось?

Вздохнув, Арнольд опустил взгляд в пол и перехватил ремень сумки. Он не заготавливал речь, но знал, с чего стоит начать.

— Ваше предложение пожить у вас еще в силе?

В подсобке работал большой обогреватель, но Арнольд никак не мог перестать дрожать, хоть и прижался к нему почти вплотную и успел переодеться в сухую одежду. Он сидел в мягкой скрипучей тахте, спрятав сцепленные ладони между колен, пока мистер Грин, успевший запереть лавку, готовил для него кофе.

— Мне звонили из школы, — сказал он как бы между делом. — Сказали, тебя там уже неделю не видно. Я сказал, что ты подхватил ужасно заразный грипп.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Арнольд, прикрыв глаза и свыкаясь с ощущением безопасности места, до которого он наконец-то добрался. — Большое спасибо.

— Ты, конечно, выглядишь неважно, сынок, но на гриппозного не шибко похож, — мягко сказал мистер Грин, вручая ему здоровенную кружку кофе со сливками. — Так в чем же дело?

— Я… Мне нехорошо.

— Это я вижу. То, что я думаю?

Арнольд молча кивнул, и он нахмурился и, прислонившись к дверце небольшого холодильника, скрестил руки на груди.

— Знаете, я ведь нашел ту дверь. Помните ключ? — дождавшись кивка, Арнольд полез в сумку и выудил из бокового кармана разорванный конверт. — Он был от тайника, как я и думал, и там оказалось письмо, только оно одно. От дедушки. Главным образом.

Он протянул смятые листы своему опекуну, и тот молча взял их. Но перед тем как развернуть их, он достал из шкафчика початую бутылку дорогого на вид скотча. Когда он успел пробежаться глазами по письму, Арнольд продолжил. Говорить с мистером Грином оказалось до странности легко.

— Его должна была вручить мне тетя Митци, представляете? А я… Я, кажется, уже не помню, как она выглядела. Неважно… Она должна была отдать мне его, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, и я вступлю в наследство. Как видно, все пошло не так, потому что иначе ключ не оказался бы у меня под кроватью. Видимо, все дело в суматохе… И снова неважно, ведь она все равно ненадолго пережила дедушку и бабушку.

Арнольд сделал глоток обжигающе горячего кофе и попытался сосредоточиться, чтобы продолжить.

— Знаете, что? Мне кажется, ее смерть задела меня меньше, чем та слезливая история с их терьером Путером. Разве это нормально? Хотя о чем я? И еще, когда я шел сюда, случайно забрел на место преступления. Поножовщина, судя по всему, и, видимо, я знал того парня когда-то, его сколько-то там раз ударили ножом, но я не ощутил ни капли жалости. Совсем. Это даже противно.

— Сынок… — протянул мистер Грин, качая головой, но Арнольду хотелось продолжить.

— Наверное, это потому что я перестал принимать лекарства, — он думал, что на этом месте рассказа его опекун нахмурится, но он просто молча смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. — Теперь понимаю, какой глупостью это было, но мне казалось, что я что-то упускаю, мне так не хотелось чувствовать себя больным. Ни черта из этого не вышло, конечно, — он запнулся и прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. — Это была не единственная глупость, я чуть не совершил еще две. Думаю… Кажется, все хуже, чем я думал. Наверное, я должен вернуться обратно.

Это «Обратно» сейчас казалось смутным и далеким, но, похоже, оставалось его единственной надеждой. Арнольд понятия не имел, что ему еще делать. Между ними повисло молчание. Мистер Грин откупорил бутылку и плеснул немного скотча в толстостенный стакан, сделал небольшой глоток и застыл в задумчивости, тарабаня пальцами по стеклу.

— Не думаю, что это верное решение, сынок.

Арнольд удивленно вскинул брови. Он не ожидал возражений. Точно не в этом вопросе.

— Полагаю, ты через многое прошел за эти несколько недель. Неужели ты хочешь все это перечеркнуть?

— Что?

— Ты хочешь перечеркнуть это все? Твои первые шаги?

— Но я поступал неправильно!

— Однако теперь ты знаешь это наверняка.

Арнольд выдохнул и сделал еще глоток кофе.

— Не знаю, уверен ли я хоть в чем-нибудь. Вам когда-нибудь признавался в любви человек, который, как вы считали, вас ненавидит?

Мистер Грин кривовато улыбнулся.

— Нет, но, кажется, я слышал подобную историю однажды. У нее был счастливый конец.

Арнольд поглядел на него и ужаснулся. Только сейчас он подумал о том, что если бы Хельга не ворвалась в пансион в последний момент и не ошарашила бы его своим признанием, он, вероятно, сейчас болтался бы в петле. Кто-то нашел бы его тело, кому-то пришлось бы хоронить его, и этим кем-то был бы мистер Грин. Мистер Грин с мягкой улыбкой и добрыми глазами. Наверняка, он был бы тем, кто нашел бы его. Вчера Арнольд не думал об этом, но сегодня все было уже иначе. Было ли это добрым знаком?

Мистер Грин отставил свой стакан и подошел к нему, опустил руку на плечо.

— Послушай меня, мой мальчик, я понятия не имею, через что ты прошел, не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу понять всю твою боль, хотя я бы с радостью разделил ее с тобой, если бы мог. Но кое-что я знаю. Я знаю тебя, и мне этого достаточно. Другой бы на твоем месте сломался и никогда бы не воспрянул, но посмотри на себя.

Арнольд горько усмехнулся, ощущая, что слезы снова наворачиваются на глаза, а сердце щемит от несправедливости.

— Я сломан, сломан, и никогда не буду в норме.

Мистер Грин лишь покачал головой.

— Это не так. Ты пережил тяжелую утрату, и тебе понадобилось время, чтобы справиться с этим, но ты это сделал.

— Сделал? — неверяще переспросил Арнольд.

Его опекун помолчал с полминуты, точно подбирал верные слова.

— Люди могут быть жестоки и неразумны, они — вероломное племя, я знаю, знаю, но ты… Ты — человек прекрасного сердца, несмотря ни на что. Ты выстоял. Да! Да, это правда, даже если ты пока этого не понимаешь.

Арнольд опустил глаза, он не хотел, чтобы кто-либо видел его слезы, даже мистер Грин, который знал его большую часть жизни. То, что кто-то верил в него, было так ошеломительно, потому что он давно утратил веру в себя. Из горла Арнольда вырвался полузадушенный стон, и он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Большая теплая ладонь, что легла на его плечи, стала для него новым откровением. Спустя пару секунд он уже, всхлипывая, вжимался в широкую грудь своего опекуна.

— Все в порядке, парень, все хорошо, — приговаривал мистер Грин, опустив другую руку на его макушку. — Вот так… Все будет в порядке.

И хоть вначале все существо Арнольда восставало против этих слов, когда слезы начали иссякать, в нем стали появляться зачатки веры, что это может быть правдой.

В тот день мистер Грин так больше и не открыл свою лавку. Они засиделись в подсобке, попивая сначала кофе, а потом дорогой скотч, которым мясник поделился с Арнольдом в виде исключения. Сначала он хотел отказаться от спиртного, но после первой пары глотков, дополненных сэндвичем с ветчиной, понял, что это было хорошей идеей. Напряжение и холод наконец-то стали покидать его тело.

— Кстати, у меня для тебя новости, — сказал мистер Грин, когда уже совсем стемнело. — Ты же в курсе, что мы с тетей Митци представляли твои интересы в суде?

Арнольд пространно кивнул. Он, конечно, знал о процессе против «Future Tech Industries» и Шека, но никогда особо не интересовался подробностями. Не было ничего странного в том, что разбирательство тянулось так долго. Первоначально дело имело широкий резонанс и привлекло внимание общественности, но юристы больших корпораций свое дело знают. Альфонс фон Шек получил свой тюремный срок, а вот с «FTi» все было не так просто. Спустя пару лет после событий на Вайн-стрит процесс перестали освещать даже местные СМИ.

— Не хотелось тревожить тебя раньше времени. Но теперь, когда дело сделано и мы добились своего…

— Своего? — перебил его Арнольд. Соображать ему было уже куда труднее, чем с утра. — О чем вы?

Вместо ответа мистер Грин встал, поднялся на второй этаж и через несколько минут вернулся с документами. Он также молча вручил их Арнольду, и тот бегло их просмотрел, а потом неверяще уставился на мясника.

— Не Бог весть что, конечно, и вряд ли сможет хоть отчасти покрыть моральный ущерб, но…

— Вы шутите? Это же миллионы, и это…

— Слишком мало, но, думаю, тебе они не будут лишними.

Арнольд покачал головой. Это все казалось сущим бредом.

— Я не могу их принять. Это нечестно, это… черт, в общем, это неправильно.

— Еще как можешь. Ты заслуживаешь компенсации, и ты ее получишь.

— Это слишком похоже на…

— Только не говори «предательство», — сказал мистер Грин, подливая ему скотча.

— Скорее паразитирование, — ответил Арнольд после небольшой паузы.

— Ну уж нет. Ты не продаешься за эти деньги, ты не паразитируешь на своей личной трагедии. Это совершенно дурацкая мысль, сынок, уж прости. Скажи мне, разве после всего, что произошло, ты не заслуживаешь права не заботиться о средствах к жизни? Не беспокоиться о будущем, которое у тебя совершенно точно есть?

Арнольду хотелось возразить, но он не находил, что сказать, тем временем мистер Грин продолжал.

— А учиться в колледже? А жить в подходящем доме? Не хочу говорить плохо про пансион, но едва ли его условия можно назвать подходящими для тебя.

— Что правда, то правда, — отзывался Арнольд.

— Или, — на лице опекуна появился намек на плутоватую улыбку, — ездить на Паккарде Фила.

На этом месте Арнольд чуть не поперхнулся выпивкой.

— Неужели он…

— Совершенно цел. Пылится на стоянке у одного моего знакомого. Время от времени ему приходится по моей просьбе отваживать от него чокнутых коллекционеров, все-таки машинка — антиквариат. Так что сможешь выкупить его, когда получишь права.

— Вот это да, вау! Не знаю, как благодарить вас. Не только за это, разумеется…

— Мне достаточно того, что я вижу твою искреннюю улыбку сейчас, — сказал мистер Грин. — Ты славный мальчик, Арнольд, и надеюсь, что у тебя будет еще много поводов для улыбок.

Арнольд кивнул, все еще нерешительно, но вполне охотно. Ему хотелось согласиться.

— Так, — мясник хлопнул себя по коленям, — ну, а теперь по глоточку на ночь, и на боковую. Ты уже с ног валишься.

***

В окнах небольшой квартиры, размещавшейся над мясной лавкой, какое-то время еще горел свет. Чуть попозже, когда он погас, одно из окон приоткрылось и там показалось бледное лицо молодого человека. Он курил и наблюдал за тем, как в лучах фонарей танцует метель, он думал о прошлом, но уже с меньшим отчаянием, он думал и о грядущем с робкой и пока еще непривычной надеждой.

В другом конце города, в палате больницы худенькая девушка-подросток с изможденным лицом делала вид, что спит, но на самом деле из-под узкого прищура глаз она поглядывала на своих родителей, пытавшихся шепотом, но с пристрастием допросить молодого врача о ее состоянии. Аккуратно перекатившись на другой бок, она зажмурилась и позволила сну сморить себя.

В той же больнице, но на пару этажей выше, другая девушка уже давно мирно спала, уткнувшись в плечо красивой рыжеволосой женщины, сходство с которой сейчас было наиболее очевидно. Лицо женщины было умиротворенным, только бледным до синевы. Возможно, из-за технических неполадок, а может, по воле выбравшейся из-под одеяла тонкой руки, нажавшей нужную кнопку, сигнализация не сработала, и никем не было замечено, что монитор у ее постели уже несколько часов показывал горизонтальную зеленую полосу.


	12. Вместо эпилога, или  «In A Sentimental Mood»

_Если желать одновременно двух взаимоисключающих вещей означает неврастению, что ж, ладно,  
тогда у меня неврастения.   
Потому что до конца своих дней я буду метаться   
от одной такой вещи к другой._

_Сильвия Плат  
«Под стеклянным колпаком»_

Когда в середине января ударили крепкие морозы, Арнольд Шотмэн завел привычку приходить к речным докам. Скованный льдом по краям Скукумчак напоминал большого дремлющего хищника, смертоносного, но умиротворенно спящего. Река казалась особенно красивой, когда холодный солнечный шарик висел над самым тусклым горизонтом, потому он приходил почти всегда по вечерам. Безмятежный зимний вид не портил даже окружающий его со всех сторон урбанистический пейзаж. Обычно Арнольд устраивался на одной из скамеек со стаканом кофе или же торчал у самой воды, опираясь на перила и выкуривая одну сигарету за другой. Так он мог проводить часы напролет, не испытывая ничего отдаленно похожего на скуку. 

Изредка Арнольд задумывался о том, чтобы вместо доков отправиться в Городской парк, но так ни разу на это не решился. Наверное, он смотрелся бы там уместно, в одиночку, размышляя над типичными Холденколфилдовскими проблемами о миграции уток в зимний период, но его куда сильнее влекло к берегу и той картине, что открывалась с маленькой деревянной набережной. Большую часть времени Лосиный остров тонул в морозной дымке и издалека казался зыбким миражом, застывшем на взморье. Он чудился пустынным и негостеприимным, но Арнольд знал, что где-то там, за лишенными лиственного покрова зарослями, притаилась хижина.

Во второй половине февраля лед тронулся, и больше ничего не мешало Арнольду совершить задуманное. Он пошел к старому доброму Эрлу, который успел сменить свой вёсельный ялик на моторку, и попросил переправить его на остров. Несмотря на оттепель, погода стояла холодная и ветреная. Кутаясь в куртку до ушей, Арнольд устроился в передней части лодки и завороженно наблюдал за тем, как очертания куска суши становятся все четче. Он не позволил себе придавать слишком большое значение этому маленькому путешествию, точно так же, как до того не позволил этой затее стать новой навязчивой идеей. Память о том, до чего он мог себя довести, была еще слишком свежа. Арнольд просто наслаждался ощущением мягкой качки и дрейфовал в потоке мыслей.

То, во что Арнольд с таким трудом верил, начало воплощаться — жизнь стала налаживаться. В ней образовалась новая рутина, гораздо лучше прежней. Оставив пансион, он поселился у мистера Грина и обзавелся новым психиатром. Помимо новой схемы лечения ему прописали психотерапию, сеансы которой Арнольд посещал трижды в неделю. После того, как он, кое-как отходив несколько недель в школу, перевелся на новый семестр на домашнее обучение, с посещением врача не было никаких трудностей. Доктор Бейкер ему понравилась, хоть поначалу откровенность давалась Арнольду с трудом. Он как раз задумался о том, что сказала бы его психотерапевт о визите на остров, когда лодка пристала к берегу.

Дорогу к хижине Арнольд без труда нашел по памяти, да и в любом случае этот малонаселенный клочок суши можно было бы исходить самое большее за пару часов. Перед ним предстал знакомый деревянный домик с каменной кирпичной трубой и низким заборчиком, у которого он когда-то простоял много часов. Теперь он едва доходил Арнольду до колен. Пройдя по проложенной по жухлому газону песчаной дорожке, он постучался в дверь. Свет в окнах не горел, но Арнольд продолжал стучать до тех пор, пока внутри не послышались звуки возни. А потом дверь резко распахнулась.

— Кто посмел явиться сюда?! Убирайся, пока я не превратила тебя в решето!

В дверном проеме показалась тучная пожилая леди в инвалидной коляске и двуствольным ружьем в руках. Его дуло указывало прямиком на Арнольда. У него не возникло сомнений, что она умеет им пользоваться.

— Миссис Колфилд? — голос Арнольда дрогнул, но скорее от удивления, чем от испуга, но тот тоже имел место. Он машинально поднял руки.

— Она самая, а ты кто такой? — густые белые брови сошлись на переносице писательницы, а губы неодобрительно скривились. — Чего тебе нужно?

— Я Арнольд, и не стреляйте, пожалуйста.

Агата Колфилд нахмурилась еще сильнее.

— Твое дурацкое имя должно мне что-то сказать?

— Мы встречались. Давно, правда, лет восемь назад. Я писал сочинение о вас.

Она призадумалась, пожевывая щеку, и на радость Арнольда наконец-то отвела от него ствол ружья.

— А, припоминаю. Ты — тот мелкий крысеныш, что караулил меня почти месяц, — миссис Колфилд даже специально повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него искоса.

— Ну… Да, можно и так сказать.

— Миссис Колфилд? — из дома раздался тихий, но взволнованный голос, и на пороге появилась молодая женщина в медицинской форме. — Вы опять взялись за ружье? 

Писательница тихо выругалась, но как будто присмирела и позволила женщине забрать оружие из рук, а затем и закатить коляску с крыльца обратно в дом.

— Чего стоишь? — обратилась она к Арнольду. — Заходи и расскажи, что ты на этот раз тут забыл.

В маленькой гостиной жарко топился камин, в трубе гудел ветер. Арнольд сидел в плетеном кресле у самого огня, медленно отогревался и рассматривал окружающую обстановку. Он мог ошибаться, но, кажется, здесь стало уютнее и чище, будто кто-то приложил к этому умелую руку. По всей видимости, та молодая женщина, что гремела посудой на крошечной кухне по соседству.

— Я сначала приняла тебя за одного из этих назойливых рекламных агентов. Представь себе, им не лень таскаться в такую глушь, — Агата Колфилд сидела у камина напротив него с прикрытыми пледом ногами. В отличие от жилища время не пошло ей на пользу, в чем, конечно, не было ничего странного. Писательнице, по его расчетам, должно было быть не меньше восьмидесяти. — Ну-с, так чего хотел?

— Я вдруг вспомнил, что не взял у вас автограф, — сказал Арнольд и указал на книгу, которую держал в руках.

— Хм, — миссис Колфилд в сомнении скривила губы. — Моя предпоследняя.

— Самое последнее издание, — кивнул он, но глаза писательницы целиком сосредоточились на яркой фиолетовой суперобложке.

— Не на что больше потратить деньги, мальчишка? Я думала, сейчас молодежь с ума сходит по комиксам и прочей ерунде, — она протянула сморщенную руку, и Арнольд вложил книгу в ее ладонь. — «Мальчик со странной головой и Старая Ведьма». Ха! Да я была в ударе в те дни. Неплохое чтиво вышло, хоть я на нем почти ничего и не заработала. Надо было браться за детективы. Хотя, не уверена, что сейчас у людей хватит мозгов, чтобы запомнить двух Агат сразу.

Миссис Колфилд хрипло рассмеялась, и ее глаза за стеклами очков-половинок сверкнули.

— Мне нравились ваши истории, — подал голос Арнольд, — то есть нравятся. Ваши сказки чудесны, и я не думаю, что только…

— Только глупые детишки и отъявленные мечтатели могли полюбить мои дурацкие книжки. Впрочем, это как раз о тебе. Кто бы еще торчал у моего порога так долго? Я тоже когда-то была такой. Очень давно.

Ее слова были резки, но пальцы оглаживали обложку книги аккуратно. Почти любовно. Из двери, ведущей в кухню, показалась сиделка. В ее руках был поднос с керамическим чайником и парой чашек и блюдец.

— Мэм, время делать вашу вечернюю инъекцию, — тихо произнесла она, склонившись к уху писательницы.

— Я прекрасно помню, Роза. Может, я старая, но еще не маразматичка. Это может подождать. Оставь нас.

Роза, ничем не выдав обиду на ее грубый тон, лишь сдержано улыбнулась Арнольду. Разлив чай и вручив одну из чашек своей подопечной, она удалилась. 

— Ты прочел ее только сейчас? — спросила Агата Колфилд, открывая книжку и доставая авторучку из кармана домашнего платья.

— О, нет. Нет. На самом деле, я прочел ее давно. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы подписали первый экземпляр, но он потерялся при переезде, так что…

Писательница размашисто расписалась на форзаце книги и вернула ее Арнольду. Как ему показалось, неохотно. 

— Хм, признаться, я не перестаю удивляться, что издательства продолжают печатать мои книги. Мелкие, конечно, но все же. И не надо ничего говорить, мальчишка, я прекрасно понимаю, что эпоха сказок закончилась. Думаю, эта дребедень пылится на полках только чтобы ее потом сбагрили кому-то за пару баксов в довесок к чему-то более популярному.

Она сделала глоток чая. Арнольд покорно молчал и слушал.

— Твое сочинение удалось?

— Что, простите?

— Сочинение обо мне, — сказала миссис Колфилд, чуть повысив голос.

— Ах да. Вполне удалось. Я получил A с плюсом. Мой тогдашний учитель даже послал его в какую-то газету.

— И тебе нравится писать?

Арнольд призадумался. В его тогда еще счастливом детстве, омраченном только отсутствием родителей, было место для многих увлечений. Как и многие дети, он пробовал писать что-то вне школьных заданий, но это так и не зашло дальше первых детских попыток. Однако Арнольд помнил то волнительное ощущение, что охватывало его при создании чего-то нового. В этом было что-то волшебное. Игра в бейсбол и флористика и рядом с этим не стояли.

— Да, пожалуй, да.

Агата Колфилд сдержанно кивнула. На миг Арнольду показалась, что в своих мыслях она очутилась где-то далеко.

— Что ж, ты получил, что хотел, — наконец произнесла она, — и можешь проваливать.

— Это еще не все, — возразил Арнольд.

— М-да, чего же еще тебе нужно?

— Хотелось бы узнать о вас побольше, раз мы встретились снова, — «и вы настроены более миролюбиво», добавил он про себя. — И чем вы занимались все это время.

Писательница нахмурилась, но словно по инерции. Она не стала ругаться и кричать о том, что он лезет не в свое дело. Она лишь вздохнула и печально улыбнулась.

— Похоже, ты мало изменился, мальчик, — в конце концов сказала миссис Колфилд.

— Я на это надеюсь, — ответил Арнольд и придвинул свое кресло поближе к камину и своей любимой писательнице.

Колокол старого Эрла пронзил морозный воздух, когда уже совсем стемнело. Может, он и сменил ялик на моторную лодку, но традиция есть традиция. Эта неизменность приятно согревала сердце. Арнольд так же устроился на носу и не сводил глаз с острова до самого конца переправы через реку. Он видел далекие огоньки окон хижины, которые светились в темноте, точно два горящих глаза, и это наполняло его странным, давно забытым умиротворением. Когда они вернулись на сушу, разыгрался ветер. Через несколько часов повалил снег, и на этот раз не сходил до самой весны.

Где-то в середине марта мистер Грин протянул Арнольду за завтраком свежий выпуск «Hillwood Post». На одной из последних страниц обнаружилась статья-некролог. В ней сообщалось о кончине восьмидесятитрехлетней Хиллвудской детской писательницы Агаты Энн Колфилд. Статья получилась сухой, в ней говорилось об обширном наследии миссис Колфилд и ее уединенном образе жизни в последние тридцать лет, никаких фактов из биографии кроме места и даты рождения, и даты смерти. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего странного. Именно из-за недостатка информации и скрытности писательницы они и познакомились.

Вечером, когда к нему наведались Джеральд и Фиби, чтобы помочь справиться с особенно трудными задачами по тригонометрии, Арнольд показал им статью. Они немного поговорили, вспоминая те дни и небольшую череду событий, связанную со школьным сочинением о любимых писателях, и когда слова иссякли, больше не возвращались к этой теме ни в тот день, ни в последующие. Несколько дней Арнольд был необычайно молчалив, мыслями он то и дело возвращался к их с миссис Колфилд беседе. «И тебе нравится писать?» — спросила она, «Да, пожалуй, да» — ответил он. Казалось бы, обычный диалог, но он так и не мог выбросить его из головы.

Через три недели после появления некролога в ежедневной Хиллвудской газете на пороге мясной лавки появился высокий мужчина в дорогом сером костюме. Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он являлся юристом. Он чопорно представился, однако его имя вылетело из головы, как только тот сообщил цель своего визита. После его ухода в распоряжении Арнольда осталась небольшая, но тяжелая коробка. Вскрыв ее и развернув слои упаковочной бумаги, он обнаружил на ее дне печатную машинку. Серый корпус со сколами и черная надпись «Le Royal» были определенно знакомыми, как и почерк в записке, содержащей всего четыре слова: «Теперь твой черед, мальчишка».

***

Этот день выделялся среди череды погожих весенних деньков. Погода начала портиться с самого утра, и ближе к обеду апрель словно набросил на себя домино и скрыл лицо за темной маской. Но Арнольд все равно отправился на прогулку. Он специально освободил этот день от других занятий, чтобы пройтись по улочкам Хиллвуда, как часто делал в детстве, и не намерен был менять свои планы из-за капризов погоды. Арнольд гулял по городу около пары часов, когда ноги принесли его к памятному месту. Он остановился у его кромки и закурил. 

Могучий Пит встретил его дружелюбным шелестом пока еще скудной молодой листвы. Арнольд не приходил к дубу с самой осени, и не думал, что придет еще, пока не отправился сюда по внезапному зову сердца. Весной заброшенный дворик выглядел куда лучше. Неубранная с осени листва и свежая травка, что успела вырасти на несколько дюймов, почти скрыли за собой мусор, но Арнольд обратил на это мало внимания, его взгляд был прикован к дереву, что готовилось к новому жизненному циклу, и к домику, что приютился в его раскидистых ветвях. Растоптав окурок, он подошел ближе.

— Давно не виделись, дружище, — тихо проговорил Арнольд, касаясь пальцами шероховатого ствола, точно так же как в октябре, где-то в другой жизни. — Вижу, ты в полном порядке.

Он готов был простоять в одиночестве бесконечно долго, вдыхая влажный воздух и предаваясь воспоминаниям, но расслышал, как что-то в домике скрипнуло, а затем перед ним развернулась веревочная лестница, почти в точности воссоздав сцену полугодичной давности. Арнольд раздумывал не дольше пары секунд, а затем взобрался по ней.

Лайла Сойер сидела на полу в точно таком же положении, как в тот вечер, когда они встретились тут впервые. На миг Арнольдом овладела нерешительность. Они не виделись несколько месяцев. Последние недели семестра, когда Арнольд еще показывался в школе, там не появлялась Лайла, и ему было страшновато гадать, чем это могло быть вызвано. Разумеется, было ясно, что у нее что-то стряслось — что-то стряслось еще осенью, — когда у нее не хватало решимости рассказать, в чем дело, а у него — смелости надавить и все разузнать. Позже, когда Арнольд уже был на домашнем обучении, Фиби рассказала о том, что встретила их бывшую одноклассницу в больнице в тот день, когда они отвезли туда Хельгу, и о том, почему Лайла там оказалась. Всех подробностей никто не знал, и он сам тогда был еще сильно измотан собственными переживаниями, чтобы взять на себя чужие, потому не пытался выйти с ней на связь. Теперь Арнольд испытывал из-за этого чувство вины. Он готов был принять холодность Лайлы, если она собиралась встретить его именно этим.

— Привет, — осторожно сказал Арнольд, делая к ней робкий шаг.

Лайла подняла на него глаза. Ее взгляд не казался враждебным, но несколько отстраненным, однако коснувшаяся ее губ небольшая, но приветливая улыбка немного оживила его.

— Привет, Арнольд. Рада тебя видеть.

— Можно посидеть с тобой? — спросил он, указывая на место на коврике рядом с ней.

— Если хочешь, — отозвалась Лайла и немного сдвинулась в сторону.

Арнольд сел, в точности как раньше, оставив между ними расстояние около фута. Ему вдруг подумалось, что хоть они и могли считаться друзьями, это расстояние никогда не сократится, и это ощущалось как самая естественная вещь на свете. Возможно, между ними возникла странная форма отношений, но, похоже, это устраивало их обоих. Да, они определенно были друзьями. Друзьями, разделяющими молчание и вместе воющими на луну, друзьями со свалившимися на их плечи непосильными проблемами и тайными болезненными переживаниями. Неловкость медленно отступила, освободив место знакомому ощущению понимания.

— Ты больше не ходишь в школу, — Лайла первой нарушила затянувшееся молчание, выдав этот не то вопрос, не то утверждение.

— Да, я теперь на домашнем обучении, — охотно ответил Арнольд. — Так мне комфортнее.

— Могу тебя понять.

— И я больше не живу в пансионе. Это тоже к лучшему. Как мне кажется.

Лайла кивнула. Арнольд позволил себе задержать на ней взгляд подольше. Она выглядела исхудавшей и осунувшейся. Он мог только представлять, что ей выпало в последнее время. Да, только мог представлять. Вот только теперь молчаливое сострадание казалось Арнольду неправильным. Ему хотелось не гадать, а знать наверняка. И помочь, чем сможет.

Арнольд скользнул взглядом по обстановке домика. По плакатам, фотографиям, стопке комиксов в коробке, плетеным коврикам, надтреснутому барометру и старому радиоприемнику. Он вдохнул знакомый запах промозглой сырости, коснулся рукой шероховатой деревянной стены. А потом другая его рука нашла руку Лайлы. Арнольд поднялся.

— Пойдем отсюда, — сказал он, не выпуская из ладони ее пальцев.

Лайла взглянула на него с изумлением. 

— Мы больше не принадлежим этому месту, — продолжил Арнольд. — Мы уже взрослые, и нам не нужно «Убежище».

— Не нужно? — спросила она очень тихо.

— Уверен, что нет. Пусть прошлое остается в прошлом. Знаю, звучит избито…

— Но правдиво, — закончила Лайла. — Да.

Она поднялась следом, с виду такая же сломленная, но в ее глазах появилось что-то вроде опасливой решимости. Арнольд мягко улыбнулся и повел ее к выходу.

— Заскочим куда-нибудь, пока не полил дождь? И поговорим.

— «Sub King»? — вяло спросила Лайла. — Сто лет там не была.

— Как насчет «Slausen’s»? Там я точно не был сто лет.

Когда они спустились, то, не сговариваясь, задержались у Могучего Пита еще на пару минут. А потом медленно зашагали к кафе-мороженому, чтобы, как надеялся Арнольд, больше никогда сюда не вернуться. 

Арнольд заказал для Лайлы самый большой десерт, который нашелся в меню, надеясь так хоть немного поднять ей настроение. Себе он взял пару ванильных шариков с карамелью и шоколадной стружкой, и успел расправиться с половиной до того, как она в первый раз поднесла ложку к монструозной горе из нескольких сортов мороженого. 

— Не хочешь поделиться тем, что тебя гложет? — осторожно спросил Арнольд, отодвигая вазочку с недоеденным десертом. 

Не поднимая глаз, Лайла помотала головой. Все то, что неярко загорелось в ней в домике на дереве перед их уходом, успело потухнуть. Арнольд тихонько вздохнул. Быть может, между ними никогда не будет полного доверия. Они знали друг друга не слишком хорошо, но то, что Арнольд успел узнать о ней, и что она успела узнать о нем, говорило, что у них все же много общего. Не только горести.

— Послушай, Морковка, — начал он, — я понимаю, что это кажется чушью после всего, что произошло, но иногда разговор и правда меняет дело. Я знаю, о чем говорю.

Лайла бросила на него короткий взгляд, и снова опустила глаза. Возможно, Арнольду следовало попробовать иначе. У него появилась одна мысль.

— Я, правда, не думаю, что это что-то даст, Арнольд…

— Я пытался покончить с собой, — без запинки произнес Арнольд. Как он и ожидал, Лайла уставилась на него, широко раскрыв глаза. Зрительный контакт — что ж, уже неплохо. Он продолжил: — Я почти сделал это, и меня спасло самое настоящее чудесное вмешательство. 

— Боже правый, ты…

— Да, я хотел умереть. Мои дела были плохи, я бросил лекарство, чего делать категорически не следовало, и не мог дать отпор темным мыслям, которые меня посещали, и вскоре они стали сильнее здравого смысла. Слишком долго я во всем этом варился, Лайла, и все потому, что молчал. Я молчал слишком долго, не просил помощи, и чуть не умер из-за этого. И этот ключ, тот злосчастный ключ… — Арнольд запнулся, но знал, что должен продолжать, подать правильный пример. — Я нашел то, что он отпирал, и эта находка, простое письмо, чуть не вынудила меня попытаться совершить кое-что опрометчивое, по-настоящему идиотское. Но я рад, что нашел его, потому что, благодаря этому, понял, что попросить помощи не стыдно, и это единственный правильный выход, единственное достойное поведение во всей этой дерьмовой ситуации.

— Мне так жаль, Арнольд, — Лайла нервно потянулась к вороту толстовки, словно ей не хватало воздуха. — Если бы я…

— Нашелся кое-кто другой. Тот, кто тоже был в беде, но спас меня. И теперь все иначе. Не повторяй мою ошибку.

Глаза Лайлы наполнились слезами. Раньше Арнольд не замечал, какие у нее милые глаза, хоть сейчас грустные и беспокойные.

— Расскажи мне все, — сказал он, доверительно склонившись вперед.

По карнизам забарабанил дождь, и вскоре перешел в полноценный ливень. Лайла моргнула, и слезы покатились по щекам. Она вздохнула и начала говорить. Рассказ был длинным, путанным, но насыщенным. Где-то в середине Арнольд протянул ей салфетку, а ближе к концу — руку, которую она судорожно сжала. Слезы лились и лились, нос покраснел, но искусанные губы продолжали шевелиться, изливая все без остатка. Наверное, он выглядел так же в тот день, когда дрожащий и истощенный появился на пороге у мистера Грина. Когда Лайла наконец остановилась, мороженое в большой вазочке превратилось в разноцветную лужу с пестрой посыпкой.

— Выходит… Выходит, я потеряла ее дважды, Арнольд, — произнесла она после паузы. — Слишком много для одного человека.

— И одного раза слишком много, — заверил ее Арнольд, — я знаю.

Он погладил ее руку, горячую, словно от избытка чувств у нее поднялся жар.

— Мне было так больно, — сказала Лайла, всхлипывая, — до сих пор больно, я не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь преодолеть это, потому что… Боль не уходит. Боль… только стихает, а потом возвращается. Иногда я даже думаю, что было бы лучше, если бы она не появлялась в моей жизни снова. Это ужасно, но…

— Т-с-с, — прервал ее Арнольд, и ее взгляд снова достался ему целиком. — Послушай, Лайла, я скажу тебе сейчас одну простую, но честную вещь. Это пройдет.

Как он и ожидал, в ее глазах появилось сомнение.

— Я знаю, знаю, в это трудно поверить. Кажется, что это навсегда, кажется, будто в тебя вогнали нож по рукоятку, будто полмира ополчилось против тебя, а второй половине глубоко на тебя наплевать, но на самом деле это ложное ощущение. Рано или поздно боль уйдет, это обязательно случится, если ты не будешь ее лелеять. Я очень надеюсь, что это случится рано.

Этот вывод дался Арнольду путем длительных размышлений и бесед с психотерапевтом. Это не было легко, это было не событием, но процессом. Он знал наверняка, что больше не хочет превращаться в трагического героя, ибо от этого не было проку. Это все усложняло.

— Я очень хочу, чтобы это кончилось, Арнольд.

Он поднялся, обогнул столик и присел на краешек дивана рядом с ней.

— Знаю. Так и будет, — ладонь Арнольда успокаивающе легла на плечо Лайлы. — Вот увидишь.

Когда они вышли из «Slausen’s» дождь уже ослаб, но продолжал монотонно накрапывать, потому им обоим повезло, что в рюкзаке Лайлы оказался зонт. Несмотря на влажность, погода оставалась теплой, и они неторопливо направились к дому Лайлы. Они шли бок о бок по блестящим тротуарам, переходили расчерченные цветными пятнами светофора дороги под одним зонтом и в комфортном молчании. Вечер был на редкость красив в своем медленном умирании.

Когда они подошли к Лайлиному крыльцу, Арнольд заметил на небольшой жухлой клумбе колышек с табличкой «FOR SALE».

— Забыла сказать, летом мы вернемся в Плезентвиль, — пробормотала Лайла с виноватым выражением лица. — У отца появилась возможность восстановить наше ранчо, работы будет много, но… Думаю, это к лучшему.

— А как он? — спросил Арнольд, и, несмотря на двусмысленность вопроса, она его поняла сразу.

— В завязке. Не хочу радоваться раньше времени, но пока он держится. На днях приступил к пятому шагу из двенадцати. Надеюсь, в Плезентвиле тоже наберется группа, как видно, эти собрания очень важны для него, в этот раз все дается даже легче.

— Я рад это слышать, — отозвался Арнольд. — Но я буду скучать.

Лайла бросила на него короткий взгляд, а затем быстро, словно боялась передумать, заключила его в объятия.

— Я тоже буду скучать.

Арнольд не смог сдержать улыбки и обнял ее в ответ свободной рукой.

— Мы еще можем увидеться, — сказал он, задержав руку на ее спине. — Я давно хотел наведаться в Динолэнд. Что скажешь?

— Меня укачивает, помнишь? — сказала Лайла; впервые с тех пор, как они покинули домик на дереве, уголки ее губ приподнялись.

— Мы выберем что-нибудь не очень экстремальное, — заверил ее Арнольд.

— Тогда ладно, — она клюнула его в щеку и снова обхватила его руками. — Береги себя.

— И ты себя, — коснувшись губами ее рыжей макушки, ответил он.

Когда Лайла скрылась за дверью, Арнольд еще какое-то время глядел на ее крыльцо, вспоминая те вечера, когда приводил ее сюда уже тогда зараженную тоской и одиночеством. Он и сам был заражен ими, но тогда не знал, как с этим справиться. 

Дождь перестал, и Арнольд, заправив за уши слегка взмокшие волосы, направился домой, надеясь, что теперь все это действительно осталось позади.

***

Хельга никогда не любила утра, но когда они стали начинаться с обязательной побудки в семь часов, она их просто возненавидела. Она ненавидела их больше жесткой койки, говорливой соседки, трудотерапии и даже больше так называемых здоровых завтраков, которыми их потчевали в рехабе. Вот и сегодня, продрав глаза, она по обыкновению повернулась на другой бок, собираясь провести в постели каждую из свободных минут до завтрака. 

Строгий распорядок, помогавший Хельге продержаться в клинике первые непростые недели, стал действовать ей на нервы, как только она начала крепнуть — уж слишком он противоречил ее свободолюбивой натуре. Она с детства привыкла распоряжаться своим временем по своему усмотрению, что было одной из немногих привилегий, которые ей дарило невнимание родителей, и теперь ощущала себя так, точно загремела в тюрьму. В очень комфортабельную тюрьму, которую точно не могли построить на деньги налогоплательщиков, но все равно тюрьму.

Хельга вздохнула и повернулась к прикроватной тумбочке, на которой стоял простой аналоговый будильник и календарь. И вдруг она вспомнила, что сегодня воскресенье, а значит, сегодня она получит больше свободы — недавнее нововведение курирующего ее психолога. Хельга поняла, что хоть ей и не удастся провести день в постели, как ей бы очень хотелось, но кроме приемов пищи и вечерней групповой терапии она будет предоставлена только самой себе и сможет заняться, чем захочет. Она решила, что посвятит день прогулкам и чтению. Книги были ее единственной радостью здесь, единственным, что можно было с горем пополам назвать развлечением.

Будильник тихонько тикал, и Хельга сосредоточила взгляд на нем. С первого дня в клинике ей казалось, что время тут течет неестественно медленно, словно ее сослали на далекую от солнца планету, где один час равнялся семи земным. Наверное, виной тому была скука, но порой Хельге думалось, что это было расплатой за то, как из-за ее разрушительных действий время неслось галопом той осенью, которую она не хотела вспоминать. Она бы с радостью вычеркнула ее из своей памяти насовсем, если бы не Арнольд.

Арнольд!

Всякий раз, когда Хельга произносила его имя вслух или мысленно, ее сердце самым дурацким образом пускалось вскачь. Как будто имени было достаточно, чтобы он явился сюда, точно случайно призванный демон, и оказался у нее за спиной. Чем дольше Хельга находилась здесь, тем чаще и с большей смелостью предавала себя этой изощренной и сладкой пытке. Она почти ничего не знала о нем, кроме того, что он жив и в относительном порядке. Изоляция — неписаное правило любой реабилитации — не позволяла Хельге узнать много. Отсутствие доступа к интернету и мобильной связи усложняли все еще больше. 

Она могла проводить часы, гадая, думает ли Арнольд о ней хоть иногда, или же ее неловкое, но экспрессивное признание отторгло его от нее навсегда, как только он пришел в себя. Таким образом, настроение Хельги могло за считанные минуты колебаться от несмелой надежды до глубокого отчаяния и обратно. Только чтение было способно отвлечь ее от тревожных мыслей. Потому, вернувшись после быстрого утреннего душа и одевшись, Хельга прихватила томик Стейнбека, лежавший на верхушке горки книг в ее тумбочке, и отправилась есть свой ненавистный здоровый завтрак. 

Сад, пожалуй, был самым любимым местом Хельги в клинике. Он был слегка запущенным, чтобы гармонировать со стилизованным под викторианский стиль зданием, и достаточно большим, чтобы при желании не встретить никого по пути. Хельга облюбовала одну скамейку, поставленную в тени двух старых плакучих ив. Она нравилась ей не только потому, что была самым уединенным местом, которое ей удалось разыскать, но еще и потому, что располагалась близко к воротам и ограде. Оттуда открывался чудесный вид на близлежащие луга, сейчас буйно зеленевшие, и узкую дорогу, ведущую прочь. 

Иногда, сидя там, Хельга воображала, что однажды она окажется по ту сторону, и тогда начнется ее новая жизнь. Дальше выписки отсюда она загадывать боялась, и тогда мысль о том, что ее сослали на другую планету, была даже утешительной. Психолог говорил, что она должна в первую очередь добиться выздоровления, избавиться от паттернов поведения, которые привели ее к ужасной зависимости, и только потом задумываться о том, чтобы заново выстраивать жизнь. Слова казались правильными и логичными, и Хельге хотелось верить, что ей действительно это удастся. 

Укромная скамейка была не только местом для чтения и созерцания окрестных пейзажей, но еще и для написания писем. Вначале идея сообщаться с внешним миром таким допотопным способом вызвала у Хельги только ухмылку, но потом она втянулась. Бумаге можно было доверить больше и сказать больше, чем в нормированные пятнадцать минут раз в неделю в старомодной телефонной будке, где сестра с ресепшна могла слышать каждое ее слово. Кроме того, звонить ей пока разрешалось только членам семьи, а на письма такие ограничения не распространялись. 

Хельга писала только Фиби, но так часто, насколько позволяла скорость работы почтовой службы, доставлявшей ей ответы. Ее письма выросли от коротких записок до трехстраничных опусов, несмотря на то, что ей казалось, что делиться ей особо нечем. Фиби сообщала все новости, при каждом удобном случае подбадривала ее, но так ни разу и не коснулась темы, которая волновала Хельгу больше всего. Ни слова об Арнольде, кроме короткого сухого упоминания о его благополучии, и она не знала, как это понимать, трактовать ли в свою пользу, или то отчаяние, в которое она время от времени впадала, было целиком оправданным.

Одно письмо особенно сильно всколыхнуло Хельгино спокойствие. Все из-за аккуратно сложенной и спрятанной между листами газетной вырезки из «Hillwood Post». Обширная статья касалась успехов местной полиции в борьбе с наркоторговлей, но взволновали ее не сухие факты и статистика, а большой абзац, где рассказывалось о недавнем суде над шайкой драгдилеров. Глядящего на нее с черно-белого фото Торвальда сложно было не узнать. Фотографии даже удалось передать его фирменную ухмылочку, из-за которой Хельга так часто закатывала глаза, но только чтобы скрыть, что от нее шел мороз по коже. 

Статья сообщала, что Торвальд Бэколл, едва оправившийся после многочисленных ножевых ран, сразу же был передан в руки правосудия. Его процесс был быстрым и показательным, и, разумеется, присяжные приняли решение не в его пользу. Он получил тюремные сроки в общей сложности на двенадцать с половиной лет за производство, хранение и распространение наркотиков, в том числе тяжелых. Его подельники получили сроки от двух до пяти лет, кроме одного по имени Кирк Хармон, который сел на десять лет за те же преступления плюс покушение на убийство вышеупомянутого Бэколла.

Это должно было успокоить Хельгу, но ее чувства после прочтения статьи не поддавались объяснению. Торвальд, несомненно, получил по заслугам, но она подумала, что если бы он не выжил, то она ощутила бы сожаление. Конечно, он был виновен во всех ее злоключениях в такой же степени, как и сама Хельга, однако она не могла его ненавидеть. Парень был ублюдком, но со своим, пусть и далеким от общепринятых норм, кодексом чести. Прочитав материал несколько раз, Хельга разорвала вырезку на мелкие кусочки и смыла ее в унитаз, обещая себе больше никогда не вспоминать о Торвальде Бэколле. И почти сдержала свое обещание.

Хельга неспешно прошла по длинной аллее, обсаженной кустами самшита, и, свернув с нее, по гравиевой дорожке дошла до своей скамейки, как всегда оказавшейся не занятой. По привычке она бросила взгляд на луга и уходящую за горизонт дорогу, верные своей неизменности, а затем устроилась на скамейке под ласковыми лучами весеннего солнца. Хельга раскрыла книгу и углубилась в чтение «Консервного ряда», надеясь провести за этим занятием все часы до обеда, но ее планам не суждено было сбыться.

Сначала до ее ушей донесся далекий низкий гул, и она подняла глаза от затертых страниц библиотечной книги, чтобы бросить взгляд на дорогу. Через несколько мгновений на ней появилась машина, с расстояния кажущаяся просто маленьким движущимся пятнышком. Рокот мотора нарастал, и что-то внутри Хельги дрогнуло в узнавании, а когда марка и цвет автомобиля стали очевидными, она не смогла удержаться и вскочила с места. Ноги принесли Хельгу к воротам, как раз когда охрана, перекинувшись парой слов с водителем, отворила их и впустила на небольшую парковку машину, о которой она несколько месяцев назад отзывалась самым нелестным образом, а теперь радовалась ей точно подарку в Рождественское утро.

Тонированное стекло со стороны водителя опустилось до самого низа, и в окне появилась знакомая улыбчивая физиономия.

— Сюрприз, Патаки! — крикнул ей Джеральд Джоханссен, и впервые за долгое время Хельга действительно была рада его видеть.

Фиби продержала ее в объятиях так долго, как только могла осмелиться. Джеральд прикоснуться к ней не посмел, хотя к своему удивлению в его движениях Хельга заметила такой порыв. Они устроились на другой скамейке поближе к парковке, но такой же уединенной. Она села на один край, а ее друзья очень близко друг к другу — на второй. Беседа завязалась легко. Хельга искренне рада была их видеть. До этого в рехабе ее один раз навещали только Мириам и Ольга, и последняя потратила половину визита на слезы, а вторую — на глупое сюсюканье.

— Ну и когда тебя выпустят, Патаки? — поинтересовался Джеральд, когда они с Фиби обсудили все самое важное. — Ты же хорошо себя ведешь?

— Это не тюрьма, Джеральдо, условно-досрочное тут не предусмотрено, и срок за поведение мне не скостят, — Хельга привычно прищурила глаза, но сегодня в этом выражении лица было минимум враждебности.

— И все же?

Она вздохнула.

— Курс от шести месяцев до года, так что не раньше середины июня.

— Ты очень хорошо выглядишь, — сказала Фиби.

— Да брось, — отозвалась Хельга. — Просто кормят тут как на убой. Ты мне скажи вот что…

Она многозначительно кивнула на руки парочки — сами того не заметив, они сплели пальцы, и когда обнаружили это, смутились, как детишки.

— Как давно?

— Оу… Ну… — Фиби слегка покраснела.

— Четыре месяца, — ответил за нее Джеральд с таким видом, словно безмерно собой гордился. 

— Ловко, — сказала Хельга, с искренней улыбкой скрещивая руки на груди. — Я уж думала, не доживу. Думаю, самое время напомнить тебе, приятель, что если ты обидишь мою подругу, я тебе шею сверну, и эти чертовы стены и заборы меня не удержат, имей в виду.

— Хельга! — румянец на щеках Фиби вспыхнул еще ярче, однако Джеральд только мягко рассмеялся.

— Я тебя понял, Патаки, — кивнул он, а затем нежно поцеловал свою девушку в висок. — Хотя я бы и так не посмел.

Хельга на миг ощутила укол зависти. Она тряхнула головой. Это было неприемлемо. 

— Предупреждение лишним не бывает.

Ее друзья наконец-то сошлись после стольких лет хождения вокруг да около, и то, что ей так не повезло, не должно было вызывать у нее никаких чувств. Она не должна была думать об Арнольде сейчас, тоска по нему не должна была ни на что влиять, но вопрос о нем вертелся у нее на языке.

— А как… — Хельга чуть было не потеряла бдительность, но вовремя опомнилась. — Как учеба? Пришли уже ответы из колледжей?

— Несколько, мы пока в раздумьях, — беззаботно ответил Джеральд. — Но ты хотела спросить не об этом, так ведь?

Хельга, несмотря на перемирие, отправила ему свой самый убийственный взгляд.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Джеральдо? Я спросила именно то, что хотела.

— Точно? — подключилась Фиби. И — о, нет — на ее лице появилась самая настоящая хитрая улыбочка. Ее милая, добрая Фиби вела с ней грязную игру. Это, конечно, было преувеличением, но все же… Хельга сглотнула. Ее сердце предательски забухало.

— Точно-точно, — ответила она, нервно цепляясь за корешок книги.

Ее друзья переглянулись. Улыбка Фиби так и осталась на месте. Они почти синхронно пожали плечами, и это, должно быть, выглядело забавно, но Хельге было не до смеха. Они сговорились за ее спиной! Спелись и сговорились!

— Эй, сладкая парочка, вы меня не одурачите, выкладывайте, что у вас на уме.

Джеральд изо всех сил постарался изобразить удивление.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. А ты, Фиби?

— Ладно, Джеральд, хватит, — сказала ее подруга и вдруг поднялась на ноги. — Не будем ее томить.

— Что вы…

— Раз из тебя клещами ничего не вытащить, — Джеральд встал вслед за ней, — будем действовать.

Он галантно протянул Фиби согнутую в локте руку, она уцепилась за нее, и они зашагали к парковке.

— Эй, вы куда? — крикнула им вслед Хельга, поднявшись. Она отказывалась понимать, что происходит.

— К тебе еще один посетитель, — бросила Фиби через плечо, одарив ее еще одной улыбкой, искрящейся такой радостью, что могла бы осветить темное помещение.

Не успели они дойти до машины, как ее задняя дверца открылась, и появился еще один посетитель. Хельга застыла с открытым ртом, не веря своим глазам, но его это не смутило. Он шел ей навстречу, ветерок трепал его волосы, ласковое солнце подсвечивало ярко-синие глаза, и если это был мираж, то самый прекрасный на свете. Хельга пыталась сообразить, что ей следовало сделать, что сказать, но ни черта не выходило. Единственное, что ей удавалось, это не лишиться чувств от волнения.

«Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой» — решила Хельга, когда между ними осталась только пара футов. Такое ничтожно малое расстояние, что в это трудно было поверить.

— Здравствуй, Хельга, — сказал Арнольд мягко, но с осторожной улыбкой. 

Лучи солнца превратили его волосы в сияющий нимб, и она молча смотрела на него, пока это не стало неловким.

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — наконец спросил он, чуть смутившись, и протянул руку, как протягивают старому другу, и Хельга решилась.

— Иди сюда, Репоголовый, — скороговоркой промолвила она и, схватив его за полу куртки, притянула к себе. 

«Слишком хорошо, чтобы быстро кончаться» — подумала Хельга Патаки, когда теплые руки Арнольда Шотмэна, пусть и не сразу, обвились вокруг ее плеч. Мир завращался быстрее, словно она уже не была в ссылке, но если это мгновение можно было бы продлить, то Хельга была бы и не прочь остаться на планете, где один час равнялся семи земным. Все равно ее солнце теперь было с ней.

**Конец**


End file.
